Los herederos de los fundadores
by Tabetaira
Summary: Harry está en peligro y ahora ni Dumbledore puede salvarlo. Cuatro serán los elegidos y enormes poderes les serán otorgados. Pero estos poderes tienen un alto coste. ¿Olvidarán las diferencias a tiempo para salvar a Harry y al mundo? TRADUCCIÓN
1. What hurts the most

**N/T: **_**xCailinNollaigx**__** es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, Ariadi Potter, soy la traductora y aprovecho para darle las gracias por dejarme traducirlo.**_

**_N/T2: AVISO: me he cambiado el nombre de Ariadi Potter a The Story Writer Fairy (TSWF)_**

* * *

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores **

**Capítulo Uno: What Hurts the Most (Lo que más duele) **

**R&R!**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Heyy! ¡Esta es la versión reeditada! ¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ninguna de las letras y canciones de este fic me pertenecen. Ni tampoco Shakespeare, y hay algunas citas suyas en el fic.**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

* * *

N/A ORIGINAL:

**Hey! Este es mi nuevo fic. Me vino a la mente cuando leía el fic de otra persona y se parece un poco, pero a la vez no. Olvidé el nombre del suyo, pero era un Harry/Hermione, y este es un Dramione. Finalmente voy a hacer un Dramione que muestre cómo se juntan, ¡¡pero no será hasta dentro de un par de capítulos!! En verdad, más que un par.****Este fic está ambientado en los 90, así que no es en la época de los fundadores. Esto es sólo un prólogo, creo. No estoy del todo segura de que es lo que quiero decir con eso. De todas formas, necesito un título. ¿Alguna idea? No importa, preguntaré cuando la historia haya avanzado y sepan que es lo que está pasando.****Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews****  
XDramione4Lyfx**

* * *

_What hurts the most, was being so close (Lo que más duele era estar tan cerca)  
And having so much to say (Y teniendo tanto que decir)  
And watching you walk away (Y viéndote marchar)  
Never knowing, what could have been (Sin saber nunca qué podría haber sido)  
_"_What hurts the most"- Cascada ("Lo que más duele" – Cascada)_

Las lágrimas cosquilleaban en los ojos de Rowena mientras ella luchaba por mantener la compostura. Salazar salió precipitadamente de las mazmorras y una ráfaga de viento le azotó la cara cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Rápidamente, reunió fuerzas y corrió tras él. Nunca hubiera soñado que llevaría las cosas tan lejos, más allá de las peleas que mantenía con Godric sobre los nacidos de muggles. Era algo tan estúpido que seguramente no le importaban tanto los nacidos de muggles. De ser así, entonces este no era el hombre que tanto le gustaba.

-Salazar… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Por favor, no lo hagas –le suplicó con voz temblorosa-. No te vayas.

Él se giró para mirarle a la cara y sus ojos se suavizaron al instante.

-Rowena, no puedo quedarme aquí… Están dejando que entren todos y de todo en la que una vez fue mi prestigiosa escuela.

Ella se puso rígida por un momento.

-¿Entonces lo que Godric ha estado diciendo es verdad?

-Sí, soy un homicida obseso –replicó con un rastro de su sonrisita particular.

-Salazar, ponte serio. ¿De verdad odias a los nacidos de muggles hasta tal punto?

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

-No son merecedores de la magia. Robarla de otro es un ultraje y su sangre está contaminada. Haz lo que quieras, Rowena, pero yo me voy. Si quieres a Godric tanto como yo creo, te quedarás a su lado –se dio la vuelta bruscamente y empezó a alejarse.

-¡No des un paso más! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi amor por ti cuando te lo he demostrado tantas veces? ¿Por qué insistes en ser tan cabezota? Mi amor por ti es fuerte, Salazar, ¿pero qué pasa con el que tú sientes por mí?

Él rió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Qué inocente, Rowena. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro amor. Las generaciones posteriores se verán afectadas. ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar en ello? Tu lado… -empezó con un tono repulsivo- …siempre pedirá un "trato justo" para los mestizos y los hijos de muggles –espetó con enfado-. Mi lado, sin embargo, querrá que las cosas sean como corresponden. Queremos que los sangres puras estén donde les pertenece. La gente siempre elegirá un bando en este asunto, tanto si te amo como si no.

La cara de Rowena se fruncía al escuchar sus palabras. Había dicho que la amaba tantas veces… ¿Qué había cambiado? Ese vil Slytherin no daba más que problemas. ¿Le había mentido todos esos cientos de veces que le había proclamado su amor? Arrugó el ceño. _Él había mentido._

-Bien, entonces. Vete, ya no me importa. «Un demonio como tú podría llevar mi alma al infierno». Un idiota, un cobarde, un lujurioso, un imbécil, un loco… -si Salazar hubiera tenido la mente en condiciones en ese momento, habría jadeado de asombro ante el lenguaje de Rowena, ya que normalmente era educada, formal y cordial.

Salazar empujó las puertas de entrada con fuerza y huyó de los terrenos.

Las lágrimas de Rowena escaparon finalmente de sus ojos azules y, una vez que corrieron libres, no pudo pararlas. Fue como si se hubiera roto una maldición y un río corriera libremente. Estaba furiosa, enfadada y dolida. ¡Qué mal por su parte hacer algo así! ¿A dónde había ido su considerado y querido hombre? ¿Dónde estaba el que la cortejó con tanto afecto? ¿El que le mostró su compasión como ningún otro? Él había permitido que se hiciera ilusiones y la había dejado en vilo. Se había enamorado de él y él ni siquiera había titubeado. O eso parecía.

Rowena cayó al suelo, su resolución de permanecer fuerte desmoronada. Todo lo que podía sentir era una punzada aguda en el pecho que dolía de verdad. Como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo y lo retorciera para drenar la sangre. Nunca jamás le desearía esto a nadie. Se incorporó, aunque temblorosa, y reunió fuerzas.

-No le deseo esto a nadie –cerró los ojos y respiró-. Dentro de miles de años, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se unirán. Los lazos del odio y del amor se volverán borrosos hasta que finalmente este último sea mutuo. Permanecerán juntos, y aunque vendrán tiempos duros, los dos lo superarán. Su amor más fuerte que nunca –chispas azules salieron de las manos de Rowena, una formando un águila, la otra una serpiente, que se entrelazaron y se elevaron hacia el cielo.

La mente de Rowena estaba una vez más concentrada en Salazar mientras veía las puertas de Hogwarts cerrase tras él con la capa ondeando a su alrededor. Su silueta desapareció cuando se apareció lejos del castillo para nunca volver jamás.

_****_

Helga se concentró en la bola de cristal que tenía en frente. Sus sentidos estaban detectando algo, pero aún no podía saber lo que era. Algo importante que no le afectaría a ella, pero sí a generaciones posteriores. Helga cerró los ojos mientras sus manos se movían alrededor de la bola. Ya casi lo tenía. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que Godric había entrado en la habitación.

Él la miró intensamente mientras ella canalizaba sus poderes en dirección a la bola. La admiraba mucho, pero sólo era como una hermana para él. Nunca podría amarla como ella quería. La que él amaba estaba enamorada de un monstruo, un monstruo que una vez pensó que era su amigo, una maliciosa serpiente.

Helga, cofundadora como él, le despertó de su ensueño. El cuerpo se le sacudió, la espalda se le enderezó y mantuvo la cabeza alta. Empezó a hablar con un tono invariable, como si alguien estuviera hablando a través de ella. Ya había hecho esto antes, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Dio unos pasos hacia delante para escuchar las palabras.

"_Años después, cuatro alumnos serán elegidos._

_Acabarán con el reino que ha traído mucho dolor,_

_Serán elegidos con la ayuda de los fundadores._

_Poderes que sobrepasarán a los otros les serán otorgados,_

_Pero no antes de sufrir una pérdida tan grande_

_Que sus poderes se liberarán y sus identidades serán reveladas._

_Un león, un águila, una serpiente y un tejón, unidos en uno para vencer al mal._

_El destino es incierto, y hará falta un enemigo para enseñarles su lugar, para probar que pertenecen allí_

_En última instancia, un niño de la misma edad vencerá al Señor Oscuro, _

_Pero no sin la ayuda de los cuatro fundadores._

_Omniscientes, todopoderosos, estarán para lo que sea,_

_Amigos con un vínculo tan fuerte que nadie será capaz de romper,_

_Pues ellos son los herederos de los fundadores y acabarán con el enorme dolor que su generación ha sufrido"._

Helga se desplomó cuando la profecía terminó. Godric corrió para ayudarla y la incorporó lentamente, pero no antes de que pudiera pronunciar en voz muy baja:

-…profecía… ministerio… Es más importante… Déja… me… aquí… -Helga calló hacia delante una vez más y se sumió finalmente en un profundo sueño.

La profecía está aún en el ministerio a día de hoy, a salvo y en buenas condiciones. Cualquier cosa excepto completa.

Pero eso estaba por cambiar.


	2. Dream on Haley

**N/T: Este fic es obra de xCailinNollaigx y yo, Ariadi Potter, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos fundadores**

**Capítulo Dos: Dream on Haley (Sigue soñando, Haley)**

**R&R!**

* * *

_Dream on Hayley (Sigue soñando, Haley)  
Don't look down (No mires abajo)  
There's nothing here for you to see (No tienes nada que ver aquí)  
Dream on Hayley (Sigue soñando, Haley)  
You're just about there (Casi estas allí)  
Don't give up so easily (No te rindas tan fácilmente)  
Dream on Hayley (Sigue soñando, Haley)  
"Dream on Haley" James Morrison ("Sigue soñando, Haley" James Morrison)_

* * *

**Departamento de Misterios. Quinto año (el cuarto para Luna)**

Luna se esforzó por mantener el paso de Ron mientras la llevaba a rastras por los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios. En alguna parte del camino, habían perdido de vista a los otros. Un mortífago enmascarado los había estado siguiendo unos momentos antes, pero ahora Luna no veía a nadie. Era difícil pensar cuando estaba corriendo tan deprisa; todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso.

Ella y Ron sabían que Lucius estaba persiguiendo a Harry y estaba asustada por el resultado. Sabía que Harry podía hacer algo, podía sobrevivir… simplemente porque tenía que hacerlo, pero los otros no eran tan afortunados. Sin embargo, creía en ellos, pero aún así quería ayudar. Ella era una Ravenclaw, y los Ravenclaws no eludían las responsabilidades.

Entonces se tropezó con una de las estanterías rotas que yacían en el piso. La varita se le resbaló de la mano al caer al suelo y unos trozos de vidrio se hundieron en su carne. Luna se estremeció cuando se llevó la mano al corte de la pierna, en un intento de retirar los pedacitos de cristal. Su otra pierna se le había doblado dolorosamente al aterrizar sobre ella. Supuso que se había roto el tobillo, ya que estaba segura de haber oído un "crack".

Luna miró hacia arriba para buscar a Ron, pero no estaba a la vista; ya no podía verle entre caos. Las profecías a su alrededor chocaban, se hacían añicos y se rompían, destrozadas. Se sentía indefensa sentada en el suelo con el terror recorriéndola. Analizó la situación: se encontraba sin sus amigos en medio del Departamento de Misterios, donde los mortífagos andaban sueltos, y estaba herida. No podía caminar, y su varita había volado de sus manos al caerse.

Sin embargo, saldría de esta.

Sus ojos vagaron una vez más por las estanterías, como si algo la empujara. Sus ojos azules escrutaron cada una de las baldas antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, lo que alguien más quería que viera. Parecía destacar entre el resto, brillando con intensidad como si una luz lo rodeara. Luna tenía que verlo más de cerca. Luchó por levantarse, pero poco a poco se rindió, buscando otra manera. Puso las manos enfrente de ella e impulsó su cuerpo hacia la profecía que estaba en la pared contraria. Ahora estaba al pie de la estantería y, si estuviera de pie, la profecía hubiera estado a unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse en el nombre que ponía en la parte de abajo.

Sólo que habían cuatro.

Inclinándose lo más cerca posible a la estantería, consiguió ver el primer nombre.

-Luna Lovegood, D…

Inmediatamente, saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida y confusa. Luego se dio cuenta de que no había saltado hacia atrás y de que alguien estaba tirando de ella.

-Ronald, yo…

-Lo sé, siento haberte dejado, pero tenía… que hacer algo. ¿Estás bien? –Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, empezó de nuevo-: Tenemos que salir de aquí. Nada bueno puede pasar si nos sentamos aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

-No, creo que me rompí el tobillo cuando…

Él se agachó.

-Sube a mi espalda –un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas cuando ella se subió- Agárrate fuerte. ¡Prepárate para hechizar a cualquiera que se acerque!

-Necesito mi varita… Está por aquí.

Él se inclinó y la recogió. Luego se la dio.

-Ahora, salgamos de aquí.

Asintió distraídamente, pues su mente aún estaba con aquella profecía. Las preguntas pululaban por su cabeza, pero sabía que el momento de ser respondidas llegaría.

Sólo tenía que esperar.

**~Los Herederos ~**

Ginny balanceaba sus pies mientras rozaba la superficie del estanque. Ella y Luna habían pasado un tiempo juntas este verano, y encontró la presencia de Luna bastante relajante. Era el tipo de persona a la que le podías contar todo y sentir la confianza de que no se lo diría a un alma. Así es como era Luna para Ginny: una confidente, alguien que no le contaría nada a ningún ser viviente.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó Luna, viendo como metía y sacaba sus pies del estanque.

-¿Mmm?

-En el Departamento de Misterios –empezó despacio-… vi algo.

Ginny rió.

-Todos nosotros vimos mucho, Luna.

-Sí…pero yo vi… Luna hizo una pausa antes de contarle sin rodeos-: Vi una profecía con mi nombre.

Los pies de Ginny dejaron de balancearse y sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente para mirar a Luna.

-¿Qu… qué?

Luna asintió, con los ojos vidriosos al centrarse en el estanque.

-Sí… fue… fue… diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno… -Luna lanzó su pelo rubio sobre los hombros y se inclinó para meter las manos en el agua-. No se había roto. Estaba sola en una estantería, con polvo y vieja, como si nada la hubiera tocado en años.

Ginny se quedó en silencio antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Oh, Luna! Seguramente sólo estás _imaginando_ cosas –dijo con amabilidad, pero sonó horriblemente condescendiente-. Las profecías no tienen el nombre de cualquiera escrito en ellas.

-Probablemente tengas razón. Nos vemos luego, Ginevra –dijo Luna con brusquedad, se levantó y se fue.

Ginny se sorprendió por la marcha de Luna, pero, tratándose de Luna, se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia.

* * *

_**N/A: Antigua Nota de Autor borrada :)**_

_**xCNx**_


	3. In the real world

**N/T: **_**xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, TSWF, soy la traductora.**_

_**N/T2: AVISO: me he cambiado el nombre de Ariadi Potter a The Story Writer Fairy (TSWF)**_

_**N/T3: AVISO: como la autora está editando el fic, hay una nota de de autor (aparte de la original) al final del capítulo que contiene spoilers. Ella misma lo avisa, pero consideré apropiado avisarles antes de que se les vayan los ojos a leerlo xDD.**_

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores**

**Capítulo Tres: In the Real World (En el mundo real)**

**R&R!**

_**N/A: Cada capítulo va a estar relacionado con una canción y les pido de verdad que lean las letras de las canciones porque me he pasado mucho tiempo eligiéndolas y tratando de encontrar las correctas. A veces, simplemente sé cual es y el capítulo está inspirado por esa canción, pero para otras me paso años buscándolas… Como en este capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a Madame Dee, skopde y XlinzX por el review.**_

_**Por adelantado, quiero que sepan que este no es un fic de amor y que será muy largo. Sí, habrá Dramione, pero será un proceso lento. Tampoco estará centrado en el romance y no lo cambiaré sólo porque vuestra pareja favorita no salga… aunque hay posibilidades de que esa pareja salga de manera excepcional. A menos que sea Draco/Hermione… ;) jaja**_

_If only we could always live in dreams (Si solo pudiéramos vivir en sueños)  
If only we could make of life (Si sólo pudiéramos hacer de la vida)  
What, in dreams, it seems (Lo que, en sueños, aparenta)_

_But in the real world) (Pero en el mundo real)  
We must say our goodbyes (Tenemos que decir adios)  
No matter if the love will live (Sin importar si el amor que viviremos)  
It will never die (Nunca morirá)_

_In the real world (En el mundo real)  
There are things that we can't change (Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar)  
And endings come to us (Y los finales nos llegan)  
In ways that we can't rearrange (De formas que no podemos arreglar)_

_"In The Real World" -- Roy Orbison ("En el mundo real" – Roy Orbison)_

**Octubre, quinto año de Luna. Hogwarts**

Luna se sentaba en el silencioso comedor, haciendo sus deberes con diligencia. Todos los asientos a su alrededor estaban vacíos, algo que a Luna y a la mayoría de la gente que la conocía no le parecía sorprendente. Cualquier estudiante que fuera lo bastante aplicado para estar en el comedor a las once de la noche estaba sentado al final de la mesa, y a Luna le parecía bien. Si ellos no querían sentarse junto a ella, no se iba a poner triste por ello.

Simplemente, esa era la manera en que el mundo funcionaba.

Aunque, admitámoslo, estaba empezando a cansarse de estar sola. Iba a clases sola, comía sola, hacía los deberes sola y nunca hablaba con nadie excepto con sus amigos de Griffindor cuando se presentaba la ocasión.

Sí, Luna tenía amigos, al revés que el año pasado, pero estaban en una casa diferente. Ninguno de ellos estaba en Ravenclaw, donde ella era una extraña entre su "propia" gente.

Considerándolo todo, Luna no quería estar sola todos los días nunca más. Recibiría con los brazos abiertos aunque sea a un único amigo en su casa. No obstante, Luna no era una chica que buscara compasión, no le contaría todo esto a nadie para conseguirla.

"Lunática" era una solitaria, y estaba empezando a tenerle rencor al hecho. Incluso estaba empezando a tener miedo de estar sola para siempre, pero la firme presencia de su padre siempre le recordaba lo mucho que tenía en realidad.

-L… ¿Luna?

Incluso aunque Luna no se había dado cuenta del recién llegado, no se asustó por la súbita voz.

-¡Ronald, hola!

Él se removió, incómodo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Luna inclinó su cabeza, observando su expresión. Estaba claramente nervioso, pero era sincero. Tenía una idea de lo que le iba a decir, pero se hizo la tonta.

-Sé mi invitado.

-Gracias –se sentó a su lado-. Sabes que hemos estado saliendo mucho últimamente… sin los otros, sólo nosotros dos. Y te he dicho lo apenado que me siento por lo del año pasado muchas veces durante el verano. No debería…

-Ronald, ¡estás perdonado! No hay tiempo en esta vida para guardarle rencor a nadie. Además, no estabas haciendo nada diferente que los demás. Te has disculpado muchas veces, así que no te preocupes por eso –le cortó suavemente, y luego volvió a sus deberes de Encantamientos.

Suspiró contento.

-Gracias, Luna, ¡aunque sé que ya debes de haber dicho eso miles de veces!

-Más o menos por ahí, sí –sonrió ella.

-Gracias, Luna.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? –rió ella-. No tienes que dar las gracias por todo –él asintió y ella retomó sus deberes otra vez-. ¿Entonces, para qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?

-Oh… Yo… um… Sí, sobre eso… -farfulló, y sus orejas se pusieron cada vez más sonrosadas mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Luna se giró hacia él, sonriendo alegremente.

-Claro que sí, Ronald. Me encantaría quedar contigo. ¿Digamos en Hogsmeade, el próximo miércoles?

Ron la miró asombrado.

-Eres increíble

Luna estaba muy al tanto de esos labios que nunca se aproximaban y pensó para sí misma que siempre había querido que su primer beso fuera con Ron. Aunque parezca mentira, su corazón latía fuertemente y de manera desigual en su pecho, y la sangre corrió a su cara. Quería gritarle que se moviera más rápido, pero la vergüenza la retraía al mismo tiempo. Luna no aguantaba esperar y, con un movimiento repentino, empujó su cabeza hacia la de ella.

La boca de Ron encontró la de la chica, y ella se sintió feliz por dentro. Todos los pensamientos previos de su mente se evaporaron a la vez que profundizaba en el beso tan esperado y soñado. La euforia consumió su ser y acercó más a Ron, disfrutando la calidez que emanaba de él. Le mordió suavemente el labio, y Luna abrió la boca sorprendida. Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para entrelazar sus lenguas, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos aún más sorprendida. La conmoción duró poco, sin embargo, y la reemplazó la euforia de inmediato. Por un breve momento, se preguntó si todos los besos eran como este, o si era sólo el primero. ¿Todos los besos te hacían sentir como si estuvieras en el séptimo cielo?

Lentamente, Luna empujó a Ron hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que estaban en el medio del Gran Comedor. Él sonreía alegremente, pero toda su cara estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Ron… -llevó su mano a la cara de Ron.

Él la abrazó, lo que la dejó estupefacta. Nunca lo había estado tanto en su vida como hoy.

-De verdad que me gustas, Luna. Eres realmente increíble y yo sólo… yo… ¿Significa esto que eres mi novia, Luna? –el susurro sonó silencioso y suave en su oreja, y ella pudo sentir el aliento cálido contra su cuello que movía sus mechones de pelo.

Retrocedió para mirarle a los ojos azules, que brillaban y chispeaban con una felicidad recién encontrada. ¿Cómo podía negarlo?

-Sí, Ronald.

La cara enseguida se le iluminó como si fuera el día de Navidad. Ella no podía entender cómo era posible que la mirara como si fuera una especie de premio, como si fuera la persona con más suerte del planeta por haberle dicho que sí.

-¿Lo del miércoles sigue en marcha, entonces?

-Si. Ahora cállate y bésame –rió a carcajadas, y él también, antes de besarla sonoramente, haciendo que las risas de ambos se acallaran.

Poco sabía Luna que su felicidad era pasajera y que acudir a esa cita sería casi imposible.

Luna pasó con gracia por la entrada de Ravenclaw, dando saltitos felizmente mientras brincaba hacia el sillón. La sala común tenía tres asientos frente al fuego, dos sofás de tres personas y un sillón. Como era usual, nadie notó su entrada ni le llamó la atención, pero a Luna no podía importarle menos.

El sillón estaba ocupado por Anthony Goldstein, quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Era un año mayor que ella, aunque amigable, y había hablado con él muchas veces. Al otro lado, se sentaban las reinas de Ravenclaw: Marietta Edgecombe, Claire Kearney y Cho Chang. Las tres estaban en séptimo año y eran cotillas insaciables, sabían todo de todos, lo que para Cho era suerte porque así tenía todo tipo de primicias para el Mensajero de Hogwarts, el periódico del colegio. Las tres parecían saber que ocurría en las otras casas, con los profesores e incluso fuera de Hogwarts.

Clair, una chica altamente narcisista, decía que "tenían contactos". Claire era egoísta y superficial, y tan franca como Luna, pero de manera maliciosa. Aparentemente no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, y la número uno era ella. Aunque siempre iba de frente, no era el tipo de persona que hablaba a las espaldas de los demás. Si a ella no le gustabas, lo sabías.

Cho era la más astuta de las tres; Luna la consideraba "adorable". Pretendía ser simpática y le gustaba decir que era amiga de todo el mundo, pero sostenía una daga tras la espalda todo el tiempo. Sí, sabía jugar sus cartas y a veces Luna se preguntaba por qué no la habían puesto en Slytherin. Aunque su astucia y manipulación podían ser interpretadas como inteligencia. No había duda de que las tres eran inteligentes, sólo que no hacían un buen uso de ello.

Marietta era una versión taimada de ambas, más considerada y empática, y a veces les paraba los pies a las otras cuando se trataba de historias particularmente morbosas. De todas formas, todavía era una gran cotilla que tenía la incurable necesidad de meter las narices en los asuntos de otras personas.

Aunque Luna apostaría su collar de tapas de botellas a que no tenían ni idea de lo que era un nargle.

Luna se sentó en el otro sofá, al lado de ellas, escuchando discretamente la conversación. No pudo evitar oírla y esperaba que no mencionaran nada de sobre ella y Ron: las noticias corrían hacia ellas como un incendio descontrolado.

-¡Sí, lo he oído! Estoy segura de que Blaise Zabini es el de Slytherin. Es guapísimo… siempre lo ha sido –dijo Marietta con efusividad.

-No, tiene que ser Draco Malfoy, si duda. Está como un tren.

-Claire, ¿quién dice "como un tren" en esta época? –preguntó Cho, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

-Lo que sea. Está buenísimo, entonces. ¿Contenta?

Cho ignoró su comentario.

-Es tan obvio que Harry va a ser el de Gryffindor. Nadie más en esa casa tiene madera de heredero… y es tan obvio que sea alguien que aun esté en el colegio –Luna percibió cuántas veces podía Cho decir "tan obvio" en la conversación.

Claire pareció estar dandole vueltas a algo antes de mirar a Cho con confusión:

-¿No te dejó?

Ah, con que su confución era falso. Marietta le lanzó una mirada asesina a Claire:

-¡No! Cho le dejó a él, ¿verdad, nena?

-Sí –asintió Cho.

-Aunque los herederos serán fuertes… una de ustedes debería intentar captar la atención de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, diría que se sentiría más atraído por mí, ya que Cho está persiguiendo a Potter y Marietta… siemplemente eres demasiado ñoña.

Luna eligió quedarse callada y abstenerse a señalar que Draco Malfoy no las tocaría ni con un mástil de 20 metros.

Cho continuó como si Claire no hubiera insultado a su amiga.

-¡Yo me quedo con Harry! Estaremos con los hombres más poderosos de nuestra época. Veamos las noticias y la información que tenemos, entonces.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –se quejó Marietta-. Entoces tú y Claire consiguen a Harry y Draco. ¿Y yo qué?

-Bueno, no sabemos nada acerca de los herederos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ¿no? Todo lo que El Profeta decía era que una profecía se había despertado y que los cuatro herederos iban a recibir poderes enormes y bla, bla, bla.

-Yo seré la heredera de Ravenclaw –alardeó Claire, sentándose en su silla con una expresión satisfecha.

Marietta se volvió escéptica.

-No puede ser, Claire. Admítelo, cielo, no eres tan inteligente como algunas de las personas de por aquí. Ser la heredera de Ravenclaw… tendrías que ser algo así como… la bruja más inteligente de tu generación o algo.

Cho gruñó sonoramente.

-Agg, suenas como Granger. Todos los profesores piensan que es _la mejor del mundo._ "¡Oh, la bruja más lista de la época sabe la respuesta otra vez!" ¡Cien mil millones de puntos para Gryffindor! "Oh, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, no te metas con ella". Es tan molesta –Luna podía ver claramente que Cho tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por ahí.

Claire palmeó la mano de Cho.

-Cho, yo creo que Hermione es una chica encantadora.

-¿Claire? Cállate.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el libro que estaba leyendo sobre criaturas máginas, aunque realmente no estaba concentrada el las palabras que leía. No podía evitar pensar en la conversación de las tres chicas. Luna había oído aquel rumor muchas veces y había leído el artículo en El Profeta. Por lo visto, habían cuatro nombres en la profecía del Departamento de Misterios. Que había empezado a brillar recientemente, algo que no había hecho nunca antes. Los inefables lo interpretaron como una señal de que estaba a punto de completarse, trallendo a los brujos y brujas más poderos de todos lo tiempos, exceptuando a Dumbledore. Luna aún pensaba que sería uno de los más poderosos. Y Voldemort, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, la parte horrible y triste de convertirte en un heredero era que conseguías esos increíbles poderes. No, esa no era la parte horrible y triste, sino el hecho de que para conseguirlos tenías que perder a alguien a quien estimabas. La vida de un ser querido.

Luna estaba segura de que no quería ser una heredera y esperaba a que a ella no la mencionaran en los rumores. Por supuesto, se rumoreaba que Harry Potter era el Heredero de Gryffindor, después de que El Profeta manifestara que tenían el fuerte presentimiento de que sería él. Harry lo negó, declarando firmemente que él no era un heredero y que no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

Sí, Luna estaba segura de que no quería ser una heredera, pero todo el mundo sabe que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.

Luna se sentó silenciosamente en el Gran Comedor entre sus compañeros, masticando un trozo de tostada con felicidad mientras leía El Quisquilloso. Estaba de muy buen humor y no podía esperar hasta el miércoles para ver a Ron. Iba a encontrarse más tarde en la sala común y Luna apenas podía contener su excitación.

Sintió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado y, por un momento, se quedó sorprendida, pues ese asiento siempre estaba vacío. Esperaba que fuera Ron, pero se sorprendió aún más de ver a Harry.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal estás?

Él sonrió y se giró para llenar su plato.

-Bien. Sólo voy a comer aquí un momento. Hermione y Ron están peleando otra vez, ya sabes –bromeó, recibiendo una carcajada de Luna. Sí, lo sabía muy bien-. También quería hablar contigo. He oído que ahora estás con Ron –le pareció que había algo diferente en Harry. Una emoción diferente en sus ojos a la que no estaba acostumbrada, una amabilidad en su tono con el que no estaba familiarizada. Sí, Harry siempre había sido amable con ella, pero esto era diferente de alguna manera-. Yo… yo sólo espero que Ron y tú sepan lo que están haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que ninguno salga herido… ni tampoco Hermione –admitió, mirándola-. Aunque de verdad quiero que lo vuestro funcione. Ustedes son buenos amigos y espero que funcione –hizo una pausa-. Sólo… sólo ten cuidado con Ron. Ha pasado por un montón de cosas, y tú también –Harry le sonrió -. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Luna miró a Ron.

-Sí, lo somos –no estaba muy segura de lo que Harry intentaba decir porque lo encontraba muy confundido y liado. Decidió no decir nada y dejar que Harry se aclarara él mismo.

-Gracias, Harry. Creo que Ron viene hacia aquí, por si quieres hacerle compañía a Hermione.

-He entendido que me hechas alto y claro, Luna –se rió con sus verdes ojos brillantes-. Prefiero sentarme con Hermione que con un par de tortolitos, de todas formas.

-Nos vemos, Harry.

-Adiós, Luna –le vio dirigirse hacia Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Esas debieron ser tus primeras palabras, Ronald –rió Luna. Ron se dio cuenta de lo diferente que eran Luna y Hermione; donde Hermione le habría regañado por saludar a su novia de esa forma, Luna reía. Pensó que era una buena diferencia, y sabía lo poco que él y Hermione durarían como pareja.

-Sólo estoy hambriento, lo siento. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-¡Genial! –sonrió abiertamente-. ¡Hoy hay cientos de unifyiers!

Ron rió.

-Voy a hacer como que sé qué significa eso.

Luna se inclinó sobre su brazo, retomando _El Quisquilloso_ y leyéndolo. Se sorprendió, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de sonreír; ajustó el brazo para ponerlo alrededor de ella y volvió a comer.

Ron se sentía más feliz con Luna de lo que había estado en semanas. Poseía esa presencia optimista y brillante que encendía cualquier habitación oscura. Hacía que te sintieras especial, como si fueras la persona indicada que había estado esperando. Incluso si sólo había estado con ella una semana, Ron sentía que las cosas no podían ser mejores. Aunque habían pospuesto la cita para dentro de dos semanas, estaba eufórico por estar con ella. Su vida era perfecta: su familia estaba bien, sus amigos nunca estuvieron mejores, sus notas estaban mejorando y su novia no era otra que la increíble Luna Lovegood.

Ron pegó un mordisco al huevo, pensando que si moría ahora, lo haría como un hombre feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall nunca había sido indulgente o blanda; era severa y no se andaba con tonterías, retrasos o excusas. No había segundas oportunidades o próximas veces, sino castigos y hojas de castigo.

Además, rara vez sentía compasión por los estudiantes. Los solitarios estaban solos porque se negaban a relacionarse con los demás, a mezclarse con los suyos; los depresivos eran así porque no podían sobreponerse y hacer algo al respecto; los miedosos tenían miedo por la situación en la que ellos mismos se metían. Y así seguía.

Había excepciones como siempre, por supuesto, y la suya era Harry Potter. Sentía empatía por y, honestamente, podía decir que no había conocido a una persona tan buena de corazón.

¿Pero oír de Albus lo que les iba a pasar a los herederos? Esos cuatro estudiantes se iban a romper en pedazos, destrozados, sacados de un mundo que tenía sentido; todas sus vidas les iban a ser controladas y arrebatadas, y no tenían poder para pararlo.

Les tenía muchísima lástima y compasión, pero eso no ayudaba a nadie. Voldemort había oído la profecía en boca de Lucius quien, inconsecuentemente, la había visto en el Departamento de Misterios, aunque había leído seis nombres, no cuatro, ya que el destino de los Herederos no había sido definido aúía seis nombres porque habían seis personas posibles: cuatro se convertirían en los herederos, pero los otros dos estarían estrechamente unidos a ellos y serían de gran ayuda y una guía si los herederos perdían el camino. Pero sólo cuatro se convertirían en herederos… sólo cuatro sufrirían el dolor de perder a un ser querido, la lucha por controlar un poder mucho más grande que ellos mismos y más avanzado que ninguna otra magia que se haya realizado nunca. Solo cuatro obtendrían el valor, el poder y la sabiduría para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter _no_ era uno de los herederos, aunque ayudaría. Los Herederos harían caer a Voldemort, pero Harry tenía que ser el que acabara con él.

Minerva estaba segura de que sabía quiénes eran los cuatro y estaba dispuesta a apostar todo lo que tenía por esos cuatro nombres. Era consciente de que la trágica pérdida que tendrían que afrontar para recibir los poderes y sabía que los rechazarían. ¿Quién querría cambiar a un ser querido por poder? Minerva tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo iba Albus a conseguir que naciera una amistad entre los herederos; tenía que ser imposible. Estaban entrenados para sentir antipatía los unos por los otros, casi se batían a duelo a cada contacto. A veces, sólo a veces, quería coger su sabiduría y…

-Minerva, ¿va todo bien? Pareces preocupada.

-No, no, Pomona. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender –la profesora Sprout asintió seriamente, ya que sabía por la cara de Minerva que se trataba de algo malo.

Pero, en realidad, siempre había algo malo cociéndose en Hogwarts.

Luna copió las anotaciones sobre el Veritaserum de la pizarra, preguntándose por un momento por qué el profesor Snape no le había dicho nada después de haberse distraído por culpa de Ron… lo que era algo poco usual en ella, ya que siempre era puntual.

Un chico llamado Keegan Butler se sentó a su lado en Pociones, y era muy cordial y a amable con ella. Era la persona más agradable de Ravenclaw, según Luna. Siempre hacía el esfuerzo de hablar con ella en pociones, algo que había apreciado siempre.

Sin embargo, todos estaban esperando para hablar con ella. Era evidente que el mundo se había enterado de la relación de Ron y ella, si es que su demostración en el desayuno no había dejado nada por descubrir. Algunas chicas cuchicheaban y preguntaban por los detalles, pero difícilmente iba Luna a contarles nada. Detalles como esos no los iba a compartir con gente superficial como aquella, a quienes no les importaba más que un poco de chismorreo. Nunca antes se habían esforzado por hablar con Luna.

¿Cómo cuanto de estúpida creían que era? No eran amigos suyos, sólo intentaban exprimirle la información como si fuera el zumo de un limón. ¿Es que no sabían que era de Ravenclaw? Era más inteligente que eso.

Los de Hufflepuff, con los que compartía clase, sin embargo, la dejaban tranquila. Respetaban los límites y sabían que no quería hablar de ello. Luna siempre les había respetado por ser tan intuitivos y amistosos. Muchas veces, se encontraba a sí misma queriendo estar en la amistosa y amable Casa de Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Los Gryffindors estaban fuertemente unidos, siempre dándolo todo por los demás cuando había un problema. Aunque no había que malinterpretar a Luna, ella estaba extremadamente orgullosa de ser una Ravenclaw, pero algunas personas de su casa no estaban interesadas en tener amigos y se centraban en la competición y otras no eran agradables, como, por ejemplo, Cho Chang. Podía ser la mejor persona que cocieras un minuto, y al siguiente esparcía rumores sobre ti diciendo que besabas Theastrals imaginarios.

Gente como esa hacía que Ravenclaw tuviera mala reputación.

Luna fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando la puerta se abrió; aunque no se molestó en mirar y, en vez de eso, continuó cogiendo apuntes.

Minerva asintió a un Severus impasible.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Luna Lovegood un momento, por favor?

Severus asintió solemnemente y le hizo un gesto a Luna para que se fuera. Rápidamente, ella recogió sus cosas, lanzándolas dentro de su mochila como podía. Luego, tomando aire profundamente, caminó con viveza y salió tras Minerva.

La clase empezó a charlar en cuanto ella salió, pero pudo oír claramente la orden cortante de Snape por encima de ellos.

-¡Silencio!

Luna se sentó, con la mirada puesta en el director, en silencio, esperando a que empezara con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Siempre le había tenido un gran respeto y pensaba que era un hombre increíble. Podía sentir el aura de magia y sabiduría que emanaba de él como el aire de un abanico.

Pero algo la inquietaba; su cara estaba seria y el brillo que siempre estaba presente parecía haberse antes había ido a ver al profesor Dumbledore y eso le preocupaba. La miró, Pensativo:

-Señorita Lovegood, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Luna quería ir al grano, pero este era su director y profesor favorito.

-Bien, ¿y usted, señor?

Él sonrió débilmente ante la educación de la chica.

-Tan bien como se espera.

-Es bueno oírlo, professor. Mejor mantengase alejado de los jaglers

-Me aseguraré de recordarlo, Luna –miró el pupitre un momento antes de devolver la vista hacia la chica.

Luna se dio cuenta del cambio en su voz; el regocijo y la amabilidad de hacía un momento se habían desvanecido para ser reemplazados por un tono sombrío y seco. El ambiente de la habitación cambió dramáticamente en cuestión de minutos, cayendo en uno doloroso que ella no quería entender. Las falsas pretensiones se habían ido, y la había llamado por su nombre, por lo que sabía que lo que iba a decir sería desastroso para ella.

Un pensamiento repentino la golpeó. _¡No! No, por favor, no. No, no, no._

El pánico creció en su pecho mientras sacudía la cabeza, el anciano suspiró.

-Siento mucho tener que informarle…

El pánico se volvió pavor que envolvió su todo su cuerpo de miedo puro por lo que se avecinaba. El pavor le dejó seca la garganta e hizo que hablara en un tono agudo y rasposo.

-No… n… no. Por favor, no me diga que…

-Luna, su padre… -empezó él, y las lágrimas estaban ya acudiendo a sus ojos al darse cuenta de que su miedo se había confirmado-. Él… ha fallecido.

Ella era una heredera, y eso le había costado a su padre la vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**NUEVA N/A: 15/6/09: Bueno, me costó años editarlo. Es muy largo. Edité éste mucho más que los otros dos capítulos [¡¡¡¡¡SPOILER!!!!], pero es porque quería incluir a Ron más. Me di cuenta de que no aparecía mucho al principio antes de morir y tenía la intención de cambiar eso en las versiones editadas. La N/A original está abajo, pero el Ron/Luna ya no vale en realidad porque no sale mucho más, si saben a lo que me refiero. ¡Adiós! [/SPOILER]. Creo que este capítulo está muy mejorado y espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Pronto editaré los capítulos siguientes porque hay ciertas cosas que he cambiado en este, a saber Luna volviéndose novia de Ron y sabiendo que era una heredera desde el principio.**_

_**Gracias, xCNx**_

**N/A original: **no seguiré con Luna durante todo el fic, sólo este capítulo, pero a veces puede que lo haga en algún otro. Luna es difícil de escribir en sus años en Hogwarts ya que tiene esa forma de ser estrafalaria suya.

Pensaba empezar con Ron/Luna aquí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Siempre pensé que harían una pareja muy bonita. Es una pena que esa pareja no sea para este fic.

¡De todas formas, R&R!

¡Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda!  
xDramione4Lyfx


	4. Dance with my father again

**N/T: **_**xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, TSWF, soy la traductora.**_

**_N/T 2: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! _**

N/A: Editado el 10/9/09 [casi un año después! :O]

**Capítulo Cuatro: ****Dance with my Father Again**

_If I could get another chance__, another walk, another dance with him (Si pudiera tener otra oportunidad, otro paseo, otro baile con él).  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end (Tocaría una canción que nunca jamás terminaría).  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again (Cuánto querría bailar con mi padre otra vez).  
"Dance with my Father Again" - Luther Vandross__. __("Bailar con mi padre otra vez" – Luther Vandross)._

Se sentía engañada, y miró alrededor de la habitación con fiereza en busca en una salida. Tenía la mente dispersa y parecía incapaz de formular una frase o pensamiento coherente. Ni lloraba ni gritaba, pero podía sentirlo dentro. Luna no podía creerlo… había recibido una carta de su padre hacía dos días.

-N… No… Se equivoca… -sabía que no, que Dumbledore estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no estaba segura de que quisiera enfrentarse a ella todavía.

-Desafortunadamente, no estoy mintiendo, Luna. Siento la pérdida, pero hay algo más que creo que deberías saber –Dumbledore la miraba con expresión pensativa, pero ella aún estaba en shock-. Tu padre no murió por causas naturales –empezó, y la atención de Luna se dirigió a él con rapidez, con su mente concentrada en lo que estaba diciendo y poniendo todos sus pensamientos a un lado-. Fue asesinado por un grupo de mortífagos la pasada noche.

Ella saltó de la silla, haciendo que una figura decorativa cayera dramáticamente al piso.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudieron? –el fuego ardió en el fondo de su estómago y entonces Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

-Parece que se trata de un ataque al azar, sin ninguna intención, pero han identificado a los mortífagos que llevaron a cabo este ataque atroz y los aurores están trabajando para atraparlos. Por favor, Luna, cálmate.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó, y en alguna parte de su mente se preguntó por qué Dumbledore estaba siendo tan franco y con tan poco tacto. El fuego de su estómago estalló y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Luna ignoró a McGonagall cuando la llamó al pasar a su lado mientras huía y se precipitó escaleras abajo sin mirar por donde iba, ajena a las miradas, a los susurros y a algunos gritos de los estudiantes que la seguían por donde iba.

Su padre había sido asesinado.

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza mientras corría. No tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba yendo… ella sólo quería _irse_. Luna quería escapar de toda maldad y crueldad, quería apartar los desolados pensamientos de su mente que amenazaban con dominarla. En el corto espacio de tiempo desde que se lo habían dicho, muchos pensamientos depresivos habían corrido por su mente.

La respiración de Luna se estaba haciendo más brusca y se vio forzada a parar en un pasillo desierto. Chillando, cayó al suelo; dejó salir un aullido, un rugido, un grito. Era un alarido de furia, dolor, desesperación y frustración. Su padre se había ido.

Se revolvió violentamente, en un intento frenético de quitarse de encima los horribles sentimientos que la dominaban. Las lágrimas esperaban impacientes por atravesar sus párpados, pero Luna las reprimió.

De repente, y totalmente de manera inesperada, el fuego emergió por ella antes de expandirse en todas de direcciones. Luna, tan mal que estaba, no se había dado cuenta para nada del espectáculo. Aún estaba presionando sus puños contra el suelo, ignorando el dolor abrasador que le causaba, ignorando el hecho de que tenía los nudillos heridos y sangrantes.

Fue entonces cuando oyó a alguien acercarse y el fuego se disolvió. Luna sintió un par de fuertes brazos envolverse a su alrededor, impidiéndole hacerse más daño. Ella elevó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Un par de brillantes ojos verdes le devolvía la mirada.

-Mi… mi… padre, Harry –gimoteó Luna-. Mi padre…

Entonces, se desmoronó, llorando, agarrada fuertemente a Harry mientras la pena la consumía.

Luna se sentía algo insensible cuando el ataúd descendió al interior del oscuro hoyo. No podía creer que estaba poniendo a su padre en un hoyo de tierra desolado y oscuro. Parecía muy inadecuado para alguien tan importante para ella.

Había algunas personas en el funeral, lo que hacía que Luna se derrumbara. La gente continuaba, ajena a la pena y a la muerte de su padre. Nada se pausaba o paraba… el mundo seguía dando vueltas.

Era desgarrador.

Alguien estaba hablando sobre su padre, pero Luna no casi no podía escuchar sus palabras. Miraba con intensidad a los hombres que estaban rellenando la tumba, que lanzaban torrentes de tierra sobre el delicado ataúd en el que estaba su preciado padre.

No podía creer que él se hubiera ido. No iba a volver, no iba a hablar con ella, no estaba en casa. Sólo se había _ido_.

Luna nunca se había sentido tan unida a su madre como a su padre, por lo que el dolor se multiplicaba por diez.

Su padre no era un mal hombre; no merecía irse. No se merecía la muerte a la que había sido sentenciado, ni tampoco por la edad que tenía. Había sido un buen hombre que siempre había adorado a su hija y se había preocupado por ella. Se había asegurado de que tuviera una buena infancia y había mimado su imaginación. Siempre había estado ahí para ella; cuando se hacía daño, cuando la gente se reía de ella, cuando no podía encontrar la última criatura imaginaria y, más importante, cuando su madre murió. Siempre estuvo ahí.

Y, de repente, ya no estaba.

Es un concepto muy difícil de meter en tu cabeza, y Luna había batallado con ello durante los últimos días. Se preguntó qué pasaría si fuera a su casa ¿le encontraría allí? ¿Se reiría y le diría que había sido todo una gran broma? ¡Ojalá!

Se sentía rota; su padre era todo lo que siempre había tenido. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente y su padre. La única persona a la que le podía contar todo sin excepción, la única que no se burlaría o reiría de lo que estaba diciendo. La única que escucharía sus cuentos sobre los Wackspurts. El único que siempre la entendía.

Sin embargo, lo había dado todo por sentado.

Luna nuca le había dicho lo mucho que le quería ni que era el mejor padre que podía pedir. Lo había dado por sentado; había asumido que tenía años para decírselo. Todos los artículos en los que trabajaron juntos, las expediciones a las que habían ido y las risas que se habían echado… lo había dado por sentado.

Se odiaba por haber asumido tanto, por no haberlo previsto.

Pero nunca había soñado ni en las más salvajes y oscuras pesadillas que sería huérfana a los quince años. Ves cómo esas cosas pasan a tu alrededor, pero no existe la posibilidad de que pienses que te pueda pasar a ti.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que llevarse al único y querido pariente que tenía? ¿Quién quería dejar sola a una jovencita? De verdad estaba sola… Y su padre se había ido.

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de evitar las lágrimas y los sollozos que la asediaban. Sus hombros se agitaron y miró la lápida, llorosa.

-Oh, papá… p… papá… -gimoteó a la vez que alargaba las manos hacia la tumba. Estaba demasiado lejos, nunca lo suficientemente cerca-. ¡No! ¡No! –gritó, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de confusión y compasión que estaba recibiendo. La gente empezó a marcharse de allí, pero Luna se quedó plantada-. No… no… no me hagas esto. Sólo… sólo regresa, no tienes por qué hacerlo… -su voz decaía un decibelio con cada palabra hasta que no fue más que un suave susurro.

Luna cayó al suelo sin importarle que la tierra le manchara la ropa. Se arrastró hacia la lápida con el corazón rompiéndosele más con cada movimiento. La miró; era demasiado real… ya no podía seguir imaginando que era un sueño.

Ahora estaba sentada en frente de la losa de mármol, sacudiéndose incontroladamente mientras sus ojos vagaban por la piedra.

-Oh, Dios… tú… tú…-tocó la piedra con delicadeza, como si fuera tan frágil como el cristal; las palabras le salieron suaves, rotas y empapadas de dolor-. Estás muerto.

Las lágrimas aparecieron espontáneamente y nublaron sus sentidos hasta que no pudo ver la tumba con claridad.

El remordimiento fluía por su cuerpo como la sangre; ¿Por qué había sido tan negligente? Luna quería gritárselo a todo el mundo, rogarles por una respuesta. ¿Por qué había permitido que la vida continuara sin decirle cada día que le quería?

-Vamos, Luna. Todo… todo estará bien –alguien la había hecho retroceder ligeramente, pero Luna luchó por liberarse para mirar la tumba una vez más.

Limpiándose las lágrimas sin delicadeza, volvió a centrarse en las palabras.

-Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos… ¿pero por qué te fuiste? ¡Me prometiste que iríamos a Suecia este verano! _¡¡Lo prometiste!!_ Mentiste, mentiste… mentiste –gritó Luna, desesperada y afligida mientras sentía que su mundo se venía abajo a su alrededor.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Arrojó los brazos alrededor de la tumba y la abrazó con fuerza a pesar del dolor que le provocaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir algún tipo de proximidad con él, necesitaba desesperadamente sentir que le estaba devolviendo el abrazo.

Alguien la rodeó con los brazos, y entonces se giró y gimoteó en su pecho. Lo fuertes brazos la envolvían y, aunque no eran como los rechonchos de su padre, intentó imaginar que estaba abrazándole a él.

-¿Por qué se fue como mamá? Me… me dijo que nunca me dejaría como mamá, y lo hizo…

Se apartó de la persona y luego regresó a la tumba. Pasando el dedo por las palabras, dijo:

-Te quiero, papá. Y voy a echarte mucho de me… me… m… -le falló la voz y se encontró incapaz de hablar. Un sollozo recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo y la sacudió con violencia.

Harry siguió mirandola con tristeza y deseó poder aliviarle el dolor. Harry acababa de ver a Luna hundirse como un barco mientras sus fuertes barreras se venían abajo.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos a la vez que observaba a Luna.

Finalmente, Luna Lovegood estaba destrozada.

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

_1952-1997_

_Amado y querido padre, gran amigo y añorado hombre._


	5. In memory

**N/T: **_**xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, Ariadi Tsuki, soy la traductora.**_

_**N/T 2: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y no sé cuando lo volveré a hacer porque estoy en exámenes, pero les prometo que no me he olvidado :).  
**_

_N/A: ¡Actualizado/Editado el 10/10/09!_

**Capítulo Cinco: In Memory  
**

"_You're feeding your ego with what you can see outside, ("Estás alimentando tu ego con lo que puedes ver fuera),  
And killing yourself for not speaking your mind." (Y matándote a ti mismo por no decir lo que piensas").  
_"_In Memory" Shinedown. ("En Recuerdo" Shinedown)._

Draco estaba sentado lánguidamente al lado de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin mientras se relajaba después de un largo día de clases. Sonrió de lado con ese pensamiento: sonaba como si tuviera treinta años y un trabajo de nueve horas, pero aún iba al colegio. Aunque en el colegio había que esforzarse mucho.

Con expresión aburrida y desinteresada, Draco escaneó la habitación en busca de alguien con quien mereciera la pena hablar. Estaba Pansy, pero no quería hablar con ella; Crabbe y Goyle, pero nadie podía sacarles una frase coherente, y mucho menos una conversación estimulante… Alguien interrumpió a Draco en sus meditaciones con una palmada en la espalda.

—Sólo quería desearte buena suerte, Malfoy —el chico sonrió antes de marcharse y Draco frunció el ceño en cuanto le dio la espalda. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Slytherin de tercer año?

Los halagos sólo servían para enfadarle: ¿acaso _quería_ él ser un heredero?

Ya podía Salazar empezar de nuevo con el plan porque Draco no iba, de ninguna manera, a convertirse en heredero.

Los rumores de los poderes de Luna se habían extendido por todo el colegio como un fuego incontrolado igual que los rumores escritos en el periódico. Habían asesinado al padre de Luna por pura «diversión» o «amenaza», pero su muerte había despertado poderes en Luna… y, como decía en El Profeta, había cuatro más. Según la información, había una profecía en el Ministerio relacionada con los «Herederos de los Fundadores» que se había guardado en secreto durante muchos años. Seis nombres aparecían en la profecía, lo que no tenía sentido para Draco, ya que sólo habían cuatro herederos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su opinión sobre el tema, iba encaminado a ser el heredero de Slytherin. Eso no era una buena señal. Esto, junto con sus padres animándolo a unirse a los mortífagos, no era algo que Draco deseara demasiado. Ambas perspectivas le provocaban cierto miedo que nunca admitiría.

Era evidente, a juzgar por la liberación de los poderes de Luna, que para ganar esta magia descomunal uno tenía que perder a un ser querido. Ese era un riesgo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a correr; tenía alguien a quien quería y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla por un título. Probablemente era la única persona del mundo por la que lo haría, padre incluido. El corazón de Draco le tenía mucho afecto a su madre y no estaba seguro de lo que haría sin ella. De hecho, su madre era la persona a la que más quería y cualquiera que quisiera liberar al resto de los herederos —que también era lo que los morífagos querían hacer ahora— apuntaría a los seres más queridos.

_El Profeta _mencionaba, estúpidamente, quién creía que podría ser un heredero: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy y, típico, Harry Potter. No era el grupo de personas más acertado, Draco lo sabía, pero aún así le inquietaba. El periódico tampoco mencionaba ningún candidato de Slytherin, lo que llevaba a Draco a pensar que sólo pusieron esos nombres para tener más publicidad. Daba igual la fama, Draco no quería que su madre muriera para que él pudiera ganar magia extra. Además, ya era tan poderoso como cualquier otro sin ninguna ayuda adicional de los Fundadores.

Draco perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos con brusquedad cuando Blaise Zabini se desplomó en la silla, a su lado. Se giró hacia Draco y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qué tal con los rumores, Draco? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes cómo son —gruñó—. Todos me _felicitan_ y me _dan ánimos_. Yo no quiero el maldito trabajo; ni que necesitara su suerte, de todas formas —suspiró.

—Ah, Draco, siempre tan arrogante—rió Blaise.

—¡Tan jodido, querrás decir! —bromeó Theodore Nott, llegando justo a tiempo para oír el comentario de Blaise. Se sentó en frente de él y al lado de Draco.

—Ustedes dos están espantosamente animados. Y también digo _espantosamente_ por una razón —replicó Draco, lanzándoles una mirada de irritación.

—Comprendo tu dolor, Draco. Algunos creen que _yo_ soy el heredero.

—Por favor —refunfuñó el rubio a modo de respuesta.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—La batalla de los egos, ya empezamos otra vez.

Draco continuó, ignorando a Theo.

—Un enano rubio de Ravenclaw me estuvo siguiendo todo el rato… Una de séptimo, Clara, Claire, Clancy o algo así, cree que soy el heredero y quiere estar con alguien _poderoso_. Acéptalo, Zabini, simplemente soy mejor que tú.

—¿Te refieres a Claire? ¿La que es amiga de Cho Chang?

Draco asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Theo.

—Sí, ella. ¿Por?

—Ah, Theodore está enamoradito de ella —dijo Blaise en un tono musical.

Theo se hundió en la silla.

—No. Es… es sólo que creo que es… guapa.

—Oh, Merlín, sólo pídele salir —se quejó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza por la actitud de su amigo.

—¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

—Es fácil, imbécil. Sólo recuerda: mantente _tranquilo _—le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de diversión.

Draco rió; para Theo era imposible mantenerse tranquilo. Si una chica se interesaba por él era porque se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba. O si no, la chica le odiaba por las cosas inapropiadas que soltaba en los momentos equivocados.

A Theo no le iba bien bajo presión. O con las chicas.

Theo, Blaise y Draco habían empezado a verse más durante el verano debido a sus padres y a varios de los bailes que organizaron. Draco ya había empezado a cansarse de no tener verdaderos amigos, sólo guardaespaldas, y Blaise y Theo era lo que necesitaba. Sabían todo sobre él y eran los únicos aparte de su familia a los que dejaba ver cómo era de verdad.

Todo sonaba muy ideal, pensó Draco, pero, en realidad, no lo era. Tenían personalidades muy diferentes, pero funcionaba y habían sido amigos desde hacía cinco meses.

—Oye, Blaise, ¿cómo te va con Davies? —Preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

Blaise, que había empezado a hacer sus deberes, se puso alerta de repente mientras sus ojos volaban salvajemente por la habitación.

-¿Davies está aquí? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Me iré corriendo!

Los otros dos chicos se carcajearon y Blaise se relajó visiblemente.

—¿No dijiste que estaba aquí?

—Te pregunté que cómo te iba con ella…

—No muy bien. Es de las que hablan mucho y actúan poco… y es obsesiva y posesiva. Dos cosas que, definitivamente, no busco en una chica.

—¿No te deja hablar con otras chicas? —Preguntó Theo con un gesto de dolor—. Eso sí es estricto. Pero tú flirteas con cualquier chica, deberías ser más discreto. Aunque todos hemos estado en tu situación. ¿Te acuerdas de Pansy y Draco? Creo que ella incluso llegó a pensar en ponerle una correa —rio a carcajadas.

Blaise rió y Draco frunció el ceño.

—No es gracioso. Esa chica era una pesadilla.

—Lo era, pero maduró mucho durante verano.

—¡Eso pasó en verano!

—Quiero decir, después de eso. Parkinson está bien, pero la verdad es que se queja una burrada.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí? —Gruño Draco—. No pienso tocarla otra vez.

—Fue sólo una aventura de verano. Aunque sexto año puede ser interesante… y no sólo por asuntos de chicas.

Blaise se le quedó mirando y Theo exclamó:

-¡Decir eso es quedarse bien corto!

Draco salió de Pociones pavoneándose con confianza y su grupo de subordinados de Slytherin tras él. Blaise y Theo habían descartado hacer los EXTASIS de pociones, así que habían dejado a Draco con unos pocos Slytherins sin cerebro que sí eligieron pociones. No era un grupo muy variado.

Aunque daba sus pasos con arrogancia no podía evitar sentir miedo. La verdad, quería arrastrarse de nuevo hasta la cama y quedarse bajo las sábanas todo el día; era esa clase de día. Todas esas habladurías sobre que él era un heredero lo tenían asustado del todo. Sin embargo, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no podían actuar así. Tenían que mantener las tradiciones y guardar la compostura.

Al recordar que tenía que hablar con su padrino, Snape, Draco se paró y se dio la vuelta hacia pociones. Sus Slytherins lo miraron con confusión.

—Tengo que hablar con Snape —les explicó—. Márchense ustedes primero —asintieron con una expresión de estar estúpidamente perdidos, y Draco se fue.

Reflexionando en sus pensamientos, Draco tomó una decisión: le preguntaría a Severus sobre el asunto de los herederos y averiguaría si él estaba involucrado, y también si era verdad que Quien-tú-sabes era un mestizo. Si lo era, entonces la causa era incluso más ridícula de lo que ya era. Aparte de por algún tipo de honor por ser elegido como un mago poderoso, Draco no podía entender la devoción de sus padres por las criaturas con pinta de serpiente. No era dado a la amabilidad o a la indulgencia. Sus castigos eran letales, como las muertes. No le importaba, y podría matar a tu familia si era necesario. _A Quién-tú-sabes no le importaba_. Ni su padre, ni los mortífagos, ni los sangre pura. Nadie que no fuera él.

El rubio también quería preguntarle a Snape sobre su inminente iniciación como mortífago. Aunque estaba feliz de que aún no le hubieran llamado para recibir la marca tenebrosa o para ir al encuentro de Quien-tú-sabes, desconfiaba. Su madre le había contado que intentaría retrasarlo todo lo que pudiera, pero ella no tenía tanto poder.

Draco se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que ya estaba en la entrada de pociones de nuevo y, al abrir la puerta, fue lanzado hacia atrás, sobre su trasero. Las dos personas se tambalearon en el suelo, aterrizando de rodillas, uno frente al otro. Los dos estudiantes alzaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Draco se quedó impresionado por la simplicidad y, aún así, belleza de los ojos de, obviamente, la chica. Eran simples, marrón chocolate puro, pero maravillosos en su simplicidad.

Se encontró hipnotizado por aquellos ojos y se olvidó de decir algo. Pero entonces ella abrió la boca y él se quedó inmóvil.

—Lo siento. ¡No estaba prestando atención a dónde iba! Es culpa mía. Estaba tan concentrada en…

Draco se había repuesto y ya había decidido que era el momento de interrumpir.

-¿Un libro? Qué poco sorprendente, Granger.

Observó con gusto y diversión cómo ella se quedaba helada y desviaba la vista hacia él con lentitud… lo cual no había hecho antes porque había estado demasiado concentrada en recoger varios libros y papeles del suelo. El terror pasó momentáneamente por su cara antes de componer una expresión neutra.

—Malfoy.

Eso era un saludo para ellos y a ninguno le resultó inusual.

—Ese es mi nombre, ahora apártate de mi camino. Si no te importa —finalizó con una falsa sonrisa.

—Agg, sólo vete, hurón.

La mano de Draco se movió para alcanzar la varita.

—Tercer año, Granger… ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo mejor?

—Oh, sí que puedo. Se me ocurren muchas cosas. Pero si entrecierro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza… —-dijo, haciendo dichos movimientos mientras las palabras se extinguían. Luego devolvió los ojos a la normalidad y asintió—. Si, todavía puedo ver los rasgos de un hurón.

Draco se tocó las mejillas inconscientemente, pero replicó:

—Ni aunque fuera así, sangre sucia, esto es lo más cercano a la perfección que verás en tu vida. Aspira a esto y diviérteme mientras fallas miserablemente.

—¿Sangre sucia? ¿Y tú decías que a mí no se me ocurría algo nuevo? —bufó, luego agarró los libros con más fuerza.

—Pero sangre sucia es muy efectivo, ¿a que sí? —se burló, con sus ojos llenos de diversión. Su mente se había olvidado de los asuntos más alarmantes por primera vez en días.

—Adiós, Malfoy —dijo, marchándose de mal humor.

Él se rió, luego entró en el aula y, una vez que se acordó de para qué estaba ahí, su sonrisa desapareció.


	6. Hurt

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, ustedes son los que hacen que siga escribiendo esta historia. ¡Son la razón de que ya tenga más de 40 capítulos! ACTUALIZADO/EDITADO 10/10/09**

**N/T: **_**xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora. (Yeah, me he vuelto a cambiar el Nick xDDD).**_

**Capítulo seis: Hurt**

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit (Algunos días siento que me quiebro por dentro, pero no lo admitiré)  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss (A veces sólo quiero esconderme porque es a ti a quien echo de menos)  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh (Y es tan difícil decir adiós cuando __se trata de__ esto, ooh)_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? __(¿Me dirías que estaba equivocada? __¿Me ayudarías a entender?)  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? (¿Me miras con desprecio? ¿Estás orgulloso de quien soy?)  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance (No hay nada que no haría para tener otra oportunidad)  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back (De mirarte a los ojos y ver que me devuelves la mirada)_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you (Oh, siento echarte la culpa)  
For everything I just couldn't do (por todo lo que simplemente no pude hacer)  
And I've hurt myself, oh (Y me he herido a mi misma, oh)_

_If I had just one more day (Si sólo tuviera un día más)  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you (Te diría cuánto te he echado de menos)  
Since you've been away (Desde que te fuiste)_

_"Hurt" - Christina Aguilera. ("Herida" – Christina Aguilera)._

Se quedó mirando al techo que se cernía sobre él, pensativo, y deseó que tuviera estrellas como el que tenían en la Mansión Malfoy. Necesitaba distraerse de los asuntos molestos y serios que rondaban por su cabeza. Lo peor de aquel día había sido la gente de Slytherin que le deseaba suerte. Había hecho como si no supiera de lo que estaban hablando durante un rato, pero luego reaccionó y hechizó a alguno.

Ser un heredero suponía un montón de presión y mucha angustia, pensó. Y ni siquiera era uno de ellos y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, la gente que le daba la enhorabuena iba demasiado lejos; ni siquiera sabían si era un heredero. Era ridículo. Draco, por supuesto, no quería ser un heredero, pero eso no paraba a nadie. Y menos a Astoria Greengrass.

_Draco pasó furioso pasillo abajo después de que unos de séptimo le hubieran estado haciendo preguntas sobre los herederos; su enfado crecía mientras intentaba controlar su temperamento. Había decidido que odiaba los rumores y deseaba que el siguiente heredero se diera a conocer para que el foco de atención se apartara de él en Slytherin. _

—_Oh, Draco __—__oyó que alguien ronroneaba y que luego se puso a su lado sigilosamente. Draco empezó a caminar más despacio y se preguntó si aquella chica le sería útil. Obviamente tenía valor, ya que todo el mundo se apartaba de su camino cuando él pasaba. De hecho, hab__í__a visto a unos cuantos de primero saltar fuera de su camino__—__. ¿Cómo estás? Ya sé que todo el mundo se ha estado portando muy mal contigo… __—__él se relajó un poco, por lo que la chica aprovechó para rodearle la cintura con los brazos._

_Draco le lanzó una mirada enojada, pero ella no se movió._

—_Suéltame, Astoria. Si no te has ido en tres segundos, te lanzaré una maldición. Me da igual quién eres, aún así voy a hacerlo. _

_Ella dio un paso atrás con rapidez y luego sonrió, insinuante. _

—_Bueno, si alguna vez me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy __—__Astoria le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

—_No te hagas ilusiones. Sólo eres una niña pequeña para mí, Astoria __—__se rió y después siguió caminando, dejándola parada en el pasillo. _

_Fue entonces cuando oyó lo siguiente:_

—_¡__Buena suerte con lo de ser el heredero de Slytherin, Malfoy! ¡Yo te apoyo!_

_Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente, inmovilizando al chico contra la pared._

—_¿Tú quién eres? ¿Uno de segundo año?_

—_Cu… cuarto __—__tartamudeó con los ojos como platos. Todos sabían que Malfoy tenía conexiones con los mortífagos._

—_Métete en tus asuntos, niño de cuarto. Estos no son para nada los tuyos. ¿Te crees que quiero ser un heredero? ¿Para qué masacren a mi familia? Estás equivocado __—__soltó al chico con brusquedad__—__. Así que vigila lo que dices, ¿entendido? _

_Draco no esperó una respuesta y, en vez de eso, se marchó._

Más tarde, Draco había sentido un extraño sentimiento de culpa en el estómago, pero había sido fácil de ignorar. Quizás ayudaría a algún estudiante más joven a hacer los deberes o algo para redimirse ante sus propios ojos. Draco no era del todo malo, después de todo. Aunque ayudar a alguien con los deberes suponía mucho esfuerzo. Probablemente pagaría a alguien para que ayudara a otro alguien a hacer los deberes. Draco asintió para sí; eso funcionaría.

Draco jadeó cuando un dolor abrasador pasó a través de él; el fuego ardió en cada uno de sus huesos, el veneno corrió por sus venas. Inconscientemente, gritó de dolor y cayó de la cama al piso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de parar las lágrimas. _No lloraría_.

En la cama de al lado, Blaise se estiró.

—Draco, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Entonces se sentó derecho—. ¿Draco? ¡Malfoy, venga! —el joven Malfoy aún se retorcía de dolor en el piso, y Blaise entró en pánico.

Ráìdamente, corrió a la cama de Theo y lo sacó de un empujón. Theo aterrizó en el piso con un _«__pum__»_.

—¡Au, Blaise! Eso duele —se quejó desde el suelo, adormilado—. Estoy casado y no puedes ir empujando así como… _¡Mierda!_

—¡Trae a Snape, Theo! —gritó Blaise, urgiéndole al chico que corriera. Theo permaneció inmóvil un minuto, pero con otro grito de pánico de Blaise salió corriendo.

Blaise apuntó a Draco con su varita y murmuró el hechizo de levitación. Siempre había tenido problemas con ese hechizo; desde que era un enano molesto de primero siempre había tenido problemas con el hechizo. Era ilógico y Blaise no lo entendía, pero el hechizo no le funcionaba. Había conseguido dominar el hechizo desilusionador en menos de quince minutos, pero tenía problemas con magia de primero. Ridículo.

—¡Petríficus Totalus! —gritó Blaise, haciendo que Draco se quedara inconsciente. Pensó que así aliviaría el dolor de su amigo—. ¡Wingardium Leviosa! —Draco se elevó ligeramente, pero luego cayó con bastante energía al suelo.

Blaise suspiró con pesadez y lo intentó de nuevo, y consiguió elevarlo del suelo. El cuerpo de Draco tembló bajo el hechizo mal hecho de Blaise, pero él lo sacó de la habitación de todas formas. Al acercarse a la entrada de la Sala Común, Severus Snape, el Jefe de la Casa, y un nervioso Theo irrumpieron en la estancia. Snape le lanzó a Blaise una mirada de desprecio por lo que había hecho con el encantamiento, pero lo pasó por alto. Rápidamente, hechizó a Draco para desilusionarlo y luego llevarlo levitando.

—Zabini, Nott, a la cama. No quiero oír una palabra de esto en el castillo.

—Pero, señor, queremos ir con…

—Vuelve a la cama, Nott —le cortó Snape, serio.

Los dos chicos miraron a Draco con compasión y preocupación.

—Suerte con lo que sea que esté mal, tío.

Snape se movió rápido a través de los pasillos de camino a la enfermería, maldiciendo su falta de prevención a casa paso del camino. Debería haber protegido a la familia Malfoy, debería haberse tomado los rumores con mucha más seriedad de lo que lo había hecho. Dumbledore también le había advertido, pero Snape había rechazado esas advertencias. Había sido muy estúpido.

Asumiendo que no habría nadie por los pasillos a esa hora, Snape deshizo el encantamiento desilusionador.

—¡Oh, cielos, oh, cielos…! —murmuró alguien frenéticamente, preocupado.

Snape miró a la derecha a tiempo de ver a Flitwick entrando en el pasillo con alguien enfrente de él. También estaba levitando a alguien.

—Flitwick, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Snape, arrastrando las palabras y levantando una ceja.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño profesor se puso a la luz, y Snape casi pegó un grito ahogado. Pero no lo hizo, _por supuesto_. Estaba levitando a no otra que Luna Lovegood, que parecía estar inconsciente. Los ojos de Severus pasaron de un adolescente a otro y Flitwick pestañeó.

—Pero, Severus, ¿qué le ha pasado al señor Malfoy? —jadeó él.

—No se sabe por el momento. Lo llevo a ver a Pompfrey ahora. —Empezó otra vez a caminar y oyó a Flitwick jadear a su lado en un esfuerzo por mantener las rápidas y largas zancadas de Severus. Severus soltó un largo suspiro y acortó sus pasos, dejando que Flitwick le alcanzara.

—La señorita Lovegood parecía estar bien durante toda la tarde y noche, pero sus compañeras de habitación vinieron a mi hace cinco minutos… temblando como hojas, las pobres, y me dijeron que se había desmayado. Inmediatamente la traje a la enfermería. Tú no crees que pueda ser por _eso_, ¿no, Severus?

—No lo sé, Flitwick.

Los ojos de Severus se pasearon por los dos cuerpos y enseguida se ablandaron. Él _sí_ tenía un lado blando. No le desearía esto a ninguno de sus estudiantes, especialmente a su ahijado. Aunque no le importaba Lovegood, no le deseaba esto tampoco.

—¡Poppy! ¡Poppy! —gritó Flitwick mientras entraban en la enfermería, adelantándose.

Snape rodó los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no despertar a todo el castillo?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor al despertarse, sintiendo una punzada aguda en las costillas. Las tocó con cuidado e hizo otra mueca. No había sido una buena idea; o sus costillas estaban muy malheridas o se las había roto. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Le habían atacado anoche mientras dormía? No recordaba nada de la otra noche, pero no se dio cuenta de que parecía que le estaban martilleando la cabeza. Abrió más los ojos y se encontró mirando a un brillante techo blanco en vez de al techo oscuro de Slytherin. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación y maldijo. Draco estaba en la enfermería.

Una pregunta destacó entre docenas de otros pensamientos: _¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?_

Aparte de sus obvios problemas de costilla y cabeza, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más y giró la cabeza para ver a Dumbledore entrando por la puerta. El ceño fruncido apareció inmediatamente en la cara de Draco: ¿qué estaba haciendo _él_ aquí? Draco sabía que el hecho de que Dumbledore estuviera aquí sólo podía significar malas noticias para él.

—Malfoy, es bueno verte despierto —el anciano sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla cercana a la cama de Draco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? —preguntó Draco, mirando en derredor de la habitación otra vez.

—Sólo unas doce horas —contestó el profesor con ligereza y luego se volvió serio—. Tenemos algunos asuntos importantes que discutir.

El chico le devolvió la mirada a Dumbledore, un poco sorprendido por la intensa expresión.

—¿Qué? Mire, no voy a molestar demasiado a Poppy. Sólo dígale que se quede aquí para que no _necesite_ gritar y quejarme.

—Señor Malfoy, deja de rehuirme. Debo comunicarte por qué estás aquí…

—Probablemente sólo me desmayé por la falta de oxígeno en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Ya sabe, sólo porque seamos oscuros, astutos y malvados no significa que seamos vampiros. Sí que necesitamos un poco de oxigeno y luz de cuando en cuando.

—Señor Malfoy, para esto ahora mismo. Yo no tengo, ni tú tampoco, tiempo que perder. Te dio un ataque anoche, ¿y no lo recuerdas? —Draco sacudió la cabeza en una respuesta muda—. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—Dolor. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, y no es algo que desee recordar y repetir —respondió sin emoción. Echó un vistazo a la cama de al lado y sus ojos se abrieron involuntariamente—. ¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?

Dumbledore envió a Luna una mirada de compasión.

—La señorita Lovegood también tuvo un ataque más o menos al mismo tiempo que tú. También pasó dolor, ya que sabía por lo que estabas pasando y compartió algo de ese dolor. Involuntariamente.

—Estoy emocionado —contestó Malfoy con ferocidad.

Albus suspiró.

—Para esta inquina, Malfoy. No le haces un favor a nadie. De ahora en adelante, no hables a menos que te lo pida. ¿Está claro, Malfoy? —Algo avergonzado, Malfoy asintió con rigidez—. Entonces, como te he contado, tuviste un ataque anoche. El dolor que sentiste fue el resurgimiento de una nueva magia, el despertar de una magia antigua en tí.

—No, no, no… —Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, lamento tener que comunicarte que eres el heredero de Slytherin.

Draco se negó a creerlo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Quizás sólo me dio un ataque al corazón. Quién-Usted-Sabe es el único heredero de Salazar, ¿verdad?

—La negación no te va a ayudar. Los herederos no están emparentados por la sangre, sino elegidos por las similitudes y las capacidades. Tú has sido uno de los cuatro elegidos.

—Claro. Bueno, estoy seguro de que los otros se las pueden apañar sin mi… —arrastró las palabras, desesperado por bloquear los pensamientos sobre a quién habría perdido.

—Yo no poseo nada de esa superioridad que finges tú, Draco. Los herederos son iguales, y tendrás las mismas habilidades y poderes. Pero necesitarán tu ayuda porque los herederos son más poderosos cuando están juntos.

Draco agarró las sábanas del hospital, sujetando el blanco material fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—También he recibido una carta de tu padre, Draco. Siento tener que informarte… —el anciano director sacó una carta y la puso en la cama de Draco—. Tu madre ha… ella ha fallecido.

Draco apretó la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente. _No lloraré en frente de él, no lloraré, no lo haré_. Se repitió, recordando las antiguas enseñanzas de su padre que habían sido taladradas en su cabeza desde el primer día. Le dolía la mano ahora que la cerraba con tanta fuerza, pero lo ignoró.

Dumbledore alargó la mano para tocarle, pero Draco lo esquivó. Se levantó, enfadado, y habló con un gruñido bajo:

—No me toque.

Salió en estampida de la enfermería, ignorando a conciencia el dolor de las costillas, la cabeza y las manos. Las lágrimas aún amenazaban con salir, así que echó a correr. Alcanzó rápidamente la puerta de entrada y accedió a los terrenos. Corrió hacia la linde del bosque prohibido en busca de consuelo y desolación. Cuando llegó al límite del bosque, cayó al suelo. Agarrando mechones de su pelo, Draco tiró y gritó con ferocidad. Tenía un sentimiento raro en el pecho que le hacía gritar. Un grito estrangulado de angustia y enfado. Sentía la desesperanza en la mente y la pérdida en el pecho.

Golpeó el suelo brutalmente con las manos. Estuvieron ensangrentadas en cuestión de minutos, pero no paró. Incluso cuando empezó a llover con fuerza y estuvo cubierto de barro, siguió aporreando el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto a él? No era justo.

Entonces lloró. Sus puños dejaron de moverse y su cabeza se ladeó mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban.

—Cualquiera menos ella —susurró; luego, sintiendo la rabia crecer, gritó—: ¡Cualquiera menos ella, bastardos!

Hermione Granger salió en silencio de la cabaña de Hagrid después de tomar el té y la recibió este panorama no lejos de la cabaña. Se acercó con cuidado, preguntándose si ofrecerle sus condolencias o no. Dio un paso adelante con valentía y vio que él no había notado su presencia.

Draco se sentía física y emocionalmente vacío y estaba ahora mirando al suelo con la mente en blanco.

—¿M… Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?

Cualquiera, _cualquiera_ menos la sangre sucia, pensó con acidez. La ira volvió a él:

—¿A ti qué te parece, Granger? ¡Estoy jodidamente fantástico! La única persona a la que quería se ha ido. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un par de asombrosos poderes y un montón de presión? No quiero esto. No se lo desearía a nadie… ni siquiera a _ti_. Una asquerosa sangre sucia. ¡Y aún me van a pedir que me una a los mortífagos! Que ni siquiera quiero. Me arrastran de un lado a otro. ¡No sigo al jodido Voldemort y estoy seguro como Draco que me llamo de que no sigo a Dumbledore! Pero, por supuesto, no tengo elección. Siempre es así. ¿Así que a quién elijo? ¿A Dumbledore o al bueno del viejo Voldie? —soltó una oscura carcajada—. Ya ni siquiera me importa. Dejen que Voldemort me mate porque no me queda nada. Mi madre está muerta. _Muerta_ —después de gritar hasta quedarse ronco, susurró la última parte. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y miró al suelo.

Aunque se tratara de Malfoy, los ojos de Hermione se dulcificaron y sintió unas fuertes ganar de consolarlo.

—Draco, ella no murió en vano. Estará bien esté donde esté, y estará contigo todo el tiempo.

Él levantó la vista por primera vez en minutos y se asombró de la preocupación y la compasión que expresaban sus ojos, pero esto último le disgustó.

—No sientas pena por mí. Tengo más dinero del que puedas imaginar, más poder del que puedas calcular, más sangre pura de la que puedas desear. Incluso si a mi padre le da igual, incluso si hizo que un elfo doméstico escribiera la carta que me informó de la muerte de mi madre… _todavía_ soy mejor que tú. Así que quédate con tu compasión, Granger. Guárdala para alguien como la comadreja —entonces se marchó, dejando atrás a una Hermione en shock.

Tres días más tarde, Draco y Luna estaban sentados en frente del director, ambos deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. La última conversación con Dumbledore les había traído noticias horribles y no estaban seguros de quererlo vivir de nuevo. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido permanentemente en cualquier parte en la que estuviera Dumbledore y ya no podía si quiera intentar mantener las apariencias y ser educado.

—Les he llamado a los dos aquí para informales de su estado y responder cualquier pregunta.

—Señor, ¿por qué me desmayé? No tengo ninguna conexión aparente con Draco. Nunca he hablado con él —preguntó Luna—. Tampoco me desmayé cuando mi padre murió. ¿Por qué?

Luna sintió un retortijón agudo en el pecho por su padre, pero se había acostumbrado. Mucha gente le había ofrecido sus condolencias inocentemente y habían intentado hablar con ella las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, no lo entendían y no esperaba que lo hicieran. Su popularidad se había disparado desde que la habían nombrado heredera y Luna lo detestaba. Esas personas nunca se molestaron en hablar con ella antes. Qué falsas eran.

—Bueno, empezaré por lo básico. Luna Lovegood, tú eres la heredera de Helga Hufflepuff, no de Rowena, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo cree.

—¿Cómo lo sabe, señor?

—Tus poderes —sonrió—. Son los mismos que los de Helga. Y tú, Draco Malfoy, eres el heredero de Salazar. Ya ven, los fundadores pronosticaron los malos tiempos que esta generación tendría con Voldemort y decidieron intentar y ayudar en lo que pudieran. Y así pasaron algo de su antigua y extraña magia a ustedes dos y a los otros dos herederos desconocidos —hizo una pausa—. Cuando tu madre murió, activó tus poderes. El dolor que sentiste era el despertar de la magia antigua. Luna, tú no sentiste dolor cuando la tuya despertó porque Helga sufrió tu dolor cuando estaba viva.

—Una pena que Salazar no fuera tan considerado —comentó Draco con acritud.

—De hecho, Luna, tú sentiste el dolor de Draco porque los herederos tienen un vínculo que permite compartir el dolor de los otros. Hasta que aprendan a controlarlo, sentirán involuntariamente cualquier dolor mayor que sienta el otro.

—¿Cuáles son nuestros poderes? —preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

—Sólo puedo revelar los poderes elementales por ahora. Luna, tu absorbes el calor y eres capaz de transformarlo en fuego. Sin embargo, si no hay calor en la atmósfera, no puedes —ella asintió y Dumbledore se dirigió a Draco—: Tú tienes el poder del clima… influenciar el clima. Y me temo que no puedo reteneros más, tienen que ir a clase. ¿Qué clase les toca?

—Pociones —respondió Luna inmediatamente.

Draco suspiró.

—Encantamientos. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Dumbledore exhaló y asintió.

—Sí, adelante —Draco se dirigió sin prisas hacia la puerta entonces, pero Luna se quedó un momento con el anciano profesor.

—Pensé que le había dicho que se deshiciera de los jaglers, señor.

—Lo hiciste, Luna. Lo hiciste —sonrió él.

* * *

A/N: ¡Los Reviews se aprecian mucho!

¡Gracias a todos los que ya han dejado un review!

xCNx

N/T: Siento haber tardado tanto, tanto, TANTO en actualizar v_v, pero sepan que no me olvido. La próxima actualización estará al caer.

Necesito que me echen una mano: ¿Dumbledore trata a sus alumnos de usted o de tú? Si no recuerdo mal, a Harry es de tú, pero al resto no me acuerdo… Me sonaba raro tratando de usted a sus alumnos, pero algo me dice que lo hace. Mmm… ayuda, por favor, que ahora no tengo los libros aquí (estoy en Alemania).

Y. como siempre, saben que pueden encontrar el original en Mis Favoritos^^.

Dejen Reviews!

Zakuro Pure (traductora)


	7. I will remember you

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**A/N:**** Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para 1) dar las gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, son fabulosos**** ;) y 2) ****a****ntes de que sigamos, me gustaría decirles que esto **_no, no, __**no es**_**un fic de romance y la pareja de Draco/Hermione ****no empieza hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. No es lo más importante de la historia****. Ahora, sigamos con el capítulo :). ¡EDITADO/ACTUALIZADO EL 10/10/09!**

**Capítulo Siete: I Will Remember You**

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep (Estoy muy cansada, pero no puedo dormir)  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep (Estando de pie al borde de algo demasiado profundo)  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word (Es raro cómo podemos sentir tanto, pero no podemos decir ni una palabra)  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard (Gritamos por dentro, pero no nos pueden oír)_

_"I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan. __("Te recordaré", de Sarah McLachlan)._

Mientras la Gryffindor de diecisiete años caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, no podía evitar sentirse apenada por Malfoy. Ella no quería, y su cerebro le gritaba clemencia, ¿pero cómo podía Hermione no sentir empatía hacia alguien que había perdido a su madre? Tendría que tener el corazón de piedra para _no_ sentir empatía por Malfoy.

Hermione no querría que la gente se burlara de la muerte de uno de sus seres queridos y ella no iba a hacer lo mismo con otra persona. Hermione estaba segura de asumir que ella no era una heredera; lo había analizado e ilustrado desde todos los puntos posibles antes de deducir, finalmente, que ella no era, en definitiva, una heredera.

Al principio, se había sentido decepcionada. Significaba que no era una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio; no la habían elegido y, por tanto, carecía de valor. Eso le dolió un poco, ya que Hermione se enorgullecía de ser la mejor.

Sin embargo, se le pasó rápido al recordar a Malfoy y a Luna. El dolor y las heridas por las que tenían que pasar para conseguir los poderes no valían la pena y ella daba gracias a las estrellas de que no fuera uno de ellos.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, no había hablado con Luna como era debido desde que se reveló que era una heredera, pero Hermione estaba casi segura de que Luna era la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw. Después de todo, era su casa, ¿no? Aunque Hermione sabía que había una posibilidad de que pudieras ser un heredero, pero no de las casas de los fundadores. No obstante, estaba segura que Luna era la heredera de Ravenclaw.

Hermione había hablado con Luna y le había ofrecido sus condolesncias, pero pensó que sería insensible hacerle preguntas sobre los herederos.

Entonces quedaban por revelar los herederos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Toda la escuela estaba en ascuas, a la espera de la revelación de ambos, caminando sobre arenas movedizas y observando a los candidatos más probables con ojos especulativos.

Hermione era fervientemente leal, pero no tenía todas las características de un Hufflepuff. No siempre era justa, abierta y amistosa, aunque lo intentara lo mejor que pudiera. Quizás Hannah Abbott sería la heredera de Hufflepuff.

Finalmente, quedaba el heredero de Gryffindor y no había duda en la mente de Hermione de que Harry sería el heredero de Gryffindor. Harry tenía el coraje, la nobleza, el desinterés y la habilidad en combate que Hermione no tenía. Tenía todas las características de un heredero. Incluso si las características exactas sólo se podían suponer, sabía bastante. Harry tenía todas esas características.

Por lo tanto, sabía que ella no era una heredera.

Sin embargo, no se lo dijo a Harry; era una regla no escrita que todo el mundo parecía acoger y seguir.

Como no coger comida del plato de Ron; era una regla no escrita, pero todo el mundo sabía que no debía desobedecerse.

Hermione sonrió al pensar en Ron, contenta de no sentir mariposas en su estómago al pensar en él. Había sentido algo por Ron durante cuarto año y mitad del quinto, pero ahora se había hecho más cercana a Harry y menos a Ron, y había olvidado todos los sentimientos románticos por él. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que le gustara Harry, porque no le gustaba, pero definitivamente era más cercana a él.

Hermione tenía suerte de tener amigos como Harry y Ron y sabía que nunca encontraría mejores amigos. Nunca tendría un lazo más fuerte que el que había entre ella, Ron y Harry.

Aunque, reflexionó, a juzgar por Luna y Draco, si Harry era un heredero, probablemente tendría un lazo más fuerte con Luna, Draco y los herederos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Hermione casi bufó; Harry tendría un lazo más fuerte con Draco Malfoy que con ella.

Cuando había ido a ver a Hagrid, la última cosa que habría esperado ver era a Malfoy derrumbándose. Quizás un gigante, un centauro o incluso una araña gigante, pero nunca a Malfoy derrumbándose. Si hubiera esperado ver a Malfoy allí, ni siquiera habría visitado a Hagrid y, en su lugar, se habría acurrucado frente al fuego en la sala común, releyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Sin embargo, se había quedado asombrada al ver al frío, egoísta, snob y arrogante de Malfoy llorar. A Hermione Granger la habían dejado sin palabras, lo que era toda una hazaña en sí. No podía entender por qué él estaría tan consternado y frustrado, pero luego se dio cuenta.

Los rumores eran ciertos y Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Salazar. Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin y acababa de perder a uno de sus —pocos, asumía Hermione— seres queridos.

Se había quedado pasmada cuando él de repente le confesó el caos que había en su interior y también se llevó una sorpresa por cómo Draco lo llevaba al pavonearse por los pasillos con una mueca arrogante. Era todo una fachada y por eso sentía pena por él.

Se dio cuenta de que detrás ese comportamiento frío, sin corazón y cruel había un chico confundido; no era invisible, lo que era algo que a él le gustaba que los otros pensasen.

A Hermione siempre le había llamado la atención lo defensivo que Draco se ponía con su madre; cómo fácilmente se mosqueaba cuando se trataba de ella. Había maldecido a un chico en clase cuando había aclamado que por su madre valían la pena los poderes.

Hermione pensaba que el chico había salido airoso con suerte; pensaba que Malfoy parecía a punto de asesinarle.

No obstante, quedaba el hecho de que era totalmente obvio para cualquiera dispuesto a aceptarlo de que Draco quería mucho a su madre. Por eso Hermione sabía quién había fallecido.. también salió en _El Profeta_, pero a Hermione le gustaba pensar que ella lo habría sabido de todas maneras.

Hermione nunca había mencionado la "sesión terapéutica", como Malfoy lo había llamado, a ninguno de sus amigos, ya que quería evitar una confrontación entre sus amigos y Malfoy. Tampoco pensaba que sería justo para Malfoy.

Pero no hay que malinterpretar a Hermione; aún odiaba a Malfoy con fiera pasión, pero incluso así era una chica compasiva que no podía olvidar lo triste y miserable que había estado Malfoy.

—¡Hermione! Hermione, espera —gritó alguien, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se quedó asombrada al ver que estaba a un mero paso del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Se giró para ver a su amigo corriendo hacia ella con la escoba balanceándose sobre los hombros.

—Ah, hola, Harry.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió y le quitó importancia.

—Estoy bien. ¿Fuiste a volar?

Harry miró la escoba y luego sonrió.

—Sí, necesitaba aclararme la cabeza de pensamientos sobre mi inminente destino.

—¿Adivinación?

Él se rió mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

—Lo has adivinado por suerte. Pero ya sabes cómo es: le encanta predecir mi muerte. Creo que es lo único que hace en su tiempo libre.

—Trelawney y sus gloriosas habilidades de adivina… —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono siniestro.

Se pararon fuera del portarretrato y hablaron por varios minutos, sin preocuparse de decir la contraseña para entrar en la sala común. Ambos se pusieron al día. Estaba bien para los dos no hablar de la guerra, las muertes y los herederos, pues desde hacía un tiempo parecía ser el único tema de conversación entre ellos, como si fuera necesario.

—¡Harry, Hermione! ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de la sala común? —Ginny sonrió, caminando hacia ellos.

—Oh, sólo hablábamos.

Ginny frunció el ceño momentáneamente antes de que volviera su sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno, ¿vienen? Tengo que estudiar para un examen… de Snape, como siempre. ¡Tengo que sacar la mayor nota en este examen!

—Pygmy Puff —le dijo Hermione a la Señora Gorda, y el retrato se abrió—. Bueno, bien por ti, Ginny. ¡Deberías seguir sacando las mejores notas en todos tus exámenes!

—Eso no quiere decir que deba vivir en la biblioteca —bromeó Harry, llevándose un golpe de Hermione como castigo.

—Yo _no_… —las palabras se perdieron cuando miró alrededor de la sala común—. ¿Qué está pasando?

A primera vista, Hermione vio que no había nadie en la sala común. Eso era bastante sospechoso, ya que eran las cinco en punto y la sal común estaba normalmente llena de gente e oincesantes conversaciones. Pero estaba silenciosa.

—¿R… Ron? ¿Eres tú? —Ginny murmuró, caminando hacia la figura sentada al lado del fuego que Hermione no había notado antes.

Su cara estaba como de piedra y Hermione podía ver restos de lágrimas manchándole la cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su postura rígida. Un aura de hostilidad emanaba de él y Hermione esperaba no discutir con él.

Ginny paró a dos pasos de él, pero Hermione siguió caminando hasta que estuvo en frente de é.

—Ron, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Levantó sus ojos hacia los de ella y ella tropezó. Se veía horrible.

—¿Hermione no lo sabe? ¡Qué raro! Que alguien avise a _El Profeta_! —soltó con crueldad.

—¡No te atrevas a empezar una pelea, Ronald Weasley! Sólo intento ayudarte y tú tienes que… —entonces Ginny le puso una mano en el brazo para que parara. Tenía un mal presentimiento que se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo a casa segundo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha muerto, eso es lo que ha pasado —las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, pero las contuvo—. ¡Le mataron! ¡Y todo por la _estúpida_ teoría de los herederos! Pensar que creen que tú o yo somos un heredero. Y castigaron a Charlie por ello…

La cara de Ginny se desmoronó mientras procesaba las palabras.

—¿Está muerto?

Hermione se acercó al lago tan silenciosamente como pudo, intentando no molestar a su amigo, que parecía sumido en pensamientos importantes. Por la forma en la que miraba el lago sin pestañear, la manera en la que fruncía profundamente el ceño y la línea que dibujaba su boca, Harry estaba pensando.

Hermione dio un último paso y luego se sentó a su lado, alertándole finalmente de su presencia.

—¿Pensando mucho, Harry? —preguntó, sólo bromeando un poco.

—Hay mucho en lo que pensar, ¿no? —estaba serio al mirar a Hermione, y ella suspiró para sí. Obviamente estaba buscando respuestas, ¿y a quién más podía preguntar que a la bruja más brillante de su generación, Hermione?

—Sé que es difícil, Harry. Me siento mala del estómago y ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar ante la muerte de Charlie. Si…

—No es eso —la interrumpió, mirándose los zapatos—. Ojalá lo fuera porque ahora me siento culpable y egoísta. ¿Pero qué pasa si soy un heredero? Porque, en serio, Hermione, de verdad espero no serlo. ¿Qué pasa si te pierdo a ti o a Ron?

Ella sorió tristemente.

—No me perderás.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con furia.

—No puedes prometer eso.

—Pero lo hago. Te prometo que no me perderás y mantendré esta promesa para siempre. O al menos hasta que sea muy, muy vieja.

Él se le quedó mirando un momento, como si se debatiera entre creerla o no. A Harry le costaba mucho confiar en la gente y últimamente encontraba incluso más difícil creer que no le iban a dejar.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Harry.

—Sé que puedo… Y… y te creo. Sólo no te vayas, por favor —susurró la última parte, deseando que ella entendiera del todo lo que quería decir.

—No lo haré. Ahora vamos a buscar a Ron. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que está bien —Hermione hizo una pausa—. ¿Soy una mala persona, Harry, porque no he derramado ninguna lágrima por Charlie?

Harry se puso de pie y la miró con tristeza.

—Si lo eres, eso me hace a mí igual de malo —ella asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Poco después, los dos volvieron con Ron para consolarle. Ambos se preguntaron por qué no derramaban lágrimas cuando la respuesta les golpeó; estaban demasiado agradecidos de que no fuera un miembro de su propia familia.

La vergüenza y la culpabilidad no tardaron mucho en apoderarse de ellos.

* * *

N/T: Esta vez no he tardado nada, ¿verdad? :) Intentaré actualizar pronto otra vez. Recuerden que **xCailinNollaigx es la autora** y yo la traductora :D.


	8. I wish we had more time

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: ****xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

**N/T 2: la autora ya ha terminado el fic (biennn!^^). El número final de capítulos en total es de 51. Buff, lo que me queda… xD**

**N/A: ¡****Actualizado/editado el**** 10/10/09!

* * *

**

**Capítulo Ocho: I Wish we had More Time**

_You know I wish we had more time (Sabes que desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo)  
You know I think it was a crime (Sabes que pienso que fue un crimen)  
The things we waste trying to not waste our time (Las cosas que desperdiciamos intentando no desperdiciar nuestro tiempo)  
_"_Saints and Sinners"- Paddy Casey ("Santos y pecadores"- Paddy Casey)_

Sabía que debía tomarse un respiro, que debía sentarse y relajarse, pero no podía. Hermione había estado escribiendo todo el día. Tenía calambres en la mano como nunca antes, las piernas rígidas y su trasero ardía de estar incómodamente sentada en la biblioteca todo el día. No importaba cuánto quisiera hacerlo, Hermione no podía regresar a la Torre Gryffindor. Todas las veces que lo había intentado, se acordaba de Ron y Ginny y del hecho de que estaban en un funeral.

Incluso si parecía ser fuerte, Hermione estaba aterrorizada.

Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la tercera parte del Trío Dorado, nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida.

Ni cuando había jugado al ajedrez mágico como una _pieza_ más, ni cuando la habían petrificado, ni cuando la había perseguido un hombre lobo que no quería otra cosa que morderle, ni cuando se quedó atrapada en el fondo del lago a la espera de Viktor aunque estuviera inconsciente, ni, sorprendentemente, cuando estuvo en el Departamento de Misterios el verano pasado. Esas eran algunas de sus experiencias más escalofriantes y aún estaba más asustada ahora, por muy raro que parezca. Temía por las vidas de sus amigos y su familia.

Desde que Harry le había contado que Luna era la heredera de Hufflepuff, se había empezado a preguntar si ella también sería una heredera. Por mucho que deseara que no fuera así, Hermione no podía evitar preguntárselo y temer que lo fuera.

—¿Hermione? Sabía que te encontraría aquí. ¿Te has movido desde la última vez que estuve aquí? Es igual, Ron y Ginny han vuelto.

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos increíbles ojos verdes.

—Hola, Harry.

Harry se sentó enfrente.

—Hermione, has estado en la biblioteca todo el día. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡No creo que tengamos tantos deberes! —gesticuló enfadado hacia los numerosos libros y pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa de Hermione.

—Me he liado un poco, la verdad —comentó, mirando el desorden en la mesa. Era muy raro en ella—. E hice algo extra para ganar puntos en Encantamientos y Aritmancia, ya que no estaba segura de que obtendría la mayor nota si no lo hacía. ¡Además, unos puntos extras nunca vienen mal, Harry! —terminó ella, refiriéndose al pobre estado académico del chico.

Harry simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no, Hermione —los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Hermione recogía el desorden. Harry habló luego con seriedad—. Han vuelto del… han vuelto del funeral. Ginny está en la sala común. Creo que quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione ignoró la última parte.

—¿Dónde está Ron?

Harry suspiró.

—No lo sé, no siguió a Ginny a la sala común. Ginny dijo… —paró abruptamente y sus ojos se desenfocaron por un minuto antes de saltar del asiento, tirando la silla en el proceso—. ¡Tenemos que encontrarle, Hermione! ¡Ahora, rápido! ¡Deja tus cosas aquí!

Ahora ella estaba entrando en pánico.

—¿A quién, Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿A quién crees, Hermione? ¡A Ron! Tenemos que encontrar a Ron… ¡_Ya_!

—Harry, para y dime que está pasando en este mismo instante.

Harry se detuvo, frustrado.

—Van a matarle… ¡Ellos piensan que soy un heredero! Dijo… Él dijo que tenía que comprobar una cosa, Ginny me dijo… ella… ella estaba triste y llena de dolor y probablemente no lo pensó dos veces, pero… pero ¿y si…? —entonces Harry observó horrorizado cómo Hermione se agarraba el pecho y hacía un gesto de dolor. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando una sombra azul se encendió alrededor de los ojos marrones de Hermione.

—No… no te preocupes por mí. Le buscaré por el castillo, donde suele estar, mientras tú busca por los terrenos —ordenó Hermione.

Harry estaba demasiado asustado para desobedecer. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió corriendo de la librería con el frío esparciéndose por su cuerpo. _Tenía que encontrar a Ron._

Harry tragó una vez más, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Paró para recuperar el aliento y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una figura pelirroja que corría hacia el bosque prohibido… seguido de un hombre vestido de negro. Harry pudo sentir sus pulsaciones acelerándose al ver a la figura pelirroja tropezar y caer al suelo. Harry continuó corriendo hacia el hombre, pero parecía que se separaban más con cada paso. Una luz roja se disparó de la varita de la figura negra y pudo ver al chico retorciéndose en el suelo. El hielo rodeó su corazón mientras veía cómo el adolescente se quedaba quieto.

Ya casi estaba allí, sólo un poco más…

El mortífago levantó la vista con el sonido de sus pasos y se apresuró a adentrarse en el bosque prohibido.

Ni siquiera se preocupó en seguirle. Harry cayó de rodillas junto al chico. Estaba boca abajo y tenía las ropas rasgadas y hechas trizas. Las manchas de sangre de la ropa hicieron a Harry querer vomitar ante la visión. Era evidente que había sido golpeado antes de que Harry llegara. Abrazándose a sí mismo, dio la vuelta al cuerpo. Las lágrimas caían sobre la cara de Ron desde los ojos de Harry mientras el lodo y la sangre se mezclaban con el agua. Todo su cuerpo estaba desbordado por el dolor al darse cuenta de que nunca hablaría con su mejor amigo otra vez.

—Ha… ¿Harry? —fue un débil sonido ahogado, pero Harry lo oyó.

—¿Ron? ¡Ron! Gracias a Dios. Te llevaré a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey te curará enseguida.

—No, no… No qu… quiero morir. Prométeme que le matarás, Harry. Yo… yo sé que puedes vencerle. Matarás a Voldemort y ganarás. Sé que puedes hacerlo… —la respiración de Ron se hacía cada vez más trabajosa y su voz se iba convirtiendo en un leve susurro.

—Ron… Ron, aguanta —la voz de Harry estaba ronca por las lágrimas, pero insistió—: Te llevaré a la…

—No. Es mi hora, Harry. Dile a Hermione y a mi familia que les quiero… Y a ti, Ha… —sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, pero su cuerpo se derrumbó y se quedó vacío en frente de Harry.

El elegido miró a su mejor amigo en shock y dolor por un momento antes de rugir con frustración y agonía. Con su amigo yaciendo sin vida entre sus brazos.

Hermione ya había mirado en la Torre de Gryffindor, las cocinas y el Gran Comedor, pero Ron no estaba en ninguna parte. Su último recurso era seguir a Harry. Quizás él ya había encontrado a Ron y le estaba consolando. Diciéndose a sí misma que ese era el caso para tranquilizarse, salió a los terrenos. Sus ojos escanearon la zona en busca de una señal de su mejor amigo y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero un poderoso rugido de su mejor amigo la interrumpió.

Del único mejor amigo que tenía ahora.

Estaba segura de que su corazón iba a salir disparado de su pecho a la velocidad que estaba latiendo. Corriendo hacia la linde del bosque prohibido, los vio. El color se esfumó de la cara de Hermione cuando vio a Ron. Sus ojos se empañaron a medida que se acercaba. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia adelante con vacilación.

—Ha… ¿Harry?

Harry tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos.

—Se ha ido —fue la respuesta que recibió. Notó que su voz sonaba áspera y ronca.

—Él… ¿él qué? —gritó desesperada. Las rodillas de Hermione se rindieron y cayó al lado de los dos. Se arrastró al cuerpo roto de Ron y le tocó la cara con las manos—. ¿R… Ron? ¡Ron! —gritó, y su voz decayó mientras susurraba—. Ron… ¿Ron?

Los ojos de Ron estaban cerrados, aunque uno estaba negro. Tenía un corte a través del labio superior y su nariz sangraba. Su cara carecía de color y sus labios tenían un tono azul pálido.

—No… Harry, ¿q.. qué…?

—Le mataré, Hermione. Te prometo que le mataré.

Hermione asintió débilmente, buscando consuelo en los brazos de Harry.

Harry le acarició la espalda con un movimiento circular y ella enterró la cara en su pecho, gimiendo suavemente.

—Ssh… Todo va a estar bien. —Los ojos de Harry nunca dejaron de mirar el abatido cuerpo de Ron.

Hermione lloró sin tapujos delante de sus compañeros y la familia cuando bajaron el ataúd. Sus manos temblaron con fuerza cuando puso flores con delicadeza en la tumba y Harry tuvo que levantarla cuando se cayó en el momento de echar tierra en el agujero. Todo el mundo podía ver el dolor por el que Hermione estaba pasando y ella no tenía miedo de mostrarlo. Otros optaron por ocultar sus emociones, pero Hermione simplemente las dejó salir ese día.

Agarrándose a Harry como si fuera su segunda piel porque casi no podía caminar, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas. Harry se sentó junto a ella. Molly Weasley lloraba en la primera fila y los ojos de Arthur estaban brillantes. Fred y George tenían un aire de gravedad y no tenían ni la energía para esbozar una sonrisa. Fleur agarró con fuerza la mano de su marido en un intento de darle fuerzas a Bill. Bill había perdido a dos de sus hermanos pequeños y estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy. Ahora que la ceremonia ha terminado, Ginevra Weasley, la hermana de Ronald, tiene unas palabras que decir.

Hermione observó a Ginny tambalearse hasta la plataforma. La chica se aclaró la garganta y hubo un momento de silencio antes de que se tranquilizara y pudiera hablar.

—No soy muy elocuente cuando se trata de emociones o de expresar lo que siento, así que pensé en intentar escribir un poema. Nunca antes he escrito nada en mis quince años de vida, pero espero que lo entiendan. Le dedico este poema a… a… Ronald Weasley.

_Siempre hay una estrella_

_Que brilla directamente sobre mi ventana._

_Me llena de esperanza._

_Su luz es siempre tan brillante_

_Sin importar el dolor o las malas noticias._

_Su brillo es siempre tan prominente_

_Incluso si todo se ha apagado. _

_Miro a esa estrella en busca de inspiración_

_Para que me guíe por el camino correcto._

_Doy por hecho que siempre estará_

_Al lado de mi ventana, brillando en la noche. _

_Pero entonces la luz se va; el brillo se extingue._

_La estrella ya no está allí, se la ha llevado alguien más. _

_Mi esperanza disminuye y la oscuridad lo inunda todo._

_No hay inspiración, solo callejones sin salida._

_No queda nada de esa esperanza vana, solo la cruda realidad. _

_Y el brillo en la oscuridad de la noche ya no está._

_Mi estrella se ha ido y el único brillo es el destello de mi máscara. _

Las lágrimas que habían esperado desde que empezó se derramaron finalmente y sus manos temblaron sin control. Ginny se había contenido con determinación hasta el final, diciéndose que era para su hermano. Hermione podía ver a Ginny temblado desde tres filas más atrás donde estaba sentada y gritó mentalmente que alguien la ayudara. Los gritos de Hermione fueron respondidos por Fred, que se levantó para ayudar a Ginny a bajar de la plataforma. Le acarició el pelo suavemente y le susurró palabras de ánimo y consuelo.

Hermione se puso en pie antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y luego se puso a aplaudir. Harry se levantó a su lado, tomando ejemplo y aplaudiendo. Pronto todo el que había acudido al funeral estaba aplaudiendo a la hermana pequeña de Ron. Entonces, Hermione pegó un grito. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero las lágrimas le salieron de repente y no pararon. El agua caía sin fin por sus mejillas, que estaban manchadas y rojas del llanto. Su voz estaba ronca y tenía los ojos en sangre. Llorar no le sentaba bien a Hermione.

Harry la miró, sorprendido por el súbito ataque de lágrimas. La gente había empezado a irse ya y la familia Weasley miraba la tumba del más joven de sus hijos con solemnidad. Harry envolvió a Hermione con los brazos y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

Ella deseaba haber podido salvarle; que no hubiera llegado tarde.

Pero los deseos eran, después de todo, una fantasía que pocas veces se hacía realidad.

Una semana después, Ginny pasaba los dedos por las paredes sin pensar en nada mientras se dirigía al despacho del director. Acababa de volver a la escuela después de la muerte de su hermano solo para que la mandaran al despacho del director. Sabía que era inevitable que la llamaran al despacho del director, pero Ginny había tenido la esperanza de que se retrasara. No quería hablar de su hermano.

Se sentía tan vacía sin Ron a veces… Ginny había creído que quizás podría seguir viviendo como antes. Como una tonta, se obligaba a intentarlo y seguir adelante.

Pero no se puede. Uno se concentra en el asiento vacío de la mesa del comedor donde él se solía sentar, las partes de la conversación en las que añadiría un comentario divertido, las partes que le disgustarían y el modo protectivo en el que se pondría si se mencionaba la palabra «novio». Pero nadie se quejó ayer cuando Ginny mencionó algo de un nuevo novio.

Por supuesto, no era verdad, pero había estado buscando algo que apartara las mentes de todos del dolor que les inundaba. Una pequeña parte de ella había esperado que Ron entrara por la puerta con las mangas remangadas y las orejas rojas, preparado para darle una paliza a quienquiera que saliera con su hermana.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Entonces, decidió intentar no pensar en Ron, su hermano más cercano. Pero ¿era eso un insulto a la memoria de su hermano? ¿Intentar olvidarlo? Pero, razonó Ginny, no sería mucho mejor vivir en el pasado y sumergirse en una depresión tan inmensa que no puedas encontrar la salida. Seguro que Ron y Charlie no hubieran querido eso.

Ginny quería preservar sus recuerdos, de verdad que sí, pero dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

Era ese dolor insoportable que quemaba cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre o veía una foto de él. Era ese frío que se esparcía por su cuerpo cuando pensaba en él muriendo en manos de un mortífago. Era ese vacío que llenaba su corazón; el ahora espacio vacío que le solía pertenecer. Aún le pertenecía, y también siempre estaría reservado para él, pero ya no podría llenarlo nunca más. Era esa sensación de injusticia que pasaba por ella cada vez que veía a otro estudiante reír con despreocupación, feliz. Era ese dolor que le desgarraba el corazón cada vez que oía las palabras «Chudley Cannons» o veía a alguien jugando al quidditch.

Ginny se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba fuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Cogiendo aire profundamente, murmuró:

—_Galletas de canarios_ —y esperó a que las escaleras giraran.

—Señorita Weasley, te estaba esperando. —Dumbledore sonrió con suavidad y la chica se sentó frente a él—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Como es de esperar —contestó Ginny, evasivamente, pero intentando no sonar maleducada. Sin embargo, él pareció entenderlo.

—Es comprensible. No te preocupes, Ginevra. No tardaré mucho. Asumo que tienes algunas preguntas para mí, ¿no? En lo relativo a tus hermanos y los herederos, ¿quizás?

Ginny se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—¿Por… por qué los mataron?

Él se puso serio y suspiró.

—A Charlie le mataron porque se sospechaba que o tú o Ron eran herederos y su muerte habría hecho que inmediatamente revelaran sus poderes. Los mortífagos no saben los nombres que están en la profecía y, por tanto, lo único que pueden hacer es adivinar. No les preocupa acabar con vidas inocentes para encontrar los herederos. Quieren a los herederos de su lado y están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto no ocurra.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ron… ? —murmuró Ginny después de un minuto de silencio—. Sabían que yo no era una heredera.

La mirada de Dumbledore era suave y de pena.

—Harry —contestó con amabilidad.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Harry no es un heredero?

—Eso parece.

—¿Ni tampoco Hermione?

—No exactamente. Aún hay una posibilidad de que los dos sean herederos. Ya que Ron es, esencialmente, el hermano de Harry en todos los sentidos excepto por la sangre, es un familiar de Harry. La muerte de un familiar parece desatar los poderes de los herederos. Ronald era el hermano de Harry, por lo que no creo que Harry sea un heredero. Hermione Granger, por otra parte, era amiga de Ron. Ella tiene su propia familia y temo por su seguridad.

Era mucho que asimilar para la pobre Ginny, pero lo intentó.

—¿Entonces, el nombre de Hermione está en la profecía?

Dumbledore tuvo cuidado al responder.

—Hay seis nombres en la profecía, Ginevra, pero no ha todos se les garantiza que sufrirán la pérdida y el dolor de los herederos. Dos de esos nombres no tendrán los poderes que tienen los herederos.

—Entonces, en resumen, no soy una heredera. Mis hermanos murieron por nada y los mortífagos van a seguir matando a gente al azar hasta que tengan a sus cuatro herederos.

—No debemos amargarnos, señorita Weasley. No podemos dejar que la amargura nos consuma o nos llevará a la perdición. Sin embargo, debo advertirte de que los dos herederos conocidos sufrieron dolores horribles cuando Ronald falleció.

—¿Eso quiere decir que uno de los otros herederos era cercano a Ron? —preguntó, dándose cuenta.

—Exacto. Hay algo más, Ginevra. Hay seis nombres en la profecía y el tuyo es uno de ellos.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y, más tarde, Ginny podría asegurar que el corazón se le había parado por un momento.

—¿Soy… soy parte de la profecía? Pe… pero… pensaba que había dicho que no era una heredera —farfulló.

—Y no lo eres. Me temo que a pesar de la pérdida que tienes que sobrellevar, no eres uno de los cuatro herederos. Sin embargo, les serás de gran ayuda. Especialmente al heredero de Gryffindor, si la memoria no me falla.

—¿Usted sabe quién es el heredero de Gryffindor? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tengo mis sospechas —luego se quedó en silencio, permitiendo que Ginny asimilara la información.

—Entonces… ¿soy una ayudante y no una luchadora? —preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, molesta.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Tú, Ginevra Weasley, eres toda una luchadora.

* * *

N/A: Quiero recordarles que Ginny tiene quince años y que por eso el poema es para aficionados. Tampoco se me da la poesía ;).

N/T: Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy liada últimamente. Bueno, muy triste, ¿verdad? T_T Aunque un poco precipitado el capi, en mi humilde opinión de traductora :). A ver si pueden adivinar quién es el heredero de Gryffindor… ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Y no se vale mirar en la versión original, ¿ok? ¬¬U Ya saben que si algo les parece que no está bien escrito/traducido o no es entendible, avisen. ¡Dejen reviews!

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	9. How can I help you

_**Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni HP son míos.**_

**N/A 1: ¡Gracias a mis dos betas LordDarQuing y Silverbirch por todo el gran trabajo que han hecho!**

_**N/A 2: ¡Hey! Sí, cuánto tiempo, pero mi motivación con esta historia decayó durante un tiempo. Estaba como un poco aburrida de ella y luego leí lo que tenía planeado y me estuve preguntando si había hecho que Draco y Hermione se acercaran demasiado rápido.**_

_**En serio me estaba preguntando si esta historia se merece los elogios que ha recibido. Estaba leyendo los reviews y me volvió la inspiración para escribir otra vez. Como uno que dice que a lo mejor en el futuro me nominarán para The Quibbler o los premios Dramione. ¡Eso sería genial!**_

_**Es igual, ya basta de cháchara. ¡Aquí está el capítulo 9!**_

_**Además, muchos de ustedes están diciendo que ahora Hermione y Harry no pueden ser herederos. En el capítulo anterior di una pista muy sutil de los otros dos herederos. Si lo releen, mencioné que dos estudiantes habían necesitado calmantes. ¿Quiénes habrán sentido dolor? ¿Quiénes necesitarían un calmante? Si los herederos pueden sentir el dolor de los otros, entonces uno debe de haberlo sentido cuando Ron murió para que los otros dos los sintieran, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se quedaran inconscientes. ¿Me siguen? Si no, díganmelo en un review y contestaré (contestaré de todas formas, pero bueno). **_

_**¡Ah! ¡Gracias a mis dos increíbles lectores que me dejaron reviews! Quiero pasar los 100 antes… del capítulo 12. ¡Veamos si podemos conseguirlo! Jaja.**_

_**Un saludo a**_ Lightest'Ink, Charissa Hallows, LordDarQuing, XlinzX_**(Gracias por el review en la A/N)**_ Morgan WhiteFang_**(Gracias por el review en la A/N),**_ Jade Wildcat, Dream-like-state, luckyhikari, superstarsvtn, Evie2657, silverbirch, B00kw0rm92_**(Gracias por el review en la A/N),**_ skopde, David Fishwick, blackXroseXpiano93_**(Gracias por el review en la A/N y por tu genial PM**_), PyroAngel8605 and Madame Dee! _**(Son por los reviews antes de la A/N)**_

_**¡El apoyo de los lectores ha sido EXCEPCIONAL! Estoy asombrada. ¡Les quiero muchísimo! Jaja. En serio hacen que se me ponga una sonrisa enorme en la cara. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, a por el fic. **_

**¡R&R!**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic y todo el mérito le corresponde a ella. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

**Capítulo Nueve: How Can I Help You Say Goodbye?**

_Time will ease your pain__ (El tiempo aliviará tu dolor)_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same (La vida es cambiar, nada permanence igual)_

_"How can I help you say Goodbye?"- __Laura Branigan ("¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a decir adiós?" – Laura Branigan)_

**Martes 24 de Octubre**

Hermione se estaba recuperando lentamente de la muerte de Ron, pero la mención de su nombre aún le traía tristeza. No creía que llegaría el día en el que superaría su muerte; él fue su mejor amigo. _Fue_. La forma en la que la gente se refería a él en pasado también podía con ella. Sabía que se había ido, pero era un recordatorio amargo.

A decir verdad, Hermione no había hablado mucho con los demás, pues no estaban seguros de cómo actuar ante ella y eso la molestaba. Se ponían a mirar a otro lado con inquietud, constantemente moviéndose con nerviosismo y tartamudeando. El único consuelo para Hermione era el hecho de que no era una heredera. Quizás era egoísta por su parte pensar así, pero era un pensamiento que consideraba con frecuencia. Evidentemente, Harry tampoco era un heredero, lo que implicaba que aún había que encontrar a los dos que quedaban. Al de Gryffindor y al de Ravenclaw. 

Hermione había reflexionado sobre la idea de quiénes serían, pero su mente se quedaba en blanco. No se le ocurrían dos personas que fueran valientes, brillantes, inteligentes, ingeniosos y osados. Quizás juzgaba con demasiada severidad, pero, en su opinión, no había muchos candidatos para el título.

Hermione se había ido directamente a hacer los deberes en el momento en el que llegaron a Hogwarts para no pensar en su amigo fallecido. Ya había hecho los deberes de las dos semanas siguientes, trabajos para créditos extras y estudiado para todo el año en solo cuatro días. La chica ya no sabía cómo mantenerse ocupada. Intentó leer libros, pero no le interesaban (cosa que ya era muy inusual de por sí), intentó jugar al ajedrez mágico, pero era demasiado violento para ella. Hermione prefería mucho más jugar al ajedrez normal.

Además, también le recordaba demasiado a Ron.

Hermione no estaba intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente, sino que solo quería olvidar por un rato. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a eso? ¿No tenía derecho, después de todo, a intentar seguir con su vida? ¿A olvidar el dolor insufrible que soportaba cuando veía una foto de Ron? Hermione reconocía que quizás era un insulto a su memoria intentar olvidarlo o reemplazarlo. Sí, la chica había intentado reemplazarlo. Ginny Weasley era una candidata perfecta y, a la vez, no lo era. Ginny también se sentía mal a su manera: ya no era tan animada y habladora como antes. La quinceañera había intentado esconder el dolor detrás de una sonrisa, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. Sus ojos reflejaban la pena, el dolor y la depresión que se encerraban en su corazón.

Hermione había intentado reemplazar a Ron por Ginny, pero no era lo mismo. Ginny no era tan bobalicona, divertida o afectuosa como lo fue su hermano. _Fue_. El tiempo en pasado sacó a Hermione de nuevo de sus pensamientos mientras se esforzaba por aceptarlo. Él _nunca_ volvería. Hermione nunca diría «Ron _es_ el mejor amigo que podría desear». Sería siempre _fue_. Fue, fue, fue. La palabra estaba empezando a sonar rara en sus oídos mientras la repetía en su mente. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quizás se estaba volviendo loca poco a poco?

Su mejor amigo, bueno, su mejor amigo vivo también estaba luchando. De hecho, solo hablaba con Hermione, algo de lo que se daba cuenta con cierto orgullo. Obviamente Harry pensaba que era de fiar, pues se lo había ganado después de cinco años luchando contra Voldemort, cosa que aún no había acabado.

Harry se había encerrado en sí mismo, estaba lidiando con la pérdida a su manera y, a pesar de que Hermione respetaba eso, ella no iba a permitirle que se sumiera en la autocompasión porque eso no llevaría a nadie a ningún lado. Harry insistía tanto en culparse de la muerte de Ron y, en realidad, no era culpa suya. Sí, los mortífagos habían asesinado a Ron porque pensaban que Harry era un heredero, pero aún así Harry no podría haberlo evitado.

Hermione apresuró el paso al darse cuenta de lo tarde que llegaba. Venía, cosa poco sorprendente, de la biblioteca. Tenía la mente en modo automático mientras pasaba entre los estudiantes, intentando encontrar un candidato adecuado para ser los herederos de Godric y Rowena. Uno cuantos alumnos le venían a la mente, pero ninguno le hacía pensar con certeza "Es él o ella". La chica corrió hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y recitó la contraseña.

Tambaleándose en la entrada, avistó a Harry sentado en el sofá con una expresión estoica y los ojos fijos en las brasas al rojo vivo.

—¿Harry…? —le llamó Hermione, dudosa.

Él se quedó igual y ni siquiera pestañeó. Después de un silencio tenso, respondió:

—Se suponía que él no tenía que morir, Hermione.

Hermione se quedó desconcertada con el tema que del que él había elegido conversar, pero respondió de todas formas:

—No, pero a lo mejor no era una decisión que nos correspondiera tomar a nosotros.

Él pestañeó y le prestó atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione se sentó a su lado y permaneció callada por un momento. Harry la miró a la espera.

—¿Es posible que haya alguna fuerza desconocida? ¿Qué a lo mejor Dios es, de hecho, real? —paró para dejar que Harry lo pensara—. ¿Crees en el destino?

—Mi destino ya estaba planeado desde que nací, Hermione —respondió con una frialdad glacial.

—No te enfades conmigo, Harry. Solo digo que para que otras cosas funcionen, puede que Ron tuviera que morir. Quizás… quizás era la forma en la que las cosas tenían que pasar, quizás _sí_ que se suponía que él tenía que morir. —Hermione podía ver cómo crecía el enfado de su mejor amigo—. ¿O preferirías pensar que murió por nada? —le preguntó con calma.

Él pestañeó con sorpresa, y ella casi pudo ver cómo algo se le atascaba en el cerebro.

—Pero… —él suspiró y bajó la cabeza—-. Fue culpa mía.

Por un instante, Hermione se sintió mal por haber sido tan dura y luego le cogió por la barbilla con las dos manos para poder verle los ojos. La chica se quedó sorprendida momentáneamente por las emociones que él había estado escondiendo todo el tiempo.

—Harry, voy a decir esto una vez y no lo repetiré. _No_ fue culpa tuya. ¡No podías hacer nada para evitarlo! Fue Voldemort y lo sabes. Así que deja de lamentarte y recupérate, Harry —continuó Hermione con más suavidad—. Conviértete en el mejor mago que puedas para que puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort en el futuro y seas capaz de derrotarle y, finalmente, vengar a Sirius, Ron, Charlie, tus padres y muchos más. No dejes que la culpa te consuma y te impida convertirte en el mago que puedes llegar ser.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron a la vez que intentaba mantener las lágrimas a raya. Hermione sabía que él no había llorado desde el día en el que los dos habían encontrado a Ron, y la verdad es que le convenía desahogarse. Después de todo, dicen que llorando se limpia el alma. Hermione extendió los brazos hacia su amigo y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Hermione soltó la puma y estiró las manos. Luna, Ginny y ella estaban haciendo los deberes en el Gran Comedor. Sí, Hermione había hecho los suyos hacía días, pero estaba ayudando a Ginny. Al contrario que Hermione, Ginny se había quedado atrás con sus estudios y los deberes desde que falleció su hermano. Los deberes de Luna también tenían ahora menos importancia que sus problemas personales y Hermione estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigas con los deberes en ese momento. Normalmente las habría reprendido por no hacer los deberes o no prestar atención en clase, pero ahora estaba simplemente feliz de tener algo con lo que distraerse.

Hemione sitió un golpecito en la espalda y se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias, Hermione. Te devuelvo tus deberes —susurró Harry mientras se los daba. El Gran Comedor estaba en silencio mientras los pocos alumnos estudiaban con esmero.

Hermione miró el pergamino y lo cogió.

—¿Lo copiaste palabra por palabra, Harry?

Harry evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—No… —Ella alzó una ceja con escepticismo y él cedió—: Sí, ¿vale? Pero, en serio, no es culpa mía, ¡de verdad! Tenía quidditch y con…

—Harry… no pasa nada. Pero estás solo si te cogen.

Él asintió a sabiendas de que era un farol. La lealtad de Hermione era mucho más fuerte. Harry le mostró una media sonrisa, la mejor que pudo, y salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione oyó un resoplido a su lado y miró a quien lo había hecho.

—Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ginny dejó de resoplar y gruñir y miró a Hermione, con el pelo rojo cayéndole ligeramente sobre un ojo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Estoy harta de ese tío.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Harry?

La pelirroja resopló una vez más.

—Sí, Harry.

—¿Por qué?

Luna habló por primera vez sin levantar la vista de los deberes.

—Está celosa.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—_No_ estoy celosa.

Hermione las miró a las dos, se encogió de hombros y volvió a ayudar a Luna con la investigación para los deberes de Astronomía. Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas por un momento antes de que Ginny levantara las manos en el aire con dramatismo.

—¡Vale! Sí que estoy un poco celosa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ante las quejas de Ginny y dejó la pluma de lado.

—¿De Harry?

Su amiga la miró como queriendo decir "Pensé que eras la bruja más inteligente de tu edad". Luna finalmente levantó la vista de los deberes y miró a Hermione.

—Te tiene envidia a ti.

—¿A _mí_? ¿Por qué ibas a estar celosa de mí?

Ginny solo la miró, por lo que Luna continuó:

—Harry no habla con ella. Habla contigo… Ella cree que le gustas —le contó la rubia sin rodeos.

Hermione miró la cara seria de Ginny y se echó a reír. Y se sintió muy bien, pues no se había reído desde hacía mucho. Por supuesto que había soltado una risita aquí y allí, pero no se había reído de verdad en una semana.

—¿Tú… tú crees? —consiguió decir Hermione entre carcajadas.

Luna sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ginny, Harry y Hermione no se atraen. Puede que a Hermione le gustara en primer año y puede que Harry le correspondiera en tercero, pero ya están en sexto. Lo que sienten es solo platónico.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—A veces tu franqueza puede ser útil, Luna.

Ginny se hundió en la silla.

—Cuando no nos hace pasar vergüenza.

—Solo estás disgustada y lo estás pagando con nosotras. Vete a buscar a Harry. Seguro que estará contento de saber que estás con el síndrome premenstrual. Harry es muy inocente, ¿sabes?

—Te pasaste —sentenció Ginny.

—Oh, bueno, solo sé sincera.

La pelirroja se sentó derecha de repente y se inclinó hacia las dos chicas.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habla contigo y no conmigo? ¿Es que ya no le gusto? ¿Piensa que le culpo por…?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio al presentir por dónde iban los tiros de la conversación.

—No —le aseguró Hermione rápidamente—. Lo único que necesita es enfrentarse a ello a su manera. Puede que no quiera que le veas así.

—¿Cómo dices?

Hermione hizo una pausa para buscar la manera más correcta de decirlo.

—Tú siempre le has visto como un héroe, un caballero de brillante armadura, el niño que vivió. Quizás no quiere que le veas como algo inferior a eso.

Ginny se quedó mirando a Hermione un momento antes de soltar un gruñido.

—No es así.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y devolvió su atención al libro. Luna se golpeó la barbilla pensativa.

—Quizás tiene algo importante que decirte, pero está buscando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—Apuesto a que es eso —concordó Ginny.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Harry ya? A veces es solo que tiene su propio modo de hacer las cosas.

La Weasley sacudió la cabeza.

—La _mayoría_ de las veces Harry tiene su propio modo de hacer las cosas.

Hermione sonrió, pero continuó con su tarea.

Los dos estaban sentados en medio de un cómodo silencio mientras el reloj hacía tictac detrás de ellos. El sofá estaba hecho jirones y rajado, y Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué estaba así. ¿Por qué la Sala de los Menesteres tendría un sofá viejo y ajado? Entonces, ¿podría ser que Harry o ella hubieran deseado inconscientemente algo del pasado? ¿Volver al pasado? Era una idea tonta, pero era todo lo que se le ocurría.

La habitación se parecía mucho a la Sala Común. El papel de pared era rojo sangre y había una chimenea negra en el centro, que daba un brillo inquietante a las paredes rojas cuando estaba encendida, un reloj de abuelo, que les había salvado el cuello muchas veces de romper el toque de queda, y unas ventanas amplias, pero en sombras. Aunque el sofá era todo lo contrario. Mientras que el de la Sala Común de Gryffindor era blando y suave, este era espartano, incómodo y estaba estropeado.

Harry se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Ayudaste a Ginny y Luna a terminar los deberes?

—Sí, no había mucho que hacer.

—Eso dijo Luna. Mira, Hermione, si necesitas hablar…

Ella le cortó rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… ¿Y tú qué? ¿Escondiéndote detrás de sonrisas fingidas y risas falsas?

Él suspiró.

—Al mal tiempo, buena cara… ¡No me mires así! Tengo hacerlo… No quiero que me tengan pena. Ellos ya tienen suficientes razones para eso y no les voy a dar más.

—Ginny no te va a tener pena, ¿sabes?

A Harry le cogió por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo estamos hablando de Ginny?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Estás evitando a Ginny. ¿Por qué?

—Oh… eh, bueno… por nada. No la estoy evitando.

—No me mientas, Harry. Pensaba que había más confianza entre nosotros.

—¡No, Hermione! No me vengas con esas… ¡Vale! Es solo que… —paró y pareció pensativo—. Ella… Su… Yo… —Harry suspiró con frustración y miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo comprendió.

—Ella te recuerda a Ron —dijo Hermione con delicadeza.

Harry asintió con precaución y apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí… Me recuerda a… sí.

—¿Es esa la única razón?

Él abrió un ojo para mirar a Hermione y rió con aspereza.

—No puedo engañarte ni una vez, ¿no, Hermes?

—No me llames así. Ahora, sigue.

—¿Tú quién eres? ¿Mi psiquiatra? ¡Deja de mirarme mal, Hermione! La verdad es que ya no me gusta.

—¡Harry! —le reprendió Hermione.

—¡No! Es decir, me gusta sólo como amiga.

—Oh, bueno… Solo díselo.

—Pero ella cree que la quiero y que vamos a estar juntos… Y Ron pensaba eso. ¿No crees que estoy trai…?

—¿Traicionándole? No. Si cortaras todo contacto con los Weasley, entonces sí. Le estarías traicionando.

—Es solo que no quiero que él piense que la estoy dejando de lado por la primera que se me cruza por delante porque no es así y yo…

—¡Espera un segundo, Harry! ¿La primera que se te cruce? Vaya, te gusta una chica… Es la otra a la que hablas a parte de mí, ¿no? —Hermione sabía que Harry había hablado con la chica una o dos veces la última semana y no estaba muy sorprendida. Sí que se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Ron, pero en seguida tuvo que recordarse que Ron no estaba allí.

Él asintió y Hermione sonrió.

—Yo creo que es simpática.

—Vale. Bien por ti. Me gusta y todo eso, pero este no es el momento.

—¿No estamos un poco raros hoy?

Harry sonrió burlonamente y la viveza de sus ojos regresó por un momento. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo y Dean Thomas entró.

—¡Hermione! ¡McGonagall te está buscando!

Hermione le lanzó a Harry una mirada de temor y él le devolvió una de ánimo.

_How can I help you to say goodbye? (¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a decir adiós?)  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry (Está bien sentir dolor y está bien llorar)  
Come, let me hold you and I will try (Vamos, déjame abrazarte y lo intentaré)  
How can I help you to say goodbye? (¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a decir adiós?)_

_**N/A: ¡Lo siento! ¡Aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto, así que disculpen mi manera de escribir! Bueno, estoy contenta de haberlo terminado por fin. ¡Siento el enorme retraso! ¡Tenía que estudiar tres horas cada noche y hacer también los deberes, por lo que tardé en actualizar!**_

_**¡Intentaré escribir el siguiente capítulo este fin de semana!**_

_**¡Bien! ¡Es viernes! Aquí está vuestro regalito de fin de semana ;) jaja.**_

_**Ahora tengo dos Betas, ¡así que gracias a los dos! (¡los menciono arriba!)**_

_**Amor, abrazos y besos,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx (xDramione4Lyfx)**_

_**N/T: Yo también siento haberles hecho esperar tanto por la traducción v_v". Creo que a partir de ahora estaré más puesta, ya que me han vuelto las ganas de regresar al mundo de Harry Potter, pero no voy a prometer nada por si acaso. Bueno, lo de siempre, cualquier cosa rara que vean con la traducción, avisen :). **_

_**Zakuro Pure**_


	10. Don't cry

**Capítulo Diez: Don't Cry**

**¡Gracias a mis dos increíbles betas: silverbirch y LordDarQuing! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Es que me ayudan muchísimo!**

**¡R&R!**

_**N/A: ¡Hola, gente, ¿qué hay? Ah, esta semana ha sido MUY aburrida, increíblemente aburrida. ¡Pero yo no voy a aburrirles con la historia! Bueno, ¡es genial volver a escribir! Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews. ¡Son los mejores! Increíbles. Eso es lo que son ustedes. ¡Increíbles de verdad! Jaja. **_

_**Gracias a los geniales - **_LordDarQuing, skopde , bigmommak, DragonQuillz, B00kw0rm92, Samara Longbottom, XlinzX, Charissa Hallows, Morgan WhiteFang, Sirius Leigh, PyroAngel8605, blackXroseXpiano93, Lightest'Ink , Jade Wildcat! _**Y a tí, **_naoman, _**gracias por dejar review en los últimos cuatro capítulos**__**!**_

_**Y ahora que me he asegurado de dar las gracias, ¡continuemos con la historia!**_

_**Oh, tengo tres cosas más que decir, en realidad. 1- Mierda. Me he olvidado de las tres… Eh…**_

_**2- Voy a hacer una especie de eh… competición. Necesito un resumen mejor. (¡Se me dan fatal!). Y me gustaría que el público me hiciera sugerencias. Así que si crees que tienes un buen resumen para este fic, escríbelo al final del review. ¡Habrá premio para el ganador! (¡A todos nos gustan los premios!).  
3- Disclaimer - HP no es mío. Ni ahora ni nunca.  
Aún no recuerdo el número 1…**_

_**¡Ah, y otra cosa! TENGO que darle algún premio al que me deje el review número 100 (cuando sea que llegue al 100). ¡Hablamos luego! ¡Que disfruten del capítulo! XCailinNollaigx**_

_**N/T: **_**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

_Don't you cry tonight (No llores esta noche)  
Don't you cry tonight (No llores esta noche)  
There's a heaven above you baby (Sobre ti hay un cielo, cariño)  
And don't you cry tonight (Y no llores esta noche)  
-Guns & Roses: "Don't Cry" (–Guns and Roses: "No llores")_

**24 de octubre- Despacho de Albus Dumbledore**

Hermione esperaba sentada con paciencia mientras el director la observaba en silencio a través de las gafas. Ella no sabía por qué estaba allí, pero sí sabía que no le gustaba la expresión seria de la cara del anciano. La pierna de Hermione se movía nerviosamente y sus dientes tiraban del labio inferior, dos hábitos de ansiedad típicos de ella. A juzgar por la cara de McGonagall, que llevaba escrita la palabra "lástima", Hermione tenía razones para estar nerviosa. Minerva McGonagall no había sido nunca de las que sienten lástima por los alumnos y Hermione lo sabía. Entendía, por la expresión de su profesora favorita, que algo había ido muy mal.

—Señorita Granger, siento terriblemente tener que decirle… —Los ojos marrones de Hermione se cerraron de temor cuando el profesor suspiró cansado—. Lamentablemente, su madre ha fallecido.

Una lágrima escapó de los párpados fuertemente cerrados de Hermione al sentir una punzada el dolor de una puñalada en el corazón. Era insoportable.

—¿Qu… Qué?

—El ataque de un mortífago. Querían revelar a un heredero y lo hicieron de la manera más brutal posible: matando a los amigos cercanos y familiares de los posibles herederos. Se rumorea, señorita Granger, que usted es la heredera de Ravenclaw. Si es así, entonces…

La chica se levantó abruptamente y se marchó del despacho sin preocuparse de que fuera de mala educación o del hecho de que podría meterse en problemas. No se fue corriendo a toda pastilla del despacho. Solo caminó. Los estudiantes estaban metidos en sus camas, a salvo y durmiendo en paz, mientras que ella se lamentaba por la muerte de un ser querido.

Hermione casi no podía procesar la información de que alguien más había muerto. Era un golpe tremendo. No podía creer que le hubieran arrebatado a alguien más por una estúpida profecía. Ella nunca había querido eso. Hermione habría preferido derrotar al Señor Oscuro a la antigua usanza, con varitas y magia corriente. Aunque ella aún no estaba segura de que fuera una heredera, pues no había liberado ningún poder.

Hermione vagó sin rumbo por los pasillos casi vacíos con expresión estoica. Los pocos estudiantes que pasaban a su lado por los corredores casi no parecían darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. O quizás Hermione no estaba prestando atención. No sabía de dónde provenía aquella calma cuando debería estar retorciéndose y gritando. Casi no podía aceptar el hecho de que alguien más había muerto. Es que no era justo. Hermione podría decir que no se lo esperaba, podría decir que estaba conmocionada hasta la médula… pero estaría mintiendo. Hermione había estado medio esperando a que pasara algo como esto. Había sospechado, en parte, que ella era una heredera. Solo porque ella no había liberado sus poderes cuando Ron murió no significaba que no fuera una. Quizás tenía que ser un pariente de sangre. Y, para ser dolorosamente sincera, Hermione se sentía, de alguna manera, aliviada de que hubiera acabado. No tendría que vaticinar quién moriría todo el tiempo o intentar evitarlo. Aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera destrozada, porque lo estaba. Estaba en un estado de incredulidad. Hermione nunca jamás se esperó que serían sus padres muggles, o uno de ellos. No se le había ocurrido nunca que los mortífagos los asesinarían. Hermione sospechaba que matarían a alguien cercano, pero pensaba más bien en su hermana, su tía o su primo. No su madre. ¿Quién le arrebataría una madre a su hija?

—¿La sangre sucia ha salido sola por la noche? —Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco Malfoy detrás de ella con una expresión de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa burlona pegada a la cara. Pareció darse cuenta de sus lágrimas y de su estado de angustia—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a la familia de la sangre sucia? —Hermione apretó y soltó los puños mientras miraba cómo Malfoy la provocaba—. Los hijos de los Weasley son siete. A dos o tres no se les echará mucho de menos. —Ella podía sentir cómo le subía la temperatura mientras el Slytherin continuaba—. ¿O fue uno de tus padres? ¿Murieron esos bastardos? —Él dio una vuelta a su alrededor, riéndose con crueldad cuando ella permaneció en silencio—. Por fin algo ha conseguido dejarte con la boca cerrada.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Te lo advierto.

Él alzó una ceja rubia y se paró delante de ella.

—¿Me estás advirtiendo _a mí_?

Ella le lanzó la mirada de odio más fría que pudo, aún intentando mantener sus emociones a raya, pues estaban al límite.

—Oh, bueno, el mundo estará mejor con un par de miserables muggles y Weasleys menos.

Hermione explotó de repente. Gritó y se apretó la cabeza entre las manos. Draco dio un paso atrás, inseguro.

—¿Granger?

Ella estiró las manos hacia delante y el agua salió zumbando de ellas. El agua se arremolinó en círculos, cada vez más arriba, todavía entre Draco y Hermione. Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron con un tono azul mientras la rabia y el dolor la consumían. El agua chocó contra el suelo con un único movimiento y corrió libremente por los pasillos. Draco se agarró el pecho de repente y se cayó al suelo con un dolor insufrible. Un dolor intenso latía con fuerza en su corazón e hizo que su cuerpo se quedara rígido. Hermione cayó por fin de rodillas a su lado, agotada emocional y físicamente, y se desplomó en el suelo. Los dos yacieron uno al lado del otro, inconscientes.

Hermione se limpió la última tanda de lágrimas de sus ojos mientras cerraba el baúl con llave. Se había despertado en el hospital aquella mañana, rejuvenecida y animada. Bueno, físicamente. La señora Pomfrey ni siquiera logró hablar con ella antes de que saliera corriendo por la puerta. Hermione sabía que iba a ir a su casa con su padre, Richard, y su hermana, Emilia. Emilia tenía catorce años, pero era una muggle. Ella y Hermione se llevaban bien, pues para Emilia no era importante el hecho de que no fuera una bruja. De hecho, la hermana de Hermione odiaba que no pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete.

Hermione sollozó al pensar en su hermana y su padre. Estaba desesperada por verlos, pero también tenía miedo. Mañana era el funeral y Hermione no estaba segura de si podría soportar la visión del ataúd. Ojalá solo fuera a visitar a su hermana y a su padre en mejores circunstancias.

La Gryffindor bajó las escaleras con dificultad hasta la vacía Sala Común arrastrando el baúl detrás de ella. Harry y Ginny se pararon en lados opuestos de la habitación para abrazarla.

—Hermione, lo siento —le susurró Harry al abrazarla con fuerza.

—Sí, yo también —contestó Hermione con suavidad.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Hermione —intentó consolarla Ginny.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá y Hermione se frotó los ojos con fuerza sin dejar caer las lágrimas. Podía ver que Ginny y Harry estaban intentando consolarla lo mejor que podían, pero ellos también estaban superando una muerte aún. No podía guardarles rencor por ello, especialmente porque sabía quién era el que había muerto.

—Sabes que estamos aquí para ti, ¿verdad? —le dijo Harry.

La triste chica asintió.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —le preguntó Ginny a la vez que acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, describiendo círculos para reconfortarla.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —le soltó como respuesta. Ginny retiró su brazo rápidamente con expresión dolida—. ¡Oh, lo siento, Ginny! No era mi intención, es sólo que estoy… ¡tan enfadada! —Hermione se levantó, acalorada, a punto de ponerse a despotricar—. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo decidir si _quiero_ ser una heredera? Simplemente no está bien matar a la familia de alguien. ¡Tendrías que ser una persona sin corazón! Y ahora mi mejor amigo y mi madre se han ido… ¿y esperan que me conforme y luche? ¿Pero qué _coño_? Y todo los que están cerca de mí están… bueno, ¡muriendo! ¿Y si alguno de ustedes es el siguiente? ¿Y si esos malditos "poderes de los herederos" son solo una broma cruel? ¡Solía tenerles mucho respeto a los Fundadores, pero ahora se ha esfumado del todo! ¿Por qué iban a dejarnos cosa semejante a nosotros? ¡Les odio! ¡_Les_ _odio_! —Hermione gritó la última frase tan alto como pudo y se le quebró la voz al final. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

—-Oh, Hermione… —lloró Ginny, y ambas chicas se rodearon con los brazos. Hermione extendió un brazo hacia Harry para que se uniera y Harry, inseguro, lo hizo. La tensión entre Ginny y Harry se desapareció por un momento mientras los tres se abrazaban.

Ginny se soltó y bufó.

—Entonces, ¿eres una heredera? —Hermione la miró. En sus ojos se había encendido un ligero tono azul alrededor del iris marrón. Ginny soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Demasiado pronto para preguntar?

Hermione la miró con hostilidad y Harry intentó calmarla.

**25 de octubre- Cementerio de San José**

Mantuvo la barbilla en alto mientras su hermana se aferraba a ella. Las lágrimas de Emilia le empapaban su blusa negra. Hermione podía oír a su padre llorando mientras su tío se esforzaba por consolarle. Pero Hermione no lloró, no podía. Su padre y su hermana necesitaban que fuera fuerte por ellos, necesitaban a alguien emocionalmente estable. No necesitaban a una niña llorona de diecisiete años. Por eso Hermione decidió que no lloraría, no delante de su familia, porque su familia necesitaba que estuviera inalterable por ellos. La necesitaban para que cuidara de ellos y no estaba en posición de negarse.

Siguió observando, con ojos imperturbables, cómo todos se marchaban. Los únicos que aún quedaban ahí de pie eran ella, Emilia y Richard. Los ojos de Hermione pasaron por encima de la lápida rápidamente, pues si miraba durante demasiado tiempo estaba segura de que perdería la compostura.

_**Elizabeth Granger**_

_**Amada esposa, madre devota y gran amiga a la que echaremos muchísimo de menos.**_

_**1958-1997**_

"_**Por las vivencias del ayer y el reencuentro del mañana".**_

Hermione sabía que tenía que cuidar de su familia, pero se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo. ¿No necesitaría entrenar sus poderes? Seguramente necesitaría volver al colegio. ¿Quién cuidaría de ellos cuando Hermione regresara a sus deberes de magia y al consuelo de los estudios?. Hermione también se preguntaba si, en realidad, sería capaz de consolarlos cuando ella también estaba destrozada, pero desterró rápidamente ese pensamiento.

La chica tenía miedo de explicarle a su padre por qué había muerto su madre. Seguramente se enfadaría. Hermione no estaba segura de si pagaría su enfado con ella o no. ¿Le gritaría a ella? ¿Le diría que era una desgracia por haberles hecho pasar por esto?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era estar allí para ellos durante el tiempo que pudiera. Sabía que tendría que volver al mundo mágico y enfrentarse a sus otros problemas, pero ahora su familia era su prioridad.

Emilia soltó un largo sollozo y su padre enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Sí, Hermione Granger solo podría llorar en los confines de una habitación oscura.

_**N/A: Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Sé que es muy corto, pero era lo que tenía planeado para este capítulo. Vale, esta es vuestra última oportunidad para votar en la encuesta sobre quién es el Heredero de Gryffindor, ¡pues lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo! No, perdón, olvídenlo. Lo descubriremos en el capítulo 12 ;). Ah, sí, ese era el número 1. ¿Recuerdan que al principio no podía recordar el número 1? Sí, pues eso era. **_

_**Mi plan era que Ginny fuera una zorra en este fic, pero cambié de opinión. Cambié de opinión totalmente. Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas del plan, pero no demasiado. Es igual, ¿he decidido hacer buena a Ginny y que termine con Harry? Probablemente no… Yo sé la respuesta, pero no quiero estropear la historia… Normalmente escribo sobre Harry/Ginny si sólo salen dos o tres veces en el fic y no con frecuencia como en este. Bueno, voy a dejarlo así. Pero no creo que deban dejar de leer sólo porque puede que no sea un Harry/Ginny… a menos que estén totalmente en contra de que salgan con otras personas. **_

_**¡Díganme qué piensan y déjenme un review!**_

_**Les quiero,**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**(Antes xDramione4Lyfx)**_

_**Repito: ¡HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR EN EL CAPÍTULO DOCE!**_

_**Próximo capítulo- **_La perspectiva de Harry y un artículo de revista escrito por Cho Chang sobre los herederos… (¿De qué otra cosa si no? LOL).

N/T: Este capítulo, como bien dice la autora, es cortito, así que lo he traducido en poco tiempo^^. Espero que la siguiente traducción también la suba así de rápido :).

Zakuro Pure


	11. Empty

**N/A: ****Disclaimer - HP no es mío.**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores**

**Capítulo Once: Empty**

**¡Gracias a mis dos fabulosas Betas Silverbirch y LordDarQuing!**

**R&R!**

**X**

_**N/A**__**- ¡Bueno, gente!Well hey people! **__**Una semana de locos, ¿eh?  
La acogida de esta historia (y lo digo y lo repito) ¡Es incredible! Quiero a todos y cada uno de los que me dejan reviews. ¡Ustedes son geniales! **_

_**¿Es que NADIE tiene una idea para el resumen? ¿Ni uno pequeñito, porfi? **_

_**Gracias a todos los de los reviews, que son:  
**_Lightest'Ink, superstarsvtn, Sirius Leigh, PyroAngel8605, DragonQuillz, NoLongerIn Love, Skarin (_**Enhorabuena. ¡Eres el revier número 100!) **_B00kw0rm92, Samara Longbottom, CatchDaSnitch- HeDeservesPain, Michelle Amethyst, blackXroseXpiano93, Morgan WhiteFang, XlinzX(_**¡Tenemos que hablar este fin de semana!), **_skopde and silverbirch.! You peoples make my day!lol

_**He intentado que este sea un poco más alegre que los capítulos anteriores. Una vez que se revelen los herederos las muertes disminuirán considerablemente. **__**¿Está todo el mundo separado? ¡Adelante! LOL**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

_**¡OH! – Para Skarin: the he dejado un PM- ¡mira tu correo! lol  
**_Skopde_**- Aún estoy esperando ese resumen lol (Only...)  
**_CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain_**- ¡Tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias!xD  
**_NoLongerInLove- _**¡Gracias**__**! ¡Eres la primera que lo menciona!  
**_Skopde-_** Vaya, de alguna manera tus reviews siempre hacen que me ponga roja.**_

_Hear a thunder in the distance see a vision of a cross (Oigo un trueno en la distancia, veo la imagen de una cruz)  
I feel the pain that was given on that sad day of loss (Siento el dolor que apareció en ese triste día de pérdida)  
A lion roars in the darkness only he holds the key (Un león ruge en la oscuridad, solo él tiene la llave)  
A light to free me from my burden and grant me life eternally (Una luz para liberarme de mi carga y concederme la vida eterna)  
Should have been dead on a Sunday morning banging my head (Debería haber muerto un domingo por la mañana de un golpe en la cabeza)  
No time for mourning ain't got no time- (No hay tiempo para lamentarse, no hay tiempo)  
Creed- "My Own Prison" (Creed- "My propia prisión")_

**31 de octubre****. Clase de Transformaciones.**

Harry miró por toda la clase con extrañeza. Le parecía que estaba vacía. Por supuesto, eso podría ser sólo porque las dos personas más importantes de su universo no estaban. Que tanto Hermione como Ron se hubieran ido era algo que le resultaba difícil de soportar. Harry casi no podía asimilar el hecho de que Hermione era una heredera, de que pronto se iría, de que lucharía contra Voldemort antes que él y de que debilitaría a Voldemort por él. Él no quería que estuviera en semejante peligro, no podía perderla a ella también.

Ella se iba a quedar en su casa durante una o dos semanas y Harry anhelaba su presencia cuando no estaba. Lo que fuera, incluso oír el sonido de su voz, le animaría. Harry tenía un miedo atroz a que Dumbledore le llamara y le dijera que Hermione también estaba muerta.

Harry metió las cosas en la maleta cuando sonó la campana y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta, pero le pararon antes de llegar.

—¡Harry! ¿Tienes un minuto?

Harry se encontró mirando a la bonita cara de Cho Chang. Estaba batiendo las pestañas y sus ojos de cordero lo miraban fijamente. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios sonrosados. Aunque Harry se puso feliz de saber que el corazón no le latía nerviosamente en el pecho, se preparó antes de responder, pues él creía en el dicho "Nunca te metas con una mujer despechada".

—Cho… eh, sí, claro. ¿Va todo bien? —se sintió como si hubiera un elefante en la habitación y los dos estuvieran bailando a su alrededor.

—Todo genial, Harry. Soy la nueva periodista del _Hogwarts Herald_. Mi primer artículo va a ser sobre los Herederos de los Fundadores.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un paso automáticamente.

—No, no… sin comentarios.

—¿Por favor? Creo que me lo debes. Todo lo que quiero es una entrevista… Una chiquitita y pequeña… —Cho caminó hacia Harry y sus narices casi se tocaban— entrevista —susurró ella suavemente, haciendo cosquillas en la cara de Harry con su respiración.

Puede que a Harry ya no le gustara, pero él era un adolescente y no pudo rechazar a Cho cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

—¿Qué…? —La voz de Harry flaqueó al toser—. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Cho sonrió triunfalmente y señaló una silla con la mano.

—Siéntate. Las clases han terminado y nadie debería estar aquí.

Él se sentó con cautela, todavía inquieto por tener que hablar con Cho. Harry aún estaba destrozado por la muerte de su mejor amigo y lo cierto es que no quería hablar de ello.

—Bueno, Harry. ¿Es cierto que Hermione Granger es la heredera de Ravenclaw? —preguntó Cho, inclinándose hacia delante, ávida por la respuesta.

Harry tragó. Se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. ¿Debería contárselo? ¿Le importaría a Hermione? Rápidamente se recordó que él quería terminar con esta entrevista lo más rápido posible. En realidad no quería contestar todas esas preguntas, pues no era asunto de Cho. Harry sacudió la cabeza. No _era_ asunto suyo y él no tenía por qué contarle nada.

—Cho, te contestaré a una pregunta. Y eso es todo —respondió Harry, harto de que todos siempre necesitaran saber todo.

Ella le observó un momento antes de mirar su pluma.

—¿Quién… quién crees que es el Heredero de Gryffindor?

Harry volvió a trompicones a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, emocionalmente exhausto por todas las emociones que sentía todo el tiempo. Necesitaba gritar, llorar, chillar y estar en silencio todo a la vez. Necesitaba gritar y chillar para dar salida al enfado, necesitaba llorar por su pérdida y necesitaba estar en silencio por su propio bienestar mental. Necesitaba mantenerse en silencio porque no necesitaba más preguntas.

Se arrastró por el agujero del retrato y echó un vistazo alrededor de la Sala Común. Estaba empezando a pensar que todo estaba vacío últimamente.

Harry estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio cuando oyó a alguien sollozar sonoramente. Se giró lentamente y vio a Ginny, que estaba llorando en la ventana por detrás de los tableros de ajedrez. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara pálida llena de rastros de lágrimas, sus oscuras ojeras y su pelo rojo lacio y sin vida.

—¿Gi… Ginny? —Harry se sentía un poco incómodo al hablar con la pelirroja. No sabía si ella se había dado cuenta de que la había estado ignorando y la verdad es que no quería que se enterara. Harry también tenía el presentimiento de que esto tenía algo que ver con Ron, un tema que definitivamente no quería hablar con Ginny.

Ella se giró con brusquedad. Tenía los ojos muy rojos.

—Oh, Harry —Ginny resolló, con las lágrimas silenciosas aún cayendo. Ginny debió de haber tenido un lapsus mental porque Harry estaba seguro de que Ginny no le habría perdonado con tanta rapidez. No le había hablado desde la muerte de Ron y Ginny tenía un carácter fiero, aunque él nunca había recibido uno de sus enfados—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Él la miró, confundido, y ella se explicó—: Mis mejores amigos son herederos. ¿Y si mueren ellos también? ¿Y si mueres tú también? ¿Y si me quedo sola en este mundo?

Harry se sentó a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos. Incluso si no sentía nada por ella, no podía dejarla ahí.

—Nunca estarás sola, Ginny. Incluso si yo no estoy, no estarás sola.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha pasado? Y… y mis hermanos se han ido, y todo el mundo está muriendo, y mis amigos están en peligro, y mi familia está en peligro… Y… —Ginny gimió tan alto que Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no taparle la boca.

—Sssh… Gin, cálmate. —Le dio palmadas en la espalda con torpeza.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Y ahora estás siendo muy bueno conmigo! Para, Harry, ¡para ya!

Él retiró los brazos y se alejó un poco a toda prisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¡Me has estado evitando desde que Ron murió, Harry! Eso no va a ayudar a nadie, y justo cuando había superado lo tuyo, ¡vienes aquí y empiezas a ser bueno conmigo! No es justo…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo… yo no te… ¿gusto? —preguntó él, muy avergonzado por toda la situación

Los ojos de Ginny se suavizaron.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero eres sólo un amigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Ginny. Deberíamos ser solo amigos —los dos suspiraron con alivio.

Ginny se acercó de nuevo a Harry y los dos se quedaron sentados, acompañándose en silencio, disfrutando del momento, pues sabían que _esto_ era la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Me gustó esa parte. Ella vino, como te puedes imaginar, toda confundida y echa un lío.

Harry sonrió, mientras masticaba la comida, por la cara que Neville estaba haciendo ante la visión de las gachas. Neville era uno de los pocos amigos con los que Harry podía hablar. Él, Neville, Dean y Seamus hablaban durante la noche. Les hablaba de Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron y los Weasley en general. Desahogarse con alguien que no fuera una chica nunca lo había hecho sentir tan bien, pero, por mucho que les apreciara, no podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran por aquellos dos sitios vacíos que estaban frente a él.

Ron y Hermione.

Nadie se había sentado ahí. Era como una regla no escrita. Harry deseaba que hubiera alguien lo bastante valiente como para sentarse ahí y así no fijarse en eso, pero había una grave falta de valentía en la Casa Gryffindor. Oh, la ironía.

Quería que Hermione volviera, y pronto. Con cada día que pasaba, más se preocupaba por ella y el pensar en su muerte lo asustaba.

El asiento de Ron parecía ser el que más atraía su atención, como si le estuviera llamando. De alguna manera, era un recuerdo de él. "Ronald Weasley estuvo aquí" parecía estar escrito por todo el asiento. Harry pensaba que deberían poner: "Tributo a Ronald Weasley". De todas formas, nadie parecía que nadie se sentaba allí.

La necesidad de ocupar el asiento se estaba volviendo insoportable. Harry necesitaba que alguien, _cualquiera_, llenara el vacío.

Harry levantó la vista de la silla de su amigo fallecido a tiempo de ver a una amiga de pelo rubio pasar a su lado para desayunar.

—¡Luna! —la llamó Harry, intentado atraer su atención.

Ella se giró lentamente con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara cuando vio quién la llamaba.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás hoy? —le preguntó suavemente.

Él sonrió con sinceridad y señaló hacia la silla de Ron.

—Siéntate hoy en la mesa de Gryffindor. Estás más que bienvenida.

Luna dudó solo un momento antes de sentarse. Tres personas ahogaron un grito, dos personas se atragantaron y los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par al mirar a la mesa de Gryffidor. Luna sonrió felizmente sin sentirse molesta por las reacciones.

—¡Oh, gachas! ¡Me encanta cuando hay!

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras observaba cómo Luna se ponía el desayuno. Y, así como así, el vacío que estaba consumiendo a Harry un momento antes remitió.

_**¿Quién es el heredero de Gryffindor?**_

_Los Herederos de los Fundadores ha sido un tema de discusión durante muchas noches y lo he investigado. Las tragedias que recaen en las familias, los herederos y su conexión con los fundadores y por qué esos alumnos precisamente… pero la pregunta que más me interesaba con respecto a esto es: ¿quién es el heredero de Gryffindor? _

_¿Por qué? Es el último que queda por revelar. Yo creo de verdad en el dicho "deja lo mejor para el final". El heredero de Slytherin estará probablemente burlándose mientras lee esto, el de Ravenclaw estará considerando la cuestión y el de Hufflepuff probablemente estará presintiendo quién puede ser._

_He decidido preguntar por ahí para saber las opiniones de nuestros compañeros. ¿Quién es el heredero de Gryffindor? ¿Quién tiene suficiente coraje, valentía, habilidad y voluntad para ser el Heredero de Gryffindor? Muchos de ustedes comparten la misma opinión…_

_Dean Thomas, que pertence al círculo de los más cercanos a Harry Potter y es un miembro de la Casa Gryffindor de sexto año, fue muy amable durante la entrevista e incluso se ofreció a contestar algunas preguntas más. __¿Debería suponer que sabes más?_

[Sonríe] No, ¡pero podría intentar adivinarlo!

_Adelante, entonces. Dinos qué opinas._

Definitivamente Lavender Brown. Es brillante… deberían darle un premio o algo.

_¿No es Lavender Brown, la reina del cotilleo, tu novia?_

¿Reina del cotilleo? Siempre pensé que esa eras tú. Sí, Lavender Brown es mi novia. Por eso pienso que es una heredera. Hace falta mucho valor para estar conmigo.

_Valeeee… Bueno, creo que hemos terminado._

_Ahí tienen, brujas y magos, un voto para __Lavender Brown. Les he preguntado a 200 personas más que quién creían que era el Heredero de Gryffindor y me dieron respuestas sorprendentes:_

Harry Potter- 105

Hermione Granger- 66 _(Aún no se ha confirmado que_ _Hermione Granger sea una heredera. Hay rumores de que es la Heredera de Ravenclaw, pero los rumores son tonterías)._

Dean Thomas-10

Colin Creevy-2

McGonagall-1

Severus Snape-1

Ginevra Weasley-8

Lavender Brown-5

Hannah Abbott- 2

_Yo creo que, a pesar de lo que él dice, Harry Potter es aún "el elegido". Godric Gryffindor cometería un error si eligiera a alguien más, aunque Harry, de sexto año, aún se mantiene inflexible y lo niega. ¿Quizás su negación oculta algo? Por suerte para mí, pude encontrarme con la estrella para conversar con él. Aunque se negó a que le hiciera una entrevista, conseguí su opinión sobre el Heredero de Gryffindor. _

_Bueno, Harry, ¿quién es el Heredero de Gryffindor?_

Ni idea.

_Vamos, Harry, tienes que tener alguna idea…_

Pues no. He hecho suposiciones y tengo algunas teorías… pero lo más seguro es que la mayoría estén equivocadas.

_Es igual, dínoslas._

Creo que la gente se está dejando llevar. Están dejando pasar por alto a los candidatos con más posibilidades. ¿Y los luchadores como Ernie MacMillan, Neville Longbottom o Seamus Finnigan? ¿Y qué pasa con Padma Patil? ¿Por qué no se piensa en ninguno de ellos? Porque no son populares. Creo que es alguno de los que he mencionado. Estamos dejando pasar por alto a las verdaderas estrellas de este colegio porque alguien tiene una cicatriz en la cabeza… y estoy harto de eso. Así que déjennos a Ginny, a Hermione, a Luna y a mí en paz porque ya hemos perdido bastante. Sinceramente, Ginny no necesita más presión, Hermione está pasando por un momento extremadamente difícil y Luna no se va a dejar engañar por vuestra falsa amistad. ¿Crees que estoy siendo duro? Pues no. Sólo digo que se metan en sus propios asuntos porque en las últimas semanas ya he visto suficientes crisis nerviosas para el resto de mi vida. [se levanta, recoge sus cosas y se va]

_¡Ahí tienen, amigos! __¡Harry Potter! ¿Estamos presionándole? __¿Deberíamos dejarle en paz y que lidie con la pérdida? ¿Y qué pasa con Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley? "En las últimas semanas he visto suficientes crisis nerviosas para el resto de mi vida". ¿Se referirá a Luna, Hermione y Ginny? ¿Habrán sufrido un colapso las dos Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw debido al estrés?_

Harry levantó la vista con enfado y tiró el periódico a un lado. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Luna, que estaba masticando felizmente una tostada en frente de él. Pensó que Luna estaba pretendiendo… pretendiendo que todo iba bien y que regresaría a casa en Navidad con su padre que tanto la quería. Aunque él no solía sacar el tema del padre de Luna mucho porque, normalmente, no terminaba bien.

No sabía que pensar del artículo de Cho. Era un poco burlón y mediocre, pero ya no le importaba. Podía decir lo que quisiera porque a él simplemente no le importaba. Podía apoyarlo o ir en su contra, pero a él no podría importarle menos. Dijera lo que dijera, probablemente habría escuchado cosas peores. Y, para ser sincero, Harry tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. No quería necesariamente pensar en muertes y herederos, pero al final tendría que hacerlo. Pero, de ahora en adelante, no le importaría lo que Cho escribiera porque, en realidad, era solo una aspirante a Rita Skeeter. Se pondría de su parte cuando las cosas fueran bien, pero una vez que empezaran a ir mal, lanzaría rumores y le apuñalaría por la espalda.

—¡Harry! ¿Para qué crees que quiere McGonagall a Dean? —preguntó Neville con los ojos bien abiertos.

Harry miró cómo la figura de Dean se marchaba y supo que tenía que temer lo peor.

_Will it always feel this way__ (¿Me sentiré siempre así?)  
so empty (¿Tan vacío)  
so estranged? __(¿Tan alejado?)  
"Empty"- Ray Lamontagne ("Vacío" – Ray Lamontagne)_

_**N/A: ¡Gracias otra vez por todos los super reviews! **__**¡BIEEEN! **__**¡Hemos pasado los 100! Unas gracias personales a todos aquellos que han dejado un review en cada capítulo. Son unos devotos. xD**_

_**Bien, les quiero y tengo que irme,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

¡_**OH,oh oh! ¿Alguien ve Coranation Street? **__**¿No sería lo major si lo tuvieran aquí? ¡Eastenders está y eso es una mierda! ¡Que traigan a Corrie! **__**Lol … ¿Pero cómo les pido eso? POR FAVOR, alguien lo sabe? =D **_

_**x**_

N/T: Bueno, otra actualización rápida n.n Me siento bien. Últimamente he hecho mis deberes :). Ay, yo ya quiero que empiece la acción. En el siguiente capítulo es donde la autora dijo que revelaban al Heredero de Gryffindor. ¡Yo sé quién es! Ya le eché una ojeada xDD. No hagan ustedes lo mismo, no sigan mi ejemplo u.u".

Bueno, ya saben, si tienen alguna queja/sugerencia con respecto a la traducción, adelante :).

Oh, por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que nunca agradezco a nadie por los reviews, así que muchas gracias (en mis historias sí que lo hago). A los que me dicen que traduzco bien y eso, me llena de satisfacción. Son horas de trabajo, aunque lo hago de muy buena gana, claro :). En cuanto a los que dicen que les gusta la historia en sí, estoy segura de que, como cualquier autora, _**xCailinNollaigx **_estará encantada con los reviews que han ido dejando por aquí ^^ y yo les animo a que dejen más, por supuesto.

**A Karlyzhaa****—**Yo también he pensado en no traducir la N/A, pero después me quedo pensando en que si fuera al revés, a mí me gustaría que me tradujeran la nota de autor… No sé, es como una manera de conocer al autor también y creo que eso es bueno. Creo que lo que sí voy a dejar de poner son los agradecimientos, como tú dices, que no tienen sentido aquí :). ¿Con que Neville, eh? Vamos a ver si aciertas LOL. ¡Espero que sigas la historia!


	12. The winner takes it all

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores**

**Capítulo Doce: The Winner Takes it All**

**Gracias a mis betas silverbirch y LordDarQuing**

**¡Me ayudan muchísimo!**

**¡R&R!**

_**N/A: **__**¡Hey! **__**¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo le va a todo el mundo? ¡Me entraron muchas ganas de escribir! No me había sentido así desde que empecé a escribir este fic. **__**¡Es genial!**_

_**¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! **__**Son fantásticos, como siempre.**_

_**No voy a dar agradecimientos hoy, ya que subí el capítulo anterior hace un día o algo así y aún no me han dejado muchos de los reviews (o eso es lo que yo creo…). ¡Pero en el siguiente daré los agradecimientos por los dos capítulos! Lol**_

_**Bueno, también espero que entiendan esa necesidad que tienen Harry y Ginny de ver a Hermione. Esa ansiedad y nervios desesperados. Acaban de perder a Ron, y Hermione es muy importante para ambos. Necesitan sentir que no la han perdido a ella también.**_

_**Les quiero,**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**(xCNx o xDramione4Lyfx)**_

_**Por la presente, declaro que ¡LOS DERECHOS DE LAS CANCIONES Y DE HARRY POTTER NO SON MÍOS!**_

_The gods may throw a dice (Quizás los dioses tiran los dados)  
Their minds as cold as ice (Con la mente fría como el hielo)  
And someone way down here (Y alguien de aquí abajo)  
Loses someone dear (Pierde a alguien querido)  
The winner takes it all (El ganador se lo lleva todo)  
The loser has to fall (El perdedor tiene que caer)  
It's simple and it's plain (Es simple y sencillo)  
Why should I complain? (¿Por qué debería quejarme?)_

"_The Winner Takes It All" – ABBA ("El ganador se lo lleva todo" – ABBA)_

**1 de noviembre. Sala Común de Gryffindor.**

Harry observaba cómo se quemaban las radiantes brasas; la luz iluminaba la habitación con un brillo inquietante. Las voces llenaban la Sala Común de charlas animadas entre alumnos, ajenos al malestar de otros estudiantes. Harry quería que todos se callaran, pero no lo harían. Y la palabra que oía por encima de todas las demás era "Heredero". Al final había terminado por odiar esa palabra… una palabra que le había causado tanto dolor. A veces Harry se preguntaba si se suponía que debía estar sensible y deprimido. ¿No debería haberlo superado ya?

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

—El Heredero de Gryffindor… ¡Dean Thomas!

Harry no podía decir que se lo hubiera estado esperando porque estaba seguro de que no. Él había estado convencido de que era Neville. Neville había demostrado tener valentía, coraje y maña en el Departamento de Misterios y Harry estaba seguro de que si Neville no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarles a Hermione y a él, él no estaría ya aquí. Pero, lamentablemente, no era Neville.

Dean era un tío genial, bueno y se le daban bien los hechizos, pero no era extraordinario. No era tan inteligente, capaz y brillante como Hermione. No era tan sabio, hábil o noble como Luna. Y, por mucho que Harry _aborreciera_ admitirlo, Dean palidecía en comparación con las habilidades mágicas y la inteligencia de Malfoy. Harry era consciente de que Draco era inteligente —había terminado por aceptarlo—, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Dean simplemente no era tan bueno como estos otros alumnos. A lo mejor Harry lo estaba juzgando con demasiada dureza, pero no podía comprender la elección de los fundadores.

La atención de Harry se dirigió al portarretrato cuando este se abrió y el ruido de la Sala Común se elevó veinte decibelios.

—¡Dean! ¿Estás bien, tío? —Seamus le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

Dean les lanzó a todos una mirada confusa.

—Eh… claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Colin Creavy se adelantó con valentía.

—Bueno, eres el Heredero de Gryffindor. Sentimos tu pérdida.

—¿Mi pérdida? Yo no… Espera, ¿qué?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos creen que McGonagall te llamó porque eres un heredero.

Dean pestañeó.

—Oh.

—No te preocupes, tío. Estamos aquí para ti —dijo Seamus, palmeándole la espalda a Dean.

Él retrocedió un paso.

—Yo no soy un heredero…

—Por supuesto, pero nosotros… ¿Qué?

—Seamus, cállate —le dijo Dean a su amigo, y luego miró alrededor de la habitación—. No soy un heredero. Os lo aseguro. _No_ soy un heredero.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas con McGonagall? —preguntó Colin, y su pregunta fue recibida por un coro de aprobación.

Dean parecía muy incómodo con Harry. Sus ojos miraban al suelo mientras jugueteaba con el vuelto de su túnica.

—Me pidió que fuera prefecto… en el lugar de Ron —finalizó, incómodo.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la Sala Común y Harry sintió que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Se preguntó de repente que dónde estaría Ginny como si ella pudiera deshacerse de todo el mundo.

Dean levantó la vista para mirar a Harry con una expresión de disculpa en la cara.

—Yo… —Dean suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera mejoraría la situación.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo caminando hacia Dean. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. Sus piernas parecían caminar con voluntad propia. Harry sabía que no estaba enfadado con Dean. Se merecía ser prefecto. Incluso si era en el lugar de Ron.

—Enhorabuena, compañero. —Harry miró a su alrededor para ver quién había dicho eso y se quedó atónito al descubrir que había sido él. Los Gryffindors observaron cómo se desarrollaba la escena con ansiedad. Harry podía ahora darse la vuelta y pegar a Dean… o marcharse.

Dean se relajó visiblemente y dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, Harry.

Harry asintió y entendió por qué no le importaba que Dean sustituyera a Ron. Finalmente, la gente estaba dándose cuenta de que Ron no iba a volver, que las cosas tenían que continuar y que Harry no podía evitar ninguna de ellas.

No importaba que deseara poder hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

**2 de noviembre.**

Ginny se precipitó escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, impaciente por despertar a Harry. En el momento en el que había oído las maravillosas noticias, había corrido a buscar al chico del pelo negro. Escudriñó entre las camas del dormitorio. Neville, Seamus, Dean, vacía y… ¡Harry! Ginny corrió hacia la cama para sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Harry… —susurró. A Ginny no le gustaba mucho despertar a los demás—. ¡Harry! —Cansada de no obtener respuesta, Ginny se acercó y gritó—: ¡Harry!

El muchacho se sentó rápidamente, haciendo que ella se cayera de la cama al piso. Él observó la habitación, confuso, pues todos estaban durmiendo.

—Aquí abajo. —Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor.

Él miro a un lado de su cama con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

—Eh, hola. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se puso de pie, limpiándose el polvo imaginario de la ropa.

—Buenos días a ti también, Harry.

Él gruño y echó un vistazo al reloj.

—Son las ocho, Ginny. Las _ocho_.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

—Lo sé, pero tienes una visita. Ella estará aquí en unos… ¿cinco minutos?

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella y brillaron como esmeraldas de impaciencia.

—¿Ella?

—¡Sí! ¡Ha vuelto! Oh, la he echado tant… —Ginny se paró a mitad de frase cuando Harry saltó de la cama y buscó a toda prisa su uniforme. Tenía el pelo desordenado como siempre, sobresaliendo en todas direcciones. Su pijama rojo estaba arrugado.

Ginny sonrió.

—Esperaré en la Sala Común.

Ginny jugueteaba nerviosamente con el vuelto de su falda, ansiosa por ver a su mejor amiga. La había echado muchísimo de menos, más de lo que pensaba. Ginny deseaba oír a Hermione refunfuñando y reprendiéndola. Se sentó en el sofá de la Sala Común a la espera de Hermione. Ginny no estaba segura de cómo tomarse lo de que Hermione fuera una heredera. Significaba que probablemente Hermione se marcharía el resto del año. ¿Con quién iba a hablar Ginny?

Ginny tenía muchos amigos, pero no muchas amigas. Por supuesto, tenía a Luna, pero Luna también se marcharía, dejando a Ginny más sola que nunca. Pensó en el comienzo de curso en septiembre. Cómo se había prometido a sí misma que sería el mejor año de todos, que capturaría el corazón de Harry, que haría que su hermano y su mejor amiga estuvieran juntos y que tendría las mejores notas de quinto.

Oh, cómo las cosas fueron tan mal. ¿Es que Ginny había maldecido todo desde el principio?

Septiembre era una época alegre a la que Ginny deseaba volver rodeada de todos sus seres queridos.

—¿Ginny? —sonó una voz detrás de ella.

Ginny saltó del sofá para mirar el portarretrato que estaba detrás de ella y a quien acababa de pasar por ahí. Corriendo hacia ella, Ginny lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto, Hermione.

Hermione le dio palmadas en la espalda con suavidad, sorprendida por el abrazo de Ginny.

—Eh… Gracias. ¿Dónde está…?

—Se está cambiando. Hermione, aquí las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti.

La chica sonrió, pero Ginny podía ver el dolor oculto tras la sonrisa.

—Yo también les he echado de menos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras no estaba?

Ginny suspiró. Así que iba a evitar el tema del todo. A actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ginny sabía que Hermione era más cercana para ella de lo que ella era para Hermione, pero quería que Hermione fuera capaz de contarle lo que fuera. Hermione le contaría a Harry, sin duda, cómo se sentía, pero no a Ginny.

—Oh, no mucho. —Se hizo el silencio al tiempo que el infame elefante volvía, aunque esta vez había alguien lo bastante valiente para mencionarlo—. Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Era una pregunta muy simple, pero con una complejidad oculta. Era una pregunta tendenciosa. ¿Cómo expresar con palabras lo que se siente después de la muerte de un ser querido? Hermione cerró los ojos despacio y una expresión de cansancio que Ginny nunca había visto en ella apareció en su cara. ¿Iba Hermione a abrirse a Ginny? ¿Iba por fin a sucumbir a la amistad con la pelirroja?

—Estoy bien. —Una respuesta muy simple, pero nadie más podía oír la angustia que había en las palabras o ver el dolor en los que una vez fueron unos vivos ojos marrones y el temblor de las manos que se pasaba por el pelo—. Estoy bien.

Una respuesta tan simple, pero para Ginny significaba que el mundo de Hermione se había destrozado y desmoronado. La Weasley no era consciente de la razón que llevaba.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron una larga charla sobre todo y nada, y Ginny se maravilló por cuánto tiempo podían evitar hablar de un tema peligroso cuando otros estaban cerca. Estaba bastante segura de que no solo estaban hablando delante de ella, sino también delante de los otros veinte alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban en la habitación. Ella deseaba desesperadamente tener una amistad así, una amistad que pudiera sobrevivir las pruebas del tiempo, en lo bueno y lo malo, en las duras y en las maduras. Ginny no tenía a nadie de quien de verdad pudiera decir que haría lo que fuera por ella, aparte de su familia. Suponía que esos dos eran como familia, pues los dos no tenían a nadie en el mundo mágico. Hermione, Harry y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el día juntos, ya que no sabían cuando podía ser el último.

**2 de Noviembre. Clase de Transformaciones.**

Ginny estaba sentada en clase, aburrida. La profesora McGonagall llevaba horas con la misma perorata sobre cómo transformar algo más grande que uno mismo. En serio, a Ginny le importaba un comino. No iba a necesitar Transformaciones para su carrera y lo cierto es que tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar ahora. Mirando a su alrededor desde la última fila, los ojos de Ginny se posaron en Luna Lovegood. Luna se había mantenido muy distante de Ginny últimamente y la Weasley no tenía ni idea de por qué. Ginny no le había dicho nada para ofenderla o ni siquiera había hablado con ella sobre los herederos.

Reconocía que habían destrozado la vida de la rubia a conciencia. La chica lo había pasado muy mal durante toda su vida y esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Ginny podía ver que Hermione estaba mal por la muerte de su madre, pero no estaba destrozada. Y, al contrario de lo que _todo el mundo_ pensaba, Luna no estaba hecha de piedra. Ginny creía que Luna podía ser la más vulnerable de todos los herederos porque Luna no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, nadie que recogiera los pedazos. A veces la gente se olvidaba de que Luna era humana y no sólo una chica soñadora que creía en criaturas imaginarias. Y, al igual que las otras personas, Luna resultaba herida con facilidad. Quizás con más facilidad que los demás.

La campana sonó cuando la clase acabó, y Ginny se sentía aliviada de que hubiera terminado el día. Se había sentido como en una montaña rusa de emociones y pensamientos durante todo el día y solo quería deshacerse de ellos y estudiar. Qué raro, Ginny quería estudiar.

Aunque Ginny _sí_ que quería ver a Hermione, creía que era mejor darles tiempo a ella y Harry. Las dos partes del trío que quedaban todavía tenían que recoger los pedazos.

Ginny se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, un lugar que solía usar para estudiar. Era perfecta para ella. No había ruido, no había gente, no habían distracciones —a menos que las quisiera— y podía pasar un rato sola. Caminó enfrente de la puerta. _Necesito un sitio para estudiar, necesito un sitio para estudiar, necesito un sit…_ La conocida puerta negra apareció y Ginny la abrió. Dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

Ginny paró a mitad de camino. Oía algo… o a alguien… llorando.

La Weasley observó la habitación sin esperar encontrarse lo que se encontró.

—¿Neville?

Ginny se sentó al lado del muchacho en la esquina de la habitación. Neville estaba temblando como una hoja, con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara y respirando con dificultad.

—Gi… Ginny… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Ginny empezó a sentir miedo mientras observaba al chico.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer, Neville? Vamos, Nev… Estoy segura de que puedes hacer lo que sea que debas hacer.

—Gi… Ginny… ¡Yo no debería ser un heredero! Yo no soy Harry o Hermione… Mierda, no soy Luna o Malfoy… La única persona sana de mi familia que se preocupa por mí, Gin… y…y… ella se ha ido.

Ginny se sentó por un momento, atónita, boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

—¿Tú eres el Heredero de Gryffindor?

_I don't wanna talk__ (No quiero hablar)  
If it makes you feel sad (Si te hace sentir triste)  
And I understand (Y entiendo)  
You've come to shake my hand (Que has venido a darme la mano)  
I apologize (Me disculpo)  
If it makes you feel bad (Si te hace sentir mal)  
Seeing me so tense (Verme tan tensa)  
No self-confidence (Sin confianza en mí misma)  
But you see (Pero, ya ves)  
The winner takes it all (El ganador se lo lleva todo)  
The winner takes it all... (El ganador se lo lleva todo…)_

_**A/N. Bueno, ¿qué les parece, gente? ¡Les engañé totalmente con Dean! **__**Muajajajajaja.**_

_**Me gusta bastante este capítulo. **__**¡Estoy ansiosa (como el resto de los de este maldito capítulo) de oír vuestra respuesta!**_

_**Hubo un problema con el capítulo anterior, por cierto. Subí el que aún no estaba corregido por mis betas sin querer.**_

_**¡Culpa mía, me disculpo con todos los que tuvieron que soportar mis errores!**_

_**¡Bueno, R&R!**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

N/T: Bueno, ya sabemos quién es el heredero de Gryffindor! Me gusta que sea Neville. ¿A ustedes no? ^^ (acertaste, **Karlyzhaa **:D). Y ya quiero que empiece el dramione! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, la recompensa por el trabajo de esta historia :).

*+*+Zakuro Pure*+*+


	13. Heart never lies Parte I

**Disclaimes: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores**

**Capítulo Trece: Heart Never Lies**

**¡Gracias a mis genial beta silverbirch for por todo su trabajo y paciencia!**

**¡R&R!**

_**N/A: **__**¡Hey! ¿Cómo está todo elmundo? ¡Estamos en diciembre! **__(N/T: Y nosotros en junio n.n)__**. ¡Mi cumpleaños es en nueve días! **__(N/T: Felicidades atrasadas :D)__**. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!**_

_**Ah, ya hemos acabado con las muertes de los familiares de los herederos. El capítulo es… bueno, es mucho. Hay algunos dibujos en mi página que vale la pena ver. También hay un dibujo del castillo que conoceremos en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, ¡gracias por todos los reviews!**_

_(N/T: La autora agradece los reviews a todo los que le dejaron alguno)._

_**Tuve que partir el capítulo por la mitad porque era muy largo. **__**¡Dieciséis páginas del Word! (O eso me han dicho lol). Así que tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito y todo. **__**Es solo cuestión de subirlo… eh… **__**¿Quizás mañana por la noche? Y en MI zona horaria :). **_

_(N/T: Más agradecimientos)._

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_(N/T: a partir de ahora, cada vez que vean un asterisco (*) en alguna parte del fic querrá decir que al final del todo hay una nota de mis notas que, por lo general, va a estar relacionada con alguna cuestión de traducción que creo pertinente explicar n.n)._

_Some people laugh,__ (Algunas personas ríen,)  
some people cry (algunas personas lloran)  
and some people live (y algunas personas viven)  
some people die. (algunas personas mueren)_

_Some people run,__ (Algunas personas corren)  
Right into the fire, (directas hacia el fuego)  
And some people hide (Y algunas personas esconden)  
their every desire. __(todos sus deseos).  
-"Heart Never Lies" –McFly (-"El corazón nunca miente -McFly)_

**4 de noviembre. Despacho del director.**

Neville miró a su alrededor con inquietud; no estaba a gusto para nada. No era el despacho lo que le molestaba, ni la mirada de diversión del profesor, ni el aire despectivo de Snape, sino los otros herederos. Para ser sincero, le intimidaban. Las habilidades mágicas de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood estaban por encima de las de él. Neville creía que Godric había cometido un error muy, muy grave al escogerle a él como su heredero. Neville no tenía nada de especial, era sólo un huérfano. Bueno, prácticamente un huérfano.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la mesa de Dumbledore, pues era el lugar más seguro al que mirar. Neville no tenía ni idea de por qué los otros cuatro estaban allí ni por qué también había profesores. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Su abuela estaba muerta. La única persona que de verdad estaba ahí para él estaba muerta. Y simplemente Neville no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era consciente de que su abuela no era la persona más agradable del planeta, pero era la única familia que le quedaba. Era la única familia que tenía, la única que de verdad se preocupaba por él. No sabía que hacer ahora. Era un heredero. ¿A dónde le llevaba eso?

Ginny le había servido de mucho apoyo, le había consolado y convencido de que estaba hecho para ser un heredero. De verdad que no había tenido la intención de liberar sus poderes mientras ella estaba allí. No estaba seguro de que la Sala de los Menesteres se recuperaría alguna vez.

Neville no sabía qué pensar de su poder para destruir. Quizás estaba siendo melodramático, pues sus poderes no eran malignos. Neville tenía el poder de la tierra. Tenía el poder del suelo: podía levantarlo, bajarlo o, en última instancia, destruirlo. Pensaba que era un poder algo aburrido en comparación con los demás: el fuego, el agua y el clima* eran poderes mucho mejores.

Neville sabía lo que Dumbledore iba a decir, pero no estaba seguro de querer oírlo. Él ya había tenido una conversación con el consumado profesor hacía dos días y no la había dulcificado con falsas pretensiones. Se terminó cuando Neville salió huyendo para llorar. Pero si Neville iba a ser brutalmente sincero, que lo era, diría que no era la muerte de su abuela lo que había causado su repentina reacción. Era el terror de ser un heredero. Neville sencillamente _no podía_ ser un heredero. No tenía lo que se necesitaba. No tenía la valentía, la inteligencia, la destreza o el talento. O, al menos, _él_ creía eso. Pero, por lo visto, Ginny no pensaba igual. Ella creía que Godric no habría elegido a Neville a menos que estuviera seguro. Neville tenía que tener fe en el fundador de su casa más querida, Gryffindor.

El pensamiento de que Neville no estaba consternado por la muerte de su abuela también lo horrorizaba. ¿Es que era una mala persona? Había vertido unas cuantas lágrimas por su abuela, pero nada más. Se preguntaba si algo malo pasaba con él, si debería haber actuado como los otros herederos. Aunque la muerte de su abuela sí hacía que se enfadara. Una furia más profunda de lo que Neville había sentido nunca. Una que latía a través de sus venas y corría por su sangre, que consumía sus pensamientos y plagaba sus sueños. Era el simple hecho de que alguien había matado sin piedad a su abuela. Alguien le había dejado _solo_.

_Solo_. Esa era una palabra que asustaba a Neville un poco. Ahora estaba solo en el mundo, con unos pocos amigos y con menos familia aún. Que alguien hubiera provocado esta situación significaba que tenían que ser mucho más que inmorales para matar al único miembro competente de la familia de un niño y dejarlo en la soledad.

Neville también pensaba en la horrenda tortura que podría haber sufrido su abuela, pero el pensamiento desaparecía enseguida. No podía pensar en ello por el momento; simplemente era demasiado. Esperaba con todo su corazón que hubiera tenido una muerte rápida e indolora. Sin embargo, no era saludable darle vueltas a ese pensamiento para atormentar la mente con posibles panoramas espantosos y grotescos. Porque, en realidad, no lo iba a saber hasta dentro de mucho.

Los pensamientos de Neville vagaron mientras sus ojos merodeaban por la habitación. Se posaron por turnos en los profesores: el profesor Dumbledore seguía mirándolos con un brillo de diversión en sus excéntricos ojos azules; Snape parecía estar completamente aburrido; la profesora Trelawney tenía pinta de no tener ni idea de dónde estaba; la señora Pomfrey miraba pensativa a Dumbledore; McGonagall tenía una expresión severa mientras observaba como Draco le fruncía el ceño a uno de los profesores; Ojoloco Moody se estaba impacientando; Lupin tenía una expresión neutral; y, finalmente, una nueva profesora que Neville no reconoció. No era muy mayor, no tendría más de veinticinco años. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y le llegaba a la cintura, y llevaba unas gafas negras, cuadradas y elegantes que le cubrían los ojos color chocolate. Iba vestida con una túnica negra con bordados púrpuras que brillaban con la luz que provenía de la ventana. Era una chica pequeña y a Neville le pareció que era bastante atractiva. Se preguntó qué tenían que ver todas esas personas.

—Dumbledore, ¿de qué va todo esto? —preguntó Moody con su áspera voz.

Dumbledore se permitió una sonrisa que adornó su cara y, con un movimiento de su varita, aparecieron sillas para todos. Cuando todo el mundo se sentó, Dumbledore continuó:

—Estos… —hizo un gesto hacia Hermione, Luna, Draco y Neville— son los Herederos de los Fundadores.

Neville se sintió confundido al instante. ¿No lo sabía todo el mundo ya? ¿No había salido en _El Profeta_? Snape soltó un mero bufido y los ojos de Lupin se abrieron de par en par, aunque sonrió con orgullo a Hermione en particular.

—Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía —les informó Trelawney.

McGonagall se mofó, aunque lo escondió enseguida con una tos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Albus?

—En seguida, Alastor. ¿Sospecho que estás confundido, señor Longbottom? —Neville se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le estaba hablando directamente a él. La confusión de la situación obviamente estaba escrita en la cara de Neville.

—Pe… pensaba que había salido en _El Profeta_…

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

—No. _El Profeta_ solo reveló que existían los herederos y que había una profecía en el Departamento de Misterios con seis nombres, pero nunca han sabido quiénes eran. El estricto control de Albus en la escuela lo evitó. Queríamos que los cuatro herederos y los profesores supieran lo que estaba pasando primero.

Neville asintió, comprensivo, y echó un vistazo furtivo a los estudiantes que estaban a su lado. Luna estaba a su derecha, con una mirada pensativa fija en el director; Hermione estaba a su izquierda, con expresión de estar muriéndose por preguntar algo; y Draco Malfoy estaba a la izquierda de Hermione, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Moody incluso si no había sido este _Ojoloco_ el que le había convertido en un increíble hurón.

—Les he dicho a todos que vinieran aquí porque tengo que pedirles algo importante, un favor, si lo prefieren. Ayudará, a la larga, a derrotar a Voldemort y será un factor importante en la victoria de la luz. Les he llamado aquí porque los herederos tienen ese poder. El poder de derrotar a Voldemort y asegurar la victoria de la luz. Cada uno de los herederos tiene poderes especiales, más de los que ellos ya han descubierto. Sin embargo, necesitarán entrenar esos poderes. Por eso he convocado aquí a los profesores. Para su propia protección, se trasladarán a un castillo no lejos de aquí. Allí practicarán con los poderes y, poco a poco, con cómo derrotar a Voldemort. Cada uno de estos profesores les ayudarán según su propia especialidad —Dumbledore hizo una pausa y su mirada vagó por la habitación—. Los profesores no perderán muchas clases, pues lo he organizado para que así sea, aunque perderán algunas, por lo que he contratado sustitutos para una o dos.

»Luna Lovegood es la Heredera de Hufflepuff. Luna, tienes el poder elemental del fuego, para controlarlo y crearlo. Además, has obtenido muchas habilidades de Helga. Te ha sido concedida la habilidad de ver premoniciones. Por tanto, la profesora Trelawney te entrenará en ese aspecto.

—Por supuesto —asintió Trelawney.

—También tendrás el poder de curar. Aunque consumirá tu energía, es un poder muy útil. Puede ayudarte en un montón de situaciones difíciles y te asistirá en muchas cosas. Para eso necesitamos a la señora Pomfrey. —La señora Pomfrey asintió y le sonrió a Luna, que le devolvió una sonrisa educada.

»La señorita Hermione Granger es la Heredera de Rowena. Por lo tanto, tiene el poder elemental del agua. El profesor Snape les entrenará a todos con los poderes que liberaron cuando estos les fueron concedidos. Hermione también tendrá el poder de la empatía y la telepatía. Son poderes muy útiles, pero difíciles de controlar. El profesor Snape es particularmente bueno en este aspecto y entrenará a Hermione. —Hermione maldijo su suerte y evitó los ojos de Snape.

»El señor Draco Malfoy… —Dumbledore le observó por un momento— es el Heredero de Salazar. Puede controlar el clima y Severus también le ayudará con ello. La parapsicología es otro poder que Draco ha recibido. Sybil te entrenará en esto también. —Draco pareció particularmente molesto por esa información y Hermione luchó para que no apareciera una sonrisa burlona en su cara—. Y, finalmente, Draco, tendrás el poder de la telequinesis. Yo soy otro mago con ese mismo don. Sólo unos pocos magos cada cien años tienen este poder y yo tengo la suerte de ser uno de ellos. Yo seré tu entrenador. —Neville pensó que Draco parecía que iba a cometer un asesinato, aunque tenía que admitir que le habían tocado los peores profesores. Trelawney daba miedo y las habilidades de Dumbledore eran intimidantes. Bueno, por lo menos para Neville, aunque, definitivamente, Neville también podía sentir pena de Hermione.

»Y, finalmente, Neville Longbottom es el Heredero de Gryffindor. —Se oyó un grito ahogado por toda la habitación y Neville dejó caer la cabeza—. Señor Longbottom, no te avergüences. Es un gran honor ser el Heredero de Godric. Tienes el poder elemental de la tierra. De destruírla, de cambiarla. También tienes el poder de la precognición. La señorita Largical es una de las pocas con ese poder. Nadie más sabe que lo tiene y preferiríamos que siguiera siendo así. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

La habitación estaba en silencio, pero no por falta de preguntas. No, tenían muchas preguntas que hacer. Era el ambiente surrealista de todo; estaba pasando muy deprisa. El hecho de que Dumbledore lo había dicho todo de una manera tan casual hacía que Neville dudara del bienestar mental del profesor otra vez.

Después de un largo silencio, Hermione habló:

—Profesor… ¿Vamos a marcharnos de Hogwarts? —preguntó, en shock.

—Exacto, señorita Granger. No creo que podamos trabajar mucho aquí en el castillo con todos los alumnos. No les dejarán en paz, te lo aseguro. Es la opción más segura.

—Señor, ¿qu… qué es la "pracognación"? —preguntó Neville con las mejillas coloradas.

El director sonrió suavemente.

—La _precognición_ se define como una percepción extrasensorial con la que se dice que una persona recibe información sobre lugares o eventos a través de medios paranormales antes de que ocurran.

Neville asintió. Le interesaba mucho aquel poder que tenía. Aún no había captado bien el hecho de que sería capaz de utilizar ese poder. De que sería capaz de utilizar una magia fuera del alcance de la mayoría de los magos.

Neville asintió.

—Sí, sabía que iba a decir eso.

Aunque Neville había hecho una pregunta, todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que era la telequinesis, la parapsicología, la empatía o la telepatía. Eran términos a los que Neville no estaba acostumbrado y sólo había oído uno o dos antes, si acaso.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Hermione dijo:

—Señor, ¿podría explicar las habilidades que nos han concedido? Como… —Frunció el ceño e hizo una pausa un momento mientras Neville se repetía las palabras en su cabeza, intentando adivinar qué significaban— qué son la telequinesis, la parapsicología, las premoniciones y la telepatía.

Los ojos de Dumbledore relampaguearon.

—Excelente, señorita Granger, excelente pregunta. La telequinesis es el poder del señor Malfoy. Draco será capaz de mover cosas con la mente; eso, esencialmente, es la telequinesis. La parapsicología es el contacto con los espíritus de la otra vida. Las premoniciones son bastante parecidas a las precogniciones. Aunque la diferencia está en que el señor Longbottom sólo verá la historia, o la historia de un lugar o un objeto cuando lo toque. Por ejemplo, si el señor Longbottom toca un libro en particular que sea importante, tendrá una visión del pasado del libro o de su futuro. Quién lo usará, quién lo usó, y así con el resto. Las premoniciones, por otra parte, son visiones en general. La señorita Lovegood verá ciertos sucesos del futuro. La empatía es la habilidad de sentir las emociones de los otros y la telepatía es la habilidad de leer mentes… —sus palabras se apagaron mientras los ocupantes de la habitación asimilaban la información.

—Entonces, director, ¿tenemos que mudarnos al castillo con los cuatro? —preguntó Lupin.

Dumbledore sonrió con suavidad. No importaba cuántas veces corrigiera a Remus. Él siempre le llamaba "director".

—Sí, Remus, esperaba que pudieras hacer eso por mí. Estaría muy agradecido y nos ayudaría muchísimo.

Lupin asintió.

—Por supuesto, director. No tengo ninguna objeción.

—¿Qué pasa con el Ministerio, Albus? Estoy entrenando a los novatos.

—Ah, sí, Alastor. Ya me he encargado de eso yo mismo. Podrás ir al trabajo y también entrenar a los Herederos. Los horarios serán diferentes.

—¿Entonces solo tengo que aceptar esto? —Draco levantó una ceja.

—Apreciaríamos tu colaboración, Draco, pero…

—Malfoy, creo que esto podría beneficiarte —le cortó Snape, mirando a su ahijado con severidad.

Draco resopló.

—¿No podría haberme dado un "profesor" diferente? Quiero decir, ¿en serio me está pidiendo que pase tiempo de más con esa?

Sybil se aclaró la garganta.

—¿A quién se está refiriendo, señor Malfoy?

Él le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía que pensaba que estaba loca.

—¿Puedo irme ahora o qué?

—¿Cuando nos marchamos? —interrumpió Hermione, inquieta por la prospectiva de dejar a Harry.

—¡Ah! Sí, se marcharán mañana por la mañana. Estense preparados a las siete en punto.

Neville se quedó patidifuso. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa y no estaba seguro de cómo tomárselo. Suponía que debería estar en pánico y preguntando por la hora, como hacia Hermione, pero se sentía extrañamente calmado. Era el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo para Neville. Por una vez, haría borrón y cuenta nueva. Podía intentarlo y ser el mejor de la clase, podía deshacerse de las burlas y las mofas y podía estar lejos de Snape.

Bueno, eso era casi todo lo que él quería.

La atención de Neville volvió al director cuando este empezó a hablar.

—Irán al castillo por medio de la red flu mañana por la mañana desde mi despacho. Está extremadamente protegido, tanto como Hogwarts, y después no podrán usar los polvos flu, aparecerse o salir de la propiedad. El Castillo también tiene un guardián secreto, por lo que parecerá un castillo abandonado para todo aquel que no sepa de su existencia. Entrenarán hasta que yo crea que están preparados. Junto con sus poderes, podrán dominar la magia sin varita más rápido que cualquier mago normal y se convertirán en animagos en el momento y con el entrenamiento adecuados. Aquí es cuando entran Remus y Minerva. Minerva les ayudará a encontrar su forma de animago y les ayudará a transformarse y a adaptarse. Remus será su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Supervisará los duelos entre ustedes y les enseñará cómo batirse debidamente. A medida que pase el tiempo, lucharán con sus poderes y con magia sin varita y, al final, en la forma de animago. Alastor les entrenará físicamente. Harán carreras y se pondrán en forma —finalizó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo sabe que todos estos van a estar de acuerdo? —preguntó Draco, gesticulando hacia los adultos con la cabeza.

—Les he pedido un favor y han aceptado fuera lo que fuera. Confían en mí, Draco —contestó Dumbledore con calma.

—Ni que tuviéramos que darte explicaciones a ti —añadió Moody.

—¿Y qué pasa con los deberes? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Los enviaremos por lechuza los fines de semana. No todos, sólo los deberes importantes. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Estoy seguro de que Granger tiene suficientes para escribir un libro.

—¿Podremos enviar cartas a nuestros amigos? —preguntó Luna, hablando por primera vez.

Draco bufó.

—¿Qué amigos tien…?

—Pero, por supuesto, Luna. Les darán las cartas a McGonagall, quien me las entregará a mí. Las inspeccionaré por si están encantadas… sin leerlas, y se las pasaré a sus destinatarios.

La habitación se quedó en silencio otra vez mientras la gente reflexionaba sobre la situación.

—Profesor, ¿cree usted que podremos ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort? —La gente se sobresaltó por la pregunta tan directa de Hermione, pero Albus no se inmutó.

—Tengo fe total en el lado de la luz, Hermione. El optimismo puede hacer que la gente siga adelante en los momentos más oscuros. Tenlo en cuenta—. Ella asintió y Albus suspiró—. Les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes con el entrenamiento. Sólo entrenaré contigo una vez por semana, señor Malfoy.

—Gracias, Merlín, que es solo un día por semana —murmuró Draco, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran todos. Dumbledore se abstuvo de hacer un comentario.

Los herederos se miraron unos a otros, algunos curiosos e inquisitivos, otros amenazantes y molestos. Draco Malfoy no se iba a llevar bien con ellos. Neville ya era consciente de ello, pero si cogerle simpatía a Draco Malfoy era lo que Godric necesitaba que hiciera, entonces Neville lo haría.

—Gracias a todos por su cooperación. Porfesores, pueden marcharse ahora si lo desean y dormir un poco para estar bien por la mañana.

Con aquello, los adultos dejaron la habitación y los herederos se quedaron solos con Dumbledore.

—Creo que nunca funcionará —soltó Draco.

—De nuevo te digo, señor Malfoy, el optimismo puede llegar muy lejos.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione respondió por él:

—Señor, yo tampoco estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar. Nosotros cuatro no nos llevamos a las mil maravillas como lo hacían los fundadores. Estoy segura.

—Yo creo que solo tenemos que estar de acuerdo para no estarlo, señorita Granger. —Él sonrió y cogió un bol de caramelos—. ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón?

_Some people fight__ (Algunas personas luchan)  
Some people fall (Algunas personas caen)  
Others__pretend (Otras fingen)  
they don't care at all (que no les importa para nada)._

_If you wanna fight__ (Si quieres luchar)  
I'll stand there beside you (Yo estaré a tu lado)  
the day that you fall (El día que caigas)  
I'll be there behind you (Yo estaré detrás de tí)  
To pick up the pieces (Para recoger los pedazos)_

_If you don't believe me (Si no me crees)  
then just look into my eyes (entonces mírame a los ojos)  
_'_cause the heart never lies- (porque el corazón nunca miente)  
"Heart Never Lies" – McFly ("El corazón nunca miente" - McFly_

_**POR FAVOR, LEAN ESTA NOTA DE AUTOR. Bien, al principio había planeado escribir más (al principio de la otra mitad que no les he puesto todavía…). Iba a escribir sobre Neville, pero me imaginé que ya había escrito mucho sobre él, y luego iba a escribir sobre la mañana siguiente, pero me arrepentí. **__**Esto ya es muy largo. Mi beta se va a divertir editándolo ;) jaja. **_

_**Ah, un par de cosas más:**_

_**1) Estaba muy desconcentrada en este capítulo y me disculpo por ello.**_

_**2) Tengo una nueva encuesta en mi página sobre qué parejas les gustaría ver en este fic. No importa porque ya lo he decidido, pero me gustaría saber lo que opinan. Pueden mandarme un PM también si quieren.**_

_**3) Los resultados de la última encuesta son estos:**_

_**¿Quién crees que es el Heredero de Gryffindor?**_

**Neville Longbottom- 11 ****votos – 42%  
Hermione Granger - 8 votos - 30%  
Harry Potter- 4 votos - 15%  
Ronald Weasley- 1 voto – 3%  
Dean Thomas - 1 voto - 3%  
OTHER- 1 voto – 3%.**

**¡Gracias por votar y muy bien los 11 que votaron a Neville!**

****_**4) **__N/T: Agradecimientos_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **__**¡Recordad que ya lo tengo escrito y corregido por mi beta, así que lo ponder pronto! **_

_**Con amor incondicional,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_, _**también conocida como xCNx**_

N/T: Bueno, ahora tienen un montón de poderes y de cosas que hacer LOL. ¿En fin, qué les ha parecido? ¡Díganmelo, quiero saberlo! Y, si leyeron la N/A, habrán visto lo de la encuesta… ¿por qué no me dicen a mí también en el review qué parejas les gustaría que salieran en el fic? Sería interesante n.n

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por lo reviews^^. Les doy la bienvenida a dos o tres nuevas lectoras que hay por ahí. ¡Felicidades a las que averiguaron que era Neville! Y a las que la autora consiguió engañarlas… pues seguro que ella estaría contenta de haberlo logrado n.n Seguro que _**xCailinNollaigx **_estará encantada con los reviews.

Otra cosa: voy a promocionarme xD. Bueno, me hice un blog (Quill and Parchment) que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa. Publiqué lo primero que se me ocurrió (una explicación de cómo puntuar los diálogos). En realidad, no sé muy bien qué hacer con él. ¿Sugerencias? En clase de traducción literaria hicimos un ejercicio que era escribir relatos cortos de 100 palabras justas en los que tenía que aparecer una palabra elegida al azar. Creo que sería interesante hacer relatos así de Harry Potter, pero necesito que alguien me diga con qué personajes, con qué palabra y con qué genero. Creo que podría ser divertido, por si quieren apuntarse y decirme cómo quieren el relato. ¿O hacer alguno ustedes también? Si no… ¡**FAIL**! xDDD Bueno, eso, que tengo un blog, pero no sé qué hacer con él u.u. Las sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Ah, casi se me olvidan mis N/T con asterisco. Puse una en este capítulo:

*clima: así es como he traducido el poder de Draco, que en inglés es _weather_. La cuestión es que en español es más común traducir esta palabra por _tiempo_, e incluso yo creo que suena mejor así. El problema es que la palabra _tiempo_ en español también puede referirse al _tiempo cronológico_. Como no quería que se confundieran, lo dejé en _clima_, aunque no suena tan bien como podría sonar _tiempo_. Barajé la opción de especificarlo con _tiempo atmosférico_, pero queda demasiado técnico y no puedo repetir eso demasiado en el texto porque lo afearía.

Bueno, ahora me voy. Por cierto, al contrario que _**xCailinNollaigx**_, yo no tengo el próximo capítulo traducido, así que tardará un poco.

Zakuro Pure.


	14. The voice within Parte II

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores  
Capítulo Catorce (Trece, Parte II): The Voice Within  
¡Gracias a mi Beta silverbirch por su brillante trabajo!  
¡R&R!**

_**N/A: ¡**__**Hey! **__**¡Les dije que actualizaría pronto! Mayormente porque ya lo tenía escrito… bueno, gracias a todos por votar en la encuesta y por los reviews. También a los que me han puesto en alerta y en favorites. Estoy trabajando tanto como puedo en esta historia, pues de verdad quiero ganar el premio Quibbler Adward o algo, así que voy a hacer que este sea el mejor fic de mi vida, aunque creo que ya lo es… **_

(N/T: agradecimientos)

_**Ahora que me he asegurado de dar las gracias, ¡vamos!**_

_**Amor, abrazos y galletas,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

_**(xCNx)**_

_**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed (Ahora en un mundo donde rápidamente se declara la inocencia)  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid (Es muy difícil defender tu posición cuando tienes mucho miedo)  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold (Nadie te ofrece una mano para que la sostengas)  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul (Cuando estás perdido en el exterior mira a tu alma en el interior)**_

_**"Voice Within"- Christina Aguilera ("La voz del interior" – Cristina Aguilera)**_

_**(Una hora más tarde)**_

**Hogwarts. Despacho de Albus Dumbledore****.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

La gravedad de la situación no se le escapaba a Albus, y no quería que los profesores lo malinterpretaran, pero tenía que mantenerse optimista. Los herederos eran uno de los puntos más fuertes de Dumbledore en la guerra y, si podía mantenerlos de su lado, seguramente ganarían.

El asunto de Draco Malfoy le preocupaba a Albus por momentos, pues habían criado al muchacho para odiar a los nacidos de muggles, a los muggles y a cualquiera que se asociara con ellos. ¿Cómo iba Dumbledore a cambiar eso? Dumbledore había oído la profecía, hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, y sabía que no podía ayudar a Draco Malfoy. Encauzar al chico estaba en manos de uno de sus compañeros y Albus esperaba que así fuera. No quería que Draco siguiera siendo un apartado porque tendría resultados desastrosos.

Separados, los herederos eran poderosos. Pero juntos, los herederos eran invencibles. "La unión hace la fuerza" era un dicho que Dumbledore creía muy apropiado para los herederos. Y, aunque la señorita Granger podía ser la única a la que el dicho le era familiar por ahora, pensaba que todos lo conocerían en el futuro.

Albus pensaba que eran demasiado jóvenes para algo como esto, sin duda. Quince y dieciséis eran edades increíblemente jóvenes como para hacerse cargo de algo tan peligroso. Por eso Albus les había ocultado la profecía, para dejarles que vivieran y crecieran. Por eso Albus se lo había ocultado a Harry. La gente pensaría que el director aprendería de sus viejos errores, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un hombre considerado que sólo quería lo mejor para sus estudiantes.

Voldemort lo había hecho todo de una sentada y los efectos habían sido devastadores. Al principio, Albus estaba un poco perplejo de que Voldemort quisiera descubrir a los herederos, pues estaba claro que ello significaría su caída, pero enseguida Albus lo vio claro. Voldemort quería a los herederos de su lado. Para el Señor Oscuro era un riesgo bastante grande que correr, pero también uno muy decisivo. Dumbledore sabía por qué los herederos podrían cambiarse de bando, y si terminaban pensando así, habría perdido. Si se daban cuenta de que el lado de la luz no podía devolverles a sus seres queridos, incluso con los poderes de los herederos, podrían buscar ayuda en otro lugar.

Si Voldemort, el que podría decirse que era el mago más poderoso de su generación, les ofrecía devolverles a sus seres queridos a cambio de ayudarle a derrotar al lado de la luz, no había manera de que Dumbledore se imaginara a los adolescentes negándose, incluso a pesar de sus ideales, pues la muerte de un ser querido podía hacerlos dudar. Empezarían a dudar si estaban apoyando al bando correcto en primer lugar, y si lo estaban, ¿por qué habían tenido que morir sus seres queridos?

Draco Malfoy ya tenía un pie en la puerta, no muy seguro de si quería pasar por ella o no. Draco sería una gran pérdida si se aliaba con Voldemort. Sin el arrogante de Malfoy, los herederos no serían lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra Voldemort. Si los herederos buscaban refugio en el lado oscuro, entonces Albus los habría perdido para siempre y los efectos serían catastróficos.

Hermione miró con nerviosismo a sus dos amigos, deseando que dijeran algo, _lo que fuera_. Hermione no tenía ganas de contarle a Harry que se iba mañana, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía fatal por dejarlo solo después de la muerte de Ron, pero no tenía otra opción. Eso enfadaba a Hermione hasta cierto punto; no le daban opción. Llegaba Dumbledore así como así y esperaba que lo abandonara todo por algo de un entrenamiento. Hermione respetaba mucho al director, más de lo que era sano, pero esto era algo con lo que tenía que estar en desacuerdo con el profesor. Dumbledore sabía que todavía se estaban recuperando de la muerte de Ron y que Harry la necesitaba. Y, aún así, la enviaba lejos.

Harry seguía callado cuando la noticia de Hermione aún flotaba en el aire. Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban concentrados solo en ella, con la postura rígida e inmóvil. El rostro del que la había mirado con tantas expresiones diferentes tenía una expresión estoica. Hermione no estaba segura de si él estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena por el hecho de que ella se iba. No era que fuera a irse para siempre, pero luego decidió que no era eso. Él aún no había superado la muerte de Ron y necesitaba a sus mejores amigos allí.

—Hermione… ¿Qu… Qué? —consiguió decir Harry.

Ginny cerró la boca con brusquedad y le sonrió débilmente.

—Haz lo que sea mejor, Hermione.

La chica la miró con extrañeza. ¿Por qué estaba siendo Ginny tan comprensiva?

—¡No es lo que sea mejor! ¿Qué pasará cuando te vayas? ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a encontrar los Horcruxes sin ti? —gritó Harry.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor ante el desespero de la voz de Harry.

—Podemos enviarnos lechuzas, Harry. Dumbledore te ayudará con los Horcruxes…

—Perdonadme, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando —intervino Ginny.

—Harry ya te lo explicará, probablemente cuando me vaya.

Harry se quedó impasible mientras sacudía la cabeza despacio.

—¿Entonces Dumbledore te va a llevar lejos? ¿Y a Luna?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Luna con esto? —preguntó Ginny—. Hermione tiene una responsabilidad. Tiene que hacer lo que es mejor para todos.

—Oh, Ginny, no te hagas la correcta conmigo. Yo _sé_ que no quieres que Hermione se vaya, así que ¿_por qué_ te cuesta tanto admitirlo? —exclamó Harry.

Ginny parecía preparada para descargar su rabia con Harry cuando Hermione se levantó.

—¡Paren! ¡Los dos! —Tomó aire profundamente—. Miren, me voy mañana, tanto si elijen estar de acuerdo como si no. No podem…

—Hermione, para. No vas a hacer que nos sintamos culpables y marcharte como si todo estuviera bien —soltó él.

Ginny también se levantó, dejando a Harry sentado solo.

—¿Por qué eres tan imposible? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que tu "trío dorado" está roto, Harry? Está roto, y no vas a recuperarlo nunca más. _Yo_ no puedo reemplazar a Ron, y nadie lo va a hacer. Solo para. Hermione va a volver, ¿sabes? No la vamos a perder.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Harry antes de poder contenerse y, de repente, no pudo parar—. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Hermione, no tú. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Ron, no tú…

—¡Tú _eras_ el mejor amigo de Ron!

—¡Cállate, Ginny! ¡No finjas que estás bien porque he oído a las chicas hablando de ti! Me dijeron que te cuidara. ¿Quieres saber por qué, Ginny?

—¡PAREN! ¡Por favor, paren ya! —gritó Hermione, sentándose en el sofá otra vez y cubriéndose las orejas con las manos.

—¡Lloras por la noche cuando crees que todo el mundo está dormido! ¡Haces un hechizo para que ni Hermione ni yo podamos ver las ojeras que tienes! ¡Tú…!

—Sí, ¿vale? ¡SÍ! Soy igual que tú, Harry. No estoy hecha de piedra. ¿No puedo llorar libremente como los demás sin que me juzguen? Oh, Ginny nunca llora… Debe ser porque creció en una casa llena de chicos, pero los dos hermanos que mejor la entendían se han _ido_. No empieces a darme el sermón, Harry, porque ni siquiera sabes de qué hablas. —Le dedicó una mirada que decía "No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo" y, con eso, Gnny Weasley salió corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione Granger rompió a llorar y Harry Potter no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo.

Draco estaba sentado en una cómoda silla verde. Sus amigos parecían pensativos. No creía que fueran a reaccionar exageradamente porque él se fuera, pero suponía que era suficiente para causar conmoción. Draco no estaba emocionado de vivir en una casa con una Ravenclaw y dos Gryffindors. Sabía que tendría que conversar con el trío y estaba temiendo el momento. Longbotom era un cobarde, Lovegood estaba loca y Granger era insoportable. Draco, por otra parte, no era nada de eso. Antes solía estar orgulloso de sí mismo por no tener defectos. Cuando era joven, pensaba que era perfecto e intachable.

Draco se habría burlado, pero no lo hizo porque parecería tan loco como Lovegood al burlarse de nadie. Él tenía defectos. Y aunque algunos Slytherins más jóvenes que él parecían creerlo, él no era perfecto. Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto. Tendrían que torturarlo primero, pero estaba empezando a cuestionarse todo lo que había hecho y el por qué creía en lo que creía.

Cuestionarse la superioridad de la sangre pura equivaldría a una sentencia de muerte en su casa. Lucius no tenía en buena estima a los muggles, los sangre sucia y demás. Sí, estaba seguro de que le sentenciarían a un _crucio_ si lo mencionaba. Excepto porque Lucius nunca había torturado a Draco. A pesar de lo que la gente decía saber, Lucius nunca le había puesto un dedo encima a Draco. Sabía que, en algún lugar debajo de la masa de pelo rubio y de la superioridad de la sangre pura, su padre lo quería. No importaba quién lo dudara, o quién le jurara lo contrario a Draco. Él lo sabía. Eran las cosas sutiles que hacía Lucius las que habían hecho que Draco se diera cuenta.

Era por eso que Draco quería tanto ser como su padre. Quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Aunque esa filosofía se había derrumbado cuando había recibido la carta en la que le informaban de que su madre había muerto. El hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en escribirla. Lo había hecho un elfo. Draco estaba furioso con su padre por eso, pero nunca podría expresar ese enfado que le había causado su padre simplemente por qu…

—¿Draco? —Theodore movió la mano enfrente de la cara del rubio con una sonrisa de diversión.

Él sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

Blaise se inclinó hacia delante con el pelo marrón cayéndole ligeramente sobre un ojo.

—Creo… que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a los otros tres.

Draco suspiró.

—Pero _no me gustan_. Ni un poco.

—Tendrás que apechugar con ello —dijo Blaise, poco comprensivo.

—Gracias por tus amables palabras, Blaise.

—Mejor es eso que lo que te hubieran dichos los idiotas con los que te juntabas antes —se rió Blaise.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Reírse y olvidarse de los problemas por un minuto.

—Theo, ¿cómo va lo de cazar a Claire?

El chico suspiró.

—Es una mierda.

—Apostaría a que sí.

—Sé que yo… Espera, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sí, bueno, nunca has sido una maravilla con las chicas, Theo —se burló Blaise.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco le mostró una sonrisita.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó contigo y con Greengrass?

Theo puso mala cara.

—¡Eso fue una vez! ¿Vas a dejar de repetirlo algún día?

Blaise soltó una risilla.

—Qué más quisieras. Theo, la llevaste levitando hasta debajo del muérdago.

—¿Y qué si fue un poco menos que sutil…? —su voz se fue apagando.

—¿Un poco?

Theo puso los ojos en blanco, harto del tema.

—No sé ni por qué me junto con ustedes…

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó Blaise de repente.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. No va a admitir que tiene un problema, y estoy contento de que ya no pueda pegar a mi madre. Los alcohólicos son difíciles de tratar…

Draco asintió solemnemente.

—Lo sé, tío.

Aunque Draco nunca se había relacionado con Theo y con Blaise antes, estaba agradecido de que se hubieran hecho amigos el año anterior. Él y Blaise se conocían desde que llevaban pañales, pero nunca habían interactuado mucho en el colegio. Theo y Blaise siempre habían sido amigos antes de la escuela y en la escuela, y Draco había terminado uniéndose a ellos el año pasado. Crabbe y Goyle sólo habían sido sus guardaespaldas. Gente que podía darle una paliza a alguien si él quería. Al crecer Draco, ya no los necesitaba. Era un mago con talento y no necesitaba guardaespaldas. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, Draco estaba solo. Nunca tuvo una relación cercana con sus padres y no tenía amigos. Entonces fue cuando Blaise y Theo llegaron y fueron las primeras personas con las que Draco dejó caer su fachada.

—Entonces, ¿te vas mañana?

Blaise sacó a Draco bruscamente de su ensueño con la pregunta.

—Ah, sí. No puedo creer que me vaya a dar clases la chiflada esa.

—¿Trelawney o Dumbledore? —preguntó Theo, divertido.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Los dos. Los peores profesores de ese infierno y me entrenan a mí.

—¡Piensa en los poderes geniales que consigues! —exclamó Theo.

—Supongo… Pero, si me alío con la luz…

—Tendrás que luchar contra tu padre —terminó Blaise.

—Bueno, tú sabes de qué bando de la guerra estoy —sentenció Theo.

Draco le envió una mirada de irritación.

—Sí, sí. Tú lo tienes fácil porque tu padre no está en el círculo interno de los mortífagos.

—¡Oh, el pobre de Draco está jodido! Supéralo, deja de ser un Hufflepuff y lucha por una vez —soltó Blaise.

El rubio suspiró.

—No es tan fácil. Ojalá lo fuera. Quiero luchar del bando de la luz, pero no quiero. No quiero ponerme de parte de ninguno. Quiero estar de parte de mi propio bando. Ayudaré a derrotar al Señor Oscuro sólo porque odio a ese bastardo, pero eso es todo. No voy a ayudar a matar mortífagos o a capturarlos.

—Bueno, entonces, haz eso. Sólo ayuda a derrotar a Quien-tú-sabes y ya está.

—Supongo —su voz se fue apagando lentamente.

Draco no quería luchar ni del lado de la luz ni del de la oscuridad. Preferiría tener otra opción, pero no todo el mundo consigue lo que quiere. Eso era algo a lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo quería. Ciertamente no quería seguir a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero Dumbledore tampoco era exactamente su persona favorita. Draco había decidido que viviría según el dicho "cada uno a lo suyo", un verdadero dicho de Slytherin, pero los herederos habían ido y estropeado sus planes. No sólo tenía que luchar para el bando de la luz, sino _con_ otros tres… Otros tres que no le gustaban en lo más mínimo.

Estaba confuso, irritado y frustrado. Draco suspiró. Iba a ser un año lleno de acontecimientos.

Un año _muy_ lleno de acontecimientos, de hecho.

_Querida mamá:_

_Sé que probablemente no puedas oírme, pero siento que puedes hacerlo. Esto es lo más cerca de ti que me he sentido desde que moriste. Y sé que debería sentirme mejor ahora que hace un tiempo que papá se fue. Pero no es así. La gente no se da cuenta de que aún me duele. Si pongo una sonrisa y digo "nargles", asumen que estoy bien. O eso, o no se molestan en mirar más de cerca. __¿De verdad estoy tan sola en el mundo?_

_Me voy mañana a vivir y entrenar para convertirme en una heredera con Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy. __No sé qué pensar de esto, mamá. __Estoy confundida. Me cae bien Hermione, pero me pregunto si me va a entender. ¿Se burlará Draco de mí? ¿Neville se hará amigo mío, pero se avergonzará si digo cosas? La mayoría de la gente piensa que soy una chica soñadora que no tiene inseguridades, una chica a la que no le importa lo que piensen los demás. Pero va a llegar un momento en el que tenga que escuchar lo que los otros piensan de mí. Porque son los otros todo lo que me queda… porque ya no puedo huir a casa con papá. Ya no me puede envolver con sus brazos y decirme que soy una niñita preciosa como mi madre. Ya no tengo a nadie, así que a lo mejor tengo que empezar a pensar en otra gente porque ellos son todo lo que me queda. _

_Ayudaré a derrotar a Voldemort, mamá. Sé que nosotros, los herederos, podemos hacerlo. Puedo sentirlo. Aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, los cuatro nos haremos amigos con el tiempo. Llevará tiempo, pero es inevitable._

_Puede que encuentre a alguien que me quiera como antes pensé que haría Ronald. Le cogí cariño tan rápido, y yo que pensaba que todo estaba bien, que aquel beso era como un seguro para él y para mí. Al final, me lo quitaron como a mi padre. Mamá… no estoy segura de si encontraré algún día a alguien que pueda seguirle el ritmo a la chica detrás de la apariencia soñadora o a la inteligencia detrás de las criaturas de fantasía, pero sí que sé que nunca me rendiré._

_Hay seis billones de almas en el mundo, pero a veces todo lo que necesitamos es una._

_Te quiere tu hija,_

_Luna x_

_**Young girl, don't cry**__** (Jovencita, no llores)  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall (Estaré justo ahí cuando tu mundo se empiece a desmoronar)  
Young girl, it's all right (Jovencita, no pasa nada)  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly (Tus lágrimas se secarán, pronto serás libre de volar)**_

_**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream**__** (Cuando estas segura en tu habitación tiendes a soñar)  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems (Con un lugar donde nada es más difícil de lo que parece)  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain (Nunca nadie quiere o se preocupa por explicar)  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means (el dolor que la vida puede traer y lo que eso significa)**_

_**When there's no one else**__** (Cuando no hay nadie más)  
Look inside yourself (Mira en tu interior)  
Like your oldest friend (Como tu más viejo amigo)  
Just trust the voice within (Simplemente confía en la voz de tu interior)  
Then you'll find the strength (Entonces encontrarás la fuerza)  
That will guide your way (Que te guiará en tu camino)  
You will learn to begin (Aprenderás a empezar)  
To trust the voice within (A confiar en la voz del interior)**_

_**Young girl, don't hide**__** (Jovencita, no te escondas)  
You'll never change if you just run away (Nunca cambiarás si solo huyes)  
Young girl, just hold tight (Jovencita, solo aguanta)  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day (Y pronto verás un día más soleado)**_

_**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed (Ahora en un mundo donde rápidamente se declara la inocencia)  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid (Es muy difícil defender tu posición cuando tienes mucho miedo)  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold (Nadie te ofrece una mano para que la sostengas)  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul (Cuando estás perdido en el exterior mira a tu alma en el interior)**_

_**Like your oldest friend (Como tu más viejo amigo)  
Just trust the voice within (Simplemente confía en la voz de tu interior)  
Then you'll find the strength (Entonces encontrarás la fuerza)  
That will guide your way (Que te guiará en tu camino)  
You will learn to begin (Aprenderás a empezar)  
To trust the voice within (A confiar en la voz del interior)**_

_**Life is a journey (La vida es un viaje)  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go (Te puede llevar a donde elijas ir)  
As long as you're learning (Siempre y cuando estés aprendiendo)  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know (Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber)**_

_**You'll break it**__** (Lo conseguirás)  
You'll make it (Lo lograrás)  
Just don't go forsaking yourself (Solo no renuncies a ti misma)  
No one can stop you (Nadie te puede parar)  
You know that I'm talking to you (Tú sabes que te estoy hablando a tí)**_

_**When there's no one else**__** (Cuando no hay nadie más)  
Look inside yourself (Mira en tu interior)  
Like your oldest friend (Como tu más viejo amigo)  
Just trust the voice within (Simplemente confía en la voz de tu interior)  
Then you'll find the strength (Entonces encontrarás la fuerza)  
That will guide your way (Que te guiará en tu camino)  
You will learn to begin (Aprenderás a empezar)  
To trust the voice within (A confiar en la voz del interior)**_

_**Young girl don't cry**__** (Jovencita, no llores)  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall (Estaré justo aquí cuando tu mundo empiece a desmoronarse)**_

_**"Voice Within"- Christina Aguilera ("La voz del interior" – Cristina Aguilera)**_

N/A: ¿Qué les parece? Háganmelo saber lol

"Voice Within" es una gran canción, de verdad. Me hace pensar en Luna en particular. Pero interprétenla como quieran. Lol. Deberían escucharla en youtube si no la conocen. Segundo: no tengo NADA en contra de la Casa de Hufflepuff. Creo que es una casa valiente y leal. Solo era el punto de vista de Draco. Hufflepuff es una casa repetable y que vale mucho. Lucharon valientemente en la última batalla y se merecen que les alaben.

No voy a actualizar pronto. Aún no he empezado el siguiente capítulo y es otro grande.  
Gracias por todo el apoyo. ¡Continuad!

xCailinNollaigx

N/T: Bueno, yo sí que no voy a tardar demasiado en subir el siguente capítulo, así que no se preocupen. La canción es preciosa, por cierto :). Ah, y casi me equivoco y traduzco primero el siguiente capítulo xDDDD. Menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo porque soy capaz de traducirlo todo, subirlo y no enterarme xD.

Bueno, muchas gracias, chicas, por todos los reviews de parte de la autora y mía! Yo también quiero verlos usando sus poderes ya! Qué emoción! *_*

*+*+Zakuro Pure*+*+

P.D. En mi blog Quill and Parchment tienen una nueva entrada, esta vez sobre puntuación general, para el que quiera echarle un vistazo :)


	15. Scared of lonely

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Zakuro Pure, soy la traductora.**

* * *

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores**

**Capítulo ****Quince: Scared of Lonely.**

**¡Gracias a mis fabulosas Betas, silverbirch y LordDarQuing!**

**¡R&R!**

* * *

_**¡Gracias por todos los reviews! ¡Sé que siempre lo digo, pero la acogida de esta historia es apabullante! Es de locos. No puedo esperar a terminar el fic, aunque va a ser muy largo, aunque no de 50 capítulos. Y quiero hacer una secuela. Bueno, también tuve que dividir este capítulo a la mitad porque era demasiado largo, pero en vez de ser parte I y parte II lo dejaré en 14 y 15.**_

_(N/T: agradecimientos de reviews, alertas y favoritos)_

_**Por cierto, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡ESTAMOS EN EL 2009! Dios mío, qué locura. ¡Voy a actualizar en el 2009! **__**Qué locura…**_

_**¡Muchas gracias, que difruten!**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired__ (Estoy en esta lucha y golpeo, y mis brazos se están cansando)  
It's hard, I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time (Es duro, estoy intentando vencer a este vacío, pero se me acaba el tiempo)  
I'm sinking in the sand, and I can barely stand (Me estoy hundiendo en la arena y casi no puedo mantenerme en pie)  
I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me (Estoy perdida en este sueño, necesito que me abraces)  
I'm scared of lonely (Tengo miendo de la soledad)  
I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside (Intento ser paciente, pero estoy herida por dentro)  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night (Y no puedo seguir esperando, necesito consuelo por la noche)  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home (Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, ¿no me guiarás a casa?)  
Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me (Porque estoy perdida en este sueño, necesito que me abraces)  
- "Scared of Lonely" Beyonce. (- "Asustada de la soledad" Beyonce )_

**5 de noviembre. Despacho de Dumbledore**

_7 a.m._

Sonrió mientras los herederos intercambiaban miradas con ganas de marcharse y miedo de irse. Él notaba que estaban nerviosos por irse, especialmente Hermione, pero con ganas de ver el castillo al mismo tiempo. Tres de los herederos se mantenían cerca, con los hombros tocándose. El otro estaba en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Albus podía oír al rubio murmurar ligeramente algo parecido a "cobardes". Lo había dicho por lo bajini, aunque estaba claro que Hermione lo había oído porque se alejó de sus amigos.

—Yo iré primero, profesor —se ofreció Hermione.

Él sonrió.

—Adelante, señorita Granger.

Hermione irguió la cabeza y caminó con rapidez hacia la chimenea con el baúl arrastrando detrás de ella. Podría haberse ofrecido por lo que parecía valentía, pero, en realidad, no quería que nadie fuera testigo de su torpeza al salir de la red flu.

—Ah, señorita Granger, espere un momento. Creo que olvida algo —las palabras de Dumbledore se perdieron mientras trasteaba en su mesa. La madera oscura brillaba y los arañazos de la superficie sólo parecían añadir calidad a la antigüedad. Con cuidado, Albus abrió el cajón y cogió cuatro collares. Los examinó minuciosamente antes de asentir.

Draco se burló.

—Yo _no_ voy a llevar… —se calló en mitad de frase cuando el director sostuvo las cuatro cadenas en alto.

La primera era de un dorado brillante y lustroso que parecía atraer todos los ojos hacia ella. Un colgante, de un dorado no menos impresionante, pendía al final de la cadena. El colgante era redondo con un león grabado en él. El león estaba lo más detallado posible y la silueta era rojo oscuro. El felino estaba sentado. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario en su postura, pero aún así parecía irradiar poder. Neville deseaba quitárselo de las manos al director.

Albus le hizo señas a Neville para que se acercara.

—No se quiten esto nunca. Deben llevarlos todo el tiempo; son muy importantes.

Hermione esperó con asnsias cuando vio que cogía la cadena de bronce y, aunque no le gustaba el bronce, el collar aún la atraía. El bronce parecía brillar y estaba en perfecto estado. El colgante que pendía de él era tan brillante como el de Neville, pero un azul resplandeciente lo iluminaba. En ese aspecto, no era ocmo el de Gryffindor, pues toda la cadena parecía brillar con un azul índigo asombroso. El águila tenía las alas extendidas, como si se estuviera preparando para volar o luchar. Se maravilló con la belleza del collar cuando se lo dio.

Luna miraba fijamente al collar que tenía en las manos, pensativa. ¿De verdad era tan importante? ¿Qué importancia podía tener un collar amarillo? Pero Luna no estaba decepcionada con el collar. Lo deslizó rápidamente por su cabeza. Era de un negro brillante, un color más bien depresivo —o adecuado, en realidad—, y el colgante tenía forma de diamante. El castor estaba dentro con su cabeza y sus patas, y era negro, aunque el fondo era amarillo. Le encantaba su collar, pero no podía evitar querer tener el de su propia casa. Apartó los pensamientos egoístas y poco característicos de ella de su mente y sonrió al director.

Draco se enfurruñó porque, una vez más, era el último. Se lo dio y él luchó para que no le saliera un jadeo. El collar infundía respeto y brillaba con energía. La esmerada cadena plateada se retorcía con un brillo prominente. El colgante tenía la forma de un triangulo con el borde plateado y el interior verde. El colgante se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Dentro había una serpiente que mantenía la cabeza erguida con la lengua sobresaliendo de su boca.

Lo miró con fijeza por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando parecer indiferente cuando en realidad quería ver mejor la cadena que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Están todos preparados?

Los cuatro collares brillaron por un momento con una luz radiante que salió de los colgantes. Cada color representaba a una casa. Las cuatro luces se unieron y rodearon a los herederos antes de desaparecer.

—¿Por qué llevo esto? —preguntó Draco, levantando la cadena de su cuello—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué me dice que no se me está permitido quitármelo? ¿Y cómo sabe que no lo haré?

—Tengo una manera de saberlo porque, señor Malfoy, son importantes. Aumentarán sus lazos y harán su transición más fácil.

—¿Transición?

Albus suspiró.

—Les ayudarán a facilitar el uso de los poderes. Sus poderes ahora están fuera de control y, hasta que los controlen, deberán llevar los collares. Pertenecieron a los cuatro fundadores y tienen mucho valor. Las cadenas también les protegerán de hechizos malintencionados.

—Señor, ¿dónde está el castillo? —preguntó Hermione, y captó la atención de Draco.

—Ah, señorita Granger, me temo que todo lo que puedo decir es que está en Escocia. —-Sonrió antes de hacer un gesto hacia la chimenea—. Señorita Granger, ¿pasas tú primero?

Ella asintió con determinación, echando una mirada a Neville antes de entrar en las llamas. Con claridad, anunció:

—¡Rùnda Caiseal!

Luna se sorprendió por el nombre.

—Señor, ¿qué significa ese nombre? ¿Qué lengua es esa? Nunca la había oído antes…

—Es gaélico escocés, señorita Lovegood. Está muy emparentado con el irlandés y el manés. _Gàidhlig_. Es una rama de los lenguajes celtas. El número de hablantes en Escocia está disminuyendo cada año.

Luna estaba fascinada.

—¿Gaélico escocés?

—De hecho, Rùnda Caiseal se traduce como "castillo secreto". No muy imaginativo, pero era todo en lo que Remus y yo podíamos pensar en su momento. La señorita Chang habla el idioma, así que si alguna vez están interesados, estoy seguro de que estaría encantada de ayudar. —Sonrió y se giró hacia Neville rápidamente—. ¿Listo, señor Longbottom?

Él asintió con aprensión.

—S… sí —se aclaró la garganta—. SÍ. —Neville entró en la chimenea y, en un momento, se había ido.

Luna no parecía perturbada por nada. No parecía nerviosa, ansiosa o preocupada en lo más mínimo. De pie en la chimenea, Luna miró directamente al director.

—Señor, por favor, tenga cuidado con los jaglers.

Albus asintió. Entendía a Luna más de lo que ella pensaba. Draco elevó sus cejas ante aquella interacción, pensando, evidentemente, que los dos deberían de estar en San Mungo.

Tan pronto como las llamas se la tragaron, Albus se dirigió a Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, cuídate. —Draco simplemente inclinó la cabeza como respuesta—. El camino más fácil no es siempre el correcto, Draco. Recuérdalo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Draco.

—¿Siempre tiene que hablar de manera enigmática?

El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore hizo su aparición otra vez, brillando fuertemente a la luz de la chimenea. Una sonrisa le adornó el rostro cuando oyó la respuesta de Draco.

—Téngalo en cuenta.

El rubio entró en la chimenea y, otra vez, Albus juró que había visto el más leve atisbo de una sonrisa en la cara del joven mientras desaparecía.

**5 de noviembre. Despacho de McGonagall, Rùnda Caiseal.**

_8 a.m._

Minerva esperaba pacientemente a que aparecieran los herederos por la chimenea. Había estado toda la noche despierta, anticipando su llegada. No importaba qué intentara, no había podido dormir. Llegado un punto, estuvo tentada de tomarse algo para dormir, pero McGonagall no solía aprobar ese tipo de cosas. Las pociones para el a veces sueño tenían efectos secundarios desagradables.

La razón por la que la profesora no podía dormir era porque tenía miedo. Sí, la estricta, estoica y valiente profesora MacGonagall tenía miedo. Muy raras veces sentía tal emoción y, cuando lo hacía, nunca tenía la necesidad de mostrarla. McGonagall recordaba haber estado aterrorizada cuando el basilisco estaba en Hogwarts y otras muchas veces en la primera guerra. Pero era siempre por la seguridad de otros, y aún lo era. Hermione Granger era, secretamente, uno de los alumnos favoritos de Minerva, por lo que cuando Minerva oyó la palabra "herederos", sabía que Hermione tenía que ser uno. La chica era un modelo para los otros alumnos, aunque, desafortunadamente, los compañeros de Granger no pensaban eso. Minerva sabía qué pérdida había sufrido Hermione y no quería causarle más problemas a la chica. Hermione era valiente, pero no estaba hecha de piedra. Minarva ya había notado que algo de la viveza de la chica había muerto, pero se recuperaría. Con suerte, Longbottom o Lovegood la ayudarían a recuperarse. Los tres podrían superar sus pérdidas juntos.

Aquí dejó fuera un nombre: Malfoy. Minerva no estaba segura de que esto fuera a funcionar. ¿Cómo podía trabajar con ellos un chico que había odiado a los traidores de la sangre, los nacidos de muggles y todo lo relacionado con estos durante toda su vida? ¿Cómo podían forjar una amistad basada en el amor cuando el odio ya estaba grabado desde el comienzo de su relación? Minerva, sin embargo, confiaría a Dumbledore su vida y si él tenía esperanzas, entonces ella también. Si él le aseguraba, que lo había hecho, que los herederos formarían una fuerte amistad, ella creía que lo harían. Albus le había dicho que tenían un profundo lazo, uno que sólo podía hacerse más fuerte a la vez que su relación crecía. Quizás no románticamente, sino platónicamente.

Draco Malfoy era todo un enigma para Minerva. No es que no lo hubiera intentado con ahínco, pero nunca lo había entendido del todo. ¿Del todo? Nunca lo había entendido en absoluto. Él declaraba que no le gustaban los nacidos de muggles, que los odiaba a ellos y a su existencia. Aún así, ella nunca le había oído jactarse de que su padre estaba en el círculo interno de los mortífiagos. Su padre, que había asesinado a tantos hijos de muggles, no había sido una fuente de conversación para Draco últimamente. En sus primeros años, McGonagall recordaba cómo Malfoy llamaba a su padre en menos que cantaba un gallo. Si algo ocurría, por minúsculo que fuera, Draco se lo contaba a Lucius. Pero, desde el quinto año, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no quería guardaespaldas y se había hecho amigo de Nott y Zabini. Ya no alardeaba de los asesinatos de su padre, sino que huía del hecho. Por supuesto, Malfoy aún se burlaba de Potter, Weasley y Granger y tenía el ego del tamaño de Gran Bretaña, pero ahora era un poco más tolerable. Minerva estaba segura de que soportaba una presión añadida por parte de su padre. Todos los padres sabían que sus hijos eran herederos y McGonagall estaba segura de que Lucius estaba encantado. Sospechaba que Lucius quería que Draco se hiciera la marca tenebrosa para que trabajara con —o mejor dicho, para— Voldemort y vencer al lado de la luz. Draco lo tenía muy complicado y Minerva sintió una punzada de compasión por el Slytherin.

Una chica con el pelo marrón y enredado salió tambaleándose de la chimenea, sacando a Minerva de su ensueño. McGonagall se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para saludar a Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, ¿está usted bien?

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, profesora. No me gustan mucho los polvos flu. —Miró un poco con odio a la chimenea antes de continuar—: Ni tampoco volar, ahora que lo pienso.

—Ya veo. ¿Están de camino los otros herederos?

—Sí. No deberían tardar mucho.

Hermione se tomó un momento para admirar el despacho que la profesora McGonagall tenía en el castillo. Filas de libros estaban alineadas a lo largo de las paredes y Hermione pensó que estaban allí más por las apariencias que por leer, pues dudaba de que la profesora los hubiera leído todos. Hermione tuvo el repentino impulso de alcanzarlos y echarles un vistazo a los libros, pero se contuvo. La pared detrás de la mesa de McGonagall era de color crema y había un retrato de Nicholas Flamel que tenía una sonrisa brillante en la cara. El marco era de un color marrón oscuro que pegaba con las estanteríasy Hermione pudo ver que tenía gravados decorativos en los bordes. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana a su derecha y el rayo más grande caía sobre la mesa de McGonagall. Hermione se preguntó si lo habían diseñado así, pero abandonó ese pensamiento enseguida porque, en realidad, no era de importancia. La mesa era muy normal, de madera oscura con un único cajón, por lo que Hermione no podía evitar pensar que no era muy imaginativo. La mesa estaba vacía, excepto por un bote de tinta negra y una pluma en el centro.

Sus zapatos golpearon sonoramente contra el suelo de madera mientras esperaba por los otros con ansiedad.

McGonagall parecía que estaba a punto de hablar cuando Neville salió suavemente de la chimenea. No parecía que Neville tuviera problemas con los polvos flu, probablemente poque los había usado para viajar durante casi toda su vida.

—¿Cómo haces eso, Neville? —le sonrió Hermione.

Él se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—No importa. ¿Flata mucho para que lleguen los demás? —cortó McGonagall.

—Ah, sí. Luna quería saber de qué significaba el nombre del castillo. Por eso tardamos tanto.

Hermione asintió.

—Yo lo pregunté la otra noche. Interesante, ¿verdad?

Neville asintió con educación, aunque a él no le interesaba en realidad.

—Los polvos flu son mejores que los trasladores —anunció Luna, entrando en la habitación—. Me alegro de verla, profesora McGonagall.

Minerva asintió.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Lovegood.

—Profesora, ¿va a ser este su despacho ahora? —preguntó Hermione, echando otro vistazo a su alrededor.

—No. Aún tengo mi despacho en Hogwarts. Aunque dormiré en el castillo, pues estoy a cargo de todo lo que ocurra aquí. Pero no les daré clases durante un tiempo.

Hermione asintió con la curiosidad saciada por el momento.

Draco apareció y su entrada fue como la de Neville. No tenía problema con el viaje, o con la salida. Hermione los envidiaba.

—Ah, Malfoy. Le estábamos esperando.

—Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado —respondió, aunque, evidentemente, no era verdad.

McGonagall no se dio cuenta.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora ¿vamos a las habitaciones?

Ellos asintieron, unánimes. Hermione y Draco encogieron sus baúles para llevarlos. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir a McGonagall, sorprendidos de haber tenido la misma idea. Neville y Luna hicieron lo mismo rápidamente y después corrieron para alcanzarlos.

**Fuera de la Sala Común de los Herederos.**

_9 am._

Los herederos siguieron a McGonagall por escaleras, pasillos y muchas habitaciones. Al final, se paró. La anciana profesora se giró hacia ellos.

—La Sala Común está aquí. Hay cuatro habitaciones. Estoy segura de que cara uno encontrará la habitación que les pertenece. Las clases empezarán mañana a las nueve. El desayuno lo servirán los tres elfos del castillo —ante la irritada mirada de Hermione, Minerva añadió a toda prisa—, a los que pagamos, a las siete. Pueden ir a desayunar cuando estén listos. Hay un horario para todos en los armarios de sus habitaciones y, si necesitan algo, sólo pregúntenme. —Los guardaron silencio, todos pensando en cómo encontrar su despacho si querían—. Los dejo aquí, entonces. Pueden inventarse la contraseña ustedes mismos. McGonagal les lanzó una mirada estricta—. No quiero peleas, duelos o embrujos. —La avertencia estaba directamente dirigida a Hemione y Draco en particular. Entonces se marchó, dejando a los herederos perplejos en el pasillo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Neville, mirando la pared vacía.

Luna señaló hacia el pasillo.

—Creo que es por ahí.

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio y alcanzaron un gran retrato en el que estaba Gilderoy Lockheart con su inmaculado pelo y sus dientes rectos del color del marfil que perfeccionaban su brillante sonrisa. Era, en resumen, bastante atractivo.

—Oh, Merlín, no —jadeó Hermione.

Su enamoramiento del profesor se había disuelto hacía tiempo. Cuando oyó la historia de Harry y Ron, se había quedado asqueada. Había muerto el año pasado. Harry y Ron no habían estado demasiado tristes, pero Hermione no podía evitar estarlo un poco. El hombre se había vuelto loco de verdad y, años después de haber perdido la memoria, se había matado a sí mismo. Había sido un accidente, pero se había matado de todas formas. Por lo que parecía, no se le podía dejar solo con una cortadora de césped incluso si era de sangre mestiza. En realidad fue una muerte muy trágica y toda la escuela estuvo melancólica después de aquello.

—¿Estás asombrada, jovencita? ¿Te tiemblan las rodillas en mi presencia? No te preocupes. Causo ese efecto en muchas —le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco inclinó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué te eligió el vejestorio _a ti_? —Los demás herederos lo miraron con enfado por lo de "vejestorio", pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Dumbledore? Dijo que había sido en el último minuto, pero yo _sé_ que fue sólo para que no pareciera que estaba rogándome.

—Claro, lo que sea. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Bueno, ¿cuál es la contraseña? Aún tienen que decidirla. —Hizo una pausa antes de susurrar—: ¿Puedo sugerir "Gilderoy es radiante"? ¿O "Yo 'corazón' Lockheart"?

Los cuatro herederos intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno le tenía mucho aprecio al hombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué elegimos? —preguntó Neville.

—Debería ser algo fácil de recordar… —empezó Hermione.

—Pero difícil de adivinar —terminó Draco sin pensarlo.

Hermione y Draco se miraron con odio y Luna intervino rápidamente antes de que empezara una pelea.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal "elemento"?

—Demasiado fácil —respondió Neville en seguida.

—Podríamos usar D…

—Por favor, dime que no ibas a sugerir "Dumbledore".

Hermione miró con fiereza al chico rubio.

—¿Y qué si iba a hacerlo? Yo…

—Es demasiado fácil de todas formas. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero cedió a regañadientes.

—No vamos a decidirnos nunca —dijo Neville, sombrío.

—Lo haremos. ¿Qué tal… algo que nos guste?

—Lovegood, ¿cuánto optimismo tienes? —preguntó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Deberíamos usar "optimismo"! —exclamó Neville, y luego retrocedió cuando todo el mundo le miró.

—Mmm… No veo ningún problema. ¿Luna? —añadió Hermione.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó, radiante.

Hermione miró a Draco.

—¿Malfoy?

Él pestañeó, medio sorprendido de que le pidiera su opinión. En realidad le daba igual. La sangre sucia podía pensar lo que quisiera.

—Está bien.

Neville se giró hacia al retrato.

—"Optimismo" será nuestra contraseña.

—¿No es muy cursi? ¿Qué tal… —dijo Gilderoy poniendo cara de disgusto.

—Y lo dice el Gran Cursi en persona —se rió Neville.

Hermione soltó una risita cuando Gilderoy miró a Neville como si Neville pudiera devolverlo a la vida.

—Sabía que algunas personas reconocerían mu status en Gran Bretaña.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía soy el "Gran Cursi". Es muy honrado de tu parte decirlo… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Neville estuvo a punto de responder antes de que Gilderoy siguiera—. No importa. Necesito un sueño reparador. Su contraseña es "optimismo".

Los herederos soltaron un suspiro de impaciencia y el retrato se abrió.

—Por fin —murmuró Neville mientras inspeccionaba la Sala Común.

La habitación parecía neutral, sin nada rojo, verde, azul o amarillo a la vista. Había una chimenea en el centro de la habitación cuyas cenizas ardían. La chimenea era de un negro brillante y parecía mármol. La alfombra era beis y Neville quería hundir los pies en ella; parecía muy suave. En frente de la chimenea había un sillón para dos de color café y otro sillón idéntico al lado. Entre los sillones y la chimenea había una mesita de café que no tenía nada de extraordinario. Era de un marrón oscuro que conjuntaba con la única estantería de libros en la otra pared lejana de la habitación.

Los herederos se fueron a sentar en los sillones. Neville y Hermione saltaron al primero. Luna no se molestó por el hecho de que estaba sentad al lado de Draco. Él nunca le había llamado cosas o se había reído de ella antes.

Lo que era una ironía.

Luna había provocado las burlas de todos los de su casa y algunos de otras. Slytherin no era particularmente desagradable, pero algunas personas nunca la dejaban tranquila. Draco, sin embargo, nunca se había reído o, incluso, hablado con ella. Daco Malfoy vivía para insultar a la gente diferente o que estaba por debajo de él y, aún así, había dejado a Luna en paz. Ella nunca supo por qué, pero admitía que nunca había pensado mucho en eso.

Neville se levantó del sofá, pues el silencio y la proximidad de Hermione le hacía sentir incómodo. Cuatro puertas estaban situadas a casa lado de la chimenea, dos en cada lado, y Neville se abrió camino hasta ellas. Había un tejón, un león, un águila y una serpiente en cada una respectivamente. Neville se acercó, obviamente, a la habitación de Gryffindor. La examinó más detenidamente y vio que ponía Godric Gryffindor en el pomo. Con cuidado, alzó la mano y agarró el pomo. Inmediatamente, las palabras "Neville Longbottom", de un dorado brillante, aparecieron en la parte de arriba de la puerta. Él jadeó cuando "Heredero de Gryffindor" apareció debajo de las otras palabras. Aún tenía la boca abierta, asombrado. No sabía por qué, pero ver su nombre en la puerta de esa manera significaba mucho para él. Era realidad. Eso era lo que él era, en lo que se había convertido. La gente le miraría con respeto y admiración en vez de pena y decepción.

Luna estaba a su derecha mientras que Hermione y Draco estaban al otro lado de la chimenea. Observó a Luna tocas su nombre antes de entrar en la habitación. Él entró despacio y se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas de Gryffindor que había dentro. La cama de matrimonio de caoba era un gran cambio de su cama de siempre de una persona. La funda era de un rojo opulento. Pasó los dedos por encima y sintió que la funda era suave y gruesa. Estaba claramente preparado para el invierno. Había dos ventanas al otro lado de la cama muy parecidas a las de Hogwarts. Había mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama en las que descansaban unas lámparas rojas. Neville sacó el baúl del bolsillo y lo puso en la cama.

—_Engorgio_.

El baúl volvió a su tamaño normal al instante. Con cuidado, Neville sacó la ropa y la puso en el armario, dejando unos cuantos libros y otras pertenencias pequeñas en el fondo del baúl. Neville sonrió y, en un impulso repentino, saltó a la cama. Se metió bajo las sábanas y no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Era lo más a gusto que se había sentido en semanas.

No setaba seguro de cómo se tomaría las lecciones mañana. Seguramente palidecería en comparación con los otros herederos. Su magia había mejorado desde el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero todavía no era tan bueno como los demás. Neville dudaba de sí mismo. Mucho. Vacilaba antes de hacer algún hechizo y evitaba conversaciones con gente nueva porque no sabía muy bien qué decir. Sin embargo, conocía a los otros herederos. Hermione Granger era la primera persona de la que se había hecho amigo en Hogwarts. Era la única persona que se había sentado con él en el tren y la única que le había ayudado a buscar su sapo. Se había sentido ligeramente intimidado por la fiera inteligencia de Hermione en aquella época, pero sabía que solo era su manera de ser. Ella siempre fue buena con él durante los años que estuvo en Hogwarts y nunca había dicho nada malo en contra de él.

Que es por lo que él se había enamorado de ella desde tercero.

Le había rechazado en el Baile de Navidad. Ella se había disculpado profusamente y le había dicho que iba con otro. Se quedó destrozado, pero lo comprendió. La manera en la que ella se lo había dicho hacía que le gustara más en vez de guardarle algún tipo de resentimiento.

Luna Lovegood… Neville había hablado con ella bastante en quinto y había visto que había cambiado mucho este año. Desde que su padre murió, en realidad. Se había vuelto menos… bueno, "lunática". Su naturaleza seguía siendo directa, pero amable, y tendía todavía a soñar despierta. Mucho. Pero Luna había cambiado. Ya no insistía sobe criaturas fantásticas y animales imaginarios, Era como si su inocencia se hubiera esfumado. Después de la muerte de su padre, él había visto desgarrarse su inocencia como el envoltorio de un regalo de Navidad de un niño. Era extraño; no era la misma Luna. Y, aún así… lo era. Aún era la misma chica con la misma personalidad, aunque su parte infantil se había ido. Sus creencias y su optimismo, que solían dar esperanza a la gente en la más oscuras de las situaciones, había menguado. Neville sentía algo de melancolía por ello. Luna siempre había sido una persona muy optimista, llena de vivacidad y afabilidad. Y él no quería que eso cambiara. Neville iba a hacer lo que pudiera para asegurarse. Porque _no_ iba a perder a otro amigo.

Él no estaba seguro de cómo debería reaccionar ante la muerte de Ron, pero sí había sido un golpe duro. Recordaba haber llorado y que Ginny le había consolado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ginny le había consolado cuando había muerto su abuela _y_ cuando había muerto Ron. Aunque Ron era su hermano, ella había tenido que tranquilizarlo a él y aliviar su llanto. Debería haber sido al revés. Ginny era una amiga muy querida de Neville y arriesgaría su vida por ella en un pis pás.

Sus pensamientos volaron de vuelta con los herederos y recayeron, inevitablemente, en Draco Malfoy. Draco se había burlado de Neville toda su vida ¿y ahora se suponía que tenía que hacerse su amigo? No era una idea que le gustara en particular, pero lo intentaría. Si eso ayudaba a vengar la muerte de su abuela, Sirius, los padres de Harry, la madre de Hermione, el padre de Luna e incluso la madre de Malfoy… Entonces, lo haría. En algún lugar de su mente, reconocía que Malfoy necesitaría un amigo durante su estancia aquí.

Incluso si ni Malfoy ni Neville estaban preparados para admitirlo.

Hermione cambió de posición, sentada en la cama. Su habitación era igual que la de los demás, excepto que la de ella era azul. Hermione estaba un poco agradecida por ello, pues estaba harta del color rojo. Hermione echó un vistazo rápido por la habitación. Definitivamente estaba vacía. No había señales de nadie. Sacó su varita y murmuró un rápido "Silencio" antes de trancar la puerta. Entonces, Hermione puso la mano sobre la boca y empezó a llorar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Tambaleándose hacia la cama, se tiró en ella y hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Hermione no podía permitirse llorar delante de sus amigos. Eso sólo les preocuparía. No podía hacer eso. Todo pasaría; superaría la muerte de su madre y vencería a Vodemort. Pero eso era en el futuro.

Por eso, en ese momento, Hermione dejó que sus ojos lloraran durante tanto tiempo que le dolía la cabeza. Mientras nadie la viera… Después de todo, Hermione Granger solo podía llorar en los confines de su habitación.

_Querida mamá:_

_Aún no sé qué pensar de todo esto. Está pasando muy rápido. Siento que lo estoy viendo desde fuera. Estamos intentando llevarnos bien, pero la tensión entre nosotros es palpable. No les guardo rencor a ninguno de los herederos, así que no puedo hacer anda. Si pudiera resolver los problemas entre los herederos de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, lo haría. A lo mejor si les gritara a todos. Si pudiera expresar la frustración que siento ante sus insignificantes prejuicios. Estamos todos contra el mismo hombre, o monstruo, no contra nosotros. Draco necesita darse cuenta de que los hijos de muggles se merecen la magia tanto como los demás. __Hermione necesita perdonar a Neville… __Él necesita olvidar. Necesita olvidar el miedo a fallar o a la vergüenza y creer en sí mismo. Yo creo en él, ¿por qué él no puede? No sé qué es lo que va a pasar en el futuro, pero sé que lo conseguiremos. Mi optimismo renovado corre por mis venas y me está dando más alivio que nunca._

_Si podemos unirnos, Voldemort no tiene ni una oportunidad._

_No tengo miedo de la muerte. Sé que nos encontraremos allí. Ya casi no puedo recordar cómo eras, y eso me asusta. No quiero olvidarte. Por favor, ayúdame a recordar._

_Quiero vivir, pero si muero en la guerra, tengo el consuelo de que hice todo lo que pude y de que me reuniré contigo. Rezo por que el día en el que nos reunamos esté lejos, pero si no es así, estaré bien._

_Gilderoy Lockhart es el retrato de la entrada de nuestra Sala Común. __Es un tipo bastante divertido, ¿verdad? __Me pone de buen humor y me alegro de que sea él. _

_Bueno, hablamos mañana. Día de entrenamiento._

_Deséame suerte._

_Te quiere,_

_Luna x_

_**N/A: Vale, ahora la cosa está morbosa, pero no pueden estar bien de repente ahora que están en el Castillo. Ustedes no se recuperarían rápido de la muerte sus madres, padres, amigos. Sólo intento ser realista. ¡No me maten! Lol Animaré el fic en el futuro. **__**Lo prometo. **__**Solo necesito que pasen por esta dura experiencia primero.**_

_**Oh, y este esto es una parte que no sale en el párrafo de Hermione. Estaba originalmente ahí, pero lo quité porque pensaba que estaba mejor sin ella. **_No había llorado desde el día en el que había estado con Ginny y Harry, pero incluso entonces, nadie la había visto. Ginny se había ido corriendo antes de que empezara y Harry se había desmoronado y huido mientras lloraba. Obviamente, él no quería que nadie le viera llorar. _**Explica un poco más.**_

_**Ah, y lo de que la señorita Chang sabe gaélico lo cogí de la película, no del libro. Lo sé, vergonzoso. Pero en la película es escocesa y sus padres o algo eran chinos. **__**Bueno, perdónenme ese pequeño error, por favor ;)**_

_(N/T: información sobre el nuevo fic que está escribiendo "Blase Zabini must die")_

_**Bueno, gracias por la atención ;), lo siento por la espera.  
XCailinNollaigx, también conocida como xCNx**_

_**P.S. Ya tengo el nuevo capítulo, sólo estoy esperando por mi beta. En el siguiente las cosas se ponen mejor: **__Hermione piensa en su madre y sus emociones se descontrolan. Ella y Luna hablan y los cuatro herederos tienen un desayuno desastroso_

_N/T: Yeah, mi nota de traductora. Primero, siento haber tardado tanto. No he tenido muchas ganas de ponerme a traducir, pero voy a intentar cumplir a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, no sé cuando continuaré escribiendo mis fics, ya que para eso sí que necesito tener ganas y no tener la inspiración bloqueada (por si alguna de ustedes está esperando por ellos). Es que ahora mismo tengo mis sentidos en otro fandom, pero ya volveré al de Harry Potter, por supuesto. Mi mente es así, fluctúa y se obsesiona con una cosa xDD. _

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews! Veo que les emociona mucho la historia :). Sigan escribiendo más reviews!_


	16. Si obedeces todas las reglas

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores**

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Si obedeces todas las reglas, te pierdes toda la diversión**

**¡Gracias a mis dos maravillosas betas silverbirch and LordDarQuing!**

**¡R&R!**

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo. A mí me encantó esccribirlo. Vale, es mentira ;) Los siguientes capítulos no tendrán nada importante. Serán sobre todo sobre cómo se desarrollan las relaciones entre los personajes (no voy a saltar directamente al Dramione). Así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten.**_

_**Oh, y el título de este capítulo es una cita de Katherin Hepburn. No creo que hubiera podido usar el título de la canción de abajo. Si no, algunos de ustedes se hubieran preguntado sobre el contenido del capítulo cuando vieran el email ;)**_

_**(N/T: la autora agradece los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos).**_

_**Besos y abrazos,  
xCailinNollaigx**_

_We're not so different you and me, (No somos tan diferentes, tú y yo)  
'Cause we both share our share of obscenities, (porque ambos compartimos nuestro buen número de obscenidades)  
And everybody's got some freaky tendencies, (Y todo el mundo tiene algunas tendencias raras)  
Hidden or admitted, 'cause we all got needs, (Ocultas o admitidas, porque todos tenemos necesidades)_

"_Phonography"-__Britney__Spears__(__"__Phonografy__" – __Britney__Spears)_

**6 de noviembre**

_7 am_

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común, esperando a que saliera uno de los herederos. No estaba muy segura de cómo llegar al desayuno y había decidido esperar hasta que alguien más apareciera. Con suerte, no sería Malfoy. Estaba siendo amigable con Neville, pero a Luna también le vendría bien la compañía. Hermione jugaba nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su túnica mientras esperaba.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada por las clases. No podía esperar a explorar sus poderes. Distraería su mente para que dejara de pensar en su madre, Ron y otros asuntos urgentes y tristes. La noche anterior se había desahogado de todas sus emociones reprimidas. Todos los sentimientos encontrados habían encontrado una salida.

Hermione ya echaba de menos a Harry, lo que no era una buena señal. Solo había estado fuera un día. Él siempre había estado allí e, incluso durante el verano, lo había visto. Hermione decidió que le escribiría una carta a Harry después del entrenamiento solo para hablar con él. Su despedida había sido breve: un abrazo y una palabra. Aunque esa única palabra había traído mucha tristeza. "Adiós" era una palabra tan difícil de decir sin importar lo breve que fuera. Era la realidad de "¿y si esto es de verdad un adiós?" Hermione no podía evitar pensar en las posibles situaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿y si Voldemort asesinaba a Harry antes de que lo viera otra vez?" o "¿y si mataba a Harry y a todos los demás que se habían quedado en Hogwarts?" Estos eran los pensamientos que daban vueltas en la mente de una chica de dieciséis años. Demasiado pronto para su edad; una chica de dieciséis no debería tener que pensar en estas cosas. No era raro que Hermione estuviera tan abrumada por sus emociones.

Hemione y Elizabeth Granger tenían una relación muy cercana, especialmente cuando Hermione era una niña. De pequeña, Hermione no tenía muchos amigos. Ninguno. No tenía ninguna mejor amiga muggle, así que su madre había ocupado ese lugar. Hermione le contaba todo a su madre. No había secretos entre ellas y nunca se peleaban. Su padre decía que eran "como dos gotas de agua". Aunque cuando Hermione se introdujo más en el mundo mágico, la amistad con su madre disminuyó. Ahora Hermione tenía la determinación de proteger la relación con su padre y su hermana, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, Hermione no podía salir del castillo y tenía que mantener la relación a través de cartas. Sin embargo, las cartas eran muy _impersonales_. Emilia le había enviado una carta dos días antes de que Hermione llegara a Hogwarts y era como si fueran extrañas. La carta estaba llena de pretensiones y mentiras. Hermione no sabía por qué Emilia estaba mintiendo. Después de todo, estaban juntas en esto.

¿No?

Pero Hermione no estaba allí. No podía ver el dolor de su padre o escuchar los sollozos inconsolables de su hermana. Ni siquiera estaba _allí_.

Emilia solo quería consolar a Hermione y, quizás, darle tranquilidad de espíritu. Solo quería que Hermione fuera fuerte porque sabía que, sin Hermione, no habría nadie que venciera al hombre que había matado a su madre. Pero la Gryffindor solo quería que se abriera a ella, que dejara estar allí para ellos… incluso si era a través de cartas. Hermione tenía la determinación de decirle a su hermana, en la carta, que fuera directa con el tema, que ella la escucharía y la ayudaría cómo pudiera.

Los pensamientos de Hermione se detuvieron cuando una puerta se abrió y alguien entró al calor de la sala comú.

—¿Luna?

—Ah, hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor —asintió—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Luna se sentó el lado de ella en el sofá.

—No lo sé. Me siento perdida. Solo sigo órdenes; no estoy actuando por voluntad propia. No estoy segura de qué es lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo o aprendiendo.

—Eso es todo lo que deberíamos estar haciendo, supongo. Seguir órdenes.

—¿Has ido a desayunar? —preguntó Luna con educación, intentando con todas sus fuerzas crear algún tipo de amistad con Hermione.

Hemione, Ginny y ella habían pasado tiempo juntas muchas veces, pero había sido por Ginny. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Hermione y Luna probablemente no habrían hablado nada en todo el año. Ahora que Ginny no estaba, tenían que crear sus propias conversaciones.

—No. Estaba esperando a que alguien se levantara —contestó Hermione—. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegar allí.

—Oh.

—Si solo hubiera un Mapa del Merodeador de este castillo… —murmuró distraída.

—¿Un qué? ¿No eran James Potter, Sitius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew los Merodeadores?

—Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Luna sonrió.

—Es solo que sé este tipo de cosas. —Hermione alzó una ceja—. Vale, lo leí… y Harry me lo contó.

Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida era infravalorar su reacción. Estaba estupefacta, pasmada y atónita.

—Él… él te lo dijo ¿a ti? —preguntó Hermione, no de manera maleducada, sino asombrada.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Dijo que tú y Ron lo sabían y que me lo iba a contar. Me dijo que Remus era un buen tipo y el único merodeador como Merlín manda que ha sobrevivido. Parece ser que a Peter no lo contaba. Hubo una vez en la que Peter significaba algo para los otros Merodeadores. Una vez fue una buena persona, pero las Artes Oscuras lo atrajeron. ¡Estaba en Gryffindor, por favor! Fue una buena persona hace tiempo.

—¿No estás intentando justificar lo que hizo, no?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca sugeriría tal cosa. Lo que hizo es imperdonable, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que incluso Voldemort fue inocente en algún momento.

Hermione se levantó.

—Vamos a buscar la cocina. —No iba a pelearse con Luna ahora, especialmente ahora que necesitaba una amiga.

—Podemos preguntarle a Gilderoy si tiene idea. Es bastante divertido, ¿verdad? —comentó Luna mientras las dos salían del retrato.

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo? Y… eh… sí, muy divertido.

—Los retratos tienen muchas formas de saber las cosas. ¿Cómo sabe tanto la Dama Gorda?

—Cotillea con los otros cuadros —respondió Hermione con sequedad.

—No lo sé, pero a lo mejor Gildero…

—Ah, señorita Lovegood, señorita Granger. Qué bien que ya están despiertas. Veo que no se puede decir lo mismo de los chicos —dijo McGonagall con severidad mientras se acercaba a ellas.

—No, profesora. Creo que estaban bastante afectados anoche. No tenían buen aspecto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Luna, yo me guardaría eso para mí si fuera tú.

—Bueno, tendré que pedirle a Remus que los despierte si no se han levantado en una hora. Vamos, les mostraré el camino.

Luna y Hermione conversaron con toda tranquilidad durante el desayuno. No hablaron de nada sustancial o importante, pero hablaron. Milagrosamente, habían logrado alejarse de temas que garantizaban una mala experiencia. Habían hablado de lo que les gustaba y de lo que no, y de sus opiniones sobre la Adivinación y los profesores. También hablaron del nuevo entrenamiento y, a juzgar por los horarios, iba a ser duro. Hermione estaba ligeramente sorprendida por la inteligencia de Luna y el hecho de que fuera capaz de conversar sin mencionar seres fantásticos. Pero, pensándolo mejor, Luna era una Ravenclaw y no estaría allí si no fuera lista o inteligente.

—No tengo nada en contra del profesor Snape, aunque nunca me ha dejado mal delante de la clase… Tampoco ha sido especialmente malo con los Ravenclaws —le contó Luna a Hermione mientras hablaban con la próxima primera lexión con Snape.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cuantos prejuicios tiene en contra de los Gryffindors?

—Ah, sí. No es que sea muy sutil, ¿no?

—Supongo que no… —sus palabras se apagaron cuando localizó a Remus Neville y Draco acercándose a ellas. Remus tenía una sonrisa en la cara, Neville parecía adormilado y Draco tenía una expresión de disgusto.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Luna con ánimo mientras Hermione solo asentía.

—Buenas —bostezó Neville al sentarse al lado de Hermione.

Draco tomó el asiento vacío opuesto al de Hermione, mirando a su arededor. No era para nada como el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. De hecho, era muy parecido al comedor de su mansión. Había una simple mesa de madera de cerezo en el centro de la habitación con los cubiertos ya puestos, ocho sillas a juego y una alfombra roja. Un cuadro sencillo de una puesta de sol estaba en la pared de detrás de Hermione. Y eso era todo.

La habitación era muy sencilla, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que, extrañamente, le gustaba. No _odiaba_ el color rojo, sino que no le gustaba mucho la casa a la que representaba.

Remus se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con una sonrisa que le agraciaba su rostro ajado.

—¿Cómo están todos?

—Bien —respondió Hermione sin explicitar más.

—La verdad es que no lo sé… —dijo Neville, que sonaba bastante perdido ahora que se había despertado un poco más.

—Yo me siento genial esta mañana. La cama de mi habitación es muy cómoda, mucho mejor que los colchones llenos de bultos de Hogwarts.

—Ah, Luna, solo tenemos que alojar a cuatro niños, no a cientos, así que podemos permitirnos un poco más —se rió Remus—. Bueno, tenemos tres elfos que les ayudarán si están perdidos, necesitan comida o lo que sea. —Tres elfos aparecieron obedientemente y Hermione se complació al darse cuenta de que Dobby estaba allí—. "Dobby, Winky y Jelly son los elfos de este castillo. Se presentaron voluntarios para trabajar aquí cuando el director preguntó.

Draco miró a Dobby con curiosidad.

—¿No eras tú uno de los elfos de mi mansión?

Dobby retrocedió un poco.

—Sí, lo era. Aunque Dobby era un mal elfo que traicionó al amo Malfoy por Harry Potter. Pero Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby.

—Me lo imagino… —murmuró Draco, pensando en todas las cosas crueles que su padre hacía a los elfos.

Entonces, Remus dejó la habitación murmurando algo sobre "Dora".

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Él le respondió con una mirada mordaz.

—Nada que te importe, Granger.

Si Draco fuera sincero, habría admitido que aún le molestaba que Granger hubiera presenciado el momento en el que se vino abajo. Se suponía que nadie tenía que haber visto eso, especialmente alguien como ella. Más aún, había admitido ante ella cosas que estaban bien ocultas en su interior y se sentía un poco vulnerable por ello. Si se metían en una pelea muy grande, ella podría contárselo a todo el mundo. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Normalmente, habría aprovechado cualquier oportunidad de reírse de Granger, pero ahora tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Ella le llevaba la delantera.

También, y Draco no lo admitiría _nunca__**jamás**_, sentía un deje, o más, de remordimientos por haberla provocado después de que murieran sus padres. Ella no le hacía eso a él y él había sido particularmente desagradable aquel día. Así que su culpabilidad también le estaba impidiendo ridiculizarla.

—La primera clase con el professor Snape —anunció Luna en voz alta, esperando sacar algo de conversación de los otros herederos.

—Odio al profesor Snape —se quejó Neville mientras le daba a las salchichas con el cubierto.

—Yo creo que Snape es genial —rebatió Draco, apoyando el codo en el respaldo de la silla de Luna—. No le va el favoritismo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, que el zumo de naranja que estaba bebiendo salió disparado de su boca y le dio a Draco en la cara—. ¡Ay! No era mi intención… —Hermione cogió las servilletas del medio de la mesa y se las tiró a Draco con la esperanza de calmar su enfado inevitable.

Él puso una cara de disgusto. Draco no podía recordar nada más asqueroso que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida. Era horrible. Como recordó que no tenía la varita, inhaló y exhaló despacio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su enfado.

—Gracias, Granger.

Luna podía ver con claridad el tic en el ojo izquierdo de Draco, sus puños que se abrían y cerraban y lo blancos que se le estaban volviendo los labios de tan apretados que los tenía. Estaba esperando el golpe, la erupción de la furia. Así que cuando dijo "Gracias, Granger", Luna casi se cae del asiento.

No era mucho lo que le había llegado, pero era suficiente. Había estado en la boca de la sangre sucia y ahora estaba en su cara. Draco se levantó con lentitud, emperrado en obtener venganza. Hermione le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Vamos, Malfoy, no quieres hacerlo…

Sin ninguna advertencia, Draco viró la naranjada encima de Hermione. No solo un trago, sino todo el vaso. No solo en su cara, sino también en su pelo y en su ropa.

—Estamos en paz —dijo, tragando pesadamente.

Draco se sentó de nuevo, limpiándose la cara bruscamente con las servilletas. No sabía por qué estaba sentado ahí, pero se debía probablemente al hecho de que no sabía cómo volver a la habitación.

Hermione volvió a enfadarse. Ella no le había escupido tanto zumo a Draco ¿y él le tiraba todo el vaso? Estaba totalmente injustificado.

_Vale,__no__estaba__totalmente__injustificado_, pensó Hermione, reacia. Pero aún estaba enfadada. ¿Qué conseguía él haciendo eso? Fue solo un accidente. Su enfado estaba creciendo y Hermione cogió de súbito una salchicha y se la tiró a Malfoy. A pesar de ser malísima en deportes y tener una puntería terrible, le dio en la nariz.

Él la miró asombrado, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Luego sonrió.

—¿Quieres jugar, Granger? Bien.

Muy rápidamente, Draco cogió el cuenco de judías y lo tiró al aire, haciendo que todo el contenido callera sobre Hermione. Neville y Luna intercambiaron miradas. Hermione estaba perdiendo, pero ellos no se iban a meter. Desafortunadamente, la suerte que Hermione había tenido apuntando terminó ahí y su huevo frito aterrizó en la cabeza de Luna. En vez de enfadarse, Luna se rió. Neville casi la mira dos veces del asombro, pues no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había oído a Luna reír _de__verdad_. Luna pilló a Neville mirándo y, sonriendo, le tiró la tostada.

Así es cómo pasaron el desayuno y, cuando los elfos llegaron, casi se mueren de un ataque al corazón. Decir que McGonagall estaba enfadada era quedarse corto como nunca antes. Se había puesto furiosa y les había dado trabajos interminables que ninguno quería hacer. Ni siquiera Hermione. Disgustados, los herederos habían vuelto penosamente a las habitaciones a darse una ducha.

Se cancelaron las clases matutinas.

Neville pensó que las Navidades habían llegado antes.

_**N/A: Bueno, dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado. El fic necesitaba algo que lo animara, así que cogí la oportunidad. En realidad, he estado esperando con ganas este capítulo durante semanas! Lol! Lo siento, estoy continuamente dividiendo los capítulos. Se suponía que las clases estarían en este, pero decidí que no. Hubiera sido DEMASIADO largo. Es igual, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**(N/T: la autora se queda de que fanfiction iba mal cuando lo escribió)**_

_**PRÓXIMO**____**CAPÍTULO-**___Clases con Remus y clases individuales con sus respectivos profesores. Luna y Hermione hablan con franqueza y Draco piensa sobre su posición y las opciones que tiene.

_**Amor y besos,  
xCailinNollaigx**_

_**(N/T: agradecimientos especiales de la autora)**_

_N/T: Por fin un nuevo capítulo! Voy a ver si voy actualizando lo que tengo poco a poco. Y más ahora, que vienen las vacaciones de Navidad (menos mal porque la universidad me está matando este año ¬¬). Por si a alguien le interesa, tengo un nuevo fic en mente. A ver si puedo publicarlo dentro de poco… Tengo ganas de escribir en español otra vez (fin de la publicidad xDDD). Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y dejen muchos reviews, que tanto la autora como yo se los agradecemos muchísimo ^^._

_Tabetaira Hamato (sí, otro cambio de nombre xDDD)_


	17. Circus

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores  
Capítulo dieciséis: Circus  
¡Gracias a mi increíble beta silverbirch!  
¡R&R!**

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo ;). ¡Espero que les esté gustando la historia y que estén bien!**_

_**(N/T: la autora agradece los reviews y las alertas)**_

_**Y, sin más dilación, continuemos con la historia.**_

_**Por cierto, Obama es genial. Si alguno quiere saber más mi opinión al respecto (y de otras cosas que no sean del gobierno de EEUU… lol) echen un vistazo a mi página ;)**_

_**Amor y abrazos,**_

_**xCNx**_

_I don't wanna dream about (No quiero soñar)  
All the things that never were (Con todas las cosas que nunca pasaron)  
Maybe I can live without (Quizás puedo vivir si ellas)  
When I'm out from under (Cuando resurja)  
I don't wanna feel the pain (No quiero sentir el dolor)  
What good would it do me now (¿Qué bien me haría ahora?)  
I'll get it all figured out (Lo averiguaré)  
When I'm out from under (Cuando resurja)_

_-"Out from Under" de Britney Spears_

**30 de noviembre. Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Draco estaba de pie, esperando pacientemente a Lupin, lo cual era un cambio porque él nunca era paciente. Quería alargar el tiempo tanto como pudiera; no quería empezar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No era que no fuese capaz, porque lo era, pero no quería que la gente supiera que ya _sabía_ lanzar maldiciones como _crucio_ y _Avada__Kedavra_. Solo tenía once años cuando le llevaron aquel conejo. Su madre estaba totalmente en contra de que le enseñaran y así había oído que se lo había dicho a su padre de antemano, pero Lucius siguió adelante igualmente.

Fueron las peores horas de su corta vida.

No entendía por qué tenía que hacer daño al animal, que no había hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño a algo que nunca le haría daño a él a propósito? Se lo preguntó a su padre.

Lucius fue muy rápido y escueto con la respuesta. Le dijo a Draco que pensara en algo que le fastidiara mucho, algo que pudiera ponerlo furioso y, entonces, que soltara el enfado con el hechizo. Pero, a sus once años, nunca le había pasado nada tan malo, así que todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Sin embargo, a Lucius se le ocurrió algo:

―Imagínate que acaban de asesinar a tu madre… ¿Cuánto te enfadarías? ¿Qué les harías a los culpables? ¿Harías que sufrieran el mismo destino?

El pensamiento de que alguien asesinara a su madre fue suficiente para Draco. Gritó "_crucio_" sin ni siquiera pensarlo. No obstante, cuando vio al conejo retorciéndose de dolor, se arrepintió de haber dicho una palabra tan terrible. Solo tenía once años, después de todo, y ver al conejo convulsionarse le había marcado de por vida.

Tampoco pudo lanzar la maldición asesina y su padre se quedó decepcionado. Eso fue lo que él le dijo. Lucius mató al conejo y salió de la habitación. Draco se quedó mirando horrorizado al conejo durante dos horas hasta que su madre fue a buscarlo.

Luna estaba sentada pacientemente en la vieja clase con los otros tres, deseando que alguien rompiera el silencio. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo normal, no era un silencio incómodo. Se daba cuenta de que los otros ni siquiera estaban allí. En sentido figurado, claro. Draco miraba fijamente a través de la ventana con una expresión en los ojos que no podía diferenciar. Hermione estaba golpeando el pie rítmicamente contra los azulejos, aunque ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello. Tenía la cara vidriosa y los ojos inexpresivos clavados en el suelo. Neville estaba sentado en una silla y sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, pero no se daba cuenta de lo que veía. Luna sabía que tenían la mente ocupada.

Luna era la única que no quería pensar. No quería cavilar sobre el futuro o lo que les pasaría a sus amigos. No quería mortificarse con la muerte de su padre. Después de siete semanas de luto, había llegado a la conclusión de que él ahora estaba en un lugar mejor. Luna se reuniría con su padre algún día y ella disfrutaría de la vida hasta entonces.

No había que malinterpretarla; Luna aún echaba mucho de menos a su padre. Todavía sentía a veces la necesidad de llorar por él, pero esas veces eran pocas y aisladas. Ahora su madre y su padre estaban juntos y ese pensamiento la animaba considerablemente. Xeno había echado mucho de menos a su esposa, Dawn, cuando había muerto. Él le había dicho a Luna que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor y que algún día estarían juntos. Sin embargo, Luna le oyó llorar por las noches, aunque eso no la preocupaba porque sabía que su padre necesitaba llorar su muerte. Xeno mantenía una fachada valiente y feliz cuando estaba con Luna y Luna siguió con su vida con el consuelo de que su madre estaba feliz y a salvo.

Luna se estaba apoyando en ese consuelo otra vez, solo que seis años después. Para ella era un poco surrealista; era una huérfana. No era algo que se hubiera imaginado que le pasaría siendo adolescente. Además, tenía fe en la gente y en que ella y los herederos terminarían por aceptarlo todo. Aunque Luna esperaba que Harry estuviera bien, acababa de perder a Ronald y, ahora, Hermione se había ido. Al menos Harry tenía ahora a Ginny, pero no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Últimamente peleaban mucho por razones nimias. Luna creía que deberían dejar las diferencias de lado y ayudarse mutuamente a superar el dolor.

Harry le había mandado una carta con todos los detalles de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts. Por lo que parecía, los alumnos se estaban volviendo más hostiles. La distancia entre la luz y la oscuridad estaba creciendo y había incluso discusiones entre los Slytherins sobre eso. La mayoría de los Slytherins no querían tener nada que ver con ello y se aferraban al dicho de «cada uno en su casa», pero algunos escogían un bando. La mayoría se ponían del lado del Voldemort, pero había algunos que escogían la luz y que eran bienvenidos por las otras casas.

Sin embargo, Harry la había informado de que la Casa de Ravenclaw también estaba dividida. Ocurría lo mismo que en Slytherin, aunque había más que optaban por el bando de la luz. Luna no estaba preocupada por ello, pues sabía que estaban intentando mantenerse fuera de la línea de tiro. Los Ravenclaws eran conocidos por ser inteligentes y solo estaban intentando elegir el lado ganador. Luna creía fervientemente que algunos estaban eligiendo mal. A pesar de eso, Harry le había dicho que solo diez estaban del lado de Voldemort, pero la tensión era palpable y Harry solo estaba esperando a que explotara. Todos los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs estaban del lado de la luz y Luna no podía decir que estuviera sorprendida.

La atención de Luna se dirigió a Hermione cuando oyó a la chica golpear el suelo con más fuerza. De hecho, parecía que estaba intentando hacer un agujero en el suelo. Luna permaneció callada; Hermione tenía su propia manera de lidiar con las cosas. Luna iba a hacerle saber a Hermione que, si necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, ella estaba allí. Nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana; eran polos opuestos, pero aún así la chica le importaba. Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien y Harry no estaba, por lo que Luna iba a ofrecerse voluntaria.

Luna también quería hablar con alguien para dar salida a sus sentimientos y pensamientos. A pesar de lo que la gente pensaba, estaba traumada por las noticias de la muerte de Ron. Había muerto solo dos semanas después que su padre y había hecho que sus cimientos se tambalearan. Luna siempre había tenido fe en "el bien común", pero después de la muerte de Ron, había empezado a cuestionárselo.

Luna también había pensado en Dumbledore y, tras la muerte de Ron, estuvo particularmente enfadada con él durante unos cuantos días. Dumbledore sabía que alguien más iba a morir, así que ¿por qué no intentaba evitarlo? ¿Por qué no hacía nada de nada? Era algo que había plagado su mente después de la muerte de Ron, pero poco después había recuperado la cordura y se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo idiota.

Por supuesto que Dumbledore no dejaría que Ronald muriese si lo supiera, ¿no?

Luna le tenía a Dumbledore el más grande de los respetos. Admiraba a aquel hombre y deseaba tener clases con él en vez de con la profesora Trelawney y la señora Pomfrey.

―Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo? Deja… ―Draco suspiró―. ¡Deja de hacer ruido!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero dejó de golpear el suelo con el pie.

―Yo también necesitaba distraerme.

―Pues practica un hechizo, lee un libro o lo que sea que hagas. No hace falta que nos vuelvas locos ―replicó llanamente.

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Dónde está?

―Llegará enseguida ―respondió Luna sin más explicación.

―¿Alguno ha enviado cartas a alguien a Hogwarts? ―preguntó Neville, cambiando el tema con rapidez.

―Dos ―respondieron los tres al unísono.

Hermione miró a Draco sorprendida, pero él la ignoró.

Los dos se peleaban. Muchísimo.

Luna pensaba que era ridículo. Se peleaban en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, aunque durante la última semana había habido momentos extraños en los que habían trabajado juntos. Formaban un gran equipo cuando querían, pero se llevaban mal la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo se habían lanzado dos maldiciones entre ellos y había ocurrido durante la clase de Moody cuando estaban haciendo prácticas. No había pasado nada; Hermione había empapado a Draco y él le había agrandado los dientes otra vez.

Hermione le dijo a Neville que lamentaba no haberle convertido en un hurón después de aquello.

Luna no había hablado mucho con Draco desde que habían llegado al castillo, unas dos o tres pequeñas conversaciones como máximo. A Neville casi le daba miedo hablar con Draco, pues todavía le intimidaba.

A pesar de ello, a Draco parecía no importarle y se mantenía reservado la mayor parte del tiempo. Solía burlarse y reírse de Hermione más que de Neville o de ella misma porque Hermione reaccionaba. Sin embargo, no eran burlas _crueles_ y, a veces, Luna se reía con él.

Por supuesto, a veces, cuando estaba de mal humor o estaba excepcionalmente desagradable, la llamaba "sangre sucia" o la insultaba con malicia. Hermione solía ignorarlo o contestaba con algo igualmente malicioso.

Durante aquellas dos pocas semanas, las cosas habían cambiado muy ligeramente. Las conversaciones duraban un poco más, ya no echaban de menos su hogar y un atisbo de amistad había florecido entre ellos. Neville y Hermione eran los más cercanos. Luna no quería meterse en medio, pero también quería tener una estrecha amistad.

―¿A quién le ibas tú a enviar cartas? ―preguntó Hermione sin tapujos, y, al juzgar por la expresión de su cara después, Luna pensó que Hermione no había pensado antes de hablar.

Draco alzó una ceja.

―A amigos, Granger. Merlín, no te sorprendas tanto.

―Me sorprende hasta que tengas amigos… Ah, son Crabbe y Goyle, ¿no? ―preguntó con un tono más amable y burlón.

―No ―contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. En serio, _no_ es asunto tuyo, Granger. Y, aunque tengas una extraña necesidad de meter las narices en todos lados, te sugiero que dejes de preguntar.

―Qué susceptible ―murmuró Hermione.

―¿Dónde está Lupin? Dijo que por fin íbamos a aprender las imperdonables ―lloriqueó Neville.

Draco, otra vez, puso los ojos en blanco.

―Deja de lloriquear, Longbottom. Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza ―le dijo el rubio, mordaz.

Remus Lupin les había estado enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero más avanzadas. Aprendían hechizos que otros alumnos de sexto y séptimo no aprendían, pero no los habían practicado. El profesor Lupin no les había permitido hacer duelos todavía y dos de los herederos estaban encantados con la idea de batirse en duelo pronto. Neville no estaba muy entusiasmado, pues creía con total seguridad que perdería. Sin embargo, sí que quería aprender las imperdonables porque quería saber exactamente qué les había pasado a sus padres. Lupin les había dicho que hoy aprenderían más sobre las maldiciones, pues Neville, Hermione y Draco las habían visto my por encima en cuarto curso. Luna no había podido aprenderlas, pues ni siquiera estaban en el currículo de cuarto.

Las clases de Snape eran las favoritas de Luna.

No teman. No era porque fuera su profesor favorito, sino por lo que estaban aprendiendo. Aprender a controlar el poder elemental del agua era excitante y a Luna le encantaba. Era un desate de emociones, libertad y limpieza. Era la mejor de los herederos en esa área, pero iba por detrás en lo que se refería a entrenamiento físico.

Snape también les enseñaba oclumancia, pero les dejaba a ellos el aprender cómo usarla. Neville había intentado penetrar las paredes de Luna hacía tres días, pero había fallado rotundamente. De alguna manera, a él terminó saliéndole cornamenta.

Cuando Draco se lo ordenó, Neville dejó de lloriquear al instante y Luna no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza. ¿Cómo iban Draco y Neville a ser amigos si Neville le tenía miedo a Draco?

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Hermione, inclinando la cabeza hacia Luna.

―Nada, solo pensaba.

―¿Sobre cómo nos vamos a hacer amigos?

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Luna a Hermione, un poco sorprendida.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

―Estabas pensando muy alto. ―Y, para contestar a las miradas, añadió―: Literalmente. Si alguien está pensando mucho, con esfuerzo, puedo oírlo. Quiero decir, puedo leer sus pensamientos sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Aunque no pasa casi nunca.

―¿Los de quién más has oído? ―preguntó Neville, bastante nervioso.

Hermione se rió.

―Los tuyos no, no te preocupes. No debería decirlo, pero fue un profesor. Ninguno de nosotros. En realidad, la mayoría del tiempo ustedes son inmunes a mis poderes.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―¿A lo mejor viene incluido en el paquete?

―¿Crees que los herederos son inmunes a los poderes de los otros herederos? ―preguntó Neville.

―Es una posibilidad ―respondió Hermione, pues Malfoy parecía estar ignorando a Neville.

Luna tocó el tejón del collar que colgaba de su cuello.

―Aún no nos han dicho qué es lo que hacen los collares.

―No, pero seguro que lo averiguaremos nosotros mismos dentro de poco ―volvió a responder Hermione,

―¡Siento llegar tarde, cuatro fantásticos! ―los saludó Remus al entrar en la clase.

Luna sonrió, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, Hermione rió y Neville pareció confuso.

―Profesor, ¿por qué nos sigue llamando los cuatro fantásticos? ¿Y por qué Hermione cree que es tan divertido?

―Es un programa muggle ―le contó Hermione.

Neville asintió, pero no le pidió que desarrollara la respuesta.

―¿Preparados para aprender las imperdonables? ―preguntó Remus.

―No vamos a usarlas… ¿no?

―Me temo que sí, Neville ―contestó con expresión de disculpa―. Todavía no, pero…

―¿Pero eso no es hipocresía? ―preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba un dedo por la varita―. Decimos que los mortífagos son malos y crueles porque usan imperdonables, torturan y demás. ―Hermione miró a Remus para ver si la seguía. Él asintió y ella continuó―. ¿Y luego cambiamos de opinión y las usamos? Eso es hipocresía.

―Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero si no las aprendemos… no tedremos muchas oportunidades. Ustedes cuatro han sido dotados con poderes magníficos, pero la gente como yo no. ¿Cómo nos vamos a defender?

―Tiene razón, ¿pero no podríamos encontrar un hechizo que desvaneciera el alma malvada del hombre? Algo que hiciera pura su alma…

―Podríamos, si tuviéramos un hechizo así. Estaré esperando el día en el que lo inventes, Hermione ―le sonrió.

―¿Entonces vamos a usar las imperdonables? ―interrumpió Draco.

―Bueno, sí. Espero llegar a eso hoy, pero, primero, debemos aprender las consecuencias de esos hechizos _y__por__qué_ nosotros _solo_, y enfatizo el "solo", las usamos en situaciones extremas. ¿Todos preparados?

Los cuatro asintieron, algunos más alentados que otros.

―Bien, empecemos.

_Dos horas después._

Neville tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Se sentía aliviado de saber por fin qué era lo que les había pasado a sus padres a pesar de lo espantoso y horrible que fuera, pero también se sentía melancólico porque le había pasado a sus padres y él nunca los conocería _de__verdad_. Por supuesto, estaban presentes físicamente, pero no mentalmente. Nunca había conocido de verdad a sus padres y era una pena. Haría lo que fuera para encontrar una cura, pero desearlo no resolvería nada.

Esa era una de las principales razones por las que quería ser sanador después de la guerra. Por otra parte, quizás le gustaría ser auror como sus padres, pero, pensándolo mejor, su pasión era la Herbología…

Habría tiempo para pensarlo más tarde… si sobrevivía.

Neville se concentró de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Duelo. Lupin estaba ahora enseñando los movimientos con ayuda de Malfoy, y Neville estaba agradecido por ello. Se había batido en duelo con Harry y algunos otros del ED, pero con nadie más. Ciertamente no se había batido en duelo con Hermione, Luna o Malfoy antes.

Sus poderes aún no eran tan fuertes como los de los demás, pero no era porque sus poderes fueran débiles. Era porque _él_ era débil. Snape mostró lo alegre que estaba cuando se lo había dicho a Nevillle… Bueno, tan alegre como Snape pueda mostrarse.

Hermione era fenomenal con los poderes que practicaban solos. Su empatía y telepatía cada vez iban mejor. Con frecuencia les decía a los profesores que estaban pensando demasiado alto y ellos siempre entendían a lo que se refería. Neville siempre se quedaba confuso hasta que Hermione se lo había explicado hacía un minuto.

Las clases con la profesora Largical iban bien, aunque Neville no había predicho o pronosticado nada. La profesora le había dicho a Neville que en realidad no se le podía entrenar para eso, pues era algo que se sentía.

Laney Largical era más como una amiga que como una profesora; incluso le había pedido que la llamara "Laney". Tenía veinte años, era de Escocia y tenía un poco de acento escocés. Sin embargo, había vivido en Inglaterra desde que tenía once años y, en general, tenía un acento inglés. Había accedido a ayudarle con la oclumancia y se llevaban bien desde el incidente de la cornamenta.

Neville y Hermione practicaban mucho juntos: poderes elementales, magia sin varita, hechizos nuevos, defensa y entrenamiento físico. Pero lo que más practicaban era la magia sin varita. A Hermione se le daba genial; no tenía que esforzarse para lanzar un hechizo sin decirlo en voz alta o usar la varita. A él, por otra parte, no le estaba yendo bien. De hecho, le estaba yendo mal. No podía hacer nada sin la varita; ni tampoco podía hacer nada sin hablar.

Neville era el mejor en la clase de elementos con Luna. Los dos iban por delante de Draco y Hermione.

―Los Malfoy no muestran emociones ―fue la seca respuesta de Draco cuando Snape le dijo que concentrara sus emociones en el poder.

Hermione simplemente no lo pillaba; se estaba quedando rezagada y lo odiaba. A Snape también le encantaba señalar sus fallos en esa área en particular. No podía canalizar sus emociones en el hechizo y muy pocas veces lo conseguía, pues nunca había necesitado practicar hechizos con emociones. Por lo general, los hechizos eran una orden; los sentimientos y emociones no eran parte de la ecuación. Era un cambio para Hermione, uno al que se estaba adaptando muy lentamente. Además, había ocultado tanto sus emociones en las últimas semanas, que encontraba difícil concentrarse en ellas y el poder sin romper a llorar.

Malfoy parecía ofendido de que Neville lo hubiera sobrepasado, pero no había dicho nada. De hecho, él y Neville no hablaban para nada. La última vez que Neville había hablado con Malfoy había sido en el desayuno de ayer. Neville había dicho «pásame la mantequilla, por favor» y Malfoy le lanzó la mantequilla desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Aterrizó en la cabeza de Neville y, como consecuencia, Neville se cayó de la silla.

No fue uno de sus mejores momentos.

Aunque Malfoy sí que se rió con lo que pareció una risa auténtica… antes de disfrazarla con una risilla burlona. Neville no podía entender la necesidad de Malfoy de alejarse de ellos. ¿Por qué no podía ser agradable y hacer amigos? ¿Por qué era tan frío con ellos? No entendía a Malfoy para nada.

―Ahora que ya sabemos los movimientos de duelo, ¿están listos? ―Los cuatro asintieron―. Excelente. Primero Luna y Hermione. Neville y Draco después.

Remus retrocedió para apoyarse en la pared mientras miraba cómo Luna y Hermione se posicionaban a cada extremo de la larga mesa. Draco estaba apoyado en la otra pared mirando a las chicas con curiosidad.

―Luna, por lo que pueda pasar, lo siento si te hago daño.

―No me harás daño ―contestó Luna simplemente mientras las dos hacían una reverencia_―__.__!Locomotor__Mortis__!_ ―gritó Luna, apuntando con la varita hacia Hermione.

―_¡Protego!_ ―El maleficio de las piernas unidas rebotó inmediatamente en el escudo que Hermione había creado y golpeó la pared sin que nada sucediera.

―_Rictusempra_.

La luz púrpura salió disparada hacia Hermione, dándole y haciendo que se deshiciera en carcajadas. Luna intentó no reír también, pero las ganas estaban escritas en su cara. De repente, Luna cerró los ojos y el fuego se elevó del suelo a su alrededor. Asintió y el fuego se encendió alrededor de la mesa, se convirtió en una bola y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

Hermione logró murmurar un contra hechizo para deshacer el maleficio de la risa, pero el fuego no se lo esperaba. Rápidamente se tiró al suelo antes de que pudiera golpearla.

―¡Muy bien usados tus poderes, Luna! ―la elogió Lupin desde fuera de la zona de duelo.

Hermione gruñó mientras se levantaba.

―Se acabó lo de ser buena. _Flipendo_. ―Luna cayó de espaldas―. _Fumificus_.

Un humo inesperado para Luna apareció a su alrededor y se hizo tan espeso que Luna ya no podía ver a Hermione. Luna no oía nada, pero la varita le fue arrebatada de sus manos y fue a parar a las de Hermione, quien se acercaba.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y el agua cayó en la de Luna.

―Está bien, Hermione gana esta vez ―dijo Remus con tirantez, mirando de una chica a otra.

Draco tenía una expresión de determinación en la cara cuando se colocó a unos pasos en frente de Neville. Él _no_ iba a perder. Era mejor que Longbottom y esto sería la prueba de ello. Draco ya estaba planeando en su mente cuando levantó la mano.

―_¡__Confundus!__¡Everte__Statum!__¡Expelliarmus_! ―Respirando hondo, murmuró finalmente―: _¡__Stupefy__!_ ―Draco tiró la varita de Neville al suelo. Con expresión petulante, se bajó de la plataforma, girando la varita entre los dedos.

Remus movió la varita en dirección a Neville.

―_Ennervate_ ―dijo―. Creo que Draco ha ganado esta vez… con todas las de la ley. ―Parecía sorprendido por ese hecho―. Practiquen los hechizos, por favor. Algunos necesitan practicar más que otros. Luna y Neville se batirán en duelo mañana, al igual que Hermione y Draco. Que tengan un buen día. ―Les sonrió al salir de la habitación y los herederos le siguieron enseguida.

Draco se estiró mientras esperaba a que llegara Ojoloco. Entrenamiento físico era una de sus clases favoritas. Era el mejor. Ya estaba bastante en forma gracias al quidditch, así que no era muy difícil para él. Además, cuando estaban dando vueltas alrededor del campo, Ojoloco solía hacerles correr juntos. Y, al final de todo, Draco ni siquiera sudaba. A Granger se le daba fatal correr, simplemente fatal.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué pensar de los otros herederos; todavía le irritaban. Lovegood no tanto. Era una persona muy directa y sincera, lo que era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Los Slytherins podían ser directos, pero no sinceros. Lovegood tampoco decía cosas estúpidas o en contra suya. Podría hablar con ella si quisiera.

Pero no quería.

¿No?

NO. _No_ quería hablar con Lunática Lovegood. Eran demasiado diferentes y, si le hablaba, todos pensarían que eran amigos. Cosa que no serían.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué posición tenía en el grupo. Cuando habían hecho un ejercicio de misiones en entrenamiento físico, había sido el líder. Les había dicho qué hacer y a dónde ir. Le gustaba estar en esa posición, pero tenía lo que sentía era contradictorio. Le gustaba estar en el poder, pero tener a personas que se dirigían a él para que les diera las respuestas era agotador.

Se empezó a preguntar cómo lo hacía Dumbledore. Los profesores e incluso el Ministerio se dirigían a él para todo. Si había un problema o una pregunta, acudían a él. Ahora hasta Draco necesitaba la ayuda de Dumbledore. La _necesitaba_, pero no la _quería_. Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de si acudiría a él. Porque Draco estaba en problemas. Graves problemas. Lucius Malfoy le había mandado una carta a su hijo y decía algo así:

_Draco:_

_Es una gran noticia lo que has conseguido. Salazar sabía que estaba eligiendo bien con un Malfoy. He informado al Señor Oscuro de lo que has conseguido y se ha mostrado muy optimista. Haré que te conviertas en un mortífago en poco tiempo, Draco, no te preocupes. Será un gran honor para ti recibir la Marca Tenebrosa._

_La muerte de tu madre fue lamentable, pero no debemos quedarnos en el pasado. Debemos luchar por lo que ella hubiera querido: que la oscuridad prevalga. Pronto te aparecerás ante nosotros, pero debes estar a las afueras del castillo, pues me imagino que Dumbledore ha puesto hechizos protectores. El muy estúpido._

_Me pondré en contacto contigo en las próximas semanas con los detalles de tu iniciación. Cuídate hasta entonces y vigila a Granger. Puede que sepa información importante sobre Potter._

_Tu padre,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Sin embargo, Draco sabía que su padre no lo había escrito, pues la letra no era la suya. Cuando era pequeño, había estado tan desesperado por ser como su padre que había estudiado su letra hasta que se la supo al dedillo. Conocía bien la letra de su padre y esto no estaba escrito por Lucius Malfoy. La "y" tenía un rizo y la "M" estaba sesgada. No era la letra de Lucius Malfoy de ninguna manera.

No obstante, estaba escrita por orden de su padre y eso era lo principal. No podía ignorar las órdenes de su padre. Aunque Draco no quería ser un mortífago, tampoco quería unirse a la luz.

Pero ahora su madre estaba muerta, no tenía nada que perder y podía unirse al bando de la luz. Podía ganar con los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs, podía luchar junto con los herederos y podía ayudar a Potter. Le considerarían un "héroe" y le lloverían de halagos y riquezas.

La única pega de su plan era su padre. Draco no podía ni empezar a imaginar lo que Voldemort le haría a su padre si descubría que Draco estaba de parte de la luz. Cosas desastrosas pasarían y Lucius terminaría lisiado.

Draco… le tenía cariño a su padre. No deseaba su muerte y era ahí donde Draco estaba atascado. Atascado en un limbo entre dos bandos que no cedían.

No era justo o, por lo menos, para él no lo era. Los otros herederos pensaban que todo era blanco o negro y no podían ver los matices de gris. No podían ver todo lo que Draco perdería si se uniera a la luz.

No importaba lo que quisiera, tomarían la desición por él.

Si era Dumbledore o Lucius el que elegiría, era otro asunto a aparte.

_When I put on a show, (Cuando actúo)  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, (Siento la adrenalina moviéndose por mis venas)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (Me enfocan y estoy lista para salir)  
-"Circus" de Britney Spears_

* * *

_**N/A: Vale, en el siguiente capítulo Hermione y Luna tienen una conversación "con el corazón en la mano". Prometo que lo subiré un día de estos. Dentro de unas… tres semanas (o quizás cuatro, tengo que comprobarlo). ¡Recuérdenlo! Habrán giros en la historias, así que a aguantar. A lo mejor no todavía.**_

_**No se preocupen por Neville, por cierto. Le llegará el momento.**_

_**¡Ah, y siento mucho que este capítulo fuera tan aburrido! Pero era necesario… suspiro… xD**_

_**Me temo que los capítulos van a seguir haciéndose más largos…**_

_**Bueno, dejen reviews, por favor.**_

_**Amor y besos,**_

_**xCNx**_

_**P.D.¡ ¡200 reviews! ¡Madre mía!**_

_**P.P.D. El capítulo uno está editado por si quieren echar un vistazo :)**_

_N/T: ¡Hola! ¡He actualizado rápido! Estoy orgullosa de mí misma n_n. Habrá que esperar un poco para el siguiente porque antes quiero traducir el siguiente capítulo de mi otra traducción (Arrogancia e Ignorancia) y escribir algo mío, pero espero no tardar mucho y encontrar el tiempo suficiente. Parece que no, pero traducir da bastante trabajo. Y más cuando sabes del tema porque no te conformas nunca xDD. _

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Gracias por apreciar el trabajo de la autora y el mío n_n, Creo que Serena Princesita Hale se merece una mención especial por haber dejado un review por capítulo en un solo día (hoy, así que tienes suerte de que vaya a actualizar justo el día que has descubierto la historia xDDDD). Y a los demás por ser pacientes conmigo también._

_Un beso, _

_Tabetaira Hamato_


	18. Everybody's changing Parte I

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores**

**Capítulo diecisiete: Everybody's Changing Parte I**

**¡Gracias a mi fantástica beta silverbirch!**

**R&R!**

_**¡Hola! No he tenido internet desde el pasado jueves y lo acabo de recuperar, así que durante mis "vacaciones de internet" escribí un montón. Vayan a mi página para ver los spoilers :)**_

_**Ah, y en relación con la canción "Everybody's Changing" (me encanta esa canción aunque sea vieja), personalmente pienso que los primeros versos pegan con Draco, los segundos con Hermione y el estribillo con todos. ¡Decidme lo que piensan ustedes! Jaja.**_

_**Con cariño,  
XCailinNollaigx**_

_You say you wander your own land (Dices que vagas por tu propia tierra)  
But when I think about it (Pero cuando pienso en ello)  
I don't see how you can (No veo cómo puedes hacerlo)_

_You're aching, you're breaking (Sufres dolor, te estás quebrando)  
And I can see the pain in your eyes (Y puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos)  
Since everybody's changing (Ya que todos están cambiando)  
And I don't know why. (Y yo no sé por qué)_

_So little time (Tan poco tiempo)  
Try to understand that I'm (Intento entender que estoy)  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game (Intentando hacer una jugada para seguir en el juego)  
I try to stay awake and remember my name (Intento mantenerme despierto y recordar mi nombre)  
But everybody's changing (Pero todos están cambiando)  
And I don't feel the same. (Y yo no me siento igual)_

_You're gone from here (Te has ido de aquí)  
Soon you will disappear (Pronto desaparecerás)  
Fading into beautiful light (Desvaneciéndote en una hermosa luz)  
cause everybody's changing (porque todos están cambiando)  
And I don't feel right. (Y yo no me siento bien)_

_So little time (Tan poco tiempo)  
Try to understand that I'm (Intento entender que estoy)  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game (Intentando hacer un movimiento para seguir en el juego)  
I try to stay awake and remember my name (Intento despertarme y recordar mi nombre)  
But everybody's changing (Pero todos están cambiando)  
And I don't feel the same. (Y yo no me siento igual)_

_-"Everybody's Changing" Keane_

**1****de****diciembre.** **8:30****am.**

Una sonrisa radiaba en la cara de Hermione mientras masticaba una tostada en el desayuno. Neville no podía evitar sonreír. Era contagioso. Luna también tenía una brillante sonrisa que le agraciaba sus facciones.

Draco, sin embargo, hizo una mueca.

―Merlín, Granger, me estás dejando ciego.

Ella ni pestañeó.

―Estoy contenta. Ni siquiera tú puedes ponerme de malhumor hoy.

―Ya veremos ―murmuró en voz baja. Luego habló más alto―: ¿A qué vienen todas esas sonrisas ñoñas?

―¿No lo ves? ¡Es diciembre, idiota! ¡Veinticuatro días y tendré la paz y tranquilidad de las Navidades! La felicidad y la calidez del día que no falla, da igual la temperatura ―exclamó, sin importarle que había sonado como si estuviera promocionando el día de Navidad en un anuncio.

―No lo entiendo ―admitió Neville tímidamente.

Luna sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa hacia Neville.

―¡Navidad! Me encanta la Navidad; tiene algo muy mágico y fantástico ―suspiró, soñadora.

―Nunca he visto nada especial a las Navidades. ―Neville se encogió de hombros.

―No, yo tampoco ―concordó Draco, aunque sin darse cuenta de que era con Neville con quien estaba de acuerdo.

―Bueno, entonces tendremos que cambiar eso este año ―opinó la rubia con emoción.

―¡He oído del profesor Lupin que nos permitirán invitar a uno de nuestro amigos! ―chilló Hermione felizmente, algo que no era típico en ella.

―Ah, ya veo. Viene Potter ―dijo Draco―. Casi no puedo contener mi alegría ―exclamó con sarcasmo.

―¿Harry? Ah, sí. ―El humor de Hermione empeoró al instante a la vez que se hundía en la silla.

Neville sabía cuál era el problema, pues ella le había confiado el «secreto». Hermione se había estado carteando con su hermana durante las últimas semanas y se había puesto muy contenta cuando le había dicho que Dumbledore le había dado permiso a Emilia de quedarse durante la semana de Navidad. Eso quería decir que, desafortunadamente, Harry no entraba en los planes.

―¿Te importaría si traigo yo a Harry, Hermione? ―le preguntó con amabilidad. Después de todo, haría cualquier cosa por Hermione.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.

―¿Lo harías, Neville? ¿No piensas traer a Dean?

―No, en realidad nunca hemos sido tan amigos.

―Entonces yo traeré a Ginny ―anunció Luna antes de que Hermione pudiera darle las gracias a Neville con efusión―. ¿A quién vas a invitar tú, Draco?

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto por un momento ante la pregunta de Luna. Hermione y Neville estaban a la espera de la reacción de Malfoy y Malfoy estaba evidentemente sorprendido. Nadie le había llamado «Draco» desde que habían llegado, pero ahora que Hermione lo pensaba, tampoco podía acordarse de que Luna lo hubiera llamado Malfoy.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza un segundo, como si estuviera pensando en si contestar. Frunció los labios cuando lo hizo:

―Probablemente a Blaise.

Luna sonrió.

―Es simpático. Hablé con él una vez y fue muy educado. Thedore no se paraba de reír, pero creo que se estaba riendo de mi sombrero de león. Es más fácil disfrazar el miedo y la intimidación cuando te ríes.

―¿Crees que Theo tenía miedo de tu sombrero? ―repitió él como si quisiera asegurarse de que había oído bien.

―Definitivamente sí. Podía verlo en sus ojos ―explicó Luna.

Malfoy rió de repente, de pie mientras sacudía la cabeza en una rara muestra de júbilo.

―Eres una lunática, Lovegood.

Las comisuras de la boca de Luna se arquearon.

―Eso dicen.

_Light up, light up (Anímate, anímate)  
As if you have a choice (Como si tuvieras opción)_

_- "Run" Leona Lewis/ Snow Patrol_

Tan pronto como el buen humor de Draco se desvaneció, se maldijo. Mientras caminaba solo a la sala común de los herederos, se quería lanzar un maleficio a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que sus defensas bajaran delante de ellos? Casi se había olvidado de que Granger y Longbottom estaban en la habitación con lo distraído que estaba por la absurda teoría de Lovegood. ¿Tan mal estaría hacerse amigo de Lovegood? Era una sangre pura, después de todo. No era una asquerosa sangre sucia cualquiera como Granger.

Draco hizo una mueca mental. Ahora sonaba mal decirlo. ¡Vaya! ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Sus creencias _no_ podían estar cambiando. Solo porque Granger fuera tan fuerte, poderosa y decidida como él no significaba que fuera su igual. Ella estaba por _debajo_ de él. Tan abajo que no era digna de limpiarle los zapatos.

¿Y entonces por qué era tan inteligente y poderosa?

Draco podría haberse pegado a sí mismo por el mero hecho de haber considerado esa pregunta. Era una pregunta que se le había colado durante la semana pasada, una pregunta que quería evitar desesperadamente, pero cuya respuesta se moría por saber. Lo cual era una contradicción.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Granger era tan inteligente como él. Tenía un intelecto que rivalizaba con el suyo, algo que no había encontrado en ningún otro Gryffindor. Draco era arrogante, pero no era solo la arrogancia la que hablaba por él: Draco _de__verdad__era__inteligente_.

Algo que no le había contado a un alma era que el sombrero le había dicho a Draco que habría estado fantástico en Ravenclaw si sus creencias no hubieran sido tan fuertes para un niño de once años. El sombrero le había contado aquello mientras estaba esperando para una de las clases con Dumbledore. Había dicho que tenía un intelecto al que era difícil encontrarle rival, pero que su malicia y su astucia eran un punto fuerte que también había que considerar.

El viejo sombrero también le había dicho a Draco que se estaba cuestionando sus creencias y Draco no estaba seguro de cómo sabía aquello si ni siquiera a él se le pasaba por la cabeza. Suponía que todos los adolescentes se cuestionaban lo que creen en algún momento cuando las creencias de sus padres no parecen adecuadas y quieren encontrar sus propias respuestas por sí mismos.

En el fondo, Draco sabía que era más que eso. Se preguntaba qué creía su padre que estaba haciendo, siguiendo a un mestizo, un tipo de sangre a la que había sido criado para mirar por encima del hombro. ¿No era eso hipocresía? ¿Prometer lealtad a la superioridad de la sangre, pero obedecer a un mestizo y estar a su entera disposición?

Era _hipocresía_. Draco se preguntaba qué le respondería su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Estar alejado todo aquel tiempo de su padre no le estaba haciendo bien; lo único que hacía era crear una ligera rebeldía. Al parecer, los mestizos eran igual de superiores, entonces. Así que eso descalificaba los prejuicios contra los mestizos.

¿Y qué pasaba con los sangre sucia? ¿Era su sangre tan… «sucia» como los sangre pura opinaban?

Tía Bella siempre le había dicho a Draco que los _«estúpidos__sangre__sucia__robaban__la__magia__de__los__sangre__pura.__Por__eso__hay__squibs.__Los__sangre__sucia__robaron__su__magia__antes»_. ¿Pero cómo demonios iban a robar la magia si no habían oído hablar de ella? ¿Cómo podían cuando sus padres o familiares no habían oído hablar de ella? ¿Cómo podían robar algo que para ellos no existía? Estaba desconcertado por todo eso y su mente daba vueltas con todas las posibilidades.

Si tener en cuenta si robaban o no la magia, los padres de los sangre sucia eran muggles y eso era suficiente para Draco por ahora. No sentía un odio profundo por los muggles, pero no le gustaban porque le irritaban y le ponía enfermo el prospecto de estar en la misma habitación que Granger II. Nunca la había conocido ni tampoco sabía cómo era, pero no estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

Seguramente Blaise pondría un poco de equilibrio. No dudaba de que haría reír a Draco sin parar. Blaise había tenido muchos prejuicios contra los sangre sucia los años anteriores, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar de ellos. Draco consideraba que era porque había hablado debidamente con Granger. Blaise era bastante abierto con todo y no había elegido un bando en la guerra. Se oponía totalmente a la lucha y preferiría con diferencia que se hablaran los problemas. Era una persona muy orgullosa, pero aún así no le gustaban las peleas. Había visto de primera mano lo que pelear podía hacer a las personas, cómo las corrompía y cómo destruía familias. La propia familia de Blaise formaba parte de esa experiencia. A su madre le había ido bien con cinco de los hombres con los que se había casado, pero uno había abusado de ella. La había atormentado día a día abusando de ella verbalmente, llamándola imbécil, fulana y perra. También era alcohólico y a veces le pegaba cuando estaba borracho. Blaise había estado en el colegio. No había podido hacer nada con la situación y había deseado regresar a casa desesperadamente. Solo tenía trece años en aquella época y no mucha valentía.

Su madre terminó envenenado al hombre, como a los otros, pero eso no hizo que las cosas fueran más fáciles para Blaise. Aún le quedaban las cicatrices emocionales y el odio al alcohol y las peleas arraigado en lo más profundo de su mente. Sin embargo, Isabella Zabini continuó con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Tim Hawley. Había intentado seducir al padre de Theo muchas veces, pero Nott siempre la rechazaba, pues aún lloraba la muerte de su esposa.

Blaise le había contado todo esto a Draco y Draco no se lo había contado a un alma. Le había llevado a Draco toda su fuerza de voluntad contar cosas de su propia vida, su infancia y su padre mortífago. Le llevó mucho tiempo dejar caer sus barreras y defensas. Pero Theo y Blaise nunca se rieron de él ni sacaban el tema con frecuencia. Draco era consciente de lo que su padre había hecho y estaba haciendo y no necesitaba ni que Blaise ni Theo se lo recordaran.

Theo estaba totalemnte en contra de Voldemort. Odiaba a ese hombre con una pasión tan intensa que hacía que a veces Draco se tambaleara. Theo era un chico fácil de tratar, muy tímido y reservado y ser tan abierto con el hecho de que odiaba al hombre más poderoso que había no era muy propio de él. Theo no creía necesario, ni racional o humano, matar a la gente sin ninguna consideración. Por supuesto, muchas de las veces no era Voldemort el que lo hacía directamente, sino uno de sus esbirros. Aunque a Theo le daba igual. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Su enfado y su odio estaban donde debían estar como el de muchos otros. Draco podía reconocer eso sin esfuerzo.

Voldemort era un hombre despreciable del que Draco admitía que quería librar al mundo. Ansiaba derrotar a Voldemort y vivir sin miedo y vigilancia constante. Pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Si solo pudiera hacer que su padre se aliara con la luz, o incluso marcharse lejos, entonces todo estaría un poco más claro para él. No importaría _con_ quién estuviera luchando, sino _para_ qué estaba luchando. Solo quería vivir sin Voldemort, algo que en realidad no había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Quería tener a su padre de vuelta, al hombre que su padre había sido antes de que Voldemort volviera. En aquellos tiempos, Lucius estaba más relajado y pasaba más tiempo con la familia. Pero eso había sido antes de que regresara Voldemort y ahora eran solo recuerdos.

Lo que Draco más quería era normalidad. El entrenamiento diario con poderes extraños no era normal. Quería días en los que pudiera hacer lo que se le apeteciera, hablar con quien se le apeteciera y, simplemente, vivir sin reservas. Pero iba a ir a la iniciación de los mortífagos y no se lo iba a decir a los otros herederos ―¿por qué iba a hacerlo?―, no se lo iba a decir a los profesores y, ciertamente, no se lo iba a decir a sus amigos.

Cada uno de ellos intentaría convencerle de lo contrario.

Quizás si iba, tendría una oportunidad de hablar con su padre, de pedirle que corriera y no mirara nunca atrás. Pfft. Lucius Malfoy le miraría como si fuera un alienígena, como si fuera un sangre sucia.

No, lo cierto es que esa no sería la mejor manera.

Quizás podría fingir que estaba del lado de los mortífagos y, cuando supiera que su padre se había ido, tenderles una emboscada o algo parecido.

No. Ciertamente tampoco era una opción. Estaba bastante seguro de que ya había un espía o dos en las filas. Podría negarse a tomar la marca tenebrosa, desafiar a su padre e ir en contra de todo lo que se le había grabado en su cabeza desde el primer día.

_Definitivamente_ no.

Las posibilidades y las opciones estaban menguando, todas igual de patéticas que la anterior. Draco quería vencer a Voldemort, pero salvar a su padre. Quería ganarse la aprobación de su padre, pero revelarse contra él. Tenía un grave conflicto consigo mismo.

Draco tampoco iba a olvidar que Lucius había reaccionado de manera impasible ante la muerte de Narcissa. «Desafortunado» era lo que había llamado al suceso. En realidad, Draco no había visto a Lucius desde el comienzo del curso y no le habían permitido ir al funeral debido a las «medidas de protección», como Dumbledore había intentado decirle mientras él lanzaba maldiciones a todos los objetos a la vista.

De todas formas, los periódicos afirmaron que Lucius no había estado ahí.

Eso había aumentado las sospechas de Draco un poco, pues Lucius había amado a su esposa. Draco _sabía_ que su padre y su madre se habían amado desde mucho antes de comprometerse y aquello lo reconfortaba de alguna manera. Quizás su padre en realidad no _sabía_ de la muerte de su madre. A lo mejor Voldemort no le había informado para conservar la lealtad de Lucius.

Pero Voldemort no tenía miedo de Lucius, así que esa ridícula idea no se sostuvo tan pronto como lo pensó.

Draco suspiró. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama de caoba verde oscuro, mirando pensativo al techo y deseando por un momento ver las constelaciones en él como en la mansión. Si solo su vida fuera más simple, sus creencias más sólidas y su moralidad correcta no tendría que cuestionarlas. Aunque nunca lo divulgaría en voz alta, estaba celoso de los otros herederos por esa razón. Sí, él era mucho más guapo, listo y habilidoso que algunos de ellos, pero las creencias de ellos eran tan firmes que nunca las cuestionaban o se atrevían a pensar lo contrario. Él ansiaba esa clase de certeza.

Luna Lovegood era una sangre pura, pero de las que su grupo llamaba «traidora de sangre», como los Weasley. En realidad a Draco le daba igual la etiqueta de «traidor de sangre»; no le molestaba. No era la razón por la que no le gustaban los Weasley para nada; simplemente no le gustaban. En el momento en el que había conocido a Percy Weasley en el tren, les había despreciado. Con Ron La Comadreja y la Comadreja Femenina, su desprecio sólo aumentó. Por supuesto, tenían que empeorar la situación adorando la tierra que San Potter pisaba.

En opinión de Draco, los Weasley no tenía dignidad o respeto por sí mismos. Como ovejas, sus padres seguían todos los caprichos de Dumbledore y sus hijos seguían a Potter.

De hecho, por muy raro que suene, los únicos por los que sentía un poco de respeto era por los dos gemelos idiotas. Se rebelaban contra profesores y padres, hacían lo que querían sin pensar en cómo reaccionarían los demás y hacían realmente lo que les venía en gana. Y ahora tenían una tienda en el Callejón Diagon que había triunfado y habían traído de nuevo un poco de respeto al nombre Weasley.

Pero eran unos imbéciles irritantes y Draco ni consideraba la idea de hablar con ellos.

Por mucho que Draco odiara admitirlo, había pensado en la relación de Ron Weasley y Granger. Y, si era sincero, tenía que confesar que Granger era mucho mejor que Ron Weasley. Era más digna, lista y orgullosa. Draco habría pensado que la chica se decidiría por Potter, pero parecía que no.

Si Hermione Granger fuera una sangre pura, probablemente a Draco aún no le gustaría. Le molestaba que fuera una mandona y una arrogante encubierta y que tuviera una visión en blanco y negro de todo. Era simplemente insufrible. Siempre recitando párrafos de libros, haciendo comentarios agudos y dando órdenes como una mandona de manera que lo volvía loco todos los días. Había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de lanzarle una maldición una o dos veces. Era tan cabezota y orgullosa que era malsano. Y una perfeccionista.

Aunque esas últimas tres cosas las tenía en común con él y eran esas tres características las que hacían que se enfrentaran tanto.

Su sangre también era un factor, por supuesto.

Poco a poco, Draco se estaba acostumbrando a Lovegood y algún día tendría que resignarse al hecho de que, a lo mejor, hasta le gustaba. Como amigos, claro. Sin embargo, Longbottom era un torpe imbécil que no era digno de malgastar su tiempo. Un torpe imbécil, descoordinado e inseguro. Cuando se volviera más maduro y seguro de sí mismo, Draco consideraría hablar con él. _Consideraría_. Longbottom era demasiado humilde y tímido para su gusto y era más poderoso que cualquier otro mago de la Inglaterra Mágica. Excepto por Draco, por supuesto.

Echó un vistazo al reloj.

_8:55 am._

Draco puso las piernas a un lado de la cama, gruñendo a la vez que se levantaba y se estiraba. Las cortinas todavía estaban cerradas porque había olvidado abrirlas cuando se había levantado a las ocho de mala gana. Resolvió que le gustaban cerradas; así sus ojos no tendrían que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de las mazmorras de Snape. Las comisuras de su boca se arquearon al pensar en Snape en la colorida e iluminada clase de Trelawney con cintas de pelo estampadas sosteniendo su grasiento pelo negro y túnicas de brillantes colores en lugar de las suyas negras.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que iba de camino a la clase que más odiaba: poderes elementales. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus emociones, a tener esa sensación primitiva de soltar las emociones con todas las ganas. En realidad, le recordaba a la maldición _cruciatus_ y ese era un recuerdo que pedía a gritos que lo reprimiera.

_Louder, louder (Más alto, más alto)  
And we'll run for our lives (Y correremos por nuestras vidas)  
I can hardly speak, I understand (Casi no puedo hablar, entiendo)  
Why you can't raise your voice to say (Por qué no puedes elevar la voz para hablar)_

"_Run"__Leona__Lewis/__Snow__Patrol_

**Mazmorras de Snape - castillo secreto**

_9 am._

El labio de Snape se curvó con desdén mientras los herederos esperaban con paciencia a que el profesor empezara. Neville daba saltitos de emoción. Ser mejor que Malfoy y Hermione era algo por lo que emocionarse. Luna se movía con nerviosismo y ansiedad a la espera de que Snape empezara a enseñar. Verdaderamente Snape se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco porque Snape estaba haciendo teatro y cada vez era más aburrido. El hombre a veces era menos intimidante que Lonbottom, pero eso era solo porque Longbottom podía caerse en cualquier momento y tirar algo o a alguien al suelo. Todo ese teatro de Snape era solo eso. Teatro.

En realidad no era un tipo siniestro como la gente lo pintaba, sobre todo los Gryffindors. Solo porque un profesor no sonriera por todo lo que hicieran tenía que ser malvado.

Estúpidos Gryffindors.

―Sé que algunos de ustedes tienen… carencias ―les lanzó a Draco y Hermione una mirada― en esta área, pero mejorarán con el tiempo ―dijo, arrastrando las palabras―. ¡Longbottom, Lovegood! Allí. ―Apuntó a dos extremos de la clase, dejando un gran espacio entre los dos―. Comiencen.

Una bocanada de fuego hizo erupción alrededor de Luna cuando cerró los ojos y pensó. Los abrió de repente y un tono amarillento sobrecogedor coloreaba sus ojos. Neville tragó saliva levemente, pero antes de que Luna pudiera enviar las llamas hacia él, Neville golpeó el puño contra el suelo. Una grieta se formó en el medio, el suelo se abrió y se dirigió hacia Luna. Los ojos de Luna volvieron a su color azul plateado y saltó a un lado para evitar el ancho hueco que ahora había en la clase. Snape, Draco y Hermione estaban callados en la puerta. Luna miró dentro del agujero un momento antes de sonreír con suficiencia, algo que no era característico de ella. Movió la mano hacia el agujero y lanzó chispas brillantes. Todo el interior del agujero hirvió en llamas que se dirigieron hacia Neville, quien entró en pánico mientras intentaba librase de ellas. Terminó por rendirse.

―La victoria es tuya. Ten piedad. ―Le sonrió y Luna le contestó con una reverencia.

Luna sonrió con simpatía mientras el fuego se extinguía con un movimiento de su muñeca y Neville arreglaba el suelo para devolverlo a su estado original. Se dieron las manos.

―Buen trabajo ―comentó ella.

―No tan bueno como el tuyo ―bromeó él, pero había también seriedad en su tono.

―Muy bien, Lovegood. Fue interesante cómo usó sus poderes contra los suyos. Una manera de pensar de una verdadera Ravenclaw. Logbottom, un trabajo muy potente. Sigan practicando. ―Neville estaba prácticamente eufórico con los elogios de Snape y, cuando volvió a la puerta con los otros herederos, caminaba dando saltitos a cada paso. La voz de Snape estaba, sin dudas, impaciente cuando llamó―: Malfoy, Granger, ¡vengan aquí! ―les soltó―. Ustedes dos son los más incompetentes en poderes elementales. Necesito que concentren sus emociones. Piensen en lo enfadados que están con el Señor Oscuro, en lo tristes que están por las muertes de sus familiares, en lo que echan de menos a la gente ―les dijo, lúgubre―. Ahora concentren todas las emociones en los poderes, piensen en lo que quieren hacer… y dejen fluir esas emociones contenidas y ese poder por ese pensamiento.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados mientras se concentraba en lo que decía Snape. Lo había hecho ayer en el duelo, pero eso la había sorprendido incluso a ella. Era la primera vez desde que le habían sido otorgados los poderes que había liberado agua y era estimulante.

El enfado por la muerte de su madre zumbaba en su mente, el dolor que rodeaba la muerte de Ron vibraba a través de ella y el deseo de hablar con Harry otra vez latía en sus venas. Su mente se concentró en que el agua formaba una pared entre ella y los demás, e intentó poner todas sus emociones en ese pensamiento.

Se dio cuenta de que Neville había jadeado de asombro y abrió los ojos, a tiempo de ver la pared de agua rodeándola, dándole la privacidad por la que se moría por tener en ese momento.

Draco gruño al ver que Hermione había liberado su poder elemental. Ella no iba a superarle a él. Pensó por un momento en cuánto quería y echaba de menos a su madre, cuándo echaba de menos la normalidad, pero, más que eso, era el odio por Voldemort lo que hizo que sintiera aquella electricidad. Pensó en el viento, azotando por toda la habitación y volcándolo todo, chocando con el círculo de agua de Granger para formar una ola. Sintió que la habitación se enfriaba y abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Una ráfaga con la fuerza de un vendaval barría toda la habitación, empujando las sillas y los pupitres contra las paredes y volcándolos. Los herederos la esquivaban en busca de algo que les cubriera, excepto por Hermione, y Snape estaba sentando con calma en su pupitre, imperturbable. La repentina ráfaga de aire chocó contra el agua de Hermione y el agua cayó, inundando la clase mientras se movía por el suelo. El viento disminuyó despacio hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron los jadeos sorprendidos de todos.

Excepto por Snape, por supuesto.

Los otros herederos se habían marchado y solo quedaban Hermione y Snape. A Hermione ya no la intimidaba Snape ni tampoco lo odiaba. En realidad, Snape no era tan malo. No sonreía mucho; en realidad nunca sonreía para nada, pero tampoco se pasaba el tiempo deprimido. No perdía el tiempo con emociones y era algo que Hermione quería ser capaz de hacer, pero, simplemente, ella no era de ese tipo de persona.

―Lo está haciendo bien, Granger. Un progreso excelente, muy diferente de sus pésimos intentos previos en clase de poderes elementales.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

―Se siente… aliviado. ―Su empatía estaba registrando muchas más emociones últimamente, pero a veces lo único que hacía era confundirla.

Snape la consideró por un momento antes de responder.

―Sí, lo estoy. Pensaba que los herederos serían demasiado débiles e inocentes para esta responsabilidad, estos poderes. Parece que, por una vez, me equivocaba.

―¿Y está contento por eso?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

―"Contento" es un término bastante débil, pero, en esencia, sí.

Hermione asintió.

―Profesor, ¿cree que ahora podría intentar leer la mente? Ya hemos visto todos los procedimientos y he practicado entrar en lo pensamientos de los demás… y también bloquearlos ―se sonrojó― y creo que quizás estoy preparada.

El hombre suspiró.

―Supongo que tiene razón. ―Cerró los ojos y movió la varita. Murmuró un encantamiento―. Voy a poner mi escudo más fuerte, Granger. Necesitará mucho poder para abrirse paso.

―Puedo hacerlo ―contestó con confianza, entrando en los pensamientos de Snape.

Estaba todo en blanco y sabía que eran las paredes que el profesor había puesto alrededor de su mente. Se sentía igual que cuando olvidaba algo que quería decir y que aún estaba en la punta de la lengua. O cuando estaba haciendo los deberes y la palabra que quería decir estaba _ahí_, pero no podía pensar en ella. Era frustrante e irritante, pero Hermione perseveró. Lentamente abrió la pared antes de sumergirse en su mente. Snape estaba evidentemente sorprendido y se tambaleó levemente.

Hermione jadeó de sorpresa y salió de su mente minutos después.

―Usted amaba a Lyly Evans…

Y, entonces, Snape hizo algo que mantendría la mente de Hermione dando vueltas todo el día: Snape sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina.

―La amo.

Luego Snape salió tranquilamente por la puerta y no de la manera brusca y airada a la que Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Si Hermione estaba en lo cierto, y normalmente lo estaba, había conectado durante un momento con Severus Snape.

_Everybody's changing (Todos están cambiando)  
And I don't feel the same. (Y yo no me siento igual)_

_-"Everybody's Changing" Keane_

_**N/A: Vaya… hay tanto que escribir. Este capítulo ni siquiera está terminado, pero sabía que si escribía más, sería increíblemente largo. Hay spoilers/previews en mi página por si los quieren mirar. EN REALIDAD no son spoilers, así que no creo… Bueno, algunos lo son. Son citas y otras cosas de varios capítulos más adelante. Llegan hasta el 31 y hay muchos más capítulos después de ese. Tengo el siguiente capítulo, así que actualizaré en un par de días :).**_

_**¡R&R!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**xCNx**_

_N/T: Me estoy portando bien, ¿eh? Actualizando seguido y todo :). No creo que lo que dice la autora de los spoilers/previews en su página sigan ahí. Si se refiere a su perfil de fanfiction, desde luego que no están, así que no se vuelvan locos buscándolos xDDDD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya traduciré el próximo en unos cuantos días. Cuando vean que he actualizado mi otra traducción, entonces significa que voy a empezar a traducir el siguiente capítulo de esta n _n_

_Por cierto, tengo blog, LJ, Twitter y Tumblr y los puedenn encontrar en mi perfil, por si alguien me quiere agregar :)._

_**Para**__**Zafiro-MalfoyBlack**__, __que __tenía __una __pregunta: __El __hechizo _flipendo _sirve __para __eliminar __enemigos __débiles __y __mover __objetos. __Es __fácil __que __no __te __suene __porque, __si __no __me __equivoco, __es __un __hechizo __que __se __creó __para __los __videojuegos._

_Un besito a todas,_

_Tabetaira Hamato_


	19. When you believe

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores  
Capítulo dieciocho: When You Believe  
Gracias a mi maravillosa beta, Silverbirch  
¡R&R!**

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que estén todos bien. He escrito esto el mismo día que terminé el capítulo anterior, así que aún no tengo internet. ¡No puedo hacer nada sin internet! Excepto escribir… Bueno, lean y comenten, por favor. Sí, la canción es un poco pastelosa.**_

_**(N/T: agradecimientos)**_

_Now we are not afraid (Ahora no tenemos miedo)  
Although we know there's much to fear (Aunque sabemos que hay mucho que temer)  
We were moving mountains long (Estamos moviendo montañas)  
Before we knew we could (Antes de saber que podíamos)_

_There can be miracles, when you believe (Pueden haber milagros cuando crees,)  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill (Aunque la esperanza es frágil, es difícil de perder)  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve (Quién sabe qué milagros puedes conseguir)  
When you believe, somehow you will (Cuando crees, de alguna manera lo conseguirás)  
You will when you believe (Lo conseguirás cuando creas)_

_-" When you Believe" - Whitney Houston&Mariah Carey/Leon Jackson_

**1 de diciembre**

Draco golpeteó con los dedos en la mesita de madera mientras esperaba por la desvariada profesora. Esa clase siempre era divertida, por lo que Draco normalmente tenía ganas de ir. Trelawney estaba loca y a él le encantaba burlarse de ella. ¿Cuán grosero era Draco?

―Señor Malfoy, estás enfadado ―dijo Trelawney cuando entró en la habitación.

―No, en realidad nunca he estado mejor, Sybil ―le mostró una rápida sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño.

―Ah, bueno, quizás estoy leyendo a otra persona que esté cerca… No importa. ―Caminó hacia la pared de estanterías y hurgó en ellas antes de volver con una bola de cristal.

La expresión de Draco era escéptica mientras ella se sentaba en frente de él.

―¿Para qué es esto?

―Es, por supuesto, para ayudarte. Te ayudará a contactar con los espíritus en la otra vida.

―Escuche, Sybil, querida, no voy a mirar a un cristal para hablar con un muerto ―se burló de ella.

Esa era una parte de Draco Malfoy que los herederos no podían ver. Una parte encantadora y carismática, una parte divertida y cómica. No dejaba que los herederos vieran esa parte de él por buenas razones. Se habrían sentido mucho más cómodos en su presencia; quizás hasta Longbottom le hablaría y no podía tolerar eso. Solo Blaise y Theo y la mayoría de las chicas guapas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin conocían esa parte de él.

―Señor Malfoy, te he dicho _montones_ de veces que dejes de cuestionar mi ojo interior, que me dice que cuando mires en la bola, verás algo.

―¿Entonces me está diciendo que si miro en la bola esta veré algo más aparte de su cabeza en el otro lado? ―Ella asintió mientras hablaba y él se encogió de hombros―. Démosle una oportunidad, entonces… ―Se inclinó y entrecerró los ojos, moviendo las manos frente a la bola―. Sí… veo algo… mi madre. Dice…

―¿Qué dice, señor Malfoy? ―preguntó Sybil con entusiasmo y los ojos abiertos de anticipación.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de repente y se echó hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto mortal.

―Dijo… ―Draco miró a su alrededor con dramatismo― que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. ―Sybil jadeó, pensando que se refería al entrenamiento de los herederos―. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo mirando en esta bola de cristal llena de humo.

La profesora Trelawney se levantó de inmediato.

―Deja de burlarte de mí, señor Malfoy. No es de buena educación. Si no crees en mi ojo interior eres de seguro un estúpido.

―Vale, vale. No deje que su pañuelo le apriete mucho y la estrese. ―Sonrió con suficiencia a la vez que sus ojos se dirigían a la colorida cinta que llevaba en el pelo.

Trelawney se sentó con calma, respirando profundamente.

―Esta bola de cristal me ha traído muchas visiones. No puedo hablar con los muertos, pero puedo predecir acontecimientos y hacer profecías.

―¿Predice profecías? Eso está por ver ―gruñó Draco.

Ella inhaló con altivez.

―Sí. Yo predije la profecía que lleva el nombre de Harry Potter.

―¿_Usted_ predijo eso? ―Ella asintió con vanidad―. ¿Usted fue la que convirtió a San Potter en lo que es? Ah, estoy decepcionado, Sybil. Esperaba más de usted, de verdad…

Trelawney dejó salir un profunda bocanada de aire y no se molestó ni en contestar.

―¿No percibes nada entonces?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y, como estaba de buen humor, le siguió la corriente y miró en la bola de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en contactar con alguien que se hubiera ido.

_No cometas los mismos errores que él. No cometas los mismos errores que él, Draco._

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y saltó de la silla, lejos de la mesa.

―¿Qué… qué fue eso? ¿Una broma?

La profesora Trelawney podía notar que esta vez él iba en serio.

―¿Qué pasó, señor Malfoy?

Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

―Ha picado… Solo era otra broma… Ya nos veremos, Sybil. No quiero llegar tarde al almuerzo…

Se dio la vuelta y la sonrisa desapareció al instante de su rostro. Había _oído_ la voz de su madre en su cabeza. Definitivamente era su voz. No cabía duda. Habría reconocido aquel acento aristocrático en cualquier parte, esa suave voz que lo reconfortaba de pequeño.

¿Le había hablado de su padre?

―Estás confuso ―le llamó la profesora Trelawney mientras él bajaba las escaleras.

―Déjelo, Trelawney ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Luna luchaba por curar el gran tajo del brazo de la anciana; parecía imposible. Todavía no había curado mucho; solo cortes de papel, que eran minúsculos. Esta herida parecía enorme en comparación. Podía sentir cómo menguaba su energía, cómo su cuerpo se cansaba mientras intentaba curar la herida sangrante que atravesaba el brazo de la mujer en toda su longitud.

―Señorita Lovegood, tienes que parar ya.

Luna se alejó a regañadientes, hundiéndose en la silla justo después. La señora Pomfrey dio un latigazo con la varita, murmuró un encantamiento y la herida se cerró enseguida.

―¿Cómo hace eso, señora Pomfrey? ―preguntó Luna.

―No utilizo poderes como los tuyos. No utilizo energía. Tú le estás dando tu energía a una mujer. En circunstancias extremas, puedes sufrir el dolor de otra persona, pero hay que entrenarte bien para ello. No creo que vayamos a intentar esto de nuevo durante un tiempo, Luna. Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Creo que esperaremos hasta Navidad. Serás mucho más fuerte entonces. Es tu fuerza física en la que tienes que trabajar, así que hazlo lo mejor que puedas en esa clase.

Luna asintió solemnemente.

―Sí, señora Pomfrey. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

―Eso es todo lo que te pido, Luna. ―La anciana sonrió suavemente y Luna sintió que podía hacerlo de verdad. Sería tan buena como Draco en clase de entrenamiento físico y se esforzaría en los entrenamientos militares que hacía Moody. Sí, sería la mejor.

Luna estaba bastante satisfecha por el momento. Todo estaba yendo bien. A Draco estaban empezando a gustarles poco a poco; Hermione, Neville y ella estaban haciéndose más íntimos; y Hermione parecía haber dejado de llorar por las noches. Sí, Luna la había oído. Luna se durmió un día en frente de la chimenea porque la tormenta que había fuera la asustaba y pudo oír llorar a Hermione. Había ocurrido semanas atrás y estaba segura de que Hermione ya había parado y se estaba recuperando lentamente.

Luna todavía tenía que hablar con confianza con Hermione y lo haría pronto.

―Vamos, Nev, ¡puedes hacerlo! ―le animó Laney cuando Neville no pudo penetrar sus barreras otra vez.

Le había dicho que no se podía entrenar en parapsicología porque eso salía de manera natural, así que iba a ayudarlo con la Oclumancia. Le había advertido que Hermione todavía sería capaz de penetrar sus barreras porque era una telépata, pero los demás no.

Neville se levantó con fuerza con la varita en la mano, preparado para hacer el hechizo.

―Voy a conseguirlo esta vez.

―Sí, vas a conseguirlo ―le sonrió. A la joven profesora de veintiún años le encantaban las clases con él, pues Neville era un chico muy dulce y amable. No era como los demás; era especial para ella.

―¡_Legilimens_! ―gritó con energía, y Laney se tambaleó por la fuerza del hechizo.

Los recuerdos de cumpleaños de Laney, amigos y clases pasaron como un rayo por la mente de Neville y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando salió, tenía una sonrisa muy grande en su casa.

―¡Lo hice! ―cogió a Laney por la cintura y le dio un abrazo aplastante―. He visto tus recuerdos… Lo… hice. ―Volvió a la realidad y soltó rápidamente a Laney con un rubor en la cara―. Lo siento… Me dejé llevar un poco. ―Se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello con timidez.

―No te preocupes, Neville, puedes abrazarme cuando quieras. ―Le guió un ojo y los dos se rieron.

Neville se sentía feliz de verdad cuando estaba cerca de aquella chica. Podía ser él mismo. Hacía lo que quería, decía o que quería y nunca se burlaban de él por ello. Si tropezaba y t se caía, ella se reía y le ayudaba a levantarse en vez de apuntarle y mofarse. Le gustaba mucho, pero como nada más que una amiga. Era como Luna para él, una gran amiga, excepto que ahora era más cercano a Laney que a Luna.

―Muchas gracias, Laney. Te lo agradeco mucho. ―La abrazó suavemente esta vez, sin aplastarla.

Laney inspiró discretamente y una sonrisa se expandió por su cara.

―No es un problema, Nev, en serio.

Neville le sonrió y miró el reloj.

―Oh, no ―gimió―. Se me olvidó que ahora es el almuerzo. Me voy corriendo. Tengo que comer antes de la siguiente clase. ¡Nos vemos, Lanes!

―¡Hasta luego, Nev!

Laney lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista. ¡Tenía cinco años menos que ella! Tenía que controlarse y dejar de pensar en su constitución alta y fornida, sus cálidos ojos marrón claro y sus incitantes labios. No, no, no. Era _demasiado_ joven para una chica como ella. Pero a muchas chicas les gustaban más jóvenes, ¿no? _¡No, Laney!, s_e reprendió a sí misma. _¡Es tu __**alumno**__ y tú su profesora!_

Oh, madre mía. Estaba enamorada de Neville Longbottom nada menos.

―Aunque fue muy extraño. Era como si fuera humano. ¡Es que vi sus recuerdos! ―siguió cotorreando Hermione. Le había estado contando a Luna sobre su clase con Snape los últimos cinco minutos, pero no había mencionado de qué eran los recuerdos.

―Eso es genial, Hermione. Siempre supe que Snape era más de lo que la gente imaginaba.

Hermione suspiró.

―Sí, pero al día siguiente vuelve a ser el Snape sarcástico de siempre.

―Al menos has visto algo de su otra forma de ser ―añadió Luna, alentándola.

Hermione asintió y luego preguntó:

―¿Dónde están los otros dos?

―¿Todavía en clase? ―Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Luna, Draco entró por la puerta con una expresión trastornada que deslucía sus facciones―. ¿Estás bien, Draco? ―preguntó Luna.

Él abrió la boca y la cerró. Lo hizo varias veces antes de asentir y sentarse frente a las chicas.

―Estoy bien.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada.

―A mi me da lo mismo, de todas formas. Es solo Malfoy. ―Hermione se encogió de hombros.

―Nadie te ha preguntado, sangre sucia ―escupió Draco.

La expresión de Hermione cambió inmediatamente de despreocupación a aborrecimiento.

―_Cierra_ la boca, Malfoy. ¡Solo ciérrala! ―Hermione cogió su sándwich y se lo tiró, pero falló por unos centímetros.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y cogió su propio sándwich, pero antes de que pudiera tirarlo, Luna se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso una mano en su brazo.

―No. No empecemos de nuevo. Nos llevó cuatro horas conseguir que Dobby dejara de hiperventilar.

Draco se rio por lo bajo y dejó su sándwich en la mesa.

―No me vuelvas a tirar nada, Granger. Mantén la comida en el plato como el resto de la gente. O mejor, en tu boca para que no puedas hablar.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada iracunda, pero no respondió.

―Hola a todos ―exclamó Neville felizmente mientras entraba por la puerta. Luna sonrió y continuó comiendo, pero Hermione y Draco le lanzaron miradas idénticas de irritación―. Lo siento… ―murmuró Neville mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco de mala gana.

Luna no estaba prestando atención a Neville. Estaba mirando pensativa a Hermione y a Draco.

―¿Sabían que usan las mismas expresiones un montón? ―Aquella pregunta se encontró con dos miradas dudosas y Luna luchó por no sonreír―. Ustedes se parecen una barbaridad a veces.

―Estás chiflada, Lovegood.

Hermione tuvo que refrenarse para no asentir junto con Draco.

―Aunque no parecidos como hermanos, sino como una especie de atracción. Como si estuvieran en la misma onda ―continuó Luna como si Draco no le hubiera dedicado una mirada incrédula―. Harían una buena pareja. Quiero decir, apuesto a que si los dos fueran muggles, estarían saliendo. No culparía a Hermione. Si Draco fuera cualquier otra persona, yo también saldría con él. Demasiado guapo para rechazarlo, la verdad… ―La expresión de Draco cambió de incrédula a ofuscada y luego a complacida mientras Luna hablaba. Hermione tuvo una de ofuscación durante toda la perorata y Neville estaba en shock.

―Vaya, Lovegood, no eres directa ni nada. Pero estás loca porque yo no saldría nunca ni en un millón de años con alguien que tiene un nido de pájaros en lugar de pelo.

Hermione cogió un mechón de pelo y lo examinó.

―¡No tengo un nido de pájaros en lugar de pelo!

―Tienes razón, aunque solías tenerlo ―comentó Luna.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Gracias, Luna.

―Cuando quieras.

La mesa se quedó en silencio cuando los ofuscados y satisfechos alumnos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione detectó de repente un fuerte sentimiento de conflicto y, alzando la vista, vio que provenía de Draco. Frunció el ceño mientras él miraba férreo a su plato.

―Voy corriendo al baño antes de entrenamiento físico. No querría que ocurriera nada peligroso ―bromeó Neville débilmente.

Luna también se levantó.

―Tengo que llegar temprano a entrenamiento físico. Intento mejorar. Al final se me va a dar mejor que a Draco.

Esta vez, lo que hubiera sido recibido con algún comentario sarcástico de Draco o una respuesta socarrona fue recibido por el silencio. Luna se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y salió por la puerta.

Hermione habló finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el conflicto. Leer la mente podía servir de mucho, después de todo.

―Puedes hablar con nosotros sin reservas, ¿sabes?

Draco se encontró con los ojos de Hermione momentáneamente.

―Lo sé.

Tres de los cuatro herederos gruñeron ante la enorme carrera de obstáculos. Era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran practicado antes y la solo verlo estaba haciendo que las piernas de Hermione se cansaran. Era, otra vez, como una prueba militar y Hermione no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado avanzado para un grupo de adolescentes.

Draco, sin embargo, relucía. Pensaba que era justo el reto que necesitaba después de semanas de entrenamiento físico fácil y aburrido.

―Genial.

―Eso pienso yo también, Malfoy ―dijo Alastor con su voz gruñona―. Lovegood y Granger empiezan. Hoy serán las primeras. ―Las dos chicas gruñeron y se acercaron a regañadientes al comienzo del ejercicio―. Antes de Navidades, tendrán un examen. Harán una carrera como esta en la que tendrán que batirse en duelo con objetivos ocultos que irán apareciendo. Tendrán que trabajar como un equipo, así que espero que se comporten lo mejor que puedan. ―Hermione rodó los ojos. Cuando los profesores decían eso, ¿por qué siempre la miraban a ella y a Malfoy? Hermione era, probablemente, la más cuidadosa de los cuatro y la más obediente… a veces―. Remus y yo elegiremos a un líder que le dirá a los demás qué hacer y en qué zona. Una persona tiene que llegar al final para que acabe el examen. Si se hace en menos de tres minutos, no tendrán clases en Navidad. Si no, vendrán aquí después de la cena de Navidad.

Esta vez, los cuatro gruñeron en voz muy alta, sabiendo que nunca trabajarían juntos de manera que llegarían a tiempo.

* * *

_Harry:_

_Acabamos de tener entrenamiento físico, la favorita de Hermione, ¡y vamos a tener examen antes de Navidad! Qué injusto, pero supongo que es necesario. Debemos estar preparados para lo que venga. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de la Batalla Final, cuando el resultado que deseamos con desespero se haga realidad o caiga a nuestros pies ante la victoria de Voldemort. Oh, Harry, cuánto deseo que todos pudieran permanecer a salvo, que nadie muera durante las batallas y los tiempos oscuros. Tengo fe en ti, Harry, cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando crees. Creo de verdad que vencerás a Voldemort. Con tu ayuda, nada puede ir mal. Oh, madre mía, creo que la arrogancia de Malfoy me está afectando. En realidad no es tan malo, Harry, deberías tomarte el tiempo de conocerlo. Una vez que pasas por alto los prejuicios, es encantador y educado._

_¿Cómo va Hogwarts? ¿Hay amenaza de tormenta? Espero que no. Sería terrible que los estudiantes de Hogwarts también se pelearan; demasiada violencia no puede ser buena para nadie. Espero que Ginny haya dejado de pelar también. En tu última carta dijiste que las cosas estaban mejor. Dejen de discutir. ¡No resuelve nada! Solo llévense bien, por favor. Por lo menos por Hermione y por mí. _

_¿Nuestro código para el proyecto de Quien-Tú-Sabes ―¿en el que divide su alma?― es Honeydukes, entonces? Suena bien. Y los objetos del proyecto se van a llamar dulces… vale. Bueno, he guardado tus dieciséis cartas y, tras leerlas bien, me he dado cuenta de que, después de explicarme lo de Honeydukes nunca me dijiste cómo va todo en las últimas cartas. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has encontrado más dulces? ¡Espero que Dumbledore sepa cómo comerlos! Bueno, eso ha sonado tonto._

_Espero tu carta mañana con ganas, Harry, porque sé que me llegará una,_

_Luna_

* * *

_Hermione:_

_¡Sí, Hermione! Estoy definitivamente bien. Ya no oculto mis sentimientos. Aunque Ginny no es la mejor persona con la que hablar de eso por lo de haber perdido a dos hermanos y tal. ¡De verdad, Hermione! Pensé que serías un poco más considerada._

_No, no me siento solo, aunque te echo de menos. Es difícil perder a un mejor amigo justo después de otro. Y SÉ que vas a volver, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Y si la próxima vez que hablo contigo es a través de una lápida? O viceversa… _

_¡Neville me invitó a ir en Navidad, así que nos veremos allí! Creo que la Navidad será extraña sin Ron, pero creo que lo soportaré de alguna manera. Tú no estarás aquí el día de Navidad, pero te veré el día 27. ¡Y a tu hermana, a quien nunca he conocido! _

_Hemos encontrado otro dulce hace poco, pero Dumbledore se lo comió porque yo no estoy seguro de estar preparado para algo tan amargo. En ocasiones, me entrena para ello, pero por lo que parece pasa mucho tiempo fuera. Entre los herederos, Honeydukes y Hogwarts creo que tiene mucho de lo que encargarse. _

_No estoy seguro de estar dispuesto a creer que Malfoy no es la maldad pura. Jaja. Aún es malvado desde mi punto de vista… Bueno, quizás no malvado, pero es un Slytherin y, por favor, ahórrate lo de "todos los Slytherins no son malos". Hace que me duela la cabeza. _

_Ginny está cada vez mejor; de hecho, está mucho mejor. La pillé ayer besándose con Dean Thomas en el cuarto piso… ¡y él es un prefecto! No yo. Sé lo que estarás pensando: "Oh, Harry, ¿te pusiste en ridículo y te volviste loco de celos?" La respuesta es sí y no. No estaba celoso y lo creo firmemente porque no lo estaba. Es solo que… estoy intentando hacer el trabajo de Ron. A Ron no le hubiera gustado que su hermana se besara en recodos oscuros del castillo. Seamos sinceros, se volvería loco, por lo que quise hacer un experimento y ver si podía ser Ron. De acuerdo con Ginny, lo hice bien, orejas rojas y todo incluidas._

_Ginny no te está reemplazando, por cierto, porque sé que temes que eso ocurra aunque no lo digas. Ella no te reemplazará. Las dos tienen un hueco propio en mi vida con la que, desafortunadamente, tengo que apechugar._

_Hablamos pronto,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Ginny:_

_¿Cómo estás? Ayer recibí tu carta, pero no he podido escribirte hasta ahora. Tengo un horario ocupado, ¿sabes? Hermione y Malfoy se batieron en duelo hoy ¡y fue increíble! Las sillas que estaban contra las paredes se hicieron pedazos. Yo me agaché en el suelo, Luna usó una barrera de fuego para protegerse y Lupin usó un _protego_. ¡Fue una locura! Los dos eran muy poderosos. Las maldiciones iban muy rápido, volando por todos lados. No sabía ni lo que pasaba zumbando por mi cabeza, pero ocurría rara vez porque la puntería de Hermione y Malfoy era perfecta. Fue muy increíble. Luego empezaron a usar los poderes elementales y el lugar podría haberse convertido en polvo. Merlín, fue realmente magnífico. Yo también quiero ser así y ser capaz de hacer eso. Al final, los dos tenían la varita del otro y estaban lanzando hechizos no verbales. Fue entonces cuando Lupin pidió una tregua. ¡Y sí que fue una tregua! Hermione y Malfoy estaban hechos polvo después de eso. ¡Aunque jugaron limpio!_

_Creo que me está empezando a gustar estar aquí, Gin. Estoy mejorando mucho, pero no puedo vencer a NINGUNO de ellos en un duelo y eso está empezando a desanimarme. Quiero decir, ¿y si cometieron un error y en realidad eres tú la heredera o algo? Oh, Gin, ¿qué voy a hacer si llega la Batalla Final y aún soy incapaz de batirme en duelo? Estaré condenado. ¡Condenado, te lo aseguro! Oh, no… me darán de comer a los leones. ¿Es eso lo que hacen en realidad los mortífagos? Dean me lo dijo una vez. Aunque no podía estar seguro de que estuviera mintiendo. Seamus temblaba, así que supongo que estaba siendo sincero. _

_¡Tú y Harry dejen de pelear, por el amor de Morgana! Especialmente si a veces te hace sentir mal. Sé que tú no lloras, así que ahórratelo. Pero, en serio, tienes que llorar alguna vez. No lo has hecho desde la muerte de Ron y creo que te mereces llorar. Solo llora… Deja que salga todo… Parezco uno de esos muggles que se tumban en sillas largas. _

_Tengo que irme a hacer los deberes. Todavía soy muy malo en pociones. ¿Quieres enviarme una redacción sobre la piedra lunar y cómo usarla? Yo… eh… ¿te romperé el suelo en dos a cambio? Es un buen trato, ¿no?_

_Bueno, volveré pronto, _

_Neville_

* * *

_¡Draco! **¡Mi mejor amigo!**_

_Lo siento, ese era Theo. Ya sabes cómo se pone con unas cuantas copas de zumo de calabaza._ _**¡Eso no es justo, Blaise! ¡Yo aguanto bien el zumo!**__ Estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

_Bueno, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? ¿Tan mal como la última vez? ** Vaya, deberías, no sé, huir o algo.** No, no huyas. Eso es cosa de Longbottom.** Golpe bajo. Es igual, ¡finalmente estoy saliendo con Claire! Aunque tengo la extraña sospecha de que me está usando…**para acercarse a mí. Me quiere a mí, la Clara esa. Ya sé que su nombre es Claire, pero he usado demasiado el de Clara como para empezar ahora. Hiciste que se me metiera en la cabeza, Draco. **Debería darte vergüenza.** _

_Parkinson se está comportando de manera muy extraña. Se pasa el tiempo de mal humor **(lo que no es nada extraño)**, pero también ha dejado de hablar, lo que es muy raro. Aunque no algo raro y malo porque ya no tengo que escucharla más. Aunque Slytherin está dividida y yo estoy en el lado malo. En serio, yo y Theo tenemos que tener un escudo permanente a donde vayamos. Es surrealista. **Es un fastidio.** Sí, Parkinson está algo indecisa, pero su padre está intentando iniciarla en los mortífagos, aunque es una chica de dieciséis años. **Es asqueroso. Da igual del sexo que sea, pero, en serio, ¿Voldemort reclamando a alguien de dieciséis años? Es repulsivo.** Estoy de acuerdo. _

_Como sea, ¡he oído que uno de nosotros está invitado al castillo en Navidad! Supongo que seré yo porque Theo se va a Suiza o algo. **Suecia, en realidad.** Eso. Bueno, será mejor que me elijas a mí. A Theo le parece bien. **Sí, seguro.** **Vuelve locos de la cabeza a Potter y a la chica comadreja mientras no estoy ahí…** Merlín, esa Ginny Weasley me irrita. No dejaba de gritar a Potter en la cena de anoche. **Es lo que tiene el síndrome premenstrual. Algunos de nosotros estábamos intentando comer,** pero fue divertido ver a Potter retorciéndose. Tú probablemente abrías dicho algo así como "cena y espectáculo". _

_Oh, hemos encantado la pluma para que escriba lo que decimos. Por eso va y viene entre yo y Theo._

_**¡Bueno, hablamos pronto, Draco! **Más te vale invitarme a ir ahí…_

_Blaise **y Theo**_

_**(Las mejores personas que conoces)**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, creo que Blaise y Theo están un poco OOC, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para cambiarlos, ¿no? Me he dado cuenta de que son un poco como Sirius y James y lo siento. Intentaré para, pero lo mantendré con la personalidad que les he puesto. Así que, estrictamente hablando, Blaise y Theo están OOC. Sí, lo siento. Oh, y "Honeydukes" son los Horrocruxes y los dulces son los horrocruxes en sí. Lo siento si fue demasiado sutil y no se notó, que creo que lo fue.**_

_**Bueno, tengo que estudiar. Desearme suerte ;) **_

_**Love and hugs,  
xCailinNollaigx**_

_N/T: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡Espero que les guste el regalito! Me he pasado los dos últimos días traduciendo sin descanso para poder actualizar esta y mi otra traducción para hacerles un regalo. Qué buena soy n_n. Estaba liada con un par de trabajos de clase y otras cosas y no había tenido tiempo de traducir el resto de la semana. Propósito de año nuevo: aplicarme más en clase. Eso lo decimos todos y casi nadie lo cumple xDDD._

_Al contrario de lo que dice la autora, yo no creo que estén OOC porque, para empezar, los personajes de Blaise y Theo nunca se desarrollaron en la historia original, así que no se sabe como son en realidad. Además, a mí me encantan. Son divertidos. La carta fue muy divertida de traducir xDD._

_Oh, por cierto, ¿se han fijado en que hemos alcanzado más de 100 reviews? Estoy muy contenta. Se lo he dicho a la autora y aún estoy esperando que me conteste n_n. Seguro que también se alegrará de saberlo._

_Otra cosa, revisando los libros originales, me he dado cuenta de que los profesores tratan a los alumnos de "tú", así que a partir de ahora cambiaré eso y, cuando tenga tiempo, voy a corregir los capítulos anteriores._

_Por cierto, no creo que vaya a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas como mínimo porque ahora tengo que dedicarme a las historias cortas que les quiero regalar a mis padres y al oneshot que le quiero regalar a mi hermana (no es de Harry Potter xD) para Reyes. Y, por desgracia, también debería empezar a estudiar algo T_T_


	20. Tied together with a smile

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores  
Capítulo 20: Tied Together With a Smile  
¡Gracias a mi fantástica beta silverbirch!**

_**N/A: Me he hecho fan de Taylor Swift. No es muy popular por aquí, pero vi su canción "Love song" y decidí mirar sus otras canciones. ¡Creo que es genial! ¡Sus canciones son fabulosas! **_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

_**N/T: A mí también me encanta Taylor Swift :). Bueno, hablé con la autora el otro día y hemos decidido que solo voy a traducir las partes relevantes de sus notas de autora y no todo lo que dice :). Además, tengo un mensaje de ella para todos los seguidores de su fic en español, así que se lo dejo a continuación:**_

Hola, soy CailinNollaig, la autora :). Solo quería mandarles un saludo y darles las gracias a todos los que leen este fic y a los que dejan reviews. Significa mucho ver que gente que habla otros idiomas lo disfruta. Así que gracias y si tienen alguna pregunta o lo que sea, siéntanse libres de preguntar. ¡Gracias otra vez!

_Hold on, baby you're losing it (Aguanta, cielo, estás perdiendo el control)  
the waters high, your jumping into it (el agua es profunda, te estás metiendo en ella)  
and letting go and no one knows (y dejándote ir y nadie sabe)  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone (que lloras, pero que no se lo dices a nadie)  
that you might not be the golden one (que puede que no seas el mejor)  
and your tied together with a smile (y estás atado a una sonrisa)  
but your coming undone (pero te estás derrumbando)_

_"Tied Together With A Smile" Taylor Swift. _

**13 de diciembre**

_7 pm_

El profesor Severus Snape se precipitaba por los pasillos hacia la sala común de los herederos. Le habían mandado a recogerlos a las habitaciones como si fuera una especie de sirviente. No sabía por qué Minerva no se lo había dicho simplemente a los elfos, pero no le había preguntado. En realidad no le importaba ir a buscar a los herederos porque le daría una oportunidad de hablar con Draco.

Sinceramente, Severus esperaba que Draco se aliara con los herederos. No tenía que decir necesariamente que estuviera del lado de la luz, pero que Draco luchara junto con los herederos era un alivio para Snape. Severus ya tenía bastante con lo suyo sin tener que vigilar a Draco porque el Señor Oscuro lo había enviado a una misión ridículamente imposible. Al Señor Oscuro le daba igual la edad y daba órdenes sin importar lo horripilantes que fueran. Snape lo sabía bien porque se había unido a los mortífagos cuando era joven. No quería que su ahijado tuviera esa misma vida: mirar por encima del hombro todo el tiempo, saltar con el más ligero de los movimientos, sospechar de todo el que abría la boca. Simplemente no valía la pena. Nada de esto hacía que la superioridad de los sangre pura valiera la pena, especialmente cuando al Señor Oscuro le daba igual si eras un sangre pura o no mientras no fueras hijo de muggles. Si un sangre pura desobedecía, el Señor Oscuro no dudaba en matarlo. Snape se había hecho poco a poco a la idea de que el Señor Oscuro no pensaba en lo mejor para ellos, no promocionaba la superioridad de los sangre pura y en realidad planeaba gobernar la Inglaterra Mágica y, con el tiempo, el Mundo Mágico. ¿Cuál era el papel de los mortífagos en todo aquello?

Probablemente el que ya habían hecho antes. Hacerle el trabajo sucio, probar su lealtad en la dicha y en la adversidad, pero con la única recompensa de un muggle o un mago al que matar.

Snape se había dado cuenta de ello hacía tiempo y era una de las razones por las que se había convertido en un espía doble. No le iba lo de la "convivencia entre casas" y todo ese rollo; solo quería deshacerse del Señor Oscuro. Apenas podía recordar su vida sin aquel monstruo, pues había pasado mucho tiempo. Incluso el periodo entre la primera y la segunda guerra estaba lleno de sospechas y escondites. Quería que el Señor Oscuro muriera y asegurarse de que no resucitaría de nuevo.

El Señor Oscuro no era conocido por su indulgencia y si descubría a Severus, estaba claro que lo torturaría o mataría, pero Severus era plenamente consciente de esta posibilidad. _Podía_ descubrirlo, pero Severus no podía continuar trabajando para el Señor Oscuro. La culpa era demasiado y su conciencia batallaba constantemente con él. Iría a Azakaban después de la guerra incluso si la luz prevalecía porque había trabajado para el Señor Oscuro y cumpliría por los hechos.

Sin embargo, no quería que Draco fuera sentenciado a una vida tan espantosa. Era solo un niño y Snape no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. El Señor Oscuro no trataría a Draco con amabilidad o falsas pretensiones, y Draco no estaba preparado ni corrompido para matar a alguien, para torturar a alguien hasta que suplicara la muerte.

Dudaba que Draco pudiera incluso _ver_ semejante cosa. Lucius le había dicho una noche, apenado, que había criado a un «debilucho que no puede torturar o matar. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Oh, él no estará contento…». Draco tenía solo once años. ¿En serio creía Lucius que Draco querría matar o torturar un conejo indefenso?

Sería más sencillo para Draco aliarse con la oscuridad, seguir a su padre y no cuestionarse nada de lo que le pidieran, pero Severus no quería que la inocencia del muchacho, o lo que quedaba de ella, se la arrancaran. No quería que el chico fuese un hombre frío y sin vida. No quería que Draco se convirtiera en alguien como _él_.

El Señor Oscuro pediría a Draco cualquier cosa que quisiera y Draco debería cumplirla, al igual que su padre. Sin embargo, Severus empezaba a pensar que el Señor Oscuro le había pedido demasiadas cosas al señor Malfoy. Residía ahora mismo en la casa de Lucius, le había enviado a matar a incontables personas, había matado indirectamente a su mujer y ahora quería reclutar a su hijo para castigarlo por «no haber recuperado la profecía». La lealtad de Lucius Malfoy se tambaleaba y Severus sabía que el Señor Oscuro podía sentirlo. Lucius ya dudaba al hacer los encargos, ponía caras cuando Bellatrix se echaba encima del Señor Oscuro y se negaba a hablar con su hijo. Severus sospechaba que Lucius pensaba que si se distanciaba de su hijo, Quien-Tú-Sabes no querría a Draco.

Oh, qué suposición tan absurda.

Pero Severus suponía que la gente se aferraba a la esperanza. Friedrich Nietzsche dijo una vez: «Los miserables no tienen otra medicina que la esperanza» y Severus había empezado a preguntarse cuánta verdad había en esa afirmación.

Draco lanzó la snitch al aire y la cogió hábilmente con la mano izquierda cuando cayó otra vez hacia él. Había estado haciendo eso desde que habían vuelto a las habitaciones después de lo que para los otros había sido una sesión de entrenamiento físico agotadora. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba muy satisfecho porque no le había machacado hasta el punto de sentirse agotado.

No era sorprendente que estuviera molesto con el hecho de que tenían un examen físico en Navidad. Para colmo de males, tenía que trabajar con los herederos. Con el patoso sin remedio de Longbottom, la incompetente de Granger y la simplona y lenta de Lovegood. Ninguno de ellos era bueno en entrenamiento físico, pero Lovegood parecía querer mejorar.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando su padrino entró por la puerta y la snitch cayó con brusquedad en la cabeza del profesor. Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

―Lo siento.

―Las mentiras no te favorecen, Draco. Me han mandado para llevarte a ti y a los otros herederos con McGonagall.

Draco balanceó las piernas en el borde de la cama.

―¿Te han mandado? ―se mofó.

―Draco… ―empezó Severus con tono de advertencia.

―Vale, vale. Lo siento, no te mandan porque eres genial y mejor que todos los otros profesores, bla, bla.

Severus resistió el impulso de sonreír y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Sí, me siento halagado, Draco.

―No me sorprende. Probablemente no te hacen muchos cumplidos. Quiero decir, con lo ridículamente popular que eres entre los alumnos, ¿no? ―Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Snape le puso una mano en el brazo.

―Espera un momento, Draco. Tengo algo que hablar contigo―. Draco se sentó de nuevo en la cama con expresión estoica, pero con aprensión en los ojos.

Severus cerró la puerta y sacó la varita.

―_Silencio_. _Muffiato_.

―¿Qué quieres decirme entonces? Si es sobre los herederos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya he resistido el impulso de matarlos. Estoy seguro de que puedo seguir durante unos meses más ―bromeó Draco, intentando aliviar la sombría atmósfera repentina.

―Estoy interesado en dónde yacen tus lealtades ―dijo Snape sin rodeos, pero con cuidado.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron.

―¿Quién te ha enviado?

―Estoy aquí por mis propios planes, te lo aseguro. ¿Quién me enviaría?

Él resopló.

―Las posibilidades son infinitas. Elige una.

―Bueno, quédate tranquilo, no estoy aquí bajo las órdenes de otro.

―Si te cuento algo, tienes que contestarme a una pregunta primero ―dijo Draco con indiferencia.

Severus sonrió con suficiencia, típico de un Slytherin.

―Pregunta lo que sea, Malfoy.

―Tienes que decirme la verdad. Lo sabré si no lo haces; mis poderes…

―No tienes empatía o telepatía ―replicó Snape, elevando una ceja.

―Contaba con el hecho de que no prestas mucha atención ―admitió Draco―. Pero lo sabré.

―Como dije, pregunta lo que sea.

La expresión del muchacho se volvió desconfiada, con los ojos cautos y entrecerrados, y una postura estudiada.

―¿Para quién trabajas?

El hombre suspiró; apenas podía decir que estuviera sorprendido por la pregunta.

―Albus Dumbledore.

Draco sacudió la cabeza ligeramente con los ojos como platos.

―No… estás… ¡Estás traicionándonos a todos nosotros!

―¿_Nosotros_? Draco, por favor, no te rebajes a ese nivel.

―¿Perdón?

―Tú eres mejor que toda esa escoria que mata por diversión. No te rebajes al nivel de un mortífago ―dijo con frialdad.

―¿Y tú no eres un mortífago?

―Técnicamente, sí. En esencia, no. Soy un espía… un espía doble. El Señor Oscuro piensa que espío para él y por eso me permite estar en Hogwarts con Dumbledore, pero la verdad es que espío para Albus. Y el Señor Oscuro piensa que en realidad no espío para Dumbledore, sino que eso es lo que le digo a Dumbledore para conseguir información.

―Ya veo ―replicó con recelo.

Snape suspiró.

―Esa no es razón para que no confíes en mí.

Draco gruñó.

―¿Eres un espía doble o triple y me estás diciendo que _confíe_ en ti?

―No te unas a los mortífagos, Draco. Sería el camino más fácil, pero el camino más fácil no siempre es el camino correcto. ―Severus trabó sus ojos con los de Draco y se permitió mostrar sus emociones. El arrepentimiento y la desesperación brillaba en sus ojos―. Arruinará tu vida, nunca serás el mismo otra vez. Lucha junto a los herederos. ―El ominoso profesor se levantó entonces―. La profesora McGonagall está esperando.

Minerva McGonagall sonrió a los cuatro estudiantes que se sentaban enfrente de ella. Estaba feliz de ver que seguían intactos después de las intensas sesiones de entrenamiento de las últimas semanas. Podía ver en sus rostros que estaban confusos e impacientes, pero ella no tenía prisa.

―Confío en que les está yendo bien ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Entre nosotros o con las clases? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Las dos.

Hermione contestó primero.

―Las clases van geniales; estamos mejorando en todas. ―Draco gruñó y Hermione le lazó una mirada de odio―. ¿Qué?

―Oh, como te va tan bien en entrenamiento físico…

Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron.

―Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

―Estoy asombrado por tus respuestas agudas.

Minerva suspiró y miró a Luna y a Neville.

―Supongo que eso responde la segunda pregunta.

Luna sonrió.

―No se preocupe, profesora, tenemos nuestros momentos ―dijo mientras Hermione y Draco continuaban peleando.

―Oh, por favor, eso fue una vez. No lo hice de nuevo después de eso.

―Lovegood todavía tiene un moretón en el brazo después de dos semanas.

―Lo tienes controlado, ¿no?

―¡Cállense! ―gritó Neville de repente y, después de recibir dos miradas asesinas, una menos cortante que la otra, se removió en su silla―. Lo siento.

―No te disculpes, Neville. Tienes razón. Tenemos que parar.

―¿Al final has encontrado un poco de valor de Gryffindor, Longbottom?

Neville murmuró algo ininteligible y se movió en el asiento, incómodo.

―¿Por qué nos pidió que viniéramos, profesora? ―preguntó Luna con educación, ahorrándoles a todos otra pelea.

Minerva suspiró de nuevo.

―Empezarán el entrenamiento para ser animagos en dos días. Quiero que tengan en mente el animal en el que deseen convertirse. Será un animal como ustedes, así que intenten elegir uno que tenga características parecidas a las suyas. ―Los cuatro asintieron, todos inmersos en pensamientos diferentes. McGonagall continuó―: Tienen hasta el día quince.

Ellos lo interpretaron como una señal para marcharse y salieron de la habitación, todos pensando en qué posible animal se transformarían.

**15 de diciembre**

Neville y Luna intercambiaban miradas divertidas mientras Hermione y Draco evitaban una estricta de McGonagall.

―¿Qué quieren decir con que no hicieron los deberes?

―Yo los hice, es solo que no tuve tiempo de terminarlos.

―Oh, lo siento, profesora, ¡pero lo intenté! Me pasé todo el día de ayer en la biblioteca después de las clases, ¡pero simplemente no pude encontrar el animal adecuado! ―contestó Hermione, casi histérica.

Minerva suspiró.

―Ustedes dos irán juntos a la biblioteca _ahora_ y buscarán una forma de animago apropiada. Lo tendrán hecho para esta noche o habrán consecuencias.

Los dos salieron de la habitación en silencio, sin decirse una palabra mientras caminaban. Minerva solo sonrió apenas; esperaba que esto hiciera progresar la amistad entre esos dos. Aunque aquello era solo una esperanza, una minúscula porción de esperanza.

Los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran los ecos de las páginas al pasar. Había un silencio mortal, pero Hermione apenas podía aguantarlo. El silencio la estaba matando; quería que alguien dijera algo. Incluso si no era algo agradable.

―¿Has encontrado algo? ―preguntó Hermione, inclinándose para echar un vistazo al libro de Draco.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada.

―¿Ahora me hablas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―No tienes por qué ser siempre tan… tan…

―¿Devastadoramente guapo? ¿Increíble?

―¡Intolerable!

―Ah, por supuesto, ¿y acaso tú no eres una insufrible sabelotodo?

―Te olvidas de sangre sucia ―soltó Hermione con frialdad.

―Ah, sí, supongo que sí. Gracias por recordármelo, insufrible sangre sucia sabelotodo. ―Hermione hizo una mueca y Draco sacudió la cabeza―. _Tú_ fuiste la que me provocó para que lo dijera.

―No lo hice… Yo solo… Bueno, en realidad no sé.

―Vaya, ¿Hermione Granger no sabe algo? ¡Seguro que Potter se desmayaría!

―Cállate.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esforzándose por encontrar un animal apropiado. Luna había elegido un zorro chino y Hermione tenía que admitir que estaba impresionada. Neville había elegido un perro doméstico común, un pastor alemán. Hermione siempre había adorado los perros.

Hermione hojeó el libro, buscando alguna criatura mítica o algún animal común que pudiera relacionarse con ella. Se paró en la página 201 de _Criaturas Míticas del Mundo_ y rió abruptamente. De repente no podía parra de reír; la necesidad era irresistible. Se agarró de los costados mientras su risa vibraba por la habitación.

―Granger, ¿de qué te ríes?

Todavía riendo, Hermione empujó el libro en su dirección, señaló el libro y luego a Draco.

Draco miró la página y leyó en voz alta:

―¿«El Snotling»? Granger, me da asco.

Por fin Hermione recuperó el control de sí misma y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse en una silla al lado de Draco. Puso el libro entre los dos y leyó:

―«Los snotlings son las criaturas más pequeñas de las razas de pieles verde, más o menos del tamaño de un gnomo. Los orcos y los duendes los usan como esclavos para realizar tareas simples, ya que no son criaturas inteligentes». ¡Ja! Malfoy, tu nombre está claramente escrito aquí.

Draco mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

―Para ser sincero, Granger, creo que te pega mucho más a ti ―replicó, petulante.

―No, ¡yo soy inteligente! ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Hasta te encanta el color verde. Listo, ya tienes a tu forma de animago.

―Ya encontré una. Se llama Granger, un molesto castor que se encuentra comúnmente al lado del Cara Rajada. Tiene el pelo espeso parecido a un nido de pájaros y es bastante pequeño. Es un poco neurótico y mandón.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione estalló en carcajadas y Draco se quedó un poco en shock. _No_ había esperado esa reacción. Quizás unos gritos, maldiciones o insultos, ¿pero risas? Aunque en realidad tampoco le importaba mientras ella no sacara la varita. No estaba de humor para otro duelo.

Hermione tomó aire lentamente para calmarse. No se había reído de verdad en mucho tiempo y ahora se sentía mareada. No debería estar riendo a causa de Malfoy, pero pensaba que la descripción era muy divertida. En pocas palabras, era ella. Ella tenía _mucho_ más que ofrecer, cosas buenas, pero lo que él había dicho había provocado su risa y deseaba más, pero un Malfoy divertido y de buen carácter no duraba mucho tiempo.

―Vale, Malfoy, antes de que volvamos al trabajo… ¿podemos trabajar juntos y ya? ¿Un trato? Solo por hoy.

Draco la miró con sospecha.

―¿Un trato?

―Un trato ―repitió Hermione.

―¿Solo por hoy?

―Solo por hoy.

Draco parecía estar pensándolo seriamente y el conflicto apareció en él como si fueran olas. Hermione lo podía sentir claramente.

―Malfoy, es solo por hoy. No le contaremos a nadie que nos hemos llevado bien o que mantuvimos una conversación. Nadie sabrá que hablaste con una sangre sucia ―dijo con un cierto tono amargo, pero de entendimiento.

Después de una seria deliberación por parte de Draco, él extendió la mano lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro.

―¿Trato?

Hermione le estrechó la mano.

―Trato.

Aunque habían hecho un trato, a Hermione no se le escapó que Draco se limpió la mano visiblemente en los pantalones después del apretón.

_Mejor no hacer ningún comentario_, pensó.

**15 de diciembre**

_9 pm_

Ahora estaban bastante cansados después de haber buscado en tantos libros para encontrar una forma de animago apropiada para los dos. Estaban un poco aburridos llegados a este punto y no habían hablado en quince minutos.

Hermione paró en la página 121.

―¿Qué tal este? «Hippocerf: el hippocerf es una criatura mítica mitad caballo mitad ciervo. Esta criatura representa la indecisión».

―¿Indecisión? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y la intensidad de la mirada fue abrasadora. Hermione desvió entonces la vista.

―Probablemente más de lo que crees.

―No me vengas con acertijos, Granger.

Ella no contestó y solo volvió a mirar al libro.

―Me rindo ―se quejó, apoyando la cabeza en el libro.

―Creía que los Gryffindors nunca se rendían y toda esa mierda ―respondió con indiferencia, aún leyendo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada cortante.

―No nos rendimos… y _no_ es una mierda.

Finalmente los ojos de Draco dejaron las páginas.

―¿Acabas de decir una palabrota?

―No… sí, pero solo estaba diciendo lo que tú dijiste. Normalmente no digo esas palabras tan feas. ―Él se rió y Hermione pensó que era bastante musical. Tenía una risa melodiosa y se dio cuenta de que solo lo había oído reírse una vez antes. De repente, se sintió cohibida―. ¿Qué?

―Acabo de hacer que Hermione Granger diga palabrotas.

La cara de Hermione se volvió de un rojo brillante, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Draco se rió incluso más y sus carcajadas ya no hacían ruido. Hermione cogió un libro al azar, que era bastante ligero, y se lo lanzó. Cogió a Malfoy por sorpresa y él se tambaleó en la silla, pero no se cayó. Esto es, hasta que Hermione lo tiró.

Draco se calló de la silla al suelo y Hermione se asustó al pensar que él pondría el grito en el cielo. No estaría contento para nada; Malfoy iba a empezar una enorme pelea entre ellos por esto y, aunque a Hermione todavía no le agradaba Malfoy, ya no quería maldecirlo a la primera de cambio. La verdad es que tampoco estaba de humor para pelear.

Entonces Hermione le oyó coger una gran bocanada de aire y se inclinó por el otro lado de la mesa para ver que Draco todavía seguía riéndose. Asombrada, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Estaba pensando en serio llevarlo a San Mungo.

Mirando a Malfoy en el piso, se dio cuenta de que la situación era bastante cómica. Malfoy tenía las piernas en la silla y la parte de arriba de su cuerpo en el suelo. Los hombros se sacudían con alegría y sus ojos estaban brillantes y vivos. El libro estaba tirado a su lado y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

Podía olvidar el hecho de que se odiaban unos minutos más.

Él los observó a ambos con una expresión algo triste; no quería que se hicieran amigos, pero definitivamente había algo entre ellos. ¿Cómo es que estaban riendo por algo tan estúpido? Podía decir con sinceridad que le gustaba la chica y ahora a ella iba a gustarle _él_. Él no odiaba a aquel chico y, de hecho, deseaba que la chica encontrara por fin a alguien… para que así él dejara de suspirar por ella y continuar adelante porque, en realidad, ella nunca iba a verle como él quería que lo viera.

Tomó una decisión; iba a encontrar a una chica. Iba a encontrar una chica a la que él le gustara por quién era y como más que un amigo. Iba a encontrar a una chica que fuera comprensiva, cariñosa y buena, una chica que le entendiera, que pudiera entender sus problemas. Una chica que llorara porque él lo hacía o riera porque él lo hacía. Quería una chica que lo llamara su novio con orgullo.

Solo que no sabía si una chica así existía.

**15 de diciembre**

_11.00 pm_

Hermione recorrió con dificultad el camino de vuelta a su habitación, arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba. Estaba muy cansada como resultado de acostarse tarde y levantarse temprano toda la semana. Malfoy se había ido a su habitación a las diez y Hermione había asentido para que supiera que lo había oído cuando se lo había dicho. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos volverían a la normalidad por la mañana. Después de todo, todavía era un malvado Slytherin que había elegido seguir el bando de su padre. Había visto una parte más divertida y cómica de él esa noche y le gustaba mucho más que el Draco insolente. Pero Hermione no iba a hacerse amiga de él porque no quería ser su amiga. Solo necesitaban ser neutrales y todo iría bien… o al menos eso era lo que Hermione se decía a sí misma.

Paró delante del retrato y suspiró cuando Gilderoy mostró una sonrisa destellante.

―Hoy tengo una pinta muy atractiva, ¿verdad? La anciana del tercer piso me peinó. Me encanta.

―_Optimismo_.

Gilderoy resopló.

―Está bien. Obviamente no aprecias el arte de peinar.

Por supuesto, Hermione lo ignoró y entró a la cálida sala común por la abertura. El olor del carbón quemándose llegó a su nariz y el calor envolvió su cuerpo, calentándolo ya. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el sofá.

―Hola, Hermione.

Hermione dio un saltito.

―¡Luna! Me asustaste.

―Lo siento. ―Pero Hermione no sabía si Luna lo decía en serio o no―. Es solo que pensé que estaría bien si pudiéramos hablar…

―¿No hablas con Neville? ―preguntó Hermione, muy cansada para que le importara si estaba siendo maleducada.

Luna ni se inmutó.

―Sí, pero no es lo mismo que hablar con una chica. ¡Seguro que eso lo sabes, Hermione!

Los ojos de la morena finalmente se abrieron y ojeó a Luna con sospecha.

―¿Es sobre chicos?

Luna suspiró.

―No, es más que eso.

―Pero es sobre chicos.

―No. Es solo… Me estaba preguntando si querías hablar sobre lo que pasó con… Ron.

―¿Ron? Ah, sí. ―Una expresión distante apareció en sus ojos, perdida en los recuerdos―. Él y tú se besaron, ¿no? No podía creer que él y Harry hubieran besado a la chica antes de pedirle salir. Harry hizo eso con Cho y Ron contigo. En serio… ―Hermione sonrió―. Estuvo tan contento ese día. Fue muy divertido, la verdad, y no pasaba de hablarnos de la cita que iban a tener en Hogsm… Lo siento, Luna ―se disculpó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que no estaba teniendo mucho tacto.

Luna sacudió su cabeza.

―No, está bien. Debería haber dicho que sí cuando tuve la oportunidad. Nunca dejaré que se me escape una oportunidad otra vez. Nunca dejaré que nadie desaparezca antes de llegar a conocerlo bien.

―Es una buena forma de pensar.

―Sí, lo es ―se rió―. No quiero que pase otra vez. Quiero decirle a Neville que me gusta y se lo voy a decir mañana. ―Hermione asintió, distraída―. Voy a decirle que me gusta y espero que podamos intentar…

―¿NEVILLE? ―gritó Hermione de repente, con los ojos como platos.

Luna asintió con calma.

―Sí, Neville. Es tan bueno, encantador y maravilloso. Tiene un corazón de oro.

―Y también un montón de chicos más! ―contrarrestó Hermione.

―¿_A ti_ te gusta Neville?

―No… ―Hermione sacudió la cabeza―. Creo que te estás precipitando, Luna. Lo cierto es que no creo que a ti te guste Neville… Es solo una nueva clase de amistad. Probablemente echas de menos a Ron, eso es todo.

―No, definitivamente Neville es para mí. De verdad.

Ese momento se grabó en la mente de Hermione inmediatamente, pues era la primera vez que había visto a Luna dudando de sí misma o hasta intentando convencerse con un aire de desesperación.

―Si estás segura… ¿Entonces cuando se lo vas a decir? ―preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa indecisa en el rostro.

―Probablemente mañana ―contestó Luna, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

―¿Y nerviosa no?

―¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa?

―Porque puede que te recha… ¡No importa! ―se rió nerviosamente, intentando esconder su metedura de pata. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione lo rompió―. Luna… ¿Cómo… cómo se comportó Ron ese día? ¿Tan tontorrón como siempre?

―Parecía decidido cuando se acercó a mí, pero fue muy educado. Me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzado e intenté ahorrarle el que se trabara con sus palabras. Se disculpó y luego me besó. Olía a césped recién cortado. Me acuerdo porque pensé que había estado en el campo de quidditch. Su corazón latía ferozmente en su pecho y no paraba de mover la pierna. Recuerdo a qué sabía; sabía dulce. ―Hermione sintió vergüenza en aquel momento, pero no comentó nada―. Como a chocolate. Me encantó cada minuto de ese beso. Sentía como si estuviéramos solos él y yo, como si todos los demás se hubieran ido y estuviéramos los dos solos. Cuando paramos, me miró como si fuera la chica más bonita que hubiera visto. Por supuesto que no lo era, pero me miró de esa manera. Estaba muy nervioso cuando me pidió salir, que fuera su novia, y cuando dije que no se desanimó. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero suponía que teníamos todo el curso. Acepté ir a una cita a Hogsmeade… ―Luna dejó caer la cabeza y Hermione se acercó más a la chica―, pero él… nunca llegó.

Hermione levantó una mano y limpió las lágrimas de la muchacha. Luego la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

―Yo también le echo de menos, Luna. ―Y las dos lloraron en una muestra de vulnerabilidad poco común en ellas. Lloraron por Ron, por sus padres, por sus amigos y por todos los que habían sufrido alguna pérdida―. Les hecho tanto, tanto de menos a todos. A veces tanto que duele ―sollozó Hermione.

Luna ya había dejado de llorar y pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

―Pero ahora están a salvo. Los veremos de nuevo algún día, ya sea la semana que viene o dentro de ochenta años… los veremos otra vez. ―Luego dudó―: Aunque a veces eso no alivia el dolor. Todavía echo de menos a Ron cuando Harry lo menciona en las cartas. Todavía siento un pinchazo vacío a la mención del nombre de mi padre.

―Pero me imagino que va a ser siempre así, ¿verdad?

Luna miró a Hermione antes de sacudir la cabeza.

―No lo creo. Llegará un momento en el que podamos pensar en ellos sin que tengamos la necesidad de llorar o agachar la cabeza. Seremos capaces de _celebrar_ la vida que tuvieron en vez de lamentar su muerte. Ellos no querrían que les lloráramos toda nuestra vida. Algún día, y creo que pronto, podremos hablar de sus recuerdos con cariño, sin dolor o tristeza.

Hermione se quedó callada antes de decir con suavidad:

―Lo acabas de hacer.

Luna asintió despacio.

―Lo sé.

**16 de diciembre **

_8.00 am_

Neville se frotó los ojos con cansancio mientras Luna se sentaba en la mesa del desayuno.

―Buenos días ―bostezó él.

Luna, enérgica como siempre, estaba viva y contenta.

―Buenas, Neville. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

―Bien, gracias.

Una Hermione irritable se sentó al lado de Neville.

―Se diría que Malfoy tiene el pelo como el mío.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Neville, confuso.

―¡Tarda demasiado tiempo peinándose cada mañana! ¡Más que yo_ y_ Luna!

―Eso no es difícil, Hermione ―se rió Neville.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? Pues resulta que me gusta mi pelo.

―No, no te gusta ―dijo Luna con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione parecía frustrada.

―Puede ser un problema a veces, pero no cambiaría mi pelo por el de nadie más.

Draco eligió aquel momento para entrar en la habitación con el pelo inmaculadamente despeinado y fresco como una margarita. Se sentó al lado de Luna y cogió una tostada.

―¿Tanto tiempo tardaste para dejarte el pelo _así_?

―A algunas personas les gusta tener un pelo decente, Granger. ―Su mirada se paró en el pelo de Hermione y frunció la nariz―. ¿No podías peinártelo al menos?

―Retíralo.¡Por supuesto que me he peinado el pelo! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

―Una que se le hace a alguien con un pelo como el tuyo.

―Malfoy, no eres divertido ―vociferó Hermione.

Neville y Luna siguieron comiendo el desayuno y ninguno se molestó en entrometerse. Luna suspiró. Y pensar que Hermione le había dicho que ayer se habían llevado bien.

―Pues la verdad es que creo que soy bastante divertido.

―Por supuesto que sí.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Como si no lo supieras. ¿Porque eres la persona más arrogante e ignorante que jamás he conocido?

―Discúlpame, pero ¿_has conocido_ al tipo del retrato?

Neville y Luna suspiraron esta vez y empezaron a conversar mientras Draco y Hermione peleaban.

―¿Qué tal estás esta mañana, Luna? ―preguntó Neville con humor.

―Estoy bien. Me pregunto si esos dos dejarán alguna vez de pelear.

Los dos miraron a Hermione y Draco, quienes ahora se estaban lanzado viles insultos el uno al otro, y se giraron.

―Con el tiempo, confía en mí ―prometió Neville.

―¿Has hablado con alguien de casa?

―Sí, con Ginny.

Luna levantó la vista de repente.

―¿Ginny? ―preguntó.

―Sí… ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Neville con sospecha.

Luna intentó mostrar la despreocupación que normalmente le salía de manera natural.

―Solo me lo preguntaba. ¿Le va bien?

―Le va genial. Creo que ahora tiene novio ―dijo Neville, con un tono bastante forzado.

Luna se rió.

―No te preocupes. Probablemente ya habrá desaparecido la semana que viene.

Los dos se rieron y entonces Neville sonrió.

―Estoy contento de que seas mi amiga, Luna. Lo eras antes, pero ahora lo eres más. Creo que te conozco tanto como a Hermione. ―Echó un vistazo al reloj―. Bueno, mejor que haga unos cuantos deberes antes del almuerzo. ¡Para eso están los sábados!

Luna compuso una sonrisa cegadora mientras se fue bailoteando a su habitación, totalmente eufórica.

―¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo? Si no te vas a tu lado de la mesa, entonces me marcho.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

―Pues no me voy a mover.

Hermione salió abruptamente hacia las escaleras, maldiciendo a cierto Malfoy con cada paso que daba.

_**N/T: Bueno, este capítulo ha estado muy bien, creo yo ^^. No hay ninguna nota de autor con nada relevante aquí abajo, pero la autora hizo una encuesta para ver cuáles eran los personajes favoritos de sus lectores, así que ¿por qué no la hacemos con los lectores de esta traducción? Se trata de elegir a uno de los personajes de la cada categoría que aparece a continuación:**_

**Heredero favorito:  
**Draco Malfoy  
Hermione Granger  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood

**Profesor favorito:  
**Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Laney Largical  
Sybil Trelawney  
Moody  
Pompfrey

**Otros personajes:  
**Harry Potter  
Ginevra Weasley  
Dean Thomas  
Blaise Zabini  
Theodore Nott  
Lockhart (I know!lol)  
Lucius Malfoy


	21. Place in this world

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los Herederos de los Fundadores  
Capítulo Veinte: A Place in this World  
¡R&R!**

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me (No sé lo que quiero, así que no me preguntes)  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out (Porque aún estoy intentando averiguarlo)  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking (No sé lo que habrá en esta calle, yo solo camino)  
Trying to see through the rain coming down (Intento ver a través de la lluvia que cae)  
Even though I'm not the only one (Aunque no soy la única)  
Who feels the way I do (Que se siente así)_

_"Place in This World"- Taylor Swift ("Un lugar en este mundo" - Taylor Swift)_

**17 de diciembre**

Hermione Granger se sentía ambivalente. Hermione Granger estaba confusa. A Hermione Granger se le había ido la olla. Sus emociones estaban equivocadas, su mente estaba en caos y sus pensamientos eran muy raros. Parecía que no podía dejar de pensar en Snape y Malfoy. La revelación de Snape la había sorprendido ―no podía negarlo―, pero es que de ahí había surgido un extraño descubrimiento: Severus Snape tenía _sentimientos_. Tenía sentimientos reales, emocionales y auténticos. Era casi estúpido estar en shock por ello y referirse a él como si no fuera humano, pero es que ese no era el profesor Snape que conocía desde primer curso. Hacía tambalear la base de sus creencias. Dos palabras. Un total de dos palabras habían puesto su mundo del revés y la habían dejado dando vueltas durante días.

Un simple "la amo".

Snape aún amaba a Lily incluso hasta la fecha, lo que desde luego atestiguaba el amor de Snape. Aunque eso no era lo que la molestaba, sino el hecho de que Snape fuera capaz de _amar_. De que un Slytherin poseyera suficientes emociones para amar a alguien como él amaba a Lily. Hermione había visto sus recuerdos y habría pensado que él estaría más bien enfadado, pero en realidad había estado más bien relajado y despreocupado en aquel momento.

Había sido estúpido de su parte el creer que los Slytherins no tenían sentimientos, pero hacía las cosas más fáciles. Sostenía su visión de "blanco y negro" del mundo y de la guerra y la ayudaba a odiarlos. Sin embargo, si un Slytherin podía amar a un Gryffindor… Un Slytherin que amaba a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix…

De repente, las cosas no eran negras y blancas. Todo estaba inesperadamente salpicado de color. O, para ser más exactos, de muchos tonos de gris. Si Snape amaba a Lily, ¿por qué era un mortífago? ¿La situación en Slytherin era tan mala que la gente tenía que renunciar a sus seres queridos y unirse a los mortífagos igualmente? ¿Es que no tenían opción?

Hermione creía firmemente que _todos _tenían opción, sin importar la familia o lo que esta hiciera. Pero el profesor Snape la había dejado perpleja. ¿Qué había poseído a un hombre inteligente como Severus Snape para que se uniera a un grupo tan horrible? Estas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione y, sinceramente, hacían que se mareara.

Alguna razón tenía que haber para que Snape se uniera a los mortífagos. Algo que era más importante que su amor por Lily Evans, algo demasiado poderoso como para rechazarlo. Hermione suponía que era Voldemort. ¿Quién podría rechazarlo? Le habría lanzado un crucio o le habría matado al instante. ¿Entonces el profesor Snape era un cobarde? ¿Pero por qué eso no le cuadraba?

Todos los mortífagos eran unos cobardes, demasiado asustados para revelarse y luchar contra el monstruo que arruinaba sus vidas y sus mentes. Bueno, al menos los que no estaban de acuerdo con Voldemort. Aquellos que en realidad no querían unirse a él como, por ejemplo, Severus Snape. Aunque Hermione no tenía pruebas de que Snape estuviera en contra de las ideas de Voldemort, sospechaba que no era un verdadero creyente de su política. Empezaba a pensar que había otra razón por la que estaba allí, algún plan secreto. _Tenía_ que haberlo.

Para Hermione era bastante nauseabundo pensar en ello y, de repente, un nombre se le ocurrió en su cabeza: Draco Malfoy. ¿De cuántas reuniones de mortífagos había sido testigo? ¿Había visto las cosas horribles y vulgares que les hacían a los inocentes civiles? O más importante, ¿había participado? ¿Acaso tenía la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en el antebrazo?

Las preguntas empezaban a abrumarla y, por usar un cliché, había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. En realidad no creía que Malfoy pudiera torturar o matar a alguien, pues no parecía estar tan podrido aún. Si lo estuviera, se habría asegurado de hacerle daño a ella y no solo molestarla con el incesante tono engreído de su voz. Si le pidieran a Malfoy que se uniera a los mortífagos, ¿aceptaría? Era de esperar que Malfoy aceptara, pues su padre estaba en el círculo interno. ¿Qué castigo tendría si no lo hacía? ¿Le matarían o su padre tenía suficiente poder para evitarlo?

Oh, ¿a quién engañaba? Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy tenía más poder que el Señor Oscuro. Si Voldemort podía matar a su esposa, entonces podía matar a su hijo.

Gracias a Snape, se dio cuenta de que quizás Malfoy no fuera tan malo. Quizás no era tan blanco y negro. Quizás quería abandonar a los mortífagos y a su padre, pero no sabía cómo. Quizás no sabía si _realmente_ quería o no. En el fondo de su corazón, Hermione tenía la esperanza de que se cambiara al bando de la luz. Porque hasta ella podía admitir, a regañadientes, que los herederos necesitaban al enigma que era Draco Malfoy.

Ese dilema por el que podría estar pasando Malfoy era suficiente para que Hermione sintiera un poco de compasión, así que lo dejaría en paz por ahora… a menos que él empezara la pelea. Después de todo, aún se acordaba de haberlo visto llorando en los terrenos de Hogwarts no hacía mucho… Todavía recordaba el dolor de sus palabras y el sorprendente sufrimiento en los ojos de Malfoy, que normalmente estaban vacíos. Todavía recordaba vívidamente el conflicto y la renuencia de Malfoy.

Sí, el lado compasivo de Hermione Granger estaba ganando cuando se dio cuenta de que en el mundo había muchos tonos de grises. Sentía una increíble cantidad de empatía por Malfoy, pero aún creía que Malfoy era muy cobarde si no podía revelarse y luchar con la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, por ahora, se mantendría alejada y dejaría que Draco Malfoy tomara sus propias decisiones, si es que eso era posible para él. No lo creía.

**Herederos~HGDMLLNL~**

El viento cortante soplaba con fiereza contra las caras de los herederos. Hermione temblaba; el tiempo estaba helado. Se apretó la bufanda e intentó concentrar su atención en el profesor, pero estaba un poco ocupada intentando mantenerse en calor.

―Hace bastante frío fuera, pero tenemos que practicar esto ahora. Longbottom, ¿has practicado?

Neville se adelantó con la aprehensión escrita en la cara.

―Sí. Ya… ya puedo transformarme.

Neville ojeó a Luna y esta le sonrió para darle ánimos y asintió.

McGonagall le miró con ojo crítico.

―Un perro, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

McGonagall asintió.

―Señorita Lovegood, un zorro chino. Malfoy, un dragón de hielo y señorita Granger, un pegaso. Longbottom, te das cuenta de que los herederos tienen poderes para transformarse en una criatura mágica, una proeza que requiere mucha habilidad y magia, ¿verdad? Ustedes cuatro son los únicos magos y brujas capaces de hacerlo. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiar tu forma de animago por otra que no sea un perro doméstico?

―Con todo el respeto, profesora, creo que es demasiado tarde para cambiar ahora.

―Muy bien. Señorita Lovegood, ¿ha conseguido dominar la transformación?

―Sí, profesora. Fue difícil, pero ya puedo.

Luna cerró los ojos y, con una pequeña sonrisa, se encogió rápidamente y tomó la foma de un zorro chino. Su pelo era de un rojo brillante, pero tenía un mechón rubio a lo largo del centro de la espalda. La criatura era pequeña, no más grande que un zorro común. Sacudió la cabeza y elevó los ojos para encontrarse con los de ellos. Era fácil reconocer aquellos ojos grises como los de Luna.

―Excelente, señorita Lovegood. Una transformación maravillosa y sin ningún problema. ¿Puedes volver ahora a tu forma normal?

Luna obedeció al instante y se quedó orgullosamente de pie junto a Hermione.

―Gracias, profesora.

McGonagall le mostró una sonrisa reservada y se volvió hacia Malfoy.

―Adelante, Malfoy.

―Tengo… dificultades con la transformación ―dijo dubitativo, como si estuviera admitiendo una derrota.

―No hay de qué preocuparse. Tienes que visualizar al animal en tu mente y tu transformación en ese animal… Tienes que visualizar, Malfoy.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba y se esforzaba para transformarse. Abrió los ojos.

―A mí no me funciona ―soltó con los dientes apretados.

―Practica durante los próximos días, por favor ―respondió McGonagall―. Longbottom, tú eres el siguiente.

Neville cerró los ojos, temblando visiblemente de frío.

―A… Ahora no puedo ―dijo con los dientes castañeteando mientras hablaba.

―_Ahora_, Longbottom.

Con un suspiro, cerró los puños y juntó las cejas con su atención puesta solo en transformarse. Tras diez minutos de pie pasando frío, McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

―Tienes que practicar. ¿Señorita Granger?

―Sí, profesora. Elegí a un pegaso porque representa muy bien mi personalidad y siempre he estado muy intere…

―Ya lo sabe, Granger. Te está pidiendo que te transformes, no que la aburras con la teoría ―interrumpió Malfoy, un poco cansado.

Hermione se transformó casi al instante en la hermosa criatura y ahora era más alta que los demás. Estiró las alas blancas, flexionándolas con cuidado. La cola era de color marrón oscuro y los ojos también, lo que la identificaba. El pegaso se mantuvo erguido y orgulloso, observándolos con algo semejante a una sonrisa.

―Excepcional, señorita Granger. Puedes transformarte de nuevo.

Hermione volvió a su forma normal de inmediato con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Gracias, profesora.

**Herederos~HGDMLLNL~**

Draco suspiró, con la mente en otro sitio mientras los herederos parloteaban entre ellos. Debían separarse después del almuerzo y Draco estaba temiendo el momento. No era porque les estuviera cogiendo apego a los herederos ―qué pensamiento más ridículo―, sino porque ahora le tocaba clase con Dumbledore. Ya estaba bastante confundido sin tener que hablar con _él_.

Las palabras de Snape todavía resonaban en los oídos de Draco cuatro días más tarde. "Arruinará tu vida, nunca serás el mismo otra vez. Lucha junto a los herederos". ¿Qué quería decir? Estaba intentando convencer a Draco de que matara al Señor Oscuro. ¿Por qué? Quería que Draco ayudara a derrotar al lado oscuro, a los mortífagos. Pero la pregunta que ardía en los pensamientos de Draco era que si lo haría. ¿Debía luchar con los herederos? ¿_Podía_ luchar con los herederos? Eso era harina de otro costal.

Estaba algo disgustado con su padrino por traicionar a sus compañeros e iguales al ponerse del lado de Dumbledore. Demonios, Snape había traicionado a Lucius, su padre. Técnicamente, Draco también. Debería ir corriendo a su padre y decirle cuáles eran las lealtades de Snape y sus consejos. Aunque Draco nunca haría eso, no a Snape. No hasta que supiera su posición en la guerra. Si Draco luchaba junto con su padre, entonces no tendría más remedio que traicionar a Snape. Sería necesario para que ganara su bando. Sin embargo, si luchaba junto con los herederos, Snape le protegería. Podría contarles mentiras a los mortífagos y esconderlo.

No, no. ¿En qué estaba _pensando_? Tenía que luchar junto con su padre. No había otra opción. No había nada que decidir ni que elegir. Eso ya lo había hecho su padre por él.

Aunque podía cambiar de parecer. Podía luchar junto con el bando de la luz si quisiera, pero las consecuencias… serían catastróficas. Por no mencionar que lucharía junto con gente a la que despreciaba, razas a las que despreciaba.

_¿Por qué?_ Esa pregunta también perseguía a Draco. ¿Por qué era necesario derramar tanta sangre? ¿Por qué razón luchaba cada bando? Los dos estaban causando más daño del necesario. El Señor Oscuro y Potter deberían batirse en duelo y dejar a los demás fuera del asunto. O Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro. Cualquiera de los dos valdría, pues poco creía Draco que Potter, un muchacho de dieciséis años, pudiera vencer a _Voldemort_.

Draco resistió un escalofrío. Hasta decir el nombre en su cabeza le daba miedo. Tendría que trabajar en ello.

―Sí, pero tienes que visualizarlo, Neville. ¿No sería genial enseñarles nuestras formas de animagos a nuestros amigos cuando lleguen? ―dijo Granger.

Lonbottom suspiró.

―Me podré en ello. Luna, ¿cómo lo haces tú? ―Neville sonrió y Draco se fijó en el constante rubor en las mejillas de Lovegood.

Draco alzó una ceja. Definitivamente, aquello era algo nuevo. Lovegood nunca había sido de las que se sonrojaban por los chicos y Draco casi podría haberse reído de Longbottom por no darse cuenta. Obviamente no era consciente de que a Lovegood le gustaba. Draco lo encontraba un tanto divertido.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor, donde iban a almorzar antes de separarse.

―No te preocupes, Neville. Seguro que tú y Malfoy se pondrán rápido al día.

Granger sonrió alegremente a Longbottom, quien se sonrojó.

Los ojos de Malfoy casi se abrieron de par en par, pues aquello era claramente un cumplido. ¿Por qué no decía Granger que él era demasiado torpe y que nunca podría conseguir hacer algo tan excepcional? ¿Había desistido? ¿Estaba intentando ser… _agradable_? O peor, ¿_**amigable**_? ¿Era aquella la manera de Granger de tenderle la mano como muestra de amistad? Draco se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Tampoco es que la hubiera aceptado.

Se llenó el plato e ignoró las conversaciones de los otros. Lupin estaba hoy con ellos y Draco no se molestó en hablarle. Draco no tenía nada en contra de él, _en serio_, pero no estaba de ánimos para hablar con él. Lo cierto era que le daba igual si era un hombre lobo. Después de todo, Fenrir Greyback era un amigo de la familia Malfoy. A pesar del hecho de que Draco odiaba a _ese_ hombre lobo, no le guardaba mucho rencor al que estaba sentado en la misma habitación que él. Fenrir era un hombre lobo cruel y despiadado que había mirado a Draco con hambre más de una vez.

¿Acaso quería Draco realmente luchar del lado de alguien como Fenrir? Fenrir era un mortífago de baja categoría que estaba ahí solo porque al Señor Oscuro le convenía y no era muy importante. No pertenecía al círculo interno de los mortífagos y lo llamaban a las filas raras veces. Sin embargo, Draco todavía hacía muecas de desagrado al pensar en trabajar con él. Qué hom… _criatura_ más repugnante.

Todas las creencias con las que le habían criado, todo lo que le habían grabado en la cabeza desde el primer día, eran aquellas por las que el lado oscuro luchaba. No podía ir en contra de ello… Pero ¿podía?

De todas formas, ¿cuáles eran sus creencias? Que los sangre sucia ―magos y brujas nacidos en familias muggles― eran inferiores y sucios. Que los sangre pura no debían asociarse con semejante mugre porque eran mejores y se merecían la magia que tenían.

… ¿Qué más? ¿Por qué otras cosas luchaba el lado oscuro? Simplemente Draco no lo pillaba. Snape le había dicho justo después de haber descubierto que era un heredero que Voldemort era de sangre mestiza. Si Voldemort era de sangre mestiza, entonces no era mejor que los sangre sucia, ¿no? Su padre era muggle, como el de Granger. Granger era una sangre sucia inferior… y, aún así, su padre tenía la misma procedencia que el de Voldemort. ¿Pero entonces de dónde venía la magia de Granger? ¿Acaso no la había robado? Por absurdo que fuera la idea de que hubiera robado la magia, la había conseguido. ¿Pero cómo?

Y Draco fue el segundo de los herederos que se dio cuenta de que había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

**~Herederos~HGDMLLNL~**

Su mente estaba concentrada, su nivel de atención al máximo y su determinación más fuerte que nunca. Levantó la mano y el jarrón se rompió al lado del anciano que estaba apoyado en la pared. El sonido resonó en la habitación y Draco se sintió lleno de júbilo. Por fin había dominado la telequinesis.

Levantó una vez más el brazo, elevó el libro y giró la muñeca. El libro salió dirigido hacia Dumbledore, pero el director lo paró antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

―Excelente, señor Malfoy. Parece que has dominado el arte de la telequinesis, aunque tendremos más clases porque necesitas derrotarme para que se te considere preparado.

Draco se despidió con la mano.

―Ya.

Recogió el libro, preparado para salir de la habitación, cuando la voz de Dumbledore lo paró.

―¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco?

A Draco no se le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que había vuelto a usar su nombre de pila y se giró despacio.

―No tengo ni idea de a lo que se refiere, profesor.

―Estoy bastante seguro de que sí. Tendrás que decidir pronto, pues no queda mucho tiempo para cambiar de bando.

―¿Qué?

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza.

―Tienes que decidirte, Draco. Puedes luchar del lado de tu padre o puedes luchar del nuestro. Yo no puedo obligarte por mucho que quisiera. ―Hizo una pausa y fijó sus ojos en los de Draco por un momento―. Tú sabes cuál es la elección correcta, señor Malfoy, ¿pero eres lo bastante valiente para hacerla?

―¡No sé de lo que me está hablando, pero no tiene derecho a insinuar que estoy a punto de convertirme en un mortífago! ¡Ni siquiera que lo estoy considerando!

―Tienes razón, pero yo también la tengo, ¿no?

Draco echaba chispas y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados de furia.

―¡Es mucho más difícil de lo que usted podría saber! No puede quedarse ahí de pie y afirmar que lo sabe _todo_ de mí, de mis pensamientos y mis elecciones… Porque, simplemente, _no_ lo sabe. Y estoy harto de que todos piensen que pueden elegir por mí. ¡Es mi elección! ¡Porque estoy harto de que tipos como _usted_ y mi padre me tengan dando vueltas! ―soltó antes de salir furioso por la puerta.

Dumbledore suspiró mientras observaba cómo Draco se marchaba antes de decir de manera casi inaudible:

―Puedo llevarle hasta la puerta, pero es él el que tiene que cruzarla.

**~Heirs~ DMHG~LLNL~~**

Hermione bajó furiosa las escaleras, enfadada y agitada. Snape no había aparecido y a ella la habían sentenciado a entrenar con Trelawney. Trelawney había soltado mentiras y predicciones falsas otra vez. ¿Qué Hermione se iba a enamorar este año? Imposible.

Trelawney tenía que estar como una olla para insinuarle cosas así a Hermione. Hermione se había marchado bruscamente de la habitación sin molestarse en mirar atrás mientras salía.

―Estúpida… Mentiras… Culpa suya… ―murmuraba Hermione por lo bajo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del castillo.

De repente, se tropezó con algo duro y blando a la vez, se tambaleó hacia delante y se calló al suelo. Ella y la otra persona gruñeron al mismo tiempo, frotándose las partes del cuerpo doloridas.

―Granger, ¿es que no puedes mirar hacia delante cuando caminas? ―se quejó, agarrándose el codo.

―¡Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti! ―Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes de que Hermione murmurara―: Es todo culpa de esa profesora estúpida. No tiene ni idea de lo que hace.

Hermione estaba hablando más consigo misma que con Malfoy, pero él respondió de todas formas.

―Te refieres a Sybil, me supongo. Afloja con ella… Yo creo que hace tiempo que perdió la cabeza. ―Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, de pie y limpiándose la ropa. Hermione oyó a Malfoy suspirar a su lado antes de decir en voz baja―: Hacen que esto de los herederos parezca maravilloso, ¿verdad? Y lo más que quisiera yo es no tener nada que ver con esto. ―El cansancio que Hermione había escuchado antes en el tono de Draco estaba ahí otra vez y su curiosidad se despertó, aunque estaba muy confundida. El rubio se puso rígido de repente, con los ojos fríos y distantes―. Bueno, mira por dónde vas la próxima vez, sangre sucia.

Entonces Draco se marchó por donde ella había venido, posiblemente en dirección a la sala común de los herederos. Hermione se quedó mirando la espalda de Malfoy mientras desaparecía.

Draco Malfoy acababa de abrirse a ella por un momento y él lo sabía.

**~Herederos~ DMHG~LLNL~~**

Luna volvía felizmente a la sala común dando visibles saltitos mientras caminaba. No solo Harry y Ginny iban a venir en diez días, ¡sino que Neville le había dicho que era tan amiga suya como lo era Hermione! Solo por eso Neville la había animado considerablemente. Había aliviado su corazón y quitado un peso de encima; hacía que se sintiera feliz. También le daba un subidón extra de confianza para decir le que él le gustaba como más que un amigo. Iba de camino a verle, pues sabía que estaría ahora en la sala común mientras que Hermione y Draco seguían entrenando.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su cara. Neville estaba sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y los ojos marrones brillantes de alegría mientras daban vueltas por un pergamino. Supuso que era una carta de Ginny o de Harry.

La idea de que ella le gustara a Neville le gustaba mucho y esperaba con todo su corazón que él correspondiera sus sentimientos. Si Neville se convertía en su novio, sería la chica más feliz de Inglaterra. Estaba lista para decirle que le gustaba como más que un amigo.

Finalmente, anunció su presencia.

―¿Neville?

Neville levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

―¡Luna! Justo la persona a la que quería ver.

―Neville, quiero decirte algo…

Neville casi _brinca_ encima de Luna.

―¡Luna! ¡Oh, Luna! No lo adivinarías nunca… ¡He superado lo de Hermione! Ya no me gusta. Ahora no es nada más que amistad.

El corazón de Luna latió más. ¡Eso era lo mejor que podía haber dicho! ¡Ya no estaba enamorado de Hermione y quizás Luna ahora ocupaba su lugar!

―Eso es genial, Neville ―le dijo sinceramente entusiasmada.

―Sí, lo es. De hecho, ahora me gusta otra persona.

―¿Oh?

Ahora su corazón se aceleró, pero no latía rápido. Observó a Neville con cuidado, pero no parecía nervioso. Probablemente, si estuviera a punto de pedirle salir, estaría nervioso, ¿no? Tartamudeando y equivocándose con las palabras, ¿no?

Neville puso la carta que había estado leyendo en las manos de Luna.

―Me gusta muchísimo Ginny… Me pregunto si ella consideraría al menos salir conmigo.

Los ojos de luna se abrieron de par en par, su le paralizó el cuerpo y la carta se le cayó de las manos. Su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos y casi podía oír el ruido que hacía.

Neville recogió la carta.

―No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Bueno, ahora me voy a escribir una respuesta.

Neville salió bailoteando de la habitación, dejando atrás a una Luna sorprendida y abatida.

Luna se prometió a sí misma que no lloraría.

**~Herederos~ DMHG~ LLNL~~**

**_Pero supongo que siempre ha sido así. Querer ser amada… encontrar a alguien que haga que el corazón te duela en el buen sentido. (Brooke Davis, _One Tree Hill_)._**

_Mamá:_

_Ha sido un día duro. Hacía tiempo que no era tan duro… ¿por qué nadie me quiere? ¿O por qué solo deciden que lo hacen en el último minuto? Me siento hecha pedazos… perdida… traicionada. ¿Por quién? No estoy segura. Se suponía que a Neville no le gustaba Ginevra Weasley. Se suponía que me amaría a mí. Se suponía que me amaría y me cuidaría. No puedo ni llorar, madre. No sé por qué, pero no me lo permito. Solo derramaré lágrimas por mi familia, pues nada que sea menos importante las merece. Tú solías decir eso. "No se merecen tus lágrimas, Lulu." Esos matones no se merecían mis lágrimas y tampoco Neville se las merece. Eligió a Ginny y yo tendré que vivir con eso. Tendré que ser feliz. Después de todo, si amas a alguien, tienes que dejarlo marchar. Si no vuelve a ti, nunca fue tuyo. _

_La cosa es que Neville nunca fue mío. Nunca ha dicho que sintiera algo más que amistad y nunca me dio falsas esperanzas. Yo solo necesitaba sentir algo. Necesitaba sentirme amada y apreciada. Quizás estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Quizás… me tendí una trampa para herirme. Me dejé llevar por las emociones y el anhelo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que en realidad me gustase Neville. No, me gustaba. Pero él y Ginevra están mejor juntos; puedo sentirlo. Aunque todavía duele, que me rechacen… Casi como te rechazaran a ti. Él no sabía que a mí me gustaba, pero eso no hace las cosas más fáciles. ¡Se suponía que tenía que confesar su amor por mí! Estoy confundida y mis emociones están revueltas. Ya no digo cosas con sentido. Una de mis mitades grita de alegría por Neville y Ginny; la otra llora abatida. _

_Este es el momento en el que las hijas van a sus madres en busca de respuestas. Te echo de menos y es en estos momento cuanto te echo más de menos que nunca. ¿Qué es una hija sin su madre? ¿La respuesta? Una niña solitaria caminando en sus recuerdos. _

_Te quiero,_

_Luna_

Las lágrimas manchaban la página mientras Luna Lovegood cerraba con brusquedad el diario de cuero y lo ponía en el armario. Apagó la luz y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Definitivamente no iba a llorar ahora, no después de habérselo prometido a su madre también. Ella no era Hermione Granger. Ella no podía desahogar sus emociones en un río de lágrimas. No lo _haría._

Así que hizo lo que podía: cerró los ojos y deseó que ocurriera lo mejor. Porque tenía esperanza y optimismo en la gente y el mundo estaba decayendo y no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para pararlo.

**Herederos~ DMHG~LLNL~~**

_**N/A: Quizás no era el final que estaban esperando, pero una tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer ;)**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_

―_Está pasando algo, Gin… Algo va a pasar seguro…_

―_¡Eres un paranoico! ―se rió ella._

_**Oh, sí… Las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes. Casi puedo oírles decir: "¡Ya era hora!"**_

_**N/T: Bueno, parece que, a pesar de estar tan ocupada últimamente, me he esforzado por actualizar. Siento estar un poco desaparecida, pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas para la universidad y hasta junio no estaré completamente libre T_T. Intentaré sacar un capítulo de cuando en cuando si puedo y si me quedan fuerzas :)**_

_**Sobre la encuesta del capítulo anterior, veamos quién ha ganado n_n**_

**Heredero favorito:  
Draco 4 **  
Hermione 3  
Luna 0  
Neville 0

**Profesor favorito:**  
**Snape 4 **  
Dumbledore 1  
Moody 0  
Lupin 1  
McGonagall1  
Laney 0

**Otros personajes:  
**Blaise 1  
**Theo 4  
**Harry 2  
Ginny 0  
Dean 0  
Lucius 0

_**Los resultado han sido CASI iguales que en el original. ¡El único cambio es que los lectores ingleses prefieren a Blaise en vez de a Theo! En todo caso, como la autora también dijo, ¡hoy debería ser el Día Nacional de Slytherin! ¡Tres hurras por Slytherin! :D**_


	22. Dreams of children

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores  
Capítulo Veintiuno: Dreams of Children**

_I sat alone with the dreams of children (Me senté solo con los sueños de los niños)  
Weeping willows and tall dark building, (Sauces llorones y altos edificios oscuros)  
Ive caught a fashion from the dreams of children (He cogido una costumbre de los sueños de los niños)  
But woke up sweating from this modern nightmare, and (Pero me desperté sudando de esta moderna pesadilla, y)  
I was alone, no one was there (Estaba solo, no había nadie)_

_I caught a glimpse from the dreams of children (Eché un vistazo a los sueños de los niños)  
I got a feeling of optimism (Y experimenté un sentimiento de optimismo)  
But woke up to a grey and lonely picture (Pero me desperté en un panorama gris y solitario)  
The streets below left me feeling dirty, and (Las calles bajo mis pies hacen que me sienta sucio)_

_I was alone, no one was there (Estaba solo, no había nadie)  
I was alone, no one was there (Estaba solo, no había nadie)_

_Somethings gonna crack on your dreams tonight... (Algo se va a resquebrajar en tus sueños esta noche…)  
You will crack on your dreams tonight (Tú te vas a resquebrajar en tus sueños esta noche)_

_I fell in love with the dreams of children (Me enamoré de los sueños de los niños)  
I saw a vision of all the happy days (Vi una visión de los días felices)  
Ive caught a fashion from the dreams of children (He cogido una costumbre de los sueños de los niños)  
But woke up sweating from this modern nightmare, and (Pero me desperté sudando de esta moderna pesadilla, y)_

_I was alone, no one was there (Estaba solo, no había nadie)  
I was alone, no one was there (Estaba solo, no había nadie)_

_Somethings gonna crack on your dreams tonight... (Algo se va a resquebrajar en tus sueños esta noche…)  
You will crack on your dreams tonight (Tú te vas a resquebrajar en tus sueños esta noche)_

_You will choke on your dreams tonight (Te vas a ahogar en tus sueños esta noche)_

_"Dreams of Children" Jam ("Sueños de los niños" Jam)_

**18 de diciembre **

La clase estaba en silencio. El único sonido era el rasgueo de las plumas contra los pergaminos y el suspiro ocasional de algún alumno. La habitación brillaba con los amables rayos de sol que venían de la ventana, pero Harry no podía evitar sentir que había una gran nube amenazadora sobre sus cabezas.

El colegio nunca había estado tan tranquilo; todos estaban en alerta permanente… tenías que estarlo. Ahora los prefectos iban en parejas y nunca se separaban. Algunos habían devuelto sus insignias de prefectos porque no querían arriesgarse.

Atacaban a estudiantes de noche, ataques no provocados e irreflexivos solo porque el otro apoyaba ideas diferentes. No se habían atrevido a atacar a Harry o a sus amigos, pero aún así él conocía a algunos a los que habían hecho daño. No habían herido a nadie de gravedad y lo peor había sido un brazo roto, pero era una experiencia escalofriante. Todos parecían caminar por la cuerda floja, temerosos de que si decían algo fuera de lugar, alguien perdería los estribos. No era una situación agradable y Harry empezaba a estar harto.

Desde luego, había a quien le daba igual y que todavía decía lo que quería, pero eran pocos y aislados. Harry y Ginny eran ejemplos de ello. Decían lo que querían sin importarles las consecuencias. Probablemente era un poco egoísta por su parte, pero confiaban en que los estudiantes no serían capaces de ganarles en un duelo. De todas formas, habían muy pocos que se habrían atrevido a desafiar a cualquiera de los dos.

El Gran Comedor era ahora un lugar deprimente. Un lugar que antes bullía de vida y parloteos se había atenuado y oscurecido. Algunos hablaban en susurros, otros hablaban con normalidad, fingiendo despreocupación.

Slytherin era la peor casa de lejos. Cualquiera podía ver que estaba dividida; se veía claramente en todas las comidas. Había un espacio visible en el medio de la mesa que estaba vacío. Los partidarios de Voldemort se sentaban a la derecha y los partidarios del bando de la luz a la izquierda. Los alumnos que no eran partidarios de ninguno se solían sentar a la izquierda simplemente porque los partidarios de Voldemort los insultaban y se reían de ellos o intentaban convencerlos de que Voldemort era un "gran genio".

Harry oyó a McGonagall suspirar mientras sus ojos observaban la clase y se preguntó brevemente cómo los profesores estarían lidiando con ello.

―Finalizaremos la clase en cinco minutos. Terminen los trabajos sobre los animagos y preséntenlos en clase el viernes. No se permiten retrasos o excusas. ―Su mirada pareció fijarse en Harry en ese momento y él tuvo la cortesía de sonrojarse.

Cargó los libros en la mochila y esperó pacientemente a que Dean guardara sus cosas. Iba de una clase a otra con Dean y Seamus. En realidad, a Harry no le gustaba y a veces iba él solo porque Seamus desconfiaba un poco de él todo el tiempo. A Harry le fastidiaba que le preguntaran constantemente por algo que le perseguía. No quería hablar de su padrino muerto o del sociópata homicida que intentaba matarlo.

Hizo una mueca por dentro; eso había sonado fuerte.

La muerte de Sirius aún le hacía daño y le dolía todavía pensar en ello, pero la muerte de Ron aún plagaba su consciencia… y subconsciencia. A veces Ron aparecía en sus sueños, pero no siempre eran pesadillas basadas en la agonía del 19 de octubre. A veces soñaba que era un día normal en el que él, Ron y Hermione reían y bromeaban en clase.

Le dolía el corazón de ganas de ver a sus amigos y el único consuelo que tenía era que _vería_ a Hermione otra vez. Los echaban tanto de menos. Era más que anhelo lo que sentía desde que era pequeño. Era un sentimiento que ningún autor podría describir y ningún poeta podría expresar.

A veces se sentía machacado. Atrapado.

A veces Harry Potter sentía que no había esperanza en el mundo.

Sin embargo, siempre que pensaba eso, una carta de una Ravenclaw rubia alegraba mucho todo. Tenía la habilidad de transformar un cielo gris en uno soleado. El corazón de Harry daba un brinco cada vez que pensaba en ver a Luna y a Hermione en Navidad, pues estaba previsto que fuera la peor Navidad desde que tenía diez años. No le malinterpretes; estaba emocionado de ver a Neville también, pero no se podía comparar con la emoción de ver a Luna y a Hermione otra vez.

Harry echaba de menos el cariño y la compasión de Hermione, pero también echaba de menos su lado mandón, sus sermones y el cómo nunca se acobardaba cuando Harry estaba de mal humor. Se lo hacía ver y le decía que parara.

Sí, Harry echaba mucho de menos a Hermione.

―¿Cuánto conseguiste hacer del trabajo en clase, Harry? ―preguntó Dean, caminando con Harry hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.

―Ocho centímetros.

―No está mal. Parvati se puso a escribirme notas, así que no hice mucho. ―Puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry sonrió.

―Dale una oportunidad.

―Le _dije_ que me gustaba Padma y le da igual. Dice que no debería importar porque son gemelas.

―Ya… ―Sus palabras se apagaron cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando heridos por toda la estancia al instante. Harry no era un chismoso, pero le gustaba saber lo que pasaba.

―¿Viste _El Profeta_ esta mañana? ―preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

―No. Me quedé dormido. ¿Qué decía?

Ginny suspiró.

―Anoche encontraron muertos a los Lonson en su casa. ―Ginny parecía incómoda―. También mataron a los hijos. Los torturaron antes. Fue espantoso.

Harry apretó los puños.

―Criminales enfermos.

―Se me ocurren palabras mejores para describirlos ―gruñó Ginny y Harry sintió que sus ojos se suavizaban a pesar de la rabia que hervía en su interior. Ginny notó el cambio sutil en su conducta―. ¿Qué?

―Eres divertida cuando te enfadas, Gin. ―Dean intentó sonreír, pero la melancolía y la desesperación en sus ojos lo delataban. Las muertes tenían un fuerte impacto en todos sin importar si conocían a las víctimas o no.

Harry se movió con incomodidad.

―El Comedor parece… diferente esta noche.

―Sí, parece un poco tenso, ¿verdad? ―concordó Dean, echando un vistazo a la habitación.

―Eso es quedarse muy corto ―bufó Ginny.

La mirada de Harry se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin y los murmullos de los que estaban en el lado derecho no se le pasaron desapercibidos.

―¿Qué crees que están murmurando?

Ginny movió la mano para quitarle importancia.

―Apuesto a que no es nada. Son muy reservados.

―No… Está pasando algo, Ginny. Algo va a pasar seguro.

―¡Eres un paranoico! ―se rió ella.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

―No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que hay gato encerrado.

―Quizás. ―Ginny se encogió de hombros―. Pero creo que los dos están sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Quiero decir, solo porque unos rastreros, enfermos, repulsivos, patéticos… ―Ginny gritó cuando se cayó de repente al piso, estupefacta.

―¿Ginny? ―gritaron Dean y Harry al unísono, y luego buscaron la fuente del hechizo.

Un Slytherin de séptimo, Spencer Latelly, estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y giraba la varita entre los dedos con expresión orgullosa. Los puños de Harry se apretaron otra vez.

―Latelli ―rechinó.

A Spencer se le conocía por lanzar hechizos a estudiantes insospechados, la mayoría de Gryffindor. Todos sabían que estaba desesperado por unirse a Voldemort y molestaba a Pansy Parkinson todos los días, quien a su vez lo ignoraba. No se sabía si Pansy era una mortífaga o no, pero Harry consideraba que no tenía lo que había que tener. Había menos mortífagas que mortífagos. Las mortífagas eran despiadadas y Pansy no lo era. Era seguro que no habría sido capaz de torturar o matar a alguien.

―¡Harry, no!

Pero la advertencia de Dean fue inútil y Harry sacó rápidamente su varita.

―¡_Aguamenti_!

Un chorro de agua surgió de la punta de la varita de Harry y golpeó a Spencer justo en el pecho. La fuerza lo envió contra la pared de atrás.

Spencer se levantó aturdido.

―Vas a pagar por esto, Potter.

―¡_Cofringo_! ¡_Protego_! ―gritaron los dos a la vez. El _confringo_ de Spencer rebotó en el escudo de Harry, golpeó a un Ravenclaw de séptimo y lo dejó inconsciente.

―¡Eh, Latelli! ¡Mira a dónde apuntas! ―gritó el chico que estaba al lado del Ravenclaw―. ¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

El hechizo golpeó a Ken Sawyer, el mejor amigo de Spencer, y el duelo comenzó. Finalmente, todo Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw se puso a pelear. Maldiciones de todos los colores, excepto por los peligrosos colores de las imperdonables, volaban por el comedor golpeando a estudiantes, platos y paredes. A veces algún profesor tenía que esquivar para que no le golpearan. Los Hufflepuff observaban preocupados. Sin embargo, no tardaron en darle a alguno de ellos y entonces los Hufflepuff también se unieron al duelo gigantesco. La gente caía inconsciente por toda la estancia solo para ser despertados con un _Ennervate_ de un amigo.

En pocas palabras, era un caos.

Y Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso.

―¡Paren esta pelea _sin sentido_! ―gritó en vano porque nadie podía escucharle. Cada vez más enfadado, Dumbledore elevó las manos―. ¡_Desmaius_! ―La fuerza de la magia de Dumbledore paralizó a medio comedor, pero enseguida los otros profesores hicieron el hechizo en los demás―. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Son todos una decepción por no decir más! Con esta pelea no se consigue _nada_. ―Dumbledore hablaba con tanta fiereza que Harry se asustó por un momento―. Todos están en la misma situación; esta guerra no es un peso que deban cargar ustedes. ¡Ni siquiera deberían involucrarse! Este acto de violencia no quedará sin castigo y todos serán castigados por los respectivos jefes de sus casas. _Nunca _había estado tan decepcionado y desilusionado de mis alumnos. Son todos una decepción, no solo para los profesores compañeros y familias, sino para ustedes mismos. Si se hacen daño, ¿qué pasará con sus familias? Lo último que necesitan ellos es esto. Lo último que necesitan ustedes es esto. Vuelvan a los dormitorios _de inmediato_. Mañana hablaré con quienes empezaron esta pelea―. Dumbledore terminó y se giró al instante para susurrarle algo a McGonagal antes de deshacer el hechizo y marcharse con calma.

Todos parecían en estado de shock por un momento.

―¿Desde cuándo Dumbledore tiene tanto genio?

Harry le lanzó a Lavender una mirada de enfado, pero salió del Comedor. _Él _estaba hecho una furia. Consigo mismo, con Spencer y con sus compañeros. ¿Por qué no podían haberlo dejado en algo entre él y Spencer? Los dos estaban buscando a alguien para desahogar sus frustraciones y había dado la casualidad de encontrarse.

**~Herederos~ DMHG~ NLLL~**

Harry releyó la carta una vez más, asegurándose de que lo había leído todo. Simplemente era algo difícil de entender, algo que hacía que se mareara. Si esto podía pasar, entonces todo era posible. ¿Qué podía haber pasado que era tan malo?

¿Cómo podía _Luna Lovegood_ perder la esperanza?

Si para ella no había esperanza, entonces no había posibilidades para los demás. Harry se masajeó con cuidado el puente de la nariz, sintiendo venir el dolor de cabeza. Se suponía que Luna no era una persona depresiva y rencorosa. Se suponía que era vivaz y optimista. No importaba lo pasteloso que sonara: Luna era la luz de Harry en los oscuros días de Hogwarts.

Harry puso la carta con cuidado en el reposabrazos del sillón, sacudiendo la cabeza con solemnidad. ¿Qué diablos podría haberle pasado a Luna para que perdiera la esperanza? ¿Para hacerle sentir que no había final, que todo se iba a derrumbar y quemar? Tendría que preguntarle a Neville y a Hermione, pero no ahora mismo. Su estómago estaba rugiendo sonoramente porque casi no había comido nada. De hecho, solo se había comido una papa cuando a Ginny le lanzaron el hechizo. Ginny se había puesto furiosa cuando Dean la despertó y se había puesto a lanzar hechizos rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Por una vez, Harry había estado feliz por el temperamento impetuoso de Ginny.

No obstante, Harry tenía hambre. Ginny se había ido hacía tiempo a su dormitorio, cansada y enfadada de la cena. Dean también se había ido diciendo que no había dormido la noche anterior, pero Harry sabía que solo quería hablar a solas con Seamus. Los dos no se habían llevado bien desde que Harry había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Dean. Seamus y Harry se llevaban bien, pero a veces se peleaban.

Con un suspiro, Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros. Era después del toque de queda y, si le pillaban, Dumbledore lo freiría.

Harry estaba bastante abatido después de leer la carta de Luna. La había escrito ayer ―lo que era sorprendente porque había llegado muy rápido― así lo que sea que le pasara, debía haber ocurrido en la última semana. No podía ni empezar a imaginarse lo que le había pasado a su amiga y había decidido dejar de pensar en ello por ahora.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Había estado pensando mucho en Luna últimamente y esperaba con ganas sus cartas cada semana. Hablaba de ella con Ginny a veces, pero la pelirroja no parecía muy entusiasmada de hablar de Luna. No sabía si Ginny y Luna se habían escrito, pero sospechaba que Luna escribía más a Harry que a Ginny y que Ginny estaba un poco molesta por ello.

Igualmente, Neville escribía a Ginny mucho más que a Harry, lo que lo desconcertaba un poco, pues no sabía que Neville fuera tan amigo de ella. Suponía que había estado demasiado preocupado para notarlo. Ya sabes, con lo del sociópata homicida detrás de él.

Últimamente tenía más espacio para respirar, pues, aunque la gente estaba más interesada en los herederos, la conmoción había pasado y muy pocas veces le preguntaban sobre ellos. Cho Chang ya no podía escribir sobre ellos porque la habían sacado del colegio cuando asesinaron a sus padres. Se decía que volvería después de Navidades. Qué Navidades más horribles pasaría Cho Chang. Harry lo sentía por ella y pos su familia. Iban a pasar las Navidades de luto. Igual que los Weasleys.

Aunque, conociendo a los Weasleys, intentarían animarse y pasárselo bien. Harry estaba, hasta cierto punto, aliviado de que iba a ir al castillo de los herederos Durante las Navidades porque todavía no podía enfrentarse a los Weasleys. Sí, era infantil y cobarde de su parte, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Traería de vuelta muchos recuerdos dolorosos y la culpabilidad. Se culpaba a sí mismo de la muerte de Ron porque realmente _era_ su culpa. Si el nombre de Harry no hubiera estado en la profecía, entonces Ron no hubiera muerto. Era tan simple como eso y, aún así, no lo habían evitado.

¿Por qué?

Dumbledore debería haber sabido que los miembros de las familias de los herederos iban a ser asesinados después de Xeno, así que por qué no había intentado proteger a los Weasley, los Granger, los Longbottom e incluso los Malfoy?

_¿Por qué?_

Pero la pregunta no iba a encontrar respuesta, no a menos que se la preguntara a Dumbledore y eso seguro que no iba a ocurrir.

Harry se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en las cocinas, alargó el brazo despistado para hacerle cosquillas a la pera y pegó un brinco cuando tocó la mano de alguien más.

Miró a la derecha y vio a Blaise Zabini con una ceja levantada en señal de diversión y pregunta.

―¿Zabini? -preguntó Harry con lo que pareció un gruñido.

―El único e incomparable. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? ―preguntó con frialdad.

Harry fulminó a Zabini con la mirada.

―Buscaba algo para comer, obviamente. ―Hizo una pausa―: ¿Es por eso por lo que tú estás aquí?

Una sonrisita apareció en la cara de Zabini.

―Sí, bueno, no cené mucho.

Zabino le hizo cosquillas a la pera y los dos entraron, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos.

―Oh, ¿tú también participaste?

―¿Y quién no? Tienes que tener más cuidado, Potter. No podemos permitir que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico esté lanzando hechizos en el Gran Comedor ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―Cállate, Zabini ―respondió Harry, irritado.

Zabini rió.

―Ah, ¿al pobrecito de Potter no le gusta su apodo? ―Se rió un poco más antes de llamar―: ¿Lily?

Harry se quedó inmóbil.

―¿Lily?

Blaise lo ojeó antes de hablar.

―Sí… es el nombre de mi antigua elfina doméstica. La liberamos cuando teníamos demasiados elfos y vino aquí… No estaba muy complacida con que la liberáramos, pero cuando le dije que podía estar en Hogwarts conmigo se tranquilizó. Yo no la habría liberado, pero ahora tenemos demasiados elfos.

―Ya veo. No voy a darle más vueltas a eso. ¿En qué lado de la mesa te sientas?

Aunque la pregunta era un poco vaga, Blaise sabía exactamente lo que Harry le estaba preguntando. Observó a Potter cuidadosamente por un momento antes de contestar.

―En la izquierda.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento sin saber si aceptar al otro o si insultarlo. Una voz interrumpió el ensueño de ambos.

―¿Señor Zabini?

―¡Lilly! Me preguntaba dónde estabas. ¿Puedes traerme la cena? Ya sabes lo que me gusta. No comí mucho en la cena.

―Por supuesto, ¡Lilly no se sorprende, señor!

Harry alzó una ceja en respuesta a la conversación, pero no comentó y llamó a Dobby en su lugar.

―¡Harry Potter! ¡Hacía tiempo que Dobby no veía a Harry Potter!

―Lo sé, Dobby, y lo siento. He estado ocupado.

―Dobby siente mucho lo de Weasley.

Harry sonrió.

―Gracias, Dobby. ¿Puedo cenar, Dobby? Me perdí la cena.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Dobby estará encantado de prepararle algo a Harry Potter!

Harry suspiró. ¿Es que Dobby no podía llamarle solo por su nombre de pila? Se sentó en una pequeña encimera, en frente de Blaise, esperaba pacientemente sentado su comida. Blaise lo estaba evaluando con la mirada.

―¿Vas a ser un prejuicioso con todos los Slytherin, Potter?

―Por supuesto que no. Solo desconfío un poco de tu elección teniendo en cuenta de quién te rodeas.

―¿Theo? No le haría daño ni a una mosca. Creo que odia más a Quién-Tú-Sabes que los Gruffindors tuyos.

―No hablo de Nott. Ya sabes a quién me refiero.

―¿Al que está ahora mismo ayudando a tus amigos? ―respondió Blaise con frialdad.

Harry suspiró.

―No estoy para peleas, Zabini. No me gusta Malfoy, no. No sé de qué lado está. ―Dudó antes de continuar―. Pero… Luna me ha convencido de que le dé el beneficio de la duda.

Blaise rió amargamente.

―No necesita el beneficio de la duda. Nadie lo necesita, así que bájate de tu pedestal, Salvador.

Harry se sintió avergonzado.

―No lo decía así… Espera, ¿qué me importa? Pero Malfoy sí que necesita el beneficio de la duda. Sin él, Hermione y Neville nunca lo aceptarían.

―Él no quiere que ellos lo acepten. Y mucho menos tú. Además, creo que Granger puede pensar por sí sola.

Los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron. ¿Era aquello un cumplido velado?

―Sí que puede. Pero Malfoy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien y Hermione elegiría enseguida ponerse de mi lado antes que del suyo.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

―Tienes un ego que rivaliza el de Draco.

―¡Ni hablar!

―Sí que sí.

Los dos no pudieron evitar reírse con una respuesta tan infantil y la tensión se alivió.

―Mira, Potter, en lo esencial estamos en el mismo barco, así que ignorémonos o hablemos, pero no nos insultemos. Estamos del mismo lado.

Harry asintió.

―¿Entonces, trato?

Blaise se quedó callado antes de asentir.

―Trato.

**~Herederos~ HGDM~NLLL~**

**19 de diciembre**

_2 de la mañana._

Harry se fue a la cama a las 2 de la mañana con los deberes terminados y el apetito saciado. Su encuentro con Blaise Zabini había sido sorprendente como mínimo, pero le pareció que era buena compañía. No es que se lo fuera a contar a nadie, pues habían acordado mantener su encuentro en secreto. No es que estuvieran avergonzados, pero no querían crear más conmoción de la que ya había. Blaise era mucho más reservado que Theo, pero mucho menos frío que Malfoy. Hablaron mayormente de cosas superficiales, pero había sido divertido hablar con alguien nuevo, pues Dean y Seamus a veces eran demasiado diferentes de Harry. No se iba a convertir en el mejor amigo de Blaise, pero se entendían.

Pero seguramente no hablarían otra vez.

Aunque el mal presentimiento de Harry no desaparecía; sentía como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Era una corazonada, un instinto, y no podía deshacerse de él. Ginny le había llamado ridículo, Blaise no le había dado importancia, Dean había sacudido la cabeza con comprensión ―como si Harry estuviera loco― y Seamos le había llamado chiflado con cariño. _Qué gente tan maravillosa_, pensó Harry secamente.

Harry necesitaba dormir, así que empezó a pensar en un futuro sin Voldemort. Lo hacía cada noche, pero muy rara vez soñaba con un futuro sin ese monstruo. Soñaba que vivía con alguno de sus amigos, que jugaba al quidditch, que iba de compras y hasta que conocía a chicas. Extrañamente, la mayoría de las chicas eran rubias. Era raro porque Harry pensaba que terminaría saliendo con Ginny. En realidad, Ginny no le gustaba, pero podría si salieran juntos un tiempo.

Pero en realidad no podía hacerle eso a ella.

En su pequeño mundo de fantasía, Ginny estaba en un tour por Europa con su equipo de quidditch en el que jugaba como cazadora. Hermione iba subiendo puestos en el Ministerio, asombrado a todos con su intelecto e inteligencia puras. Neville estaba casado y trabajaba en Hogwarts de profesor de Herbología, contento y satisfecho. Los We…

―¡Potter, Thomas y Finnigan! ―llamó McGonagall y Harry notó con sorpresa que su voz tenía una leve nota de pánico―. Cojan su ropa y sus varitas. Luego bajen al Gran Comedor _inmediatamente_.

Dean y Seamus emepezaron a cambiarse de topa enseguida para evitar la vergüenza de cambiarse en el baño― mientras Harry se apresuraba tras McGonagall.

―¡Espere! ¡Profesora! ―McGonagall se giró con una expresión de precavida―. ¿Qué está pasando?

La profesora hizo una pausa.

―Los mortífagos… Están atacando.

Harry se tambaleó, mareado. Le apoyó contra la pared, intentando entender la situación.

―¡Harry! ―Esa voz conocida―. ¡Harry!

Harry se giró y sus ojos enseguida se iluminaron de felicidad, olvidando por un momento el frenesí que lo rodeaba.

**~Herederos~ HGDM~NLLL~**

_**N/A: Lo sé soy mala lol. Recordad las fechas de este capítulo porque las necesitarán un poco para el siguiente. El nombre de la madre de Harry se escribe "Lily", pero el nombre de la elfina es el de la flor, o sea, "Lilly". **_

_**Avance del capítulo 22:  
**Era una clase normal con Trelawney... cuando Luna lo vio._

_**N/T: Sí, la autora es mala ¬¬. Y yo soy buena, que estoy sacando tiempo hasta de debajo de las piedras para traducir los dos fics que tengo ahí :), así que quiéranme y ámenme con todo su corazón xD. La cosa se pone interesante, ¿no? Espero poder traducir el siguiente capítulo pronto n_n. ¡Nos vemos!**_


	23. When September ends

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores  
Capítulo Veintitrés: Wake me up When September Ends  
**

_Summer has come and passed (El verano ha llegado y ha pasado)  
The innocent can never last (Lo inocente nunca puede durar)  
wake me up when September ends (Despiértame cuando termine septiembre)_

_As my memory rests (Mientras mi memoria descansa,)  
but never forgets what I lost (pero nunca olvida lo que he perdido)  
wake me up when September ends (Despiértame cuando termine septiembre)_

_"Wake me up when September Ends" Green Day_

**~Herederos~ DMHG~NLLL~**

**18 de diciembre**

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo mientras atacaba su desayuno con fiereza. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y con aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba enfadada consigo misma porque, bueno, no podía encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que habían estado arremolinándose en su cabeza durante días y estaba enfadada con los demás porque era culpa de ellos que las preguntas no hubieran sido contestadas para empezar. También estaba bastante molesta por el hecho de que ellos no parecían controlar sus emociones.

Fuera lo que fuera por lo que los otros herederos estaban pasando, Hermione podía sentirlo con fuerza. Las emociones llegaban de ellos en oleadas aquella mañana y Hermione tenía dificultades para diferenciar entre sus propias emociones y las de ellos.

Sin embargo, lo acabó consiguiendo.

Luna estaba terriblemente triste; Draco estaba tenso e inquieto; y Neville estaba loco de alegría. No era una mezcla fácil de soportar, por no mencionar sus sentimientos de frustración también. Normalmente, Hermione pillaba las cosas con rapidez, encontraba respuestas con facilidad y simplemente sabía la mayoría de las cosas que se preguntaban. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente.

No podía decidir si confiar en Malfoy y Snape y no estaba segura de si eran sinceros, de si eran cobardes. Si no se decidían por un bando o si lo hacían porque les beneficiaba. Porque había un camino más fácil: el lado oscuro.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Hermione era consciente de que nunca podría forzar ―o incluso persuadir― a Malfoy para que luchara en el bando de la luz. Tampoco se rebajaría a ese nivel, pero él lo rechazaría igualmente.

Aunque si Malfoy los guiaba a una trampa, tendrían un gran problema. Un problema como un cataclismo. ¿Pero no lo habría hecho ya? Hermione suspiró para sus adentros; tendría que dejar a un lado el tema por ahora. Intentaría sacarlo de su mente, desvanecer sus pensamientos y desterrar sus preguntas.

No era una hazaña fácil, pero tenía trabajo que hacer hoy. Después de todo, era la asignatura de entrenamiento físico lo que determinaría la felicidad de todos ellos en Navidad. Los cuatro herederos tendrían que trabajar juntos para intentar superar la asignatura a tiempo y evitar entrenamiento físico el día de Navidad.

Oh, qué felicidad.

Una ola de desespero golpeó a Hermione y jadeó ruidosamente. Era increíble. E increíblemente fastidioso.

Sí, Hermione estaba siendo bastante egoísta e insensible en ese momento, pero creía que tenía razones para serlo. Se estaba entrenando y arriesgando la vida por otros; se merecía enfadarse de vez en cuando.

―¡Luna! ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Hermione de repente.

―Relájate, Granger. La vena de tu cabeza parece a punto de explotar. ―Malfoy señaló con pereza la frente de Hermione y Hermione le lanzó una mirada enfada a Malfoy.

―No empieces, Malfoy. No estoy de humor para tus follones.

―¿Follones? ―dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

―No pasa nada, Hermione. ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo? ―Luna sonrió y Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

―Puedo sentirlo… En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué ha pasado? No puedo leer tu mente porque por alguna razón no se me está permitido. ¡Pero cuéntamelo, por favor! Estoy sometida a todas tus fuertes emociones… Se necesita mucho trabajo para distinguir entre las mías y las tuyas, así que dímelo para que dejes de estar triste y pueda empezar a ser normal otra vez.

―¿Cuál es tu definición de "normal"? ―resopló Malfoy.

―Deberías decirle a Hermione lo que te pasa, Luna. Probablemente pueda ayudarte… Estamos hablando de Hermione. ―Neville le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada a Hermione.

―Es solo… ―Luna hizo una pausa―. Vale.

―Bien. No querría que te pasara nada, Luna ―Neville se giró entonces hacia Hermione―. Voy a enviarle esta carta a Gin. Nos veremos todos en el campo a la hora de clase ―finalizó Neville con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y allí estaba. Ese sentimiento de completa desesperanza y abatimiento. De repente, todo tenía sentido y Hermione se quedó mirando la espalda de Neville con ojos como platos antes de mirar a Luna.

―¿No fue bien?

Luna elevó la vista hacia Hermione, asombrada de que hubiera averiguado porqué estaba triste. Sin importarle que Malfoy estuviera en la habitación, Luna asintió despacio y dejó salir un suave «no».

―Oh, Luna. ―Hermione se levantó y se abrió paso hacia Luna antes de engullirla en un abrazo.

―Voy a… marcharme… ahora. ―Malfoy se levantó, mirando a las chicas de manera extraña antes de salir de la habitación.

―Estoy exagerando, Hermione. Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Es que nunca le voy a gustar a nadie? Todo lo que quiero es alguien que me quiera, alguien cuya cara se ilumine cada vez que me vea, que me ofrezca la chaqueta cuando hace frío incluso si él siente el mismo frío, alguien que busque excusas para abrazarme sólo porque le gusta sostenerme. Quiero eso. Quiero querer a alguien que me quiera también.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

―A mí me parece que estabas enamorada de la idea del amor más que de Neville.

―Yo… yo no usaría a alguien así.

―No dudo de que lo hicieras sin intención, pero hay muchos chicos ahí fuera que competirán por tu atención cuando esta guerra se termino. La gente te quiere, Luna. Sé que Neville te quiere, te quiere como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Harry también te quiere como… como una de sus mejores amigas. Ginny te quiere como una amiga. Y Luna, sinceramente no sé donde estaría _yo_ sin tú típica felicidad inalterable. Te has convertido en una gran amiga, Luna, y no solo para mí. Hasta Malfoy se preocupa por ti hasta cierto punto. ¡Merlín, eres la única a la que habla sin insultos! ―Hermione le cogió la barbilla con la mano―. No pienses que no te quieren, Luna. Es tan absurdo como yo… ¡haciéndome amiga de todos los de Slytherin! ¿Me prometes que no pensarás así otra vez?

Luna se quedó sentada en silecio durante un momento, maravillándose ante la chica que estaba delante de ella.

―Sí. Gracias, Hermione. ―La abrazó de nuevo―. Muchas gracias.

―Cuando quieras.

―Tienes razón. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Sobre… Bueno, _todo_. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que seas my amiga, Mione!

―¿Mione? Eso es nuevo. ―Frunció el ceño―. No me llames así, por favor.

Luna la ignoró.

―Vayamos al entrenamiento ya. Vamos a ganar; puedo sentirlo.

―¿Estarás bien con Neville? ―preguntó Hermione con la incertidumbre escrita por toda su cara.

Ella sonrió con resignación.

―Tengo que estarlo, ¿no?

Hermione no podía creer a Luna. ¿Cómo podía volver a ser así de esa manera? ¿Cómo había creído a Hermione tan fácilmente? Antes estaba destrozada y ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

―La vida sigue. No es práctico mortificarse con el pasado. Encontraré a alguien después de la guerra. Por ahora, necesito concentrarme en convertirme en lo mejor que pueda para derrotar a Voldemort. Cuando lo haya hecho, me permitiré pensar en el amor otra vez. No sé cómo me quedé tan absorta con ello, cómo me consumió. Fue tonto, estúpido e inmaduro. No pasará otra vez.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Hermione dejó que sus palabras se perdieran, fingiendo un tono ominoso mientras salía de la habitación.

Luna sonrió; estaba agradecida de que Hermione finalmente volviera. Hermione Granger, no la Hermione que había estado llorando en su habitación y se había distanciado de todos.

Sí, Hermione Granger volvía a casa.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Hoy el entrenamiento físico era antes que el entrenamiento individual, ya que Moody quería que estuvieran "en alerta y despiertos" y los había levantado por la mañana temprano.

Para algunos era lo contrario. Hermione era una persona madrugadora, así que estaba despierta y llena de energía. Luna y Malfoy eran más o menos igual, pero Hermione podía ver que Neville estaba dormido de pie. Había arrugas visibles bajo sus ojos y bostezaba cada pocos minutos.

Hermione suspiró: no ganarían si él estaba medio dormido. Sacó su varita y dijo con disimilo "Aguamenti". Neville jadeó de sorpresa cuando el agua cayó sobre él, se tambaleó hacia atrás y terminó cayendo.

Hermione combatió una sonrisa mientras le observaba jadear y sacudirse el agua. Con un vistazo a Draco, Hermione vio la débil sonrisa en su cara y cómo estiraba la mano… como para ayudar a Neville. Sin embargo, luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiró la mano rápidamente. Un ceño fruncido reemplazó la sonrisa.

―Levántate, Longbottom. Tenemos una carrera que hacer.

Neville asintió, levantándose temblorosamente.

―Eso era innecesario, Hermione.

―Era totalmente necesario. Estabas dormido; nunca podríamos haber ganado si estabas dormido ―dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione pestañeó. ¿Acababa de defenderla? Obviamente él no era consciente de ese hecho todavía.

―¿Estáis preparados para la prueba? ―dijo Moody en un tono bastante animado, lo que era muy extraño en sí. Le causaba demasiado placer verlos fracasar.

―Sí, vamos a hacerlo y ganar ―dijo Luna con confianza, evaluando la carrera.

Lupin se puso al lado de Moody.

―He venido a mirar. Necesitaréis usar vuestros hechizos defensivos aquí también…

―¡Así que la alerta permanente es obligatoria!

Remus se aclaró la garganta.

-Ejem, sí. Alerta permanente y todo eso. Podéis usar el hechizo que queráis. El uso de poderes elementales también está permitido, pero mantenedlos bajo control. Tendréis cinco minutos para completar la carrera. Si no, me apena decir que tendréis que compensarlo en Navidad.

Malfoy estaba impaciente.

―Sí, lo hemos pillado. ¿Quién es el líder?

―Tú ―anunció Moody con brusquedad, mirando a Malfoy con algo que se aproximaba al respeto.

Lupin estaba pasmado.

―Yo elijo a Hermione. Hermione muestra la mayor variedad de hechizos en los duelos y se lleva nien con los todos los herederos.

―Granger es la peor en condiciones físicas. Malfoy es el que está más en forma y también el más fuerte. También es bueno en los duelos ―argumentó Moody.

―Bien ―suspiró Lupin―. ¿Qué tal si los dos son líderes?

―Solo hay cuatro herederos. ¿Por qué no nos hacen a todos líderes? ―replicó malfoy con sarcasmo.

―Cállate, niño ―ordenó Moodt―. Vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo. Malfoy y Granger darán las ordenes esta vez y, a raíz de cómo lo hagáis, elegiremos al líder para la próxima vez.

―Bien. ―Todos los herederos respondieron con algo similar e incluso Luna ahora estaba mirando la carrera con duda, como si se diera cuenta ahora de lo complicada y larga que era.

Hermione miró la carrera: había una gran pared al principio, una que obviamente tendría que escalar, pero Hermione habría preferido derribarla con un hechizo. Después había objetivos a los lados del camino y los herederos tenían que dar en los objetivos, todos ellos, para completarlo. Luego había un largo tramo por el que tenían que correr y Hermione ya estaba temiendo esa parte. Varios objetos estaban desperdigados y los herederos tenían que saltar sobre ellos mientras corrían y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse como en un concurso de hípica. Tras las vallas y correr, había tres brujas y magos en fila, preparados para pelear. _Siete contra cuatro; no es muy justo_, pensó Hermione con disgusto.

Había cuatro dementores, pero Hermione creía que eran boggarts porque los profesores nunca enviarían dementores de verdad contra los herederos… ¿O sí? Cnco gnomos corrían a unos cinco metros de los dementores y parecía que, después de vencerlos, la carrera terminaba.

Hermione soltó aire lentamente, preparándose para correr. Los cuatro herederos se reunieron en algo parecido a un corrillo. Malfo miró a todos antes de hablar:

―Vamos a tener que trabajar juntos ―dijo con un quejido y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Yo romperé el muro, Malfoy y Luna deben estar listos para correr. Cuando caiga el muro, los dos correrán. Malfoy tiene buena puntería, así que debes dar en los objetivos. Luna correrá por delante y saltará los objetos. Malfoy estará justo detrás de ti y yo estaré unos metros más atrás.

Malfoy continuó donde Hermione lo había dejado.

―Si Granger no se cae mientras salta las vallas, vencerá a los dos magos altos ―la miró―. Eres buena en el duelo y esos tienen pinta de ser difíciles de derrotar, así que puedes quedárte los dos. Yo me encargaré de los dos más pequeños y de la bruja rubia. Lovegood, tú puesdes encargarte de las otras dos brujas. No parecen demasiado buenas, así que debería ser fácil para ti. ―Luna asintió con determinación y Malfoy continuó―. Probablemente terminarás antes, así que corre hacia los dementores. No estoy seguro de lo que son, pero tu patronus debería funcionar igualmente. ―Luna tosió y sacudió la cabeza―. ¡¿No puedes conjurar un patronus?! ―preguntó incrédulo―. Merlín, Lovegood. Haz que alguien te enseñe cuando volvamos. Usa un ridikulus entonces a ver si funciona, retenlos con tus poderes elementales hasta que lleguemos. Granger, cuando llegues, usa tu patronus. Yo haré lo mismo y eso debería librarnos de ellos. Los cinco gnomos serán fáciles de vencer; nosotros tres podemos hacerlo. ―Luego Malfoy hizo algo que sorprendió a Hermione―. ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo? ―Parecía sincero, así que Hermione solo asintió en silencio. ―Genial, vamos a ganar.

Neville tosió.

―Eh… ¿Qué hago yo?

Hermione puso cara de disculpa y fue a abrir la boca, pero Malfoy lo hixo primero.

―Tú solo corre… e intenta no hacer nada de cosas mágicas, ¿sí? Todos necesitamos cruzar la línea de meta para ganar, así que solo corre. ¿Todos sabéis qué hacer? Bien.

Los cuatro se giraron hacia la carrera.

―¿Listos?

―Listos, Lupin.

―¡Ya!

Y salieron.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL**

Hermione lanzó varios hechizos al muro, pero no cedía. El tiempo premiaba, Luna y Malfoy estaban esperando a los lados y ella no conseguía hacer que el muro callera. El pánico aumentó, pero rápidamente lo paró. Sabía cómo comportarse en situaciones de pánico a estas alturas.

―Para ―dijo Malfoy con suavidad y cerró los ojos un momento. Su ceño se arrugó por la concentración y apretó los labios con fuerza.

La pared se elevó de repente, flotando en medio del aire antes de que Draco abriera los ojos y el muro se cayera y se estrellara. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba el muro y Luna jadeó.

―Telequinesis. Eso sí que fue magia poderosa.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

―Soy poderoso. ¡Ahora moveos!

Hermione se estaba quedando un poco atrás, pero todavía estaba bastante cerca de Draco y Luna. Luna se había entrenado apasionadamente y había mejorado mucho. Hermione, sin embargo, solo se había entrenado cuando era absolutamente necesario. En otras palabras, cuando lo ponía en su horario.

Malfoy empezó a dar en los objetivos inmediatamente, golpeando todos con una puntería con la que Hermione solo podía soñar. Luna corrió delante suya y saltó las vallas y los objetos muy deprisa para llegar a los magos y brujas. Malfoy solo falló en un objetivo, pero Hermione lo golpeó por él.

Luna llegó a donde estaban las brujas y los magos diez segundos antes que Hermione y, al instante, empezó a pelear con las dos brujas que le habían asignado. A pesar de ello, estaba perdiendo. El trío no había previsto que los otros magos atacaran también y que pensaban que se esperarían a que llegaran Malfoy y Hermione. Aparentemente no.

Malfoy llegó allí antes que Hermione e intentó ayudar a Luna mientras se batía en duelo con los dos magos que había elegido. Lanzaban hechizos de todo tipo y Hermione solo podía correr para alcanzarlos, aunque tuvo que ir más despacio en las vallas porque se le daba fatal saltarlas rápido.

Olvida eso: se le daba faltar saltarlas a cualquier velocidad.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la zona de batalla, Malfoy y Luna estaban en aprietos. Hermione echó un vistazo rápido a Neville y vio que estaba de pie a varios metros, observándolos con una expresión de ansiedad.

Hermione lanzó rápidamente un desmaius al mago alto, a quien cogió con la guardia baja y lo dejó paralizado por un rato. Un rápido expelliarmus y su varita estaba en la mano de Hermione. La tiró a un lado con despreocupación y se dio prisa en ayudar a los otros dos.

Sin embargos, los gnomos tenían otras ideas y corrieron hacia ellos. Todos atacaron las piernas de los herederos e intentaron que se tropezaran repetidamente. Hermione fue la primera en caer y se hirió la rodilla en el proceso, pero lo ignoró y se levantó otra vez. Tendría tiempo más tarde de mirarlo.

―¡Hay demasiados! ―chilló Malfo a Hermione por encima del tumulto.

Los gnomos gritaban felizmente mientras golpeaban a los herederos y corrían alrededor de sus piernas. El equipo contrario de magos estaban gritando varios hechizos mientras Luna y Hermione dejaban salir chillidos de sorpresa de cuando en cuando.

―¡Necesitamos deshacernos de los gnomos! ―gritó Hermione y, de repente, pensó en Neville. _Dios, espero que esto funcione_. ―¡Neville! ―gritó muy alto y él vino corriendo―. ¡Rompe la tierra! ¡Abre una brecha _o algo_! ―Luego Hermione esquivó un hechizo y contratacó con un encantamiento de piernas unidas.

Neville sacudió la cabeza desesperado. "¡No puedo! ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasa con los magos? Se supone que los gnomos tienen que caer dentro, ¿no? ¡¿Dónde lo hago?! ―Estaba entrando en pánico, eso estaba claro.

Un rayo golpeó de repente algún punto en la tierra y Malfoy gruñó.

―¡Desmaius! ―EL mago cayó al suelo y Malfoy se giró hacia Neville―. ¡_Vamos_, Longbottom!

Neville levantó el puño y luego golpeó el suelo, creado brechas alrededor de su mano. Después de golpear el puño contra el suelo una vez más, la brecha se abrió por todo campo de batalla. Entonces Neville separó las manos con un rápido movimiento y la tierra se dividió más, creando un agujero.

Los magos retrocedieron, pero los gnomos cayeron dentro. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato saltaron hacia afuera. Hermione ni siquiera sabía que los gnomos pudieran saltar tan alto.

Luna lo vio y, mientras se batía con una bruja, estiró la mano hacia el agujero e inmediatamente se incendió con llamas.

Hermione no puedo evitar compararlo con la imagen estereotípica del infierno.

Esta vez, cuando los gnomos cayeron, no volvieron arriba.

**~DMHG~NLLL~**

Neville empezó a cerrar el agujero, pero Malfoy lo paró.

―¡No! ―Se giró hacia Hermione―. Lee mi mente. ¡Mi protección está desactivada!

Solo quedaban tres personas que peleaban contra ellos, pero estaban ofreciendo una fiera batalla. Hermione estaba detrás de Neville como medida de precaución, y cerró los ojos, entrando en la mente de Draco.

_Haz que Longbottom abra más el suelo para que los magos caigan dentro, extingue el fuego con tu poder elemental… __¿Lo recibes? ¿O estoy hablando solo? _

Hermione abrió los ojos y combatió una sonrisa.

―Neville, necesito que hagas el agujero más grande ―susurró,

Neville, sin embargo, no susurró.

―¡Entonces esa gente se caerá dentro!

―¡Esa es precisamente la cuestión, Longbottom! ―gritó Malfoy desde varios metros.

Suspirando, Neville hizo lo que le dijeron. Hermione extinguió rápidamente las llamas y los cuatro herederos saltaron hacia atrás para evitar caerse, pero observaron mientras los otros tres caían a las profundidades de la abertura.

―¡Corred! ―ordenó Malfoy y, sin oponerse, Hermione, Luna y Neville obedecieron.

**~DMHG~NLLL~**

Los cuatro herederos estaban de pie, con los pies firmes en el suelo mientras observaban a los dementores acercarse. Todos sacaron las varitas y gritaron al unísono:

―¡Ridikulus!

Los dementores permanecieron impasibles y Luna sacudió la cabeza.

―¡Vosotros dos tendréis que vencerles!

Malfoy y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

―A la de tres, ¿vale? ―preguntó Hermione.

Él asintió.

―Vale.

Hermione cerró los ojos, visualizando aquella ocasión en la que toda su familia fue a España el año pasado. Una ocasión despreocupada, divertida. Su madre estaba ahí, prácticamente brillando de felicidad.

―Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! ¡Expecto Patronum!

Una luz blanca abrasadora y cegadora los rodeó a todos hasta que no pudieron ver nada. Luego se aclaró, al igual que lo hizo el camino hacia la línea de meta.

~**DMHG~NLLL~**

Moody y Lupin se encontraban frente a ellos, hablando de algo en tono bajo. Lupin parecía estar ofreciendo algo que Moody estaba rehusando sin rodeos. Hermione miró a los otros herederos. Todos ―incluyendo Malfoy― estaban respirando con dificultad y jadeando. Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo, que estaba aplastado a su frente con sudor, y se dejó tras ello un camino de punta. Hermione inclinó la cabeza; Malfoy estaba mejor así. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par casi inmediatamente y eliminó esos pensamientos solitarios de su cabeza. Luna estaba sentada en el suelo, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo mientras Neville estaba agachado con las manos en las rodillas y respiraba profundamente.

Ninguno podía hablar; todos estaban exhaustos. En realidad, no deberían porque habían sido cinco minutos o más, pero lo estaban. No se esperaban que fuera tan duro como lo había sido.

―Hemos llegado a un acuerdo ―empezó Lupin―. Tardaron seis minutos y medio. ―Todos los herederos suspiraron y soltaron gruñidos silenciosos―. Pero creemos que la cooperación y el esfuerzo en equipo han sido excelentes. Cómo habéis usado los hechizos y los poderes elementales fue también fantástico y seréis recompensados. Traer a Neville hasta el final fue también una buena idea, pues nunca es bueno dejar fuera a un compañero de equipo. Hemos decidido daros vacaciones en Navidad a pesar del hecho de que habéis llegado _más de un minuto _tarde. ―Hemione podía ver fácilmente que Moody no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que se estaba diciendo―. Aunque tendréis que entrenar el día veintiocho.

―¡¿Ya no tenemos más prácticas hasta entonces?! ―preguntó Hermione con los ánimos de vuelta. Sabía que necesitaba práctica, pero el entrenamiento físico era de verdad lo último en su mente con todo lo demás que se amontonaba.

―No, aunque esa no es mi idea.

Como Hermione sospechaba, Moody no estaba realmente de acuerdo, pero lo consentía.

―¡Una clase genial! He disfrutado totalmente de cómo os habéis aliado para luchar. Hermione y Draco, ¡la lucha con el dementor fue simplemente brillante! Vuestros pratronus son muy poderosos! ―alabó Lupin.

―Gracias, profesor.

Lupin miró a Draco con expectación y él se encogió de hombros.

―He practicado. Aunque gracias, supongo.

―¡La clase ha finalizado!

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Luna estaba desplomada en su silla, luchando contra el cansancio que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Sus párpados se cerraban peligrosamente y ella resistía la necesidad de echarse agua por encima o de darse una débil cachetada.

―¿Puedes ver algo, hija mía?

Luna se sentó recta.

―Lo siento, profesora. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Trelawney practicaba su paciencia.

―¿Puedes ver algo?

Luna cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, mirando pensativamente la bola. Sintió una sacudida y su columna se enderezó. Una visión apareció en su mente, una visión muy vívida…

_Hermione estaba espalda contra espalda con Draco, luchando con fiereza con un hombre que tenía una máscara de mortífago…_

_Neville se tropezaba con escombros mientras llamaba a gritos desesperados: _

―_¡Ginny!_

_Harry estaba frente a Bellatrix Black con una expresión de puro odio en su cara._

―_Eres patético, demasiado cobarde para anunciar tu llegada. ¿Tienes miedo de unos estudiantes?_

―_¡Tus amigos morirán hoy, Potter! Tus palabras no significan nada, pues pronto… tu preciosa sangre sucia estará muerta. ¡La sangre sucia muere el diecinueve de diciembre! ―se desternilló Bellatrix con locura antes de que Harry la derribara. _

_Hermione yacía inmóvil en el suelo mientras Harry lloraba sobre ella. _

―_También Hermione no…_

Luna regresó al presente con una sacudida.

―¡Los… los mortífagos! ―se levantó y corrió de inmediato.

Necesitaba encontrar a McGonagall. A Snape, Lupin, _a alguien_.

Necesitaba encontrar a Dumbledore y salvar a todos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Señorita Lovegood, ¿a dónde va? ¡¿Qué ha visto?! ¿Qué pasa con los mortífagos?

Los mortífagos iban a atacar. Esta noche.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Vale, soy consciente de que es 18, pero cuando digo "esta noche" me refiero a las 2 o algo así, así que técnicamente es el 19. **__**¿Me entendeis? **__**Lol**_

_**En cuanto a la recuperación rápida de Luna, me imagino que es Luna y, una vez que entra en razón, puede volver a sentirse bien por lo que sea. Creo que ahora ve las cosas más claras, quizás. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que "estaba enamorada de la idea del amor", no pudo seguir lamentándose por algo que nunca fue. Simplemente no está en su naturaleza; solo la pilló en un momento vulnerable. **_

_**¡En el siguiente capítulo no hay tiempo para los sentimientos! En serio. **_

_**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews, por vavor: **_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

Nota de la traductora:

Otra vez lo siento. No hago más que disculparme, pero es que traduzco a cuentagotas. Lo siento mucho u.u. Por lo menos, no me he olvidado de esto y sigo traduciendo. La verdad es que últimamente ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida y he estado muy distraída, así que perdonadme, por favor (más información sobre mis cosas en mi perfil :P). En fin, no puedo prometer nada, pero espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.

A luna-maga, que le tengo cariño, siento no haberte traído este capítulo antes como me pedía tu gran corazón que me quiere. ¡Espero que no me hayas abandonado! A ver si el siguiente te lo traigo pronto ^^

Tabetaira


	24. Lean on me

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo veintitrés: Lean on me****  
**

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Por lo visto, fui muy mala en el capítulo anterior también, pero no tengáis miedo porque no habrá maldad en este capítulo. **__**Por lo menos, no en ese sentido. Más o menos. **_

_**Nota: La verdad es que no sé quién es el cantante original de **_**Lean on me **_**porque hay demasiados. ¡Si lo sabéis, comentad! lol**_

_**¡Disfrutad!**_

_**XCNx**_

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

_Please swallow your pride (Por favor, trágate tu orgullo)__  
__If I have things you need to borrow (Si tengo cosas que necesites que te preste)__  
__For no one can fill those of your needs (Pues nadie puede cubrir esas necesidades)__  
__That you don't let show (que no dejas a la vista)_

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain (A veces en nuestras vidas todos sentimos dolor)__  
__We all have sorrow (Todos sentimos pena)__  
__But if we are wise (Pero si somos sabios)__  
__We know that there's always tomorrow (Sabemos que siempre hay un mañana)_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong (Apóyate en mi cuando no seas fuerte)_

_"Lean on me" - Al Green_

**18 de diciembre**

Su pelo estaba tan impoluto como siempre y recogido en ese moño apretado suyo. Sus ojos eran estrictos, pero se arrugaron con preocupación cuando localizó a Luna. Se levantó lentamente y rodeó la mesa mientras Luna estaba de pie en la puerta, jadeando para conseguir aire.

La preocupación creció en ella cuando se acercó a Luna.

―¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?

―Los mor… motífagos… Van a venir… esta noche ―resolló mientras se agarraba el pecho.

McGonagall retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Qué? ¿Mortífagos? ¿Cuándo, Luna? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Empujó a la rubia hacia la silla y la sentó―. ¿Luna?

Luna se daba cuenta de que McGonagall estaba llamándola por su nombre de pila, pero se imaginó que era para que se sintiera más cómoda y elaborara una respuesta, pero era tan difícil cuando su pecho estaba ardiendo…

―Esta noche… Durante las primeras horas del día diecinueve, en realidad. ―Su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad y podía hablar con propiedad. ―¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Ella va a morir, profesora!

―¿Quién, Luna? _¿Cómo lo sabes? _―Luna podía oír el atisbo de pánico en la voz de la profesora, pero necesitaba llegar a Dumbledore lo antes posible.

―Tuve una visión. Necesitamos llegar al castillo para protegerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no tenía mucho sentido, pero McGonagall se puso inmediatamente en acción.

―Quédese aquí, señorita Lovegood. Necesito que le explique todo a Severus cuando llegue. Los herederos deberían llegar pronto también. Diles lo que ha pasado. ―McGonagall golpeó su varita contra una de las estanterías y esta se hizo a un lado de inmediato. ―Esto mantenlo en secreto.

Luna no pudo evitar pensar en lo cliché que a Hermione le parecería aquello y eso hizo que casi se le cayeran las lágrimas.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando McGonagall entró rápidamente en la habitación con sus túnicas verdes ondeando a su alrededor. Su pelo estaba inmaculado, por supuesto, pues tenía algún tipo de hechizo, pero Luna se imaginaba que estaría desaliñado de ser McGonagall una muggle.

Apenas miró a Luna cuando entró en la habitación y al instante llegó a la chimenea, donde procedió a meterse y gritar:

―Al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

―¿Qué está pasando, Lovegood? ―pregunto Moody cuando entró después de de McGonagall. ¿Los mortifagos van a atacar?

―Sí.

―Necesitaré contactar con el Ministerio, entonces, hablar con Shaklebolt. ―Estaba hablando más para sí que para Luna, pero ella no comentó. ―Remus está aquí en un minuto. ―Luego él también desapareció en las verdes llamas.

El pánico estaba carcomiendo a Luna en ese instante, pues pensaba en que los mortífagos iban a atacar mientras ella estaba allí sentada sin hacer absolutamente nada. Podría estar ayudando ahora, salvar vidas, pero todo lo que hacía era estar sentada.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la chimenea y, por un momento, consideró entrar en ella, pero luego decidió que las órdenes de McGonagall se tenían que obedecer. Ella sabría mejor qué hacer.

Luna se puso en alerta por fuerte sonido de zapatos golpeando el suelo mientras el que los llevaba entraba en la habitación. Sabía quién era sin ni siquiera mirar, pero lo hizo.

Su pelo arenoso estaba desordenado y sobresalía en todas las direcciones; sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de preocupación y alarma; parecía que se había puesto las túnicas negras al azar y estaba nervioso.

―Luna, ¿qué está pasando? McGonagall dijo que era urgente.

Luna asintió.

―Sí, los mortífagos están atacando.

Remus se quedó helado por un momento con los ojos en Luna, calculando cada detalle de su cara para determinar si estaba siendo sincera.

―¿Qu… qué?

Si era verdad, ¿cómo podía anunciarlo con tanta calma?

―Tuve una visión. ―Luna desvió la vista cuando aparecieron las imágenes en su mente―. Los mortífagos van a atacar durante las primeras horas de mañana. En unas horas, en realidad. Van a hacer estragos, herir a muchos y matar a algunos. Mi amiga va a morir, profesor, y creo que no puedo evitarlo.

Dos jadeos se oyeron tras ella y Luna se giró para ver a Hermione, Neville y Draco en la puerta, detrás de Lupin. Luna había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no los había oído entrar en la habitación. Como era natural, Draco había sido el que no había jadeado. Estaba rígido con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. En sus ojos había una mezcla de horror y pánico antes de que lo ocultase con cuidado.

Hermione mostraba abiertamente el horror que sentía, con la mano sobre la boca

―¿Viste… viste morir gente?

Luna miró a Hermione por un minuto.

―No, eso era solo… un sueño ―mintió débilmente.

Neville suspiró de alivio.

―Podemos hacerlo. Nadie muere. Tenemos ventaja también.

―Pomfrey estará aquí en nada ―continuó Hermione―. Atenderá a los heridos. Lupin y Moody son luchadores expertos… Nosotros tenemos nuestros poderes…

―Podemos hacerlo ―dijo Neville de nuevo, con más confianza esta vez.

Remus asintió.

―Definitivamente tenemos ventaja. Si permanecemos juntos y luchamos como si no hubiera mañana… Podríamos ganar. Hay una gran posibilidad.

―Ganaremos ―dijo Luna en voz baja sin tener ni idea de por qué les estaba dando falsas esperanzas.

Lupin se animó al instante.

―Tenemos a Luna ―sonrió―. Y ahora sabemos el resultado. Aunque no seáis estúpidos y luchéís sin cuidado ―advirtió―. Las visiones no están grabadas en piedra.

Luna reaccionó ante ello: sus visiones podían cambiar.

―Cierto…

―¡Vamos a estar bien! ―dijo Neville en un grito de alegría.

Draco ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de desdén por el grito y simplemente se quedó allí en silencio, con la cabeza erguida, la mirada baja y los puños cerrados. Sin embargo, se había relajado algo desde que se habían enterado de las noticias.

―Oh, Luna, estoy tan contenta de que puedas ver cosas. Necesitábamos saber que los otros iban a estar bien.

Luna asintió.

―Sí ―concordó ella, pero una sensación de inquietud crecía poco a poco.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Draco estaba calmado, tranquilo, sereno, relajado y perfectamente bien.

Aparentemente.

Por dentro estaba en pleno ataque de pánico.

No tenía ni idea de con quién luchar. ¿Podría acaso luchar contra los herederos? Después de trabajar con ellos hoy, después de luchar con ellos una vez hoy, ¿no podía hacerlo otra vez?

¿O tenía que permanecer fiel a su padre e intentar vencerlos? ¿Intentar matarlos?

Sentía náuseas de los nervios, pero que le condenaran si dejaba que se notara. Los otros herederos exclamaban con gozo cómo estaban a punto de ganar. Idiotas.

Las visiones podían cambiar. Podían perder, especialmente si Draco decidía que no lucharía con ellos. Si luchaba con los mortífagos, tendrían una lucha dura por delante. No es que no la tuvieran ya.

No podía tirar por la borda todas las creencias con las que se había criado; no era práctico. Es que no tenía sentido, aunque tampoco sus creencias. Hasta él podía admitirlo.

No necesitaba ser un sangre pura para ser mejor que los demás.

Aún así, ¿cómo podía luchar contra su padre? ¿Cómo podía lanzar hechizos hacia su padre con la esperanza de que ocurriera lo peor? No podía, tan simple como eso. Aún así, le costaba imaginarse luchando contra los herederos, algo que habría hecho sin nada de esfuerzo meses antes.

McGonagall y Dumbledore llegaron entonces al despacho. Por la expresión de Dumbledore, parecía que le habían dicho que un alumno acababa de hacer explotar la clase de pociones en lugar de que los mortífagos iban a atacar. Parecía perfectamente sereno, casi como si supiera el resultado ya y se estuviera preparando para lo que fuera.

Y probablemente fuera así.

―Siento que hayamos tardado tanto, pero tuvimos que avisar a la Orden y al Ministerio.

―¿La Orden? ―preguntó Luna.

Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad.

―Me temo que hoy no tenemos tiempo para esa historia. Necesitamos llegar a Hogwarts y despertar a los alumnos. Aunque no nos iremos hasta dentro de una hora porque necesito hablarlo con Severus. No estaba al tanto del ataque de los mortífagos, señorita Lovegood. Parece que le has quitado su función ―se rió―. O eso piensa Severus. Os pido que no cuestionéis sus alianzas; Severus Snape es un hombre brillante que tiene toda mi fe y confianza. Os pido que hagáis lo mismo.

―¿Entonces vamos a sentarnos aquí mientras los mortífagos atacan? ― dijo arrastrando las palabras y se dejó caer en la silla-. A mí me suena bien.

―Hay vidas en peligro, Malfoy. No podemos quedarnos sentados ―replicó Granger, pero no en tono irritado. Era casi como si estuviera… suplicándole.

Draco sacudió la cabeza en su interior. _¿Suplicándole? ¿Por qué le suplicaría?_

―¿Los herederos estamos preparados acaso, profesor? ¿Saben los alumnos quiénes somos? ―preguntó Granger, como siempre.

―Creo que vosotros cuatro estáis preparados para esta noche. Los alumnos saben quiénes sois, pero la conmoción sobre los herederos ya ha disminuido a estas alturas. Aunque estoy seguro de que os quieren a todos allí esta noche y estarán pensando en ello ―respondió.

―Profesor, Severus a confirmado el ataque, pero estará con los mortífagos durante la siguiente hora o más. Aunque Quién-Tú-Sabes le ha dicho que finja ser nuestro aliado.

Dumbledore asintió como si lo supiera todo.

―Gracias, Remus. ―Miró a Luna ahora―. Luna, ¿sabes cuántas vidas has salvado esta noche? ―caminó a sus anchas por la habitación para colocarse al lado de la chimenea―. Helga estaría orgullosa de llamarte su heredera.

―¿Llevo a los herederos, en una hora, Albus? ―preguntó McGonagall con la preocupación aún presente en sus ojos.

―En una hora. Haz que Remus los traifa. Te necesitaré a ti y al resto del profesorado para despertas a los alumnos en cuarenta minutos. Informaré al profesorado justo antes de ir al Ministerio. ―Se giró hacia los herederos una vez más―. ¿Confío en que todos sepáis de qué lado estáis luchando?

Draco soltó un gruñido. ¿Podría haber sido más obvio?

―Granger, ¿estás segura de que luchas con los herederos? ―bromeó. Lovegood sonrió y los ojos de Longbottom se abrieron de par en par.

―Estoy totalmente segura, _Draco. _¿Tú? ―contestó con una dulce sonrisa fingida.

Los labios de Draco se arquearon.

―No está abierto a debate. ―Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron hacia Dumbledore para verlo suspirar.

―No podemos luchar sin todos los herederos ―oyó murmurar a Hermione, pero solo él pareció escucharla.

De repente, Draco lo comprendió. _Me está suplicando que luche con ellos…_

―Harías bien en decidirte pronto ―fue la simple respuesta que Dumbledore dio a Draco antes de meterse en las llamas verdes otra vez. ―Nos veremos en una hora. ―Entonces desapareció en una ola de llamas a la que todos miraron fijamente durante minutos después de aquello.

―Oh, Merlín… Está pasando de verdad. ―Ese fue el momento en el que Hermione cayó inesperadamente en los brazos de Draco y él no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerla y esperar a que Lupin le lanzara un Ennervate.

Aunque fue extraño. No sentía la necesidad de vomitar después de tocarla.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Hermione siguió a McGonagall por el dormitorio de Gryffindor, ayudándola a despertar a los residentes que estaban dormidos. A Hermione le habían asignado la tarea de despertar a las chicas. La mitad de ellas gritaron al verlas, algunas porque era una heredera y otras porque estaba en su habitación diciéndoles que era una emergencia.

Después de varios gritos y abrazos de diferentes chicas, Hermione finalmente volvió a la Sala Común. Cuando levantó la vista, vio una figura balanceándose y luego apoyándose en la pared de piedra mientras McGonagall corría hacia el siguiente dormitorio.

Hermione caminó hacia delante despacio, ladeando la cabeza mientras escrutaba al alumno. Tenía un pelo negro que era un desorden completo y una estructura corporal delgada dentro de la media. Ella volvió a dar un paso adelante e inmediatamente lo reconoció. Lo reconocería desde un kilómetro de distancia, normalmente.

El chico levantó la cabeza y ella jadeó: se había olvidado de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

―¡Harry! ―Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y Hermione vio cómo al instante sus brillantes ojos verdes se encendían―. ¡Harry!

Harry se enderezó de inmediato antes de correr escaleras abajo hacia ella y se encontraron a mitad de camino. Hermione lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él con júbilo y él la envolvió por la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía.

―¡Oh, Harry! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! ―Las lágrimas emborronaron su visión cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y, por el momento, ignoró las miradas que los dos estaban recibiendo ahora.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando en ese momento y le acarició la espalda.

―Todo va a salir bien, Hermione. Vamos a estar bien…

Hermione se apartó y le ofreció una sonrisa acuosa.

―Más vale que sí. Yo todavía tengo que perfeccionar el correr por la cancha al mismo paso que los demás antes de morir―. Harry alzó la ceja―. No se lo digas a nadie: es mi objetivo secreto.

Él le siguió el juego por un minuto, ignorando el hecho de que se suponía que debían estar en pánico.

―No te preocupes. Me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Y así tal cual, sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que ese momento podía estar.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

McGonagall había separado con reluctancia a Hermione y Harry tras diez minutos y los había enviado en direcciones diferentes. Hermione iba a ir al Gran Comedor y Harry a ver a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho en vez de en el Gran Comedor como todos los demás.

Era difícil poner a salvo a los estudiantes más jóvenes, pero Hermione les había hablado de la Sala de los Menesteres y había creado una habitación para todos los estudiantes más jóvenes y la gente que no quería luchar.

Binns y Molly Weasley se pusieron fuera de la habitación y Molly entraba en ocasiones para vigilar a todos. Intentaba mantenerlos en calma, pero algunos estaban histéricos… y con tenían todo el derecho a estarlo.

Los de cuarto año para arriba que estaban preparados para luchar estaban en el Gran Comedor mientras los profesores se quedaban en la entrada. No sabían por qué lado iban a atacar los mortífagos, pero se imaginaban que el frente sería la apuesta más acertada.

La Orden al completo estaba allí, preparada para morir por todos los demás. Tonks estaba de pie valientemente al lado de su mentor, Moody, mientras Shaklebolt hablaba con Remus en voz baja. Otros les daban instrucciones a los estudiantes y consejos.

Era surrealista.

Hermione se mantenía quieta, observando a todos en silencio.

Pareció que él había tomado una decisión antes de hablar.

―No va a funcionar ― Malfoy afirmó con simpleza, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No van a atacar de frente.

Lupin oyó aquello y se giró hacia él.

―¿Qué?

―Van a atacar por todos los lados y si de verdad no sabíais eso, entonces no habéis luchado mucho contra mortífagos o estudiado sus tácticas ―contestó con un tono ligeramente repulsivo en la voz.

Hermione reaccionó ante aquello.

―¿Nos estás ayudando?

Lupin contestó como si Hermione no hubiera hablado.

―No te creas tan listo, Malfoy. ¿Estás seguro de que van a atacar de todos los lados?

―Sí, hay más probabilidades. Enviarán a los mortífagos más fuertes por la entrada porque es donde hay más posibilidades de que el otro bando envíe a sus tropas. Mira, lo sé a ciencia cierta. ―Hizo una pausa mientras todos pensaban un momento―. ¿Confiáis en mí?

Luna fue la primera en hablar… sin titubear.

―Sí.

―No lo sé… Pero…. Pero nos has ayudado… Y me das un poco de miedo ―admitió Neville―, pero… creo que sí.

―Sí ―dijo Lupin.

―Eres de la familia; sé que estás siendo sincero ―dijo Tonks con tono de broma en la voz.

―Confío en ti ―asintió Kingsley.

Todos se giraron hacia Hermione entonces y ella se retorció bajo sus miradas. Hermione elevó la vista y se encontró con la de Draco. Sus ojos quemaban con intensidad mientras esperaba por su veredicto.

―Quizás… ―suspiró Hermione―. No lo sé. Aunque lo averiguaremos pronto, ¿no?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

―No soy yo el que necesita esta información, por cierto. Si quisiera, podría guardármelo y salvarme yo.

Kingsley estaba de acuerdo.

―Cierto. Ahora, ¿cuántos deberíamos enviar al ala izquierda del castillo?

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

―¿Agitar y golpear? ―preguntó Blaise.

-¡Sí, agitar y golpear! No es tan difícil, Blaise. Además, en realidad no deberías necesitarlo esta noche ―contestó Hermione. Blaise le había contado sus dificultades con el _Wingardium Leviosa _y se había ofrecido a ayudarle amablemente.

Hermione estaba tensa, irritable e impaciente. Habían estado esperando durante una hora para el ataque y la gente empezaba a cansarse. Los alumnos no habían dormido mucho y muchos de ellos se dormirían otra vez a este paso.

El inconveniente de la visión de Luna es que no sabían la hora del ataque, pero eso era solo un fallo sin importancia.

De repente, hubo un estruendo e intentaron abrir las puertas con una explosión. Los profesores intentaron mantener las protecciones activas.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Hermione, Luna, Neville y Malfoy lucharon juntos contra los mortífagos y derribaron a la mayoría que se cruzaban en su camino, aunque Malfoy solía quitarles las máscaras primero de un golpe.

―¡Desmaius! ―gritó Luna, y el desconocido mortífago se paró al instante y cayó al suelo. Luna se apartó el pelo de los ojos con un soplido y agarró su varita con más fuerza.

Los hechizos iban y venían mientras luchaban con ferocidad, dando a los mortífagos con un vigor que no sabían que tenían.

Los cuatro ya habían derribado a cinco mortífagos e iba de camino a por más.

Estaba yendo todo casi demasiado bien hasta que McNair gritó:

―¡Separadlos!

Fue entonces cuando empezaron los problemas.

Un mortífago sin nombre lanzó un hechizo al techo y se derrumbó. El humo de la caída los cubrió y ya no podían verse. Cada uno saltó para alejarse del cemento derrumbado y se separaron.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

―¡Neville! ―chilló Hermione, caminando entre los montones y trozos de roca rota en un intento de encontrar a sus amigos mientras esquivaba hechizos peligrosos y maldiciones sencillas―. ¡¿Luna?! ―Los había llamado a los dos tres veces ya, pero en vano. Luego gritó el nombre del que se sorprendió que saliera de su boca―. ¿Malfoy? … ¿_Draco_? ―Su pierna estaba herida, así que la había arrastrado mientras intentaba correr.

El agua se disparó de sus manos cuando el mortífago lazó varios hechizos hacia ella ―ninguno de ellos bonitos―. Se los devolvió cuando el agua chocó con ellos con toda la fuerza y Hermione aprovechó para correr tan rápido como pudo.

Sin aviso, empujaron a Hermione hacia delante y por las escaleras, donde no había lucha. Un crucio rojo falló por centímetros. Tras ella, alguien respiraba con pesadez, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando encontró un par de ojos grises devolviéndole la mirada cuando se giró y soltó un jadeo.

―¡Malfoy! Tú.. tú… me has salvado… ¿a mí?

Draco asintió con rigidez.

―Dolería si murieras.

Hermione boqueó como un pez, totalmente atónita. Lo cierto era que a ella no le importaría mucho si él moría… Quizás estaría un poco apenada, pero no _dolería_.

―No me mires así, Granger. Si alguno de los herederos tiene heridas graves, los demás lo sienten. ¿Recuerdas?

Bueno, ahora se sentía como una idiota.

―Tenemos que ayudar a los otros ―se quejó―. Va a ser peligroso y…

―Puede que te encuentres con tu padre ―terminó ella.

Él la miro con aspereza.

―No.

―¡Espera! No vayas por ahí… No he visto a Harry. Creo que puede que le haya pasado algo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

―¡Potter puede cuidar de sí mismo, Granger! ―gritó mientras la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la lucha de nuevo.

―Tengo que asegurarme de que está bien ―tiró de la mano de Draco para que tuviera que mirarla―. _Tengo_ que ir.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por un minuto y luego Draco corrió… tirando de Hermione tras él mientras le preguntaba el camino a la sala común.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Los dos iban a la zaga por el pasillo desierto, en alerta por si había mortífagos. Hermione había insistido en comprobar si Harry estaba bien, así que Malfoy había cedido. No quería para nada verla llorar o pelear con ella en ese momento, así que decidió ir con ella. También sabía cuánta gente había perdido ella en los últimos meses y, bueno, él _sí_ que tenía corazón.

La batalla era intensa en el Gran Comedor: gritos y chillidos salían de las personas mientras los pilares, las sillas y las mesas se rompían. Sin embargo, el pasillo estaba mortalmente en silencio; solo los débiles sonidos de la batalla de abajo y la tranquila respiración de Draco y Hermione se podían oír.

―¿A dónde creéis que vais? ―surgió una voz detrás de ellos, casi con un sonido siniestro. Salió de las sombras. Hermione gruñó mentalmente mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

―Sí, queremos divertirnos un poco con los niñitos ―se metió otra voz.

El primero dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara.

―Aunque la hora de jugar se ha acabado. ―Sacó su varita como un látigo y gritó―: ¡Expelliarmus!

―¡Protego!

Hermione le dedicó a Draco una mirada de agradecimiento, pero él no la vio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en uno de los mortífagos. Un mortífago estaba detrás de él y el otro enfrente. Draco se giró para enfrentarse a Avery con la espelda contra la de Hermione.

Le susurró rápidamente.

―Tienes que eliminar a McNair. Su debilidad es su escudo, pero no dejes que te lance un hechizo ofensivo o estarás acabada.

Una losa de roca se elevó del suelo al lado de Draco y zumbó por el aire hacia Avery, pero lo esquivó con una precisión de primera.

―Tendrás que ser más rápido, chico. Tu padre estaría avergonzado. ¡Crucio! Deja de retorcerte; solo estoy aquí para herir. Mi Señor se haría una furia si murieras. Y a nuestra sangre sucia… la necesitamos también, para utilizarla. ―Sus ojos brillaron al decirlo―. Aunque tu padre estará más decepcionado que avergonzado; eres tan cobarde ―se burló el hombre.

Una bocanada de aire sopló por el pasillo y arrastró a Avery, a quién la briza cogió por sorpresa.

Mientras, Hermione estaba lanzado hechizo tras hechizo a su oponente, pero sus esfuerzos parecían vanos. Una idea repentina se le ocurrió. Pestañeó lentamente, intentando leer los ataques de Mcnair en su antes de que los hiciera.

―¡Desmaius!

McNair lo esquivó.

―¡Crucio!

Hermione lo esquivó y gritó:

―¡Expelliarmus!

Lo bloqueó.

―¡Incarcerous!

Unas cuerdas amarraron a Hermione y ella entró en pánico. Su mente intentó pensar en un plan.

―Incendio ―dijo él con una sonrisa amenazante―. Estás acabada, sangre sucia.

Hermione podía sentir el fuego ardiendo n las cuerdas y su boca se curvó. ¡Podía salir de esta! Dirigió sus palmas hacia las cuerdas y el agua apagó el fuego que cubría las cuerdas. Entonces se liberó fácilmente de las cuerdas quemadas y rotas y miró a McNair con suficiencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ella gritó:

―¡Petríficus totalus!

―Buen trabajo, Granger, pero todavía queda Avery ―susurró Malfoy enfadado, pero Hermione se imaginó que era porque había vencido a Mcnair antes de que él hubiera vencido a Avery. Hermione disparó un hechizo contra Avery, quien lo esquivó como un experto y lanzó otro. ―¿Viene? ―El murmullo suave de Draco casi no podía escucharse, pero ella lo logró. Y lo entendió perfectamente.

Llegó a la decisión de que podía confiar en Draco durante unos instantes mientras leía la mente de Avery.

―Entonces cúbreme.

Depositó toda su confianza y fe en Draco, cerró los ojos y se metió en la mente de Avery. Sabía que el mortífago ni siquiera la notaría entrometerse en su mente; así de buena era a estas alturas, pero aún necesitaba aprender cómo leer mentes sin cerrar los ojos.

―No. Avery está pensando en lo mucho que ganarían si él estuviera aquí. ―Hermione le oyó lanzar un suspiro de alivio antes de bloquear el hechizo de Avery otra vez.

―Niños estúpidos. ¿Creéis que podéis derrotarme? Ninguno de vuestros raros poderes podráin ser más poderosos que yo. Sois débiles, patéticos y, sobre todo, _niños_.

Hermione podía oír el gruñido de Draco y una idea repentina apareció en su cabeza, una por la que se maldijo el no haberla pensado antes.

―¡Usemos nuestros poderes elementales combinados! ―le susurró a Draco en la oreja con frenesí.

Draco asintió y un vendaval giró en torno a ellos. Hermione añadió agua y se convirtió en una ola enorme que se dirigió a Avery. La ola chocó con el mortífago y lo dejó inconsciente.

―¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

―Incarcerous. ―Draco los ató a los dos―. Se los dejamos al Ministerio. No es nuetro prob…

Los dos se quedaron paralizados, incapaces de moverse porque alguien les había inmovilizado en silencio. Draco se maldijo por no haber sido más consciente de sus alrededores mientras Hermione se preguntaba si era suerte lo que les había llevado tan lejos… pero ella ni siquiera creía en la suerte.

El mortífago los ató y desactivó el hechizo de inmovilización.

―Ah, ¿el joven Malfoy solo ―se burló el hombre― y con la sangre sucia? Draco, estoy sorprendido.

―Cornwell ―soltó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

―¿Quién _eres _tú?

―Ollie Cornwell, encantado de conocerte, sangre sucia.

―Un mortífago con sentido del humor. No se ve todos los días.

―Algo de fuego tiene; me gusta eso. No está mal, Malfoy, para una sangre sucia.

―Es solo una Gryffindor. Haz lo que quieras. Su amiguito es Potter.

―¿Detecto un poco de celos? ―se desternilló―. Tu madre estaría revolviéndose… ¡no, revolcándose!... en su tumba.

Hermione se sorprendió del mal genio de Draco cuando soltó:

―_No._

―¿He dado con un asunto delicado?

Hermione se esforzó para que sus poderes elementales funcionaran, pero sus palmas estaban cerradas y no podía moverlas, igual que Draco.

―Puedes mirar cómo torturo a tu nueva amiga sangre sucia, Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al registrar las palabras del mortífago y, aún así, Draco parecía tranquilo con ello. _Cobarde_, pensó Hermione con odio.

Era un mortífago joven con el pelo negro hacia arriba y las puntas rojas. Sus ojos eran de un púrpura oscuro, pero se imaginó que sería un hechizo. Cornwell tenía una pinta misteriosa, oscura y era bastante guapo. No podía imaginarse por qué se había convertido en mortífago. No llevaba puesta la máscara, por lo que podía ver claramente su cara. Su mandíbula era fuerte como la de un modelo, sus ardientes y sus labios de una forma perfecta.

Algo tiene que estar mal en su cabeza, concluyó Hermione.

―¡Crucio!

Hermione dejó salir un grito de agonía cuando un dolor agudo traspasó su cuerpo. Sentía como cada pulmón se ahogaba, cada hueso se partía horrorosamente. Su corazón latía rápidamente para intentar resistir el ataque. Si mente intentaba desesperadamente luchar contra el dolor que la dominaba. Su piel ardía y creaba la ilusión en su mente de que estaba en llamas. Sentía como si todo estuviera en llamas en el exterior mientras por dentro la aplastaban.

Solo quería marcharse, huir. Cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte, la sedaría. Hermione chillaba todo lo fuerte que su voz se lo permitía, implorando al hombre que parara aquella tortura sin sentido.

Y, de repente, se acabó.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Draco soltó un jadeo mientras intentaba sobreponerse al ataque, aún tambaleándose por el crucio mientras Hermione yacía llorando en silencio a su lado. Había sufrido a regañadientes parte del ataque, pero no había soportado el embate.

Él la miró.

―¿Estás viva?

―S… Sí ―resolló entre lágrimas, y Draco notó que su voz estaba áspera y rasposa.

Draco se giró entonces para ver a su salvador, quien había matado a Cornwell tan rápido y sin titubear para salvarlos. Un suave jadeo se oyó a su lado y miró para ver que, frente a ellos, a casi un metro de distancia, estaba su padre.

Lucius Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

En sus túnicas de mortífago y ostentando su glorioso y largo pelo rubio.

―No tenía ni idea.

Pero entonces todo se volvió negro.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**N/A: **_

_**Me encantaría escuchar lo que opináis, especialmente del final. **_

_**En fin, los adelantos de los capítulos no siempre van a estar en el capítulo. Es o una frase, o una cita o un resumen del capítulo. Os lo diré a partir de ahora. **_

_**Adelanto: **_

_Un hechizo desconocido dio en la espalda de ella y, entonces, todo se volvió negro. _

_**Anyway, the previews I give are not always going to be in the chapter. It's either a line from the chapter, quote from the chapter, or summary of the chapter. I'll tell you from now on.**_

_**Preview:**_

_An unfamiliar spell hit her back though, and then everything went black._

_**Esto es más bien un resumen. **_

_**Amor y besos,**_

_**XCailinNollaigx!**_

N/T: ¡Esta vez he sido muy rápida! Y más teniendo en cuenta que eran 15 páginas, Dios mío :O ¡Pensaba que no acabaría nunca! Ha sido un capítulo muy emocionante. Espero que os haya gustado y que yo pueda seguir traduciendo rápido ;)

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Bienvenidas las nuevas seguidoras :D Me da mucho ánimo todo para seguir traduciendo n.n

Luna-maga! Me alegra saber que aún estás por aquí! Pues sí, han sido para bien y estoy muy contenta :) Oye, si tienes algún sitio en el que te pueda seguir o hablar o algo, pásamelo por privado, si quieres, claro n.n


	25. True colours

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****capítulo veinticuatro: True Colours****  
**

**N/A: Sé que os estoy matando con los finales en tensión, pero no tengo excusas. ****Tenía ganas de ser mala persona. Este también es así. ****¿Alguien sabe a quién va dirigida esta canción? ****¿Y a qué momento de la historia?**

**_XCNx_**

_You with the sad eyes, (Tú, el de los ojos tristes)__  
__don't be discouraged. (no te desanimes).__  
__Oh I realize, (Oh, me doy cuenta)__  
__it's hard to take courage (es difícil armarse de valor)__  
__in a world full of people (en un mundo lleno de gente)__  
__you can lose sight of it all (puedes perder todo de vista)__  
__and the darkness inside you (y la oscuridad dentro de ti)__  
__can make you fell so small. (puede hacerte sentur tan pequeño).__  
__But I see your true colours. (Pero yo veo cómo eres en realidad)._

"_True Colours" Cyndi Lauper._

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

No podía creer que hubieran separado a los herederos. No podía creer que no pudiera _encontrar_ a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Su mano temblaba al esforzarse por mantener agarrada la varita y sus ojos se dirigían frenéticamente por la habitación, observando a los mortífagos que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Su respiración era difícil; estaba en pánico.

Neville Longbottom no estaba hecho para este tipo de situaciones.

—Mira a ese de allí, Lawler —se rió un mortífago, mirando a Neville después de dejar inconsciente a otro estudiante—. Tiembla como una hoja.

Lawler se acercó entonces a Neville con una sonrisa de superioridad que apareció en su cara.

—¿Eres uno de los herederos, chico? —Neville asintió una vez—. No eres muy poderoso. Aunque Godric era un idiota.

Las manos de Neville ahora temblaban incontroladamente y deseó que pararan. Le hacian parecer, si era posible, más débil. ¡No podía dejar que estos se metieran con él!

A su alrededor, los alumnos se batían en duelo con lo mejor de sus habilidades y de cada uno provenían gritos y chillidos a veces. Neville no sabía quién había muerto o si alguien había muerto, pero esperaba lo mejor.

—¡Yo… Yo podría eliminarte fácilmente! —les gritó Neville por encima del estrépito y agradeció a las estrellas de la suerte que su voz no flaqueara o se quebrara.

El primer hombre se había dado la vuelta y estaba luchando ferozmente con una mujer llamada Hestia Jones —estaba seguro de su nombre— mientras Lawler se rió completamente de él.

—Parece que se te han subido los humos, Gryffindor desgraciado. —Se puso en acción de repente—. ¡_Supplantare_! Creo que me divertiré un poco.

El hechizo tuvo el efecto deseado y Neville cayó al suelo y tiró sin querer a un estudiante de detrás que estaba luchando.

—¡Longbottom, cuidado! —Aunque el chico se puso inmediatamente de pie de un salto, con cuidado de no dejar que el mortífago con el que estaba luchando ganara ventaja.

Neville, sin embargo, quería enroscarse en una bola y morir. Que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara entero.

El mortífago se acercó a él.

—Menudo herederos. _Mobilicorpus__. _

_Movió la varita con pereza y Neville flotó en el aire antes de que alguien le lanzara una maldición a Lawler y Neville se fuera zumbando en el aire, rezando por que sus huesos no se rompieran cuando se diera con algo. _

_Cayó con brusquedad al piso y derrapó bajo las escaleras. Neville sacudió la cabeza, mareado, y luego se arrastró más en la cerrada oscuridad bajo las escaleras. Se agachó mucho y puso las rodillas en el pecho. Una única lágrima calló de su ojo, pero se negó a dejar que cayeran más. _

_Quería tanto volver a poner en acción para ayudar a sus amigos y aliados en la batalla. __Su__ batalla. _

Aquella gente había matado a su abuela, Ron, gente inocente... _Niños_ inocentes. Necesitaba luchar contra ellos.

¿Así que por qué no estaba corriendo para luchar al frente?

La respuesta era simplemente que tenía miedo; era un cobarde.

Neville se regodeó en su estado de desprecio a sí mismo durante rato, mirando sombrío cómo los mortífagos desarmaban a estudiantes de su colegio. Localizó a varios aurores del ministerio que también intentaban expulsar a los mortífagos.

Muchas veces en los últimos diez minutos había Neville pensado en salir, pero entonces veía a alguien caer y se acobardaba.

No podía entender por qué no podía simplemente salir. Lo había hecho antes, ¿no? El año pasado, en el Departamento de Misterios, había luchado contra la misma gente. ¿Por qué era ahora diferente?

Por las expectaciones.

Todos esperaban tanto del gran heredero de Godric y Neville no quería decepcionarlos. No quería ver sus caras hechas polvo.

Alguien chocó entonces contra él e hizo que gritara.

La chica gruñó y Neville soltó un jadeo cuando vio su pelo rojo.

—¿Ginny?

Ella pareció no oírle, pues estaba murmurando para sí mientras restregaba la ropa para quitarle escombros.

—Tío estúpido. ¿Se cree que puede darme y no llevarse algo a cambio? Ya le enseñaré yo, bastar…

—¡¿Ginny?! —repitió Neville, medio contento y medio decepcionado. No quería que le viera así, pero la había echado muchísimo de menos últimamente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Neville? —lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡No te había visto en mucho tiempo! Es fatal que nuestra reunión haya tenido que ser aquí. Aunque tenemos que volver a salir; esos mortífagos necesitan que los pongamos en su sitio —gritó por encima de los hechizos.

—No… no puedo, Gin. No puedo decepcionar a toda esa gente. Voy a quedarme aquí.

Ginny le miró.

—¿Perdona? Neville, ahora estás decepcionando a la gente. ¡Supera tus miedos y sal ahí! Francamente, estás siendo un cobarde. Esa gente a matado a mis hermanos, tu abuela, los padres de Harry, la madre de Hermione, el padre de Luna… ¿y quieres quedarte aquí y regodearte en la desgracia? Eso no es propio de ti, Neville.

—Lo es. Es totalmente propio de mí.

—No lo es, pero si tú piensas que sí, entonces cambia. Conviértete en alguien mejor. Me voy ya, Neville. Puedes seguirme o sentarte aquí y seguir siendo inútil.

Se quedó anonadado por lo directa que había sido, pero también porque tenía razón. Tenía que ayudar como pudiera.

—Tienes razón —respondió levantándose—. Podemos hacerlo.

Ginny chocó la mano de Neville.

—Sí, podemos. Juntos, tú y yo mataremos a todos los mortífagos. —Ginny sonrió, bromeando un poco incluso en aquella situación.

_Oh, cómo quiero a Ginny Weasley, _pensó deslumbrado. _Espera, ¡¿qué?! _Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que Ginny tirara de él para sacarlo del refugio.

**~Herederos~ NLGW~**

Ginny y Neville hacían una pareja genial y ya habían vencido a tres mortífagos con éxito, pero todavía no se habían encontrado con ninguno de los herederos. Esto preocupaba a Neville. Su atención estaba puesta en ese momento en el mortífago que tenía delante. Sentía un dolor ligero en el pecho, pero lo ignoró.

Su puño golpeó el suelo y una grieta se abrió paso hasta el mortífago. Vio al hombre mirarle con inseguridad antes de lanzar un hechizo rosa que hizo que un dolor punzante atravesara a Neville.

Ginny enseguida lanzó un "incendio" al mortífago e, inmediatamente después, le lanzó un hechizo doloroso.

El mortífago sonrió ampliamente después de recuperarse y se podían ver sus dientes amarillos.

—Niña estúpida. —Ginny gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre de los dientes amarillos le lanzó un "crucio".

Neville perdió su deseo de luchar contra ellos y observó desesperadamente mientras Ginny se revolvía de dolor. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse a su lado y llorar con las risas del mortífago resonando en sus oídos. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**~Herederos~ LL~**

Luna estaba perdida definitivamente. Nada era familiar en aquella confusión de humo y destrucción. Maldiciones volaban por todos lados mientras ella esquivaba y serpenteaba para buscar el camino entre la multitud. Reconoció a alguno de los estudiantes que luchaban e intentó ayudar tanto como pudiera cuando pasaba. Pero Luna tenía que encontrar a los otros herederos, especialmente si iban a intentar derrotar a los mortífagos. Los herederos, después de todo, eran lo más poderosos que podían ser cuando trabajaban juntos.

Aunque Luna en realidad tenía que encontrar a Neville, por encima de Draco y Hermione. Neville estaría, sin duda, temblando en sus zapatos y mirando la batalla tontamente asustado. Neville necesitaba apoyo moral, consejo y orientación durante la batalla. En otras palabras, necesitaba hablar con él. Neville necesitaba algunas palabras de ánimo para hacer que luchara.

Luna se tropezó y cayó sobre algo y se hizo daño en la rodilla y el tobillo. Miró hacia atrás para ver con qué se había tropezado y se quedó helada.

Fred Weasley.

Con el corazón latiendo furiosamente de nervios, se acercó para comprobar su pulso. Había un latido débil y Luna soltó un suspiro de alivio. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que ningún mortífago la localizara entre todo el humo y los hechizos. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien para llevar a Fred a la enfermería, pues ella casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Se había hecho daño en la rodilla y el tobillo en la caída.

Finalmente, poco a poco se puso de pie con cautela. Pero entonces un hechizo conocido le dio en la espalda y todo se volvió negro.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

**_N/A: Me temo que esto es todo lo que conseguiréis de mí hoy. Adivinad lo que va a pasar. ¡Puede que acertéis!_**_**  
**_**_xCNx_**

**N/T: Capítulo corto. Eso está bien, así puedo traducir más rápido. Espero que les guste a pesar de no ser mucho :)**

**Luna-maga, no puedo seguirte en los blogs porque yo no tengo ya… T.T**


	26. Impossible

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo veinticinco: Impossible****  
****Thanks to my brilliant beta, silverbirch!****  
****R&R!**

_You say (dices)__  
__Can't change the wind to say (No se puede cambiar el viento para decir)__  
__Won't matter anyway (No importará igualmente)__  
__Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible (No se puede llegar tan lejos porque es imposible)__  
__Can't rise above this place (No se puede llegar más alto que este sitio)__  
__Won't change your mind, so I pray (No se puede cambiar tu pensamiento)__  
__Breaking the walls down to the impossible (Tirando las paredes hacia lo imposible)_

_Walking by myself, I know (Caminado yo sola, sé)__  
__This lonely road's becoming my new home (Esta carretera solitaria se está convirtiendo en mi nueva casa)__  
__But I don't stop, I just keep moving on and on (Pero no paro; solo sigo moviéndome más y más)__  
__Ain't no need to dry my eyes (No hay necesidad de secar mis ojos)__  
__I haven't cried in quite some time (No he llorado en mucho tiempo)__  
__Every day I fight it, you know it's possible (Todos los días lucho; tú sabes que es posible)_

"_Impossible" Kelly Clarkson._

_**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**_

Neville se sentó preocupado y mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba ansiosamente a que Ginny despertara. Su feo hábito había sido eliminado en tercer año, pero ver a Ginny rota y con moretones se lo devolvió con venganza, el hábito de comerse las uñas.

Su abuela siempre le había regañado por morderse las uñas. Le decía que solo los plebeyos lo hacían y hacía que las uñas tuvieran un aspecto horrible, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. El comentario de los plebeyos ofendía a cientos de personas. Conocía a algunos que se mordían las uñas y las suyas tenían un aspecto más… aniñado cuando las limaba.

Sin embargo, le recordaba a su abuela. Sabía que ella no lo aprobaría, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba muy preocupado por su amiga y los otros herederos.

Los pensamientos sobre su abuela empezaron a surgir en su cabeza y no podía evitar reconocer el dolor agudo en su pecho. La echaba de menos, quizás no tanto como los otros herederos echaban de menos a sus seres queridos, pero sí que echaba de menos a su abuela.

Ella podía ser cariñosa, adoradora y encantadora cuando quería. Lo mimaba cuando era más pequeño hasta que su abuelo le dijo que era inapropiado para un "hombre de su edad". Neville tenía seis años.

Aunque no importaba. Ella hizo caso de su consejo y fue mucho más estricta a partir de ese momento. No era _cruel_, para nada. Simplemente no toleraba tonterías de cualquier forma. Probablemente era algo bueno. Neville tenía muchos problemas cuando era pequeño. Eran problemas infantiles como monstruos bajo la cama, mojar la cama o llorar cuando conocía a extraños.

Eran problemas que palidecían en comparación con los que tenía ahora.

Por ejemplo: ¿cómo se comparaba mojar la cama con gente muriendo? Claro que no era solo su problema, pero compartía el peso. Tenía que ayudar a matar al hombre que había ordenado todas esas muertes; tenía que pararlo de alguna manera.

Su incapacidad para pelear ayer era un problema también. Había sido una demostración vergonzosa de cobardía. Menudo Gryffindor.

Menudo _heredero_ de Gryffindor.

No quería hablar de lo que había pasado ayer; era un día que quería olvidar. Neville necesitaba practicar sus hechizos y, sobre todo, su confianza. Se había bloqueado en la pelea sin estar dispuesto a creer que era capaz de luchar.

En retrospectiva, había sido un idiota. Estaba decepcionando más a la gente por no luchar, por quedarse atrás y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Su mirada volvió a Ginny una vez más y por un momento se preguntó cuándo se despertaría. Pompfrey había dicho que durante la siguiente hora, pero la pelirroja aún dormía. Los otros herederos también estaban dormidos la última vez que lo comprobó.

Los cuatro habían perdido el conocimiento en la batalla debido a que Luna y Hermione habían sido alcanzadas por un crucio porque los herederos compartían un vínculo que les hacía compartir el dolor. Suponía para ellos una gran desventaja. No solo compartían el dolor; los dejaba paralizados. Dumbledore solo había conseguido explicar un poco antes de que tuviera que atender a un estudiante, más estudiantes heridos.

Por suerte, Lupin había encontrado a Neville y a Luna en la batalla y los había traído hasta la enfermería.

Era un misterio, sin embargo, cómo Draco y Hermione habían llegado ahí.

—¿Neville? —llamó Ginny con voz ronca, abriendo y cerrando los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

—¡Gin, estás bien! ¿Te… te sientes bien?

Ella se sentó despacio.

—Estaré bien… —Le miró con miedo—. ¿Están bien todos?

—¿Quiénes son todos? —preguntó Neville con amabilidad, observando sus cortes y moretones.

—¿Nuestros amigos y familiares? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con ojos ansiosos.

—Todos sobrevivirán —replicó incómodo.

—¿Neville? —inquirió suavemente, sonando inusitadamente vulnerable—. ¿Mu… murió alguien?

Él dudó dos veces antes de hablar finalmente.

—Dos.

—¿Dos? —repitió ella, quien obviamente quería detalles.

—Te acabas de despertar, Ginny. Necesitas descansar. El estrés y la ansiedad…

—¿Quién ha muerto, Neville? —preguntó ella, esta vez con la voz firme.

—Ke… Kerry Handbury. Una de cuarto de sangre mestiza. Fue muy valiente. Eliminó a dos mortífagos antes de que…

Su voz se le entrecortó y vio a Ginny mirar para otro lado. Neville sabía que no debería llorar por la chica ni nada, pues no la había conocido, pero había tenido la mala suerte de estar en la habitación cuando sus padres se enteraron. El hecho de que ella había estado a su lado y luchando le había causado impresión también. Puede que no la conociera, pero fue su compañera y ahora se había ido.

Era horrible ver cómo la guerra podía separar a las personas.

—¿Quién más? —Los ojos de Ginny ahora miraban fijamente la pared, negándose a mirar a Neville.

—Yo… la verdad, yo… —Ginny le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y él respondió con un suspiro—. Colin Creevy también ha muerto. Ni siquiera debería de haber luchado porque sus habilidades de lucha no eran las mejores y era un hijo de muggles. Aunque luchó igualmente.

De repente, Neville fue consciente de que Colin había sido mucho mejor persona que él, pero dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento y observó a GInny.

Los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados, su labio inferior temblaba y sus fosas nasales se hinchaban mientras se esforzaba por controlar sus emociones.

—Puedes llorar, Gin…

—Yo no lloro —replicó ella—. Soy Ginevra Weasley, una luchadora de Gryffindor. Soy la más joven y la única chica de la familia Weasly… Yo no lloro… Soy tan fuerte como un roble.

Neville nunca la había visto llorar, salvo cuando Ron murió. Ginny ni siquiera lloró en el funeral de Charlie.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente desahogarte? —lloró él en voz baja, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Neville se sorprendió momentáneamente por la cara de pura desesperación y dolor de la chica. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas mientras susurraba:

—No creo que sepa cómo hacerlo.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLGW~LL~**

Hermione miraba ausente al techo en un intento de bloquear todos los pensamientos y emociones que emitían aquellos a su alrededor. Ella, Draco y Luna tenían su propia habitación primada, pero de cuando en cuando una enfermera o un estudiante —normalmente perdido— entraba y sus pensamientos derribaban la mente de Hermione. Intentaba bloquearlos, pero consumía mucha energía, una energía a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar gratuitamente por el momento.

Dumbledore acababa de venir para informarles de lo que había pasado y de dónde estaba Neville. Hermione casi había tenido un ataque de ansiedad al darse cuenta de que Neville no estaba cuando se despertó. Por suerte, solo había ido a visitar a Ginny.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore también la había informado de las muertes. Hermine no había conocido a Kerry Handbury, pero estaba triste por haber perdido una vida. Especialmente a una edad tan temprana. Esa chica _nunca_ vería un amanecer o una puesta de sol otra vez. Nunca se graduaría en Hogwarts. Esa chica nunca jamás volvería a vivir.

Colin Creevy había sido otra baja. Aunque Hermione odiaba usar aquella palabra, porque sonaba como si fuera una carga o como si solo estuviera herido, no podía decir que se había ido.

Era un hecho que Colin había enfadado mucho a Hermione y sus amigos durante sus años escolares, pero era solo un fan de Harry Potter. Era un chico animado y brillante cuya vida le había sido arrebatada.

¿Y para qué?

Para que un loco mestizo gobernara el mundo. O, mejor, gobernara Inglaterra. Hermione no dudaba de que Voldemort intentaría gobernar el mundo después de Inglaterra.

Pero no ganaría. No _podía_ ganar. Hermione no dejaría que eso sucediera. Su resolución era firme y, en ese mismo momento, se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría que Voldemort ganara… o moriría en el intento.

Aunque aquello último era un camino que quería evitar.

Sus hombros se sacudieron de repente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, con la mente aún puesta en los dos mártires. A sus ojos, eran mártires, pero demasiado jóvenes. Habían muerto por aquello en lo que creían, pero demasiado jóvenes.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando el dolor punzante. Se limpió los ojos con las manos, pero los esfuerzos fueron fútiles. Las lágrimas salían a raudales.

Hermione enterró la cabeza en la almohada y espero que ni Malfoy ni Luna la vieran llorar.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLGW~LL~**

La cabeza de Draco le daba vueltas. No podía abrir los ojos más porque la habitación daba vueltas como una atracción en una feria. Asumía que le habían herido en la cabeza, pero no era nada muy grave porque aún estaba en Hogwarts.

El día anterior estaba borroso, pero solo porque él lo quería así. No quería pensar sobre junto a quien había luchado y, más importante, contra quien. Draco ni siquiera había pensado sobre junto a quién lucharía. Ni siquiera había tomado ninguna decisión, pero, al avanzar la noche, se encontró lanzando hechizos a los mortífagos.

Quizás había sido una decisión subconsciente. Quizás no quería que nadie se muriera.

Lo que sí sabía era que sentía una extraña sensación de paz. Era algo extraño intentar expresarlo con palabras, pero Draco se sentía tranquilo. Sabía que no debería. Después de todo, ahora los mortífagos irán a por él —lo que incluía a su padre—, pero saber que había escogido finalmente un bando le había quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Sentía como si pudiera respirar otra vez, como si las nubes sobre su cabeza se hubieran despejado, aunque aún era consciente de que una tormenta estaba por venir.

De repente, a Draco le sacó de sus pensamientos un sonoro e incesante ruido de masticar en su oído, algo que aborrecía. Gente comiendo con la boca abierta… asqueroso.

Se giró para hacer un comentario desagradable cuando se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba sentado a su lado, sonriendo.

—Cállate, Theo.

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Estás despierto! Llevo esperando sentado aquí _años_. Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo para dormir, Bella Durmiente. Francamente, tengo el trasero dolorido de estar sentado en esta silla de plástico toda la mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? _Porque _la silla es muy incómoda y no hay muchas otras sill…

—No, por qué estuviste sentado aquí toda la mañana.

—Bueno, porque eres mi colega y estabas gravemente herido. Blaise estuvo aquí antes, pero le llamaron para algo. Además, ¡tenía que verte antes de marcharme a Suecia!

—Eso es… —Draco hizo un esfuerzo para buscar las palabras, pero su mente se quedó en blanco— ¿muy amable de tu parte?

—Ah, no pasa nada. Pensaba que masticar ruidosamente haría que te despertaras antes, ya que lo odias tanto.

—Cierto. ¿Sabes que llevaba tiempo despierto?

—La verdad es que no. Podrías haberme hecho una señal.

—La habitación me daba vueltas. —Miró a su alrededor—. Ahora solo está borrosa.

—Necesitas pastillas, en serio. La habitación no estaba dando vueltas. —Miró el reloj—. Tengo que irme. Las vacaciones de Navidad empiezan un poco antes este año, por lo de los mortífagos atacando el castillo y eso. Oh, y si fuera tú, le pediría a Pomfrey que te diera un par de pastillas de la felicidad de paso.

—Es bueno que yo no sea tú entonces —replicó Draco con sequedad.

—Probablemente. Bueno, ¡nos vemos luego, Draco! Me alegro de verte levantado.

—Gracias. Adiós. —Se hundió de nuevo en las sábanas y se planteó darle la lata a Pomfrey con sus heridas. Siempre era divertido verla apurada por todo.

Con la ausencia de Theo, se dio cuenta de repente de lo silenciosa que era la habitación. Draco estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando oyó llorar a alguien.

Gruño mentalmente. Odiaba consolar a la gente, especialmente gente que lloraba. Miró a la izquierda y gruñó en voz alta esta vez.

Especialmente a Granger llorando.

—Granger… ¿Estás… llorando?

La cara de la chica estaba enterrada en la almohada, pero pudo ver la leve sacudida de su cabeza. Draco estaba anonadado por lo triste que ella parecía y también por el hecho de que nunca la había visto así antes —excepto por el episodio después de la muerte de su madre—.

Era extraño para él ver a alguien tan fuerte como Granger derrumbarse.

Parte de él gritaba que mirara a otro lado, pero no podía. Estaba anonadado por la empatía de la chica, por lo apecho que se tomaba aún las muertes habiendo visto tanto ya. Ahora ella estaba de cara a él, con las mejillas mojadas, pero las lágrimas ya no caían. Estaba respirando profundamente, como si intentara recuperar el control.

—No puede ser en serio, Granger.

Ella abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

—¿Q… qué?

Malfoy podía oír el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la voz firme.

—Por favor, dime que no estás llorando por las muertes, porque si estás…

—Podría haberlas _salvado_. Quizás si te hubiera hecho caso y hubiera dejado a Harry… Pero soy tan jodidamente protectora con él, lo que es estúpido porque es El-Niño-Que-Vivió y no me necesita _a mí_ para protegerse. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Draco—. Podría haberlas salvado.

—Tonterías —respondió con frialdad, y luego continuó con suavidad—. No puedes salvar a todos, da igual cuáles sean tus poderes y tus habilidades. No puedes proteger a todo el mundo, Granger. Simplemente era su momento de irse.

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco con algo parecido a sorpresa.

—De verdad me confundes a veces. Puedes ser la persona más maleducada y frustrante de todas, sin mencionar odiosa y fría, pero también tienes tu lado que está a medio camino de ser decente. El que no enseñas a nadie excepto a tus amigos íntimos. A mí… a mí me gustaría que se lo enseñaras a otros. —Hubo un silencio—. Puede que tenga un efecto mejor del que piensas.

—No me conoces; no tienes ni la más remota idea…

—Tienes razón —le interrumpió—. Ni siquiera sé si quiero. ¿Pero de quién es la culpa de eso?

—No nos gustamos, Granger. Está comúnmente aceptado que no nos llevamos bien. No intentes cambiarlo o dar marcha atrás porque…

—No estás preparado —habló Luna con suavidad.

Hermione y Draco la miraron con sorpresa. No sabían que había estado escuchando.

—La gente debería dejar de interrumpirme.

—Menuda manera de cambiar de tema, Malfoy.

—No estaba cambiando de tema. Solo estaba señalando que no dejáis hablar a otros.

—Yo sí. Es solo que no quiero oírte hablar _a ti_.

—Oh, muy maduro.

Luna sonrió con indulgencia. Y ella que había pensado que habían hecho algún avance.

Un paso hacia adelante, dos pasos hacia atrás.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**N/A: La reacción de Ginny en este capítulo es solo la manera en la que yo la veo. Incluso si miráis en capítulos anteriores, veréis que no le gusta llorar en frente de otros o ser vulnerable. Excepto el día en el que Harry la encontró llorando. A Ginny no le gusta mostrar sus debilidades y solo quería mostrarlo. **_

_**Nos vemos,**_

_**xCNx**_

_N/T: Hola! Esta vez he tardado un poquito más y voy a seguir así por un tiempo porque ya no tengo vacaciones, por desgracia. Ojalá que no esté demasiado ocupada y distraída como para no traducir._

_Un beso._


	27. Satellite

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo veinteséis: Satellites**

_Take all the rules away (Llévate todas las reglas)__  
__How can we live if we don't change (Cómo podemos vivir si no cambiamos)__  
__We're always on display (Siempre estamos expuestos)__  
__Let's run and hide (Corrámos y escondámonos)_

"_Satellites" Beyonce_

**23 de diciembre**

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Draco arrastraba su escoba detrás de él mientras se aventuraba en los terrenos del castillo. No había estado allí fuera excepto para entrenar y estaba ansioso por volar. No se había montado en una escoba desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Era extraño pensar que hacía solo siete semanas él estaba en Hogwarts. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo; no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería en las _siguientes _siete semanas.

¿Habría terminado todo? ¿Se sabría el resultado de la guerra?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se montó en la escoba. Golpeó el suelo e inmediatamente se elevó en el aire. Inclinándose hacia delante, zumbó por el aire. Todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un borrón.

Le encantaba volar. Volar era algo con lo que podía dejarse llevar, con lo que podía dejar marchar su rabia. Era una forma de descargar las emociones. Se sentía como si fuera libre, como si lo que le presionaba o molestaba no estuviera esperándole cuando bajara al suelo de nuevo.

Aunque eso era lo que Draco quería: olvidar sus problemas durante un rato porque Merlín sabía que tenía bastante. Lo primero en su mente era su padre, alguien a quien había intentado analizar todo el día. Había intentado diseccionar las creencias de Lucius y cuál era su verdadera postura. Lo que Lucius de verdad quería para Draco. Porque, después de pensarlo largo y tendido, Draco tenía una fuerte sospecha de que Lucius le instaba a luchar del bando de los herederos.

Pero eso era absurdo, ¿no?

No, no lo era, decidió Draco. A Lucius lo habían traicionado sus _camaradas _y su _señor. _Nunca le habían contado a Lucius lo de la muerte de su esposa, ni siquiera Bellatrix. Draco sabía, por experiencia personal, que Bellatrix y Lucius nunca se habían llevado bien. Siempre se estaban atacando mutuamente y Narcissa lo odiaba.

Pero creía que Bellatrix tendría la decencia de decirle a Lucius que su esposa había muerto. Que su hermana había muerto. Pero no, porque Bellatrix solo estaba pendiente del número uno.

Quien era, por supuesto, Voldemort.

Todo giraba en torno a Voldemort para tía Bella. Todo su mundo estaba consagrado a aquel vil monstruo y a veces Draco se sentía bastante avergonzado de que fuera su pariente. Podía mentir con honestidad que Bellatrix estaba como un cencerro. Cuando él tenía seis años o así, ella era un poco más suave de lo que era ahora, pero siembre había estado un poco loca.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, Draco _aún _se sorprendía de que Bella hubiera ocultado la muerte de Narcissa a Lucius.

Él no sabía por qué, pero quizás era porque quería creer que su madre era más importante que Voldemort para Bella.

Pero todo parecía ser una decepción. Cada persona y cada detalle de su vida parecía decepcionarle.

De repente, Draco tomó una decisión. Se prometió a sí mismo que se mudaría después de la guerra. Escaparía de Inglaterra y de la gente de allí. Se mudaría a su casa de Francia y viviría allí. Se había sentido allí más como en casa de lo que nunca se había sentido en Inglaterra.

También podía hablar francés fluido, lo que ayudaría. Podía escapar de todos los que lo habían conocido como el hijo de un mortífago, de los prejuicios y de las decisiones parciales.

¿Pero estaba huyendo? ¿Mostrando un acto de cobardía? Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. ¿Se _merecía_ los prejuicios y el tratamiento de un mortífago?

Por supuesto que no. Nunca se puede juzgar a una persona por su familia. Si fuera así, nunca se rompería el círculo, el cículo vicioso que había sido como una plaga para tantas familias.

Era un hecho que a la mayoría de los niños que habían tenido una mala infancia o a los que habían pegado les llevaba a hacer lo mismo a sus hijos. O tenían padres que eran crueles con _otros_ y tomaban ejemplo. Pero estaban aquellos que_ rompían _el círculo, aquellos que tenían la fuerza para reconocer que lo que hicieron sus padres estaba mal y que tenían el coraje de hacer lo contrario.

Cada persona tenía diferentes puntos de vista moral, incluido Draco. Él ya no tenía la misma perspectiva moral que su padre, ¿pero quién se creería eso?

Ciertamente no se merecía ser castigado por insultar a algunos Gryffindors. A un abusón de colegio no se le castiga durante toda su vida por ser inmaduro y cruel de niño. La gente crecía y cambiaba y no era justo juzgar a un hombre por lo que era cuando tenía once o doce años.

Draco no se arrepentía de haber insultado a algunas personas, pero sí por aspirar a ser como su padre durante catorce años de su vida. Era una pérdida de tiempo y Draco estaba agradecido de que se hubiera despertado para verlo.

Aún tenía asuntos que resolver, pero confiaba en el hecho de que él estaría bien. Lucharía del lado de los herederos para vencer a Voldemort, ayudar a reconstruir el país durante tres meses y luego mudarse a Francia para empezar de cero.

Draco sabía que había dos resultados posibles para él si luchaba con los herederos: estaría abrumado con halagos y premios _o _le tratarían aún como al hijo de un mortífago.

Estaba listo para apostar por lo segundo. Aunque pensándolo bien, podía morir.

Draco aterrizó en el suelo planeando suavemente y se bajó de la escoba. La puso sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Él se giró y la vio ojeando la escoba.

—Estoy barriendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jaja. Se me había olvidado de que volabas… ¿pero por qué ibas a querer volar con este tiempo?

Draco no tenía ganas de pelear y sinceramente le daba lo mismo hablar con ella. Ella era aún una Granger y no le agradaba mucho. Como mucho, podía tolerarla.

Aunque su estatus de sangre sucia hacía que le costara más hacerse su amiga y olvidar todo. Sabía que no debía de importar que fuera una sangre sucia, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de los cimientos de su mente. Luchar en el bando de la luz era una cosa, pero dejar sus prejuicios le iba a llevar tiempo a Draco. Intentaba razonarlo primero. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre lo que le habían enseñado.

Ahora estaba en contra de luchar del bando de la oscuridad. Había visto lo que le hacía a la gente, cómo la destruía. Draco pensaba que los mortífagos y Voldemort estaban de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba _mal _en esencia. No siempre lo había visto de esa manera, por supuesto, hasta hace poco. Había pensado mucho en ello y había llegado a conclusiones que lo habían hecho decidirse definitivamente. Voldemort era un hipócrita, un asesino, ignorante, cruel y lo veía todo con prejuicios. Habían muchos otros adjetivos con los que describir a aquel hombre y Draco había pensado en unos cuantos, pero era suficiente para completar su decisión. Todo lo que Voldemort le había hecho al mundo mágico. A los estudiantes, a los bebés, a las familias.

Todo lo que Voldemort le había hecho _a él_.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Cuando nieva es el mejor tiempo para volar. El frío te despierta.

Ella se sentó en la nieve cubierta de pasos del castillo, mirando hacia los terrenos.

—La nieve es muy bonita. —Se giró hacia él—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Draco suspiró en su interior; obviamente ella quería hablar. Se sentó a su lado con cautela.

—No. Vino sola… Puedo hacer que pare ent…

—¡No! —objetó Hermione en voz alta y Draco arqueó las cejas—. No —repitió suavemente—. Es una escapada… una belleza que no está mancillada por la guerra.

—Ya. A mí solo me gusta el frío.

—A Harry también le encanta volar cuando hace frío. Aunque creo que es porque adormece su dolor. —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Oh, no dejes que Harry se entere de que dije eso. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy hablando.

—Gracias, Granger —replicó con sarcasmo.

—No quería decir eso… Quería decir: ¿cuándo esto pasó a estar bien?

Él la miró a los ojos, perforándolos mientras la leía. Habló suavemente, sin rabia ni odio, solo verdad.

—No creo que esté bien.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

—Aunque no creo que me importa ya. Simplemente ya no me importa naba. Es horrible. —Se levantó y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa. —Siempre me importarán los amigos y la familia. Aparte de eso, estoy perdida. No sé cuando me volví tan egoísta.

—Todo el mundo es egoísta —contestó Draco—. Nadie es perfectamente desinteresado. Es imposible y estúpido.

—¿Entonces solo porque antepones a otros eres estúpido?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó ella, totalmente convencida de que tenía razón.

—Si no te antepones a ti misma, ¿quién lo hará?

Luego se marchó y dejó a Hermione de pie con una expresión de sorpresa en sus facciones.

**~Los herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Eran las once de la noche cuando Draco se sentó en frente del fuego a sabiendas de que los otros herederos se habían ido a su habitación. Todos normalmente se iban a dormir a las once y solo dejaban sus habitaciones para ir a la cocina.

Se había estado reprochando el haber hablado con Granger, había repetido la conversación en su cabeza y se había reprendido por las cosas que había dicho. Parecía que siempre decía demasiado en su compañía.

Ella era solo una sangre sucia, nada más, nada menos. Sí, era una sangre sucia excepcionalmente inteligente y poderosa, pero eso no cambiaba su origen.

No se puede juzgar a la gente por su… Draco se quedó helado. Era lo mismo. Todo era lo mismo. Los prejuicios, las peleas, las opiniones parciales… Todo era lo mismo.

Sintió como si una ráfaga de viento le hubiera golpeado y le hubiera sacado el aire cuando se dio cuenta de ese asombroso hecho.

Su gente juzgaba a Hermione por sus orígenes.

La gente de ella le juzgaba a él por los suyos.

Era todo un gran círculo de prejuicios y pura estupidez. No importaba quiénes fueran tus padres; no era lo que te definía.

Estaba totalmente claro para Draco que los hijos de muggles no robaban la magia y ahora tendría que aceptar que no sabía cómo la conseguían.

Aunque por alguna razón aún no podía aceptar a Hermione Granger. Algo le impedía que…

—¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo sentado ahí fuera? —preguntó Luna, sentándose frente a él.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensando.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora todo es irrelevante. Creo que todos esos tontos prejuicios y peleas infantiles no son importantes comparados con el panorama.

—¿Qué panorama? —preguntó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la interpretación de Luna.

—Eso lo tienes que decidir tú —respondió ella enigmáticamente.

Draco resistió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez.

Draco ojeó a Luna y se preguntó si podría contarle a ella lo que le estaba molestando. Podía contárselo y él le daría la franca verdad que estaba buscando, pero no lo haría. Draco no conocía a Luna lo suficiente; no podía abrirse así a alguien. No podía contarle a nadie lo que sentía, especialmente a alguien a quien solo conocía hacía unas semanas.

—No creo que haya nada de malo contigo y ellos. Creo que les estás cogiendo cariño, en realidad.

Él asintió al darse cuenta de que discutir era fútil. Lovegood sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Siempre tenía una forma de saber esas cosas. Aunque ella tenía razón.

Draco casi sonríe cuando Longbottom había hecho una broma sobre Granger corriendo en el desayuno, algo que era inaudito hacía solo unas semanas antes. Y había hablado hoy con Granger también. Había tenido una conversación educada con ella, algo prohibido hacía unas semanas.

Y aún así, con todo ese razonamiento de que podía hablarle a estas personas, encontraba difícil aceptarlas.

—Solo necesitas seguir haciendo lo que haces, Draco. Quizás tienes miedo de abrirte a Hermione porque sabes que es la persona de la que es más probable que te hagas amigo. Vosotros dos os llevarías muy bien si vierais más allá de las apariencias.

—Ella es solo la mejor amiga Gryffindor de San Potter —respondió con frialdad.

—¿A quién intentas convencer?

—¿Convencer qué? ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?! No hay nada que analizar o a lo que mirar más de cerca. Está frente a ti y no es _nada_.

—Solo me refiero a que quizás vosotros dos sois más cercanos de lo que creéis. ¿Quizás hasta sois amigos?

Él se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

—No te importa. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo. Quiero que todo sea sencillo.

—Podría serlo. Solo tienes que hacer que sea sencillo.

—Deja las adivinanzas. Rivalizas con Dumbledore. Solo… solo para.

—Has madurado mucho en las últimas semanas, Draco Malfoy. Estoy contenta de llamarte mi amigo.

Hubo un silencio afilado mientras sus palabras flotaban entre ellos como una nube negra a punto azotar con la lluvia. Él la estudió por unos minutos antes de asentir con rigidez.

—Como sea, Lovegood. Me voy a la cama.

Draco alcanzó la puerta cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Puedes intentarlo y convencerte a ti mismo de que ella es solo una sangre sucia, pero los dos sabemos que eso ya no te molesta. ¿Así que qué es?

—Lovegood, estás empezando a molestarme. Para. Te estás inventando cosas mientras hablas. Vete a la cama.

—Sabes que ella es la que te ayuda. Solo acéptalo. —Sus palabras se ahogaron con el ruido de la puerta de Draco al dar un portazo.

**~The Heirs~ DMHG~NLLL**

_**N/A: Otro capítulo corto. **_

_**Oh, bueno. El tema de Lucius Malfoy saldrá pronto. No os preocupéis. También el análisis de la batalla vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. Hay muchas cosa que necesitan clarificarse y eso será en el sigueinte capítulo. Veremos las habilidades de lucha de los herederos, sus reacciones sobre la batalla y más. **_

_**Pero el capítulo de Lucius es muy emocionante de escribir y no puedo esperar xD. Siempre me ha gustado escribir sobre él y los mortífagos. **_

_**Se aprecian los reviews.**_

xCNx

N/T: Sí, estoy actualizando rapidito y eso que mañana tengo un examen de coreano u.u. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? No hay mucha acción, pero nos metemos un poco en la mente de Draco. Espero que el siguiente pueda traducirlo así de pronto también. Un beso :)

Ah, una cosita para BlackRose2797: no me molestan para nada tus reviews largos. Me encantan, así que sigue así :DDD.

Gracias por todos esos reviews. Estoy segura de que la autora estará encantada cuando los vea.


	28. The climb

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo veintisiete: The Climb**

_**N/A: Gracias por todos los reviews. Este es un capítulo muy corto y algo innecesario en el que aparecen dos cartas y una entrada en un diario. Se suponía que iba al final del capítulo anterior, pero lo quité en el último minuto. En cuando a la canción, no soy una fan loca de Miley Cyrus, pero estoy segura de que no soy una de esas raras que la odian sin razón. ¡Hay que tener una razón para usar una palabra tan fuerte! Bueno… Espero que os guste el capítulo. **_

_xCNx_

_**There's always going to be another mountain (Siempre va a haber otra montaña)**__**  
**__**I'm always going to want to make it move (Siempre voy a querer moverla)**__**  
**__**Always going to be an uphill battle, (Siempre va a ser una batalla cuesta arriba)**__**  
**__**Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, (A veces voy a tener que perder)**__**  
**__**Ain't about how fast I get there, (No se trata de lo rápido que llegue allí)**__**  
**__**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side (No se trata de lo que esté esperando al otro lado)**__**  
**__**It's the climb (Es la subida)**_

_**The struggles I'm facing, (Las dificultades a las que me enfrento)**__**  
**__**The chances I'm taking (Las oportunidades que tomo)**__**  
**__**Sometimes might knock me down but (A veces pueden derribarme, pero)**__**  
**__**No I'm not breaking (No, no me voy a quebrar)**__**  
**__**I may not know it (Puede que no lo sepa)**__**  
**__**But these are the moments that (Pero estos son los momentos)**__**  
**__**I'm going to remember most yeah (Que más voy a recordar, sí)**__**  
**__**Just got to keep going (Solo tengo que seguir)**__**  
**__**And I, (Y yo)**__**  
**__**I got to be strong (Yo tengo que ser fuerte)**__**  
**__**Just keep pushing on, cause (Solo sigue insistiendo)**_

_**There's always going to be another mountain (Siempre va a haber otra montaña)**__**  
**__**I'm always going to want to make it move (Siempre voy a querer moverla)**__**  
**__**Always going to be an uphill battle, (Siempre va a ser una batalla cuesta arriba)**__**  
**__**Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, (A veces voy a tener que perder)**_

_**"The Climb" Miley Cyrus.**_

_**23 de Diciembre**_

_Oye, Luna:_

_Esperaba poder verte en la batalla… asegurarme de que estabas bien. Por desgracia, ÉL estaba otra vez en mi cabeza… No podía controlarme. El dolor era insoportable, como si me estuviera lanzando un crucio por mi cuerpo. Tuve que quedarme en el despacho de Dumbledore durante la batalla mientras Dumbledore intentaba ayudarme. Fue una de las experiencias más horribles de mi vida. Pero solo una de docenas. _

_Todavía nos permiten veros en Navidad. A Ginny, a Zabini y a mí nos mandaron al despacho de McGonagall y nos dijeron que probablemente estábamos más seguros en el otro castillo. Para mí, al menos. _

_Solo porque vuestro castillo está escondido y dentro están cuatro de los magos más poderosos. Aunque Hogwarts todavía tiene a Dumbledore. _

_Como sea. __Solo me estaba preguntando cómo estabas. Ojalá te hubiera podido ayudar en la batalla. __Me siento como un fracasado. Cuídate, ¿vale? _

_Nos vemos pronto: _

_Harry._

_**~Los herederos ~DMHG~NLLL~**_

_Neville:_

_No puedo esperar a verte en Navidad. Será bueno para todos estar rodeados de amigos, especialmente después de la otra noche. Ya estoy totalmente curada y me he ido a casa. Te envío esto desde La Madriguera. Hogwarts cerró antes para hacer reparaciones y demás, pero creo que Dumbledore podría hacerlo en una hora… Yo digo que solo se están cubriendo. _

_Fue tan raro ser la única que volvía a casa el otro día. A Harry le permitieron quedarse en el castillo, claro. Estoy segura de que se aburrirá como nadie el día de Navidad. Pero s__e negó a venir a La Madriguera. Deberías hablar con él de eso. _

_Esta es mi primera Navidad sin mis hermanos, Neville. No sé cómo será estar en La Madriguera sin ellos. Ya se siente vacío. _

_Gracias, por cierto. Por estar conmigo en el hospital. __Quierto decir que significó mucho más de lo que crees. Esperaba que Harry estuviera allí cuando despertara, pero me alegré de verte a ti allí. _

_No te machaques por tu poca participación en la batalla, por cierto. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos. El tuyo simplemente llegó en un malísimo momento._

_Nos vemos en unos días, Nev._

_No puedo esperar. _

_Ginny x_

_**~Los herederos ~ DMHG~NLLL~**_

_Mamá: _

_Sé que he faltado unos días, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas. Estuve en la enfermería por una lesión de cuando un mortífago me lanzó un crucio y el vinculo de unión entre los herederos lo hizo peor. Me desmallé, pero me desperté un día más tarde con solo lesiones poco importantes. Creo que huvo algo que nos ayudó a curarnos más rápido, pero en realidad no lo sé Hermione y yo nos estamos acercando y puedo llamarla de verdad mi amiga. Es una persona brillante, amable y comprensiva y solo espero que encuentre lo que busca en la vida, aunque estoy casi segura de que no sabe lo que quiere. Algunos de nosotros sí. Muchos tienen tanto miedo de pensar en el mañana, de preguntarse si acaso seguirán existiendo. No sabemos lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina, pero podemos tener fe en lo que nos lleva hacia allí._

_Draco Malfoy es un ser complejo, muy decidido a mantener las alianzas con su padre mientras intenta luchar para el bando de la luz. Es una buena persona; solo creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta. _

_En cuanto a mí, estoy bien. __Estoy rodeada de amigos. __Estoy trabajando por algo inspirador; estoy trabajando para luchar por mis creencias, mis derechos, mis morales y por las víctimas de Inglaterra. Puede que no sea increíble pelear, pero es inspirador saber que lucho por lo que creo… Que no solo estoy sentado y esperando. _

_El fin está cerca. 1998 es el año de la guerra, esté preparado todo el mundo o no. _

_Deséame suerte: _

_Luna x_

_~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~_

_N/T: Como ven, es un capítulo corto y sin mucho contenido. De hecho, lo acabo de traducir en nada de tiempo. En nada les traduzco el siguiente. _

_Contestación de algunos reviews: _

_Laura: No me molesta para nada que expreses tu opinión y que me hagas una crítica constructiva con buenas intenciones, pero hay un fallo muy grande en lo que has dicho. No sé si te has fijado, pero yo solo soy la traductora de este fic. La autora es otra, así que yo no puedo hacer ningún cambio en la historia u.u_

_BlackRose2797: Gracias por los ánimos. Yo creo que el examen me salió bastante bien :). En este capítulo tendrás menos que decir que en el anterior. Yo espero que el siguiente tenga más acción. _

_Besos,_

_Tabetaira. _


	29. Smile like you mean it

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo veintisiete: Smile Like you Mean it****  
**

_Save some face, you know you've only got one (Guarda las apariencias, sabes que solo tienes una*)__  
__Change your ways while you're young (Cambia tus modos mientras seas joven)__  
__Boy, one day you'll be a man (Niño, un día serás un hombre)__  
__Oh girl, he'll help you understand (Oh, chica, él te ayudará a entender)__  
__Smile like you mean it (Sonríe como si fuera en serio)_

"_Smile like you mean it" The Killers_

_*Intraducible: "safe some face" significa "guardar las apariencias", pero literalmente "guarda un poco de cara". Por eso lo que le sigue dice "solo tienes una"._

**Sábado 24 de diciembre**

Luna miró por la ventana con expresión aturdida. Cualquiera que la hubiera observado, asumirían que no era consciente de nada que la rodeara, que no se estaba enterando de lo que todos estaban diciendo. Pero sí que lo estaba.

Puede que Luna pareciera que estaba en su propio mundo, pero escuchaba todo. Podía oír a los herederos arrastrando los pies en la habitación de al lado y a Neville repitiendo un hechizo una y otra vez mientras intentaba hacer magia con la varita.

Podía sentir sus miradas puestas en ella y probablemente Hermione iba a comentar algo dentro de un momento.

—Dejadla sola. Obviamente está perdida en sus pensamientos —susurró la morena a sus dos compañeros.

Draco resopló.

—Está escuchando todo lo que decimos.

La sombra de una sonrisa destelló en la cara de Luna.

—No sabía que me conocieras tan bien, Draco.

Él refunfuñó algo ininteligible y se sentó en un pupitre vacío. Les habían pedido que esperaran en la clase de Lupin hasta que él y Moody llegaran. Por lo visto, iban a analizar la batalla. Aunque Luna no creía que tuviera mucho que decir, pues su batalla había durado poco. Solo había ayudado a cinco alumnos cuando se desmayó… y ni siquiera había encontrado a los otros herederos.

—¿Me repites por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

Hermione suspiró.

—Te lo he dicho. El profesor Lupin quiere hablar con nosotros sobre nuestro "comportamiento" en la batalla. Creo que dijo algo de que fue un fracaso total.

—Yo vencí a Avery. No creo que haya nada de fracaso en eso.

—_Yo _vencí a Avery —le discutió Hermione.

Entonces Draco dijo algo que sorprendió a todos.

—Solo tendremos que estar de acuerdo para no estarlo entonces.

Hermione le miró fijamente con la boca abierta durante varios minutos antes de tartamudear:

—Su… Supongo. ¿Por…? Yo… Vale. —Hubo un silencio mientras esperaban por la inevitable pregunta de Hermione. —¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—No estoy de humor para una pelea y creo que vosotros tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que es Nochebuena.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Pero desde cuando te importa.

Él rechinó los dientes en un esfuerzo de mantener la paciencia.

—Yo no. _No estoy de humor para una pelea_.

Otro silencio.

—… Vale, entonces.

—Vaya, eso ha sido muy raro —comentó Neville. Luna pensó que lo había dicho probablemente sin pensar.

—Lo sabrías —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

Lupin entró entonces en la habitación con una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

—Ah, que bien ver a los herederos en marcha. Moody y Snape vienen de camino.

—¿Viene Snape? —preguntó Neville, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, tiene mucho que analizar con vosotros. Ninguno usó los poderes elementales en la batalla, ¿no?

—Yo sí —objetaron los tres simultáneamente; después sus ojos vagaron hasta Luna automáticamente.

—Yo no.

Remus la estudió por un minuto.

—Eso es extraño… Y tú eras la mejor usando los poderes elementales. Sin embargo, creo que todos actuaron… bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Draco casi soltó un gruñido. Lo habían hecho terriblemente mal. Era una pena que Lupin no pudiera decírselo a ellos; era un tipo que se preocupada demasiado.

—Pero no es como si fuéramos a saber la fecha de la batalla _final_ semanas antes. Las circunstancias siempre serán malas —contestó Draco—. Tuvimos suerte de que Luna tuviera una visión de antemano y tendremos incluso mucha más suerte si vuelve a pasar.

Hubo una pausa.

—Eso es muy cierto, pero no os hemos preparado para batallas como estas. Después de Navidad, vuestro entrenamiento va a ser más duro, aunque nada que no podáis manejar. —Sonrió brevemente antes de volverse solemne—. Quisiera que todos me digan cómo os separasteis y qué pasó después.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y, mediante un acuerdo silencioso, nominaron a Hermione para que le contara.

—Uno de los mortífagos se dio cuenta de que éramos más fuertes juntos y le dijo a sus aliados que ayudaran a separarnos. Uno le dio al techo para que la piedra se derrumbara. Casi cae sobre nosotros y tuvimos que quitarnos de un salto del camino, pero estábamos todos bien. O, al menos, eso es lo que yo esperaba en aquel momento. Con el humo y los escombros por todos lados, no podía encontrar a los otros herederos y decidí ir sola. No duré mucho. Casi me alcanza un… —Paró un minuto, preguntándose si debería contar que Draco la había salvado—. Casi me alcanza un crucio… O al menos creo que era un crucio. Pero Malfoy me apartó de un empujón y fuimos a buscar a Harry porque tenía…

—¿Ayudaste a Hermione? —preguntó Remus a Draco, gratamente sorprendido. Draco estaba a punto de replicar con algo grosero cuando Remus continuó—: Eso está bien, Malfoy. Tienes que darte cuenta de que todos estáis juntos en esto y que son tus amigos. Continúa, Hermione.

—Bueno… Yo, eh… Ah, sí. Tenía que encontrar a Harry porque no lo había visto. Íbamos de camino a la sala común cuando…

Luna entonces decidió que podía prestar menos atención a lo que estaba pasando, pues Hermione ya le había contado lo que había pasado. Luna pensaba que era maravilloso que Hermione y Draco hubieran trabajado juntos, pero deseaba que dejaran de lado sus diferencias. Ya no era necesario luchar, burlarse del otro e insultar. Tenían asuntos más grandes de los que preocuparse y, en serio, si pudieran ignorar sus prejuicios, se harían grandes amigos. Los dos tenían el potencial de ser grandes amigos.

Pero Luna estaba cansada de decírselo. A partir de ahora, los iba a dejar hacer lo que quisieran. Tendrían que hacerse amigos poco a poco igualmente. ¿Qué sentido tenía retrasar lo inevitable?

Suspiró. A Luna en realidad no le gustaba la Nochebuena demasiado. No, corrección. Le _encantaba_ la Nochebuena, pero no esta Nochebuena. Había estado todo el día deseando que llegara mañana, el día de Navidad. Los herederos habían hecho christingles*. Draco solo había accedido después de mucha persuación e icordio. Luna, Neville y Hermione no podían hacerlo solos porque no valía con tres personas.

Luna le había comprado a Hermione un regalo encantador.

Los herederos habían tenido permiso para ir a Hogsmeade un fin de semana bajo vigilancia. Sus elecciones habían sido muy limitadas debido a las tiendas, pero todos habían comprado algo. Luna secretamente no consiguió el suyo en Hogsmeade, pero McGonagall no tenía por qué saber eso.

Luna le había comprado a Hermione un regalo del joyero que había hecho los anillos de boda de sus padres. Pensar en los anillos de boda de sus padres hizo que luna pensara en la herencia, la cual aún no le habían mostrado. Era una huérfana y también tendría que ir a un orfanato hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis. Si no hubiera estado en Hogwarts, habría estado en un orfanato hasta que cumpliera en mayo los dieciséis.

Por esa razón, no la pondrían en un orfanato. Cuando dejara el castillo, ya tendría dieciséis.

—¿Luna? ¿Te lanzaron un crucio a ti también? —preguntó Lupin, recuperando su atención.

Ella lo miró.

—Sí, pero… No me dolió tanto. Sospecho que es por mis hechizos de curación y la conexión con los otros herederos. Aunque solo la fuerza de ello me hizo perder la conciencia. Eso y el dolor combinado del crucio de Hermione que ocurrió solo momentos antes.

Remus se acordó de repente del hecho de que una era una Ravenclaw.

—Sospecho que tienes razón —sonrió, de broma.

Snape y Moody entraron entonces en la clase y, juzgar por las expresiones de sus caras, no estaban contentos con los que habían hecho los herederos aquella noche.

Sbape y Moody perstaron atención a una versión corta de lo que había pasado y entonces Snape miró a Hermione.

—¿Malfoy te salvó?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me afectaría a mí si muriera…

—Lo sé —cortó Snape—. Me refería a Lucius.

Ah.

Hermione se encongió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí… —Cayó en la cuenta entonces y miró a Lupin—. ¿Fue él quien me llevó a la enfermería?

Él se movió, nervioso.

—No es seguro, pero es lo más probable, sí. Nadie lo vio, pero eso es lo que parece.

—¿Para quién está luchando? —preguntó Neville, confuso.

—No. —Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Draco, curiosos y exigentes—. No tenéis que preocuparos por él; no es una amenaza.

—¿Qué razón tienes para creer eso? —se mofó Hermione.

—Porque yo lo digo. ¿Qué razón tenéis para no creerme?

—¡_Toda_ la del mundo! —exclamó ella.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ponía los ojos en blanco un montón en presencia de los herederos y se contuvo hacerlo una vez más.

—Desde el principio de esto… como lo quieras llamar… esta especie de alianza, no os he dado muchas razones para que no confiéis en mí. Mi padre no ha estado involucrado en ninguna de las muertes y ni siquiera ha estado en el país.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Moody con dureza.

—Recibí una carta suya. Tenéis permiso para leerla, si queréis. —Snape elevó una ceja ante eso, como si le dijera a Draco que no necesitaban permiso—. En ella, me contó lo que ha ocurrido durante los últimos meses —suspiró—. Mi padre no sabía lo de la muerte de mi madre hasta hace unas semanas. El Señor Oscuro lo había enviado a una "misión", si queréis llamarlo así, en otro país. Mi madre fue… —En una muestra poco común de debilidad momentánea, Draco titubeó—. Fu… fue asesinada cuando él estaba fuera. Cuando llegó a casa, le contaron que Narcissa estaba quedándose en casa de Bella durante un tiempo mientras Quien-Tú-Sabes residía en la mansión. Mi padre se lo creyó; nunca se atrevió a cuestionar a su Señor. Pero descubrió la verdad poco después. Dijo que no lo sabía, se disculpó… Aunque no lo compensa. Ella sigue muerta.

La habitación se llenó con un silencio conmovedor. Incluso Snape estaba callado como una tumba. Había sido amigo de Narcissa Malfoy.

Pero Draco no había terminado.

—Por lo visto, los mortífagos piensan que estoy muerto. Cornwell ha estado fardando de que me mató. No creo que mi padre haya dicho nada para disuadir los rumores.

—Nos da una gran ventaja si se piensan que ya no estás —reflexionó Remus.

—¿Cómo podemos fingir que el chico está muerto? —Moody se burló de la idea.

—Es posible —empezó Snape—. Solo tenemos que ser muy cautelosos con lo que hagamos.

El silencio cayó en la habitación de nuevo, por tercera vez aquel día, mientras las mentes de todos daban vueltas a los pensamientos.

Al rato, Snape fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que he confiado demasiado en vuestras habilidades. Parece que no estáis a la altura en cuestión de batallas. Tendremos que trabajar en eso, además de en vuestros poderes elementales y en usarlos en situaciones difíciles. Necesitáis ser más creativos. Viendo lo que hicisteis en la batalla, vamos a tener que trabajar más en las clases. En todas. También tenemos que practicar el compartir el dolor y los hechizos, pues fue lo que finalmente os derrotó.

Los cuatro herederos asintieron, imperturbables. Sabían que necesitaban más práctica y la verdad es que querían practicar. Nunca querían tener que sentir el pánico llegando en oleadas a sus cuerpos otra vez en una batalla. La próxima vez, tendrían más confianza y estarían más seguros de sí mismos. _La próxima vez, no perderemos la consciencia con el primer obstáculo_, pensó Luna con ironía.

De repente, se acordó de una pregunta que tenía.

—Nos curamos más rápido de lo que deberíamos habern…

—El resultado de tus extraordinarios hechizos. Y de esos collares también.

Eso llamó la atención de los otros herederos.

—¿Los collares? —reflexionó Hermione, tocando el suyo con el dedo.

—Sí —fue la tan detallada respuesta de Snape—. Tengo una reunión a la que atender, así que no os veré hasta la clase de la próxima semana. —Dejó entonces a tres de los herederos pasmados al sonreírles con suficiencia—. Feliz Navidad, que os sea agradable.

—Snape puede ser un tipo agradable —reflexionó Hermione mientras los cuatro herederos caminaban hacia la sala común.

—Todos tienen algo bueno, Hermione. Solo tienes que mirar con más atención para verlo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Típico de Luna. Crees que hay algo bueno en todos. ¿Y qué pasa con la gente como Voldemort?

—Hay excepciones para todo, pero Voldemort fue un bebé una vez.

Neville decidió interrumpir entonces, pues no quería una discusión.

—¿Estáis emocionados por el entrenamiento de la próxima semana?

—En éxtasis —replicó Draco con sequedad—. Al menos, tengo un reto.

—Oh, y la próxima vez uno de vosotros puede ser el que hable todo el rato —comentó Hermione de repente.

Malfoy suspiró.

—Sí, ¿siempre tienes que explicar las cosas con tanto detalle, Granger? Podrías haber dicho solo: "los mortífagos nos separaron, encontré a Malfoy, nos deshicimos de Avery y McNair cuando estábamos intentando encontrar a Potter, aunque Lucius Malfoy vino y nos salvó…". Acorta la historia la próxima vez, por favor.

—Es una cuentacuentos, eso es todo. ¿Verdad, Mione? —dijo Luna, animada.

La chica en cuestión rechinó los dientes.

—No me llames así, _por favor_. Y no soy una narradora. Solo me gusta dar toda la información posible.

—Información completamente _inútil_.

—Longbottom, Lupin quiere hablar contigo —le dijo Moody cuando pasó cerca de ellos, con Snape a su lado. Por lo que pudieron escuchar, los dos estaban hablando de los herederos.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par y se giró hacia Luna.

—¿Qué… qué crees que quiere?

—Probablemente hablar de lo que le contaste —respondió Hermione en lugar de Luna.

—Sobre no ser capaz de luchar —añadió Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Se había deleitado al escuchar que Neville había sido un cobarde aquella noche. Bueno, no era una delicia; solo pensaba que la situación era muy cómica.

—Oh, oh, sí. Probablemente sea eso… me pregunto qué es lo que me va a decir… —Neville arrastró las palabras mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la clase y los otros regresaban a la sala común.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Neville estaba de pie frente a Lupin, jugueteando con su jersey mientras esperaba a que el profesor hablara. Les había contado a los herederos y a Lupin lo de su cobardía y el miedo que tuvo durante la batalla, sus pensamientos de desprecio hacia sí mismo y su sumisión. Lupin se había sorprendido, pero no le había hecho más preguntas… pero él sospechaba que era porque Lupin no quería avergonzarlo delante de los otros herederos.

En realidad, lo mortificaba bastante. Neville se había sentido más humillado que nunca cuando había explicado, en frente de cinco personas que ponían sus vidas en la línea de tiro, cómo no había luchado en la batalla. Moody le había dicho que la cobardía no era una característica de Godric Gryffindor, lo que había sido de _gran_ ayuda para Neville.

Pfft. Como si Neville no supiera eso ya.

Evidentemente, Snape y Moody se habían ido, así que solo estaban Lupin y Neville. Él tosió, incómodo, para cortar el silencio.

—Eh… ¿Me llamó de nuevo, profesor?

Lupin parecía estar pensando sus palabras antes de hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que te aterroriza, Neville? Que te hayas echado atrás en la batalla no es algo que haya que tomarse a la ligera… Había vidas en peligro y te escondiste sentado en las escaleras. —Neville se encogió; no había oído hablar al profesor así antes—. No entiendo por qué te retiraste así. No eres un cobarde; sé de buena tinta que luchaste en el Departamento de Misterios con Harry en verano. Así que ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

Entonces dudó.

—Yo… yo no soy como ellos. No soy bueno con los hechizos como Hermione, no tengo la precisión o la rapidez de Malfoy ni pienso como Luna, con la premeditación y planificación que usa en todo lo que hace en una batalla. Yo no soy así. No puedo hacer lo que ellos hacen a pesar de los poderes que me han otorgado…

—Ese es el problema, Neville —asintió Remus para sí mismo—. Crees que no estás a su altura, que no eres lo bastante bueno. Estoy seguro de que podrías vencerme a mí en un duelo; solo necesitas la confianza. Es por eso por lo que habrán duelos entre los herederos y los visitantes la próxima semana. —Se levantó, rodeó la mesa para llegar a Neville y se reclinó contra la parte frontal—. Eres uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo; solo tienes que darte cuenta. No es quien eres lo que te está conteniendo; es quien tú crees que no eres. Piénsalo, Neville.

El chico se quedó allí un minuto, asimilando la información y procesándola. Sabía que Lupin tenía razón. Era poderoso y probablemente podría vender al mismo Lupin, pero se olvidaba en los momentos de pánico y necesitaba practicar para recordarlo.

Aunque no era solo eso. Era la alarmante realidad de la situación en la que estaba, la sensación de darse cuenta de que todos esperaban que él y los otros herederos vencieran a Voldemort o los salvaran de los mortífagos. Le miraban como si fuera una especie de héroe y eso asustaba a Neville como nada.

Neville no era un héroe; no era una persona a la que aspirar ser o un modelo a seguir.

Pero una cosa de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que estaría preparado para la siguiente batalla; no se echaría atrás.

Se enfrentaría a los mortífagos y a Voldemort y _ganaría._

… Con suerte.

**~Los herederos~DMHG~NLLL**

_**N/A: Lo siento si creéis que estoy retrasando la llegada de los otros, pero quiero poner otras cosas también. Los otros llegan en el capítulo treinta y dos, así que no hay que esperar tanto. **_

_**Bueno, en el siguiete capítulo:**_

—Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es seguir. Su muerte fue desafortunada, aunque no debemos obsesionarnos en el pasado. Debemos luchar por lo que ella hubiera querido, que la oscuridad prevalezca.

—En el nombre de Merlín, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Oh, soy yo haciendo de "Lucius el frío".

_**Ooh…**_

_**Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**_

_**XCNx**_

N/T: Hey! Otro capítulo traducido! Creo que la mayoría estamos a la espera de que lleguen los visitantes, pero para eso todavía faltan cuatro capítulos, si no he contado mal. De todas formas, el siguiente tiene buena pinta. Le acabo de echar un vistazo por encima y parece interesante. Espero que os haya gustado este.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews, que estoy segura de que la autora los agradece y a mí me animan a seguir con esto :)

Por si alguien está interesado en mi otra traducción, la verdad es que no estoy muy animada a seguir con ella, así que es probable que la deje ahí indefinidamente… Lo siento.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, espero :)

Tabetaira


	30. Have you ever

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo veintinueve: Have you Ever**

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody, (Dime, ¿alguna vez has amado y perdido a alguien?)__  
__Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry. (Desearía que hubiera una oportunidad de decir lo siento)__  
__Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me. __(No ves que eso es lo que siento de lo que hay entre nosotros)_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, (¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu corazón se rompe?)__  
__Looking down the road you should be taking (Mirando el camino que deberías tomar)__  
__I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go. __(Yo debería saberlo, porque he amado y perdido el día en que te dejé marchar)_

"_Have you Ever"- S Club7_

_**~Mortífagos~ Lucius Malfoy~**_

La habitación había cambiado: era oscura y húmeda, no era diferente a como había sido antes del Señor Oscuro, pero la habitación daba una sensación diferente. La habitación daba una sensación oscura, peligrosa y de mal agüero que no estaba allí antes. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro se estuviera quedando allí podría tener algo que ver con ello.

Estaba débilmente iluminado, con solo dos antorchas a cada lado de la pared que proveían la poca luz. Él supuso que así era como se suponía que eran los mortífagos. Oscuros y peligrosos. Como si necesitaran esconderse de algo o de alguien.

Si los mortífagos tuvieran que esconderse de alguien, sería de su Maestro.

Lucius también era muy consciente de lo claustrofóbica que era la habitación, especialmente ahora con unos veinte mortífagos en la habitación. No habían ventanas o conductos de ventilación en las mazmorras, o sótano, de la Mansión Malfoy y Lucius encontraba difícil recordar por qué.

Sin embargo, sí que recordaba que Narcissa siempre había odiado aquella habitación.

Pensar en su difunta esposa hizo que Lucius hiciera un gesto de dolor y un dolor agudo en el pecho lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire. Cada vez que recordaba su muerte sentía eso: un dolor agudo que solo se acentuaba cuando pensaba en ella, pero pronto descubrió que en realidad siempre estaba ahí.

Apartándola de sus pensamientos, Lucius escaneó la habitación. El Señor Oscuro estaba sentado en la parte más alta de la habitación en lo que parecía un trono, pero que debía de haberlo conjurado Bellatrix. Con seguridad, Lucius no hubiera puesto aquello allí.

Él contuvo la necesidad de fruncir el ceño y el impulso de sacar la varita y matar a aquel mago. Aunque la parte racional de él enseguida acalló sus pensamientos.

Él y los otros mortífagos —o al menos el círculo interior de mortífagos— estaban esparcidos por la habitación. Bellatrix ronroneaba mientras el Señor Oscuro le preguntaba si el trono lo había puesto ella. Lucius creyó que se pondría enfermo.

Bella se sentó en el suelo a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, besándolos antes de sentarse recta. Lucius estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de tambalearse.

—¿Cómo fue? —siseó él con un tono rasposo que laceraba su voz.

Avery tomó la iniciativa de dar un paso al frente.

—Hemos visto algo de los poderes de los herederos, mi señor.

—¿Siguen vivos? —Los ojos del Señor Oscuro refulgieron y Lucius supo que iban a ser castigados duramente esta noche.

Los ojos de Avery se dirigieron a Lucius por un momento, antes de volver a los de su maestro.

—No… Algunos lo están, pero uno de ellos no.

Los ojos del maestro se estrecharon y sacó la varita. Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la madera.

—Interesante. Y asumo que fue al patético heredero de Gryffindor al que mataron. —Sus ojos vagaron de la varita a Avery—. Porque a la sangre sucia la necesitamos para atraer a Potter.

—No —respondió Avery y Lucius supo que si hubiera sido cualquier otro mortífago, habría tartamudeado, con la excepción del mismo Lucius y de Severus—. La sangre sucia sigue viva, aunque parece haber mejorado un poco su habilidad con la varita. La muy perra me venció cuando estaba luchando con otra persona… Por favor, maestro, dígame: ¿se le dará la muerte más espantosa cuando llegue el momento?

—¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Avery? No, la sangre sucia recibirá un destino como ningún otro. Todos los sangre sucia serán castigados por sus crímenes.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y apreciación por toda la habitación antes de que se hiciera el silencio otra vez.

—¡¿Quién ha muerto?! —estalló de repente el Señor Oscuro y sus ojos rojos se posaron en Lucius—. Dime, Lucius, ¿fue tu queridísimo hijo?

Lucius le devolvió la mirada a su maestro con una máscara impasible e impenetrable. Su boca se abrió para hablar cuando un mortífago más joven cometió el error de hacerlo por él.

—Sí, ya nos hemos encargado del chiquillo. Gritó hasta la muerte como el ser patético que era. Un cobarde que era. Luchó con la chusma también.

—No he preguntado tu opinión, niño. —Un rayo rojo golpeó al chico y este chilló de dolor—. ¡Silencio! —ordenó el Señor Oscuro y los gritos del chico cesaron inmediatamente, aunque continuó retorciéndose de dolor. El maestro retiró el hechizo y los jadeos del chico hicieron eco por la habitación. —No hablarás a menos que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido? —El maestro se agachó al lado de Cornwell y levantó al chico por el pelo. Lucius vio a Cornwell apretar la mandíbula en un esfuerzo para no chillar—. ¿Entendido? —El Señor Oscuro levantó la voz y, cuando Cornwell asintió débilmente, su maestro soltó su cabeza despiadadamente en el suelo y volvió a su "trono".

Lucius apartó los ojos del chico, asqueado por la tortura entre el maestro y sus subordinados. Él mismo era solo un subordinado y de ese hecho solo se había dado cuenta después de que su mujer hubiera sido… Lucios forcejeaba con la palabra, incluso en su mente, pero continuó… Después de que su maestro hubiera _asesinado_ a su esposa. Eso había abierto los ojos de Lucius, le había recordado la situación real y que Voldemort realmente no se preocupaba por los mortífagos, por la superioridad de la sangre pura o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.

Lucius se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que acababa de llamar Voldemort al Señor Oscuro y concluyo que no tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo. No iba a luchar para Voldemort porque ya nada era lo que él pensaba.

Su hijo también estaba luchando en el otro bando y Lucius no iba a dejar morir a su hijo. No importaba lo que nadie, ni ningún pape, dijera. Lucius Malfoy quería a su hijo más que a nadie en este mundo, especialmente ahora que Narcissa se había ido.

Oh, todo le recordaba a su muerte, era lo que pensaba Lucius con pena.

—¿Así que el joven Malfoy está muerto? —Voldemort frunció el ceño—. ¡Era nuestro mejor recurso! Ese chico podría haber vencido a más miembros de la orden que cualquiera de vosotros, cobardes patéticos. ¡Tenía los poderes de Salazar! No habría sido más poderoso que yo, pero habría podido mataros a todos vosotros. Y ahora está muerto. ¿Quién es el idiota que lo mató? —preguntó, furioso.

—Y… yo —chilló Cornwell desde la esquina—. Pe… pensaba que era lo que quería, maestro. Estaba luchando del lado de la sangre sucia y…

—Cornwell… Serás duramente castigado. —Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron maliciosamente y Lucius reprimió un escalofrío. Los sobrecogedores ojos rojos se giraron entonces hacia Lucius. —Creo que estás mintiendo, ¿no? ¡Alguien está mintiendo! —Voldemort gritó, acercándose a Lucius—. Diiiime, Lucius —siseó—. ¿Está muerto tu único hijo? ¿Se está pudriendo su cuerpo en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

Lucius levantó paredes de inmediato y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan fuerte como para defenderse de los ataques mentales del Señor Oscuro. No podía dejar que le leyera la mente porque, si lo hacía, Voldemort sabría que Draco está vivo, pero entonces a todos los mortífagos les lanzaría crucios repetidamente.

No era una experiencia agradable.

—Estás ocultando algo… —soltó Voldemort—. ¿Por qué?

Ahora su maestro estaba furioso y Lucius usó todo su poder para no encogerse.

—No estoy acostumbrado a bajar mis barreras, mi señor. No os oculto nada, os lo aseguro.

—No puedes mentirnos, Lucius.

Lucius sentía a cómo Voldemort se metía en su mente e intentó bloquear todos los pensamientos sobre su hijo. Un sentimiento de desesperación sobrecogió a Voldemort.

—Me das asco, gusano patético. Gimoteando y llorando por los débiles de tu esposa y tu hijo. Me decepcionas con tu ofuscación, Lucius. Serás debidamente castigado…

El crucio ardió en el cuerpo de Lucius, casi convirtiéndolo en un miserable del dolor que se tambaleaba mientras le dañaban los nervios. Fue más corto de lo que Lucius esperaba, pero Voldemort estaba ahora mirando a Cornwell. Tenía un brillo vicioso en los ojos y sonrió.

—Podéis iros ahora, pero habrán repercusiones y fracasáis en esta misión. Necesito repasar con Cornwell sus modales primero… Nos encontraremos aquí la semana que viene. —Todos arrastraron los pies despacio—. ¡MARCHÁOS!

Con un ajetreo y un frenesí repentino, los mortífagos dejaron la habitación. De alguna manera, Lucius terminó caminado a la par que Bellatrix.

Oh, cómo la odiaba.

_**~Mortífagos~ Lucius Malfoy~ Bellatrix Lestrange~~**_

Se habían sentado solos en la sala de estar. Él era fuertemente consciente de que el Señor Oscuro estaba escaleras arriba. Los gritos intensificados de Cornwell que resonaban por la casa solo servían para recordárselo.

Lucius no sabía por qué Bellatrix estaba allí todavía ni por qué estaba sentada en su sala de estar y estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera cuando ella habló.

—Tus lealtades están flaqueando, Lucius. Y no voy mantener la boca cerrada.

—Cállate, Bella, estúpida perra loca. Haz lo que quieras—. Él la rodeo y apoyó los brazos en la silla de ella—. Pero lo que quiero saber es cómo pudiste ocultarme la muerte de tu hermana.

La cara de Lucius era indescifrable y sin expresión, pero Bellatrix notó que sus ojos mostraban una angustia y un dolor insoportable, lo que a ella la ponía enferma.

—Mi señor me dijo que lo hiciera. Sabía que serías así de patético después de su muerte, así que iba a esperar hasta después de la batalla. Quería que estuvieras lo más fuerte que pudieras para que pudieras vencer a la Orden. Obviamente, eso ya no va a pasar. Mira lo asquerosamente penoso que eres ahora.

—¿Se puede saber cómo se te ocurrió que ocultar su muerte funcionaría? —escupió Lucius, incrédulo porque Bellatrix e incluso el Señor Oscuro pensaran que el plan funcionaría.

—Al contrario, funcionó durante meses, ¿no? —sonrió con maldad—. Miremos el cuadro, rubiales. Te envían fuera del país en una "misión", matan a atu mujer mientras estás lejos. La prensa escribe artículos y más artículos sobre ello… pero cuando vuelves a casa, la conmoción ha cesado. Ninguno de los mortífagos te lo dice; es tabú. Te dicen que Narcissa se está quedando en mi casa mientras el Señor Oscuro está en la vuestra y todo el mundo sigue feliz. Un cuadro bonito. —Ella gruñó y removió el vino en el vaso. Lucius no sabía de dónde lo había sacado—. Todo mientras el pobrecito y debilucho de tu hijo se hartaba a llorar.

Lucius explotó.

—¡Es tu sobrino, Bellatrix! Muestra más respeto.

—Ohh, ¿qué vas a hacer, rubiales? No puedes luchar bien de momento, en tu estado depresivo. De verdad que me da nauseas, ¿sabes? —le informó y él puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarla con repugnancia. Su tono de repente fue bajo y todo el humor desapareció—. Ya no es mi sobrino. Luchó del lado de los sangre sucia y ya no lo considero mi sobrino. Estoy agradecida de que se hayan encargado de él a pesar de lo que piensa mi señor. Se merecía lo que consiguió.

De repente, Bellatrix se encontró sujeta contra el sillón y Lucius le cortó la respiración con el brazo mientras la mantenía allí.

—No te atrevas. Si valoras tu vida, nunca vuelvas a hablar así. Te prometo que te arrepentirás. —Lucius reconoció el miedo en los ojos de Bellatrix por un segundo antes de que se fuera.

—Apártate, Lucius. Ugh, puedo sentir tu desesperación en oleadas —se burló mientras se atragantaba.

—Mi mujer acaba de morir —respondió Lucius con la emoción en su voz.

—Ella no "acaba de morir". Fue hace años —respondió ella con despreocupación y un gesto de la mano.

—Eres una perra fría, Bellatrix —soltó él.

—Oh, pobrecito, supéralo. Yo lo hice.

—Apostaría que en un momento tras su muerte.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que yo sigo adelante. Su muerte fue desafortunada, aunque no debemos obsesionarnos en el pasado. Debemos luchar por lo que ella hubiera querido. Y eso es que la oscuridad prevalezca.

—En el nombre de Merlín, ¿de qué estás hablando, Bella? —Sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha cuando notó la diversión en los ojos de Bellatrix.

—Oh, soy yo haciendo de "Lucius el frío". Ha sido una imitación impresionante, si me permites mi opinión. —Lucius decidió no responder porque sinceramente no quería saber. No quería saber lo que Bellatrix había esparcido por su nombre o quién pretendía ella que fuera. Lucius no quería saber porque no le importaba—. Deja de ser un bebé, rubiales.

—¡Mi _esposa_ ha muerto! —Se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara cuando se atragantó con la siguiente frase—: Y mi hijo también. ¡Pensaba que mi esposa estaba sana y bien en tu casa! ¡Eso es lo que tú me _dijiste_ directamente, Bellatrix! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡A tu hermana! La mataste y la dejaste para que se pudriera en un almacén abandonado.

—No la abandoné. Ella hubiera querido que su hijo fuera un heredero, de todas formas. No es culpa mía que fuera la única manera de hacerlo. ¿Y que ella se quedara en mi casa? ¿Oh, cómo te lo creíste? —se carcajeó mu alto—. Simplemente supéralo, Lucius. Págate una rubia barata o algo. Yo no estaría así si mi marido estuviera muerto.

—Porque tú eres una bruja fría.

Ella continuó como si él no hubiera hablado.

—No lo está, ¿no?

A Lucius le sonó decepcionada.

—_Adiós_, Bella.

Ella se terminó el resto del vaso.

—Buenas noches, rubiales. Solo recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

—Lo recordaré —respondió secamente, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

Lucius se dejó caer en el sillón. Se sentía bastante nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro estaba solo escaleras arriba y de que él estaba solo. Aunque sonara contradictorio, deseo de repente que Bellatrix estuviera sentada de nuevo con él.

She drained the rest of her glass, "Night, Blondie. Just remember I'm watching you."

Él y Bellatrix habían tenido una relación muy poco convencional que consistía en un montón de riñas y peleas. Pero Lucius sabía que ella no lo delataría incluso si sus lealtades estuvieran flaqueando, que lo estaban. Ella le debía la vida y él había sido el que la había iniciado en los mortífagos. Bellatrix le debía mucho por eso.

Él la había salvado una vez también, lo que la dejaba en deuda con él.

Aunque Bellatrix no era su persona favorita, sí que la favorecía por encima de otros mortífagos. Era la que más había estado ahí y era la única a la que conocía desde el principio. Ahora los mortífagos jóvenes le tenían miedo y los antiguos eran despiadadamente crueles.

Lucius podía admitir que no era un santo, pero no era, de ninguna manera, tan cruel como los otros. Su primer asesinato todavía lo perseguía veinte años después. Podía decir con seguridad que ningún otro mortífago tenía ese problema, excepto quizás Severus Snape, pero Lucius nunca podría saberlo seguro.

Severus Snape. Aquel hombre era un amigo de toda la vida de Lucius y, si no estuviera en Hogwarts, le habría visitado ahora. No había hablado con Severus desde hacía mucho, pero los rumores de que se había cambiado de bando circulaban entre los mortífagos.

Aunque Voldemort nunca dudaba de Severus y, a veces, Lucius se preguntaba por qué. ¿Cómo se había ganado Snape la absoluta confianza de Voldemort y Dumbledore?

¿Y a quién le era leal?

Lucius lo iba a averiguar y, si sus sospechas eran correctas, ayudaría a Snape a dar alguna información de vital importancia a la orden. No, Lucius no apoyaba de repente a los sangre sucia o apostaba por los derechos de los mestizos, pero ya no iba a ser parte de las maquinaciones de Voldemort. No iba a ayudar a Voldemort a conquistar el mundo.

Su hijo también estaba en el otro bando y Draco era todo lo que a Lucius le quedaba. Tenía que luchar con todo lo que tuviera para asegurarse de que Draco sobreviviera. También tenía que hacer que Draco supiera que aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo y, de alguna manera, se sintió aliviado de que su hijo no fuera a pasar por lo mismo que él.

Lucius no iba a luchas por la luz, pero tampoco iba a luchar por Voldemort. No, iba a mantenerse neutral o, al menos, lo más que pudiera.

Solo espera que, al final, su hijo estuviera a salvo y contento y que Lucius pudiera tener… paz.

Porque eso era todo lo que él quería a estas alturas.

**-Lucius Malfoy-**

**N/A: Tengo escrito el primer asesinato de Lucius en el capítulo 6 de **_**Moments of Lucidity**_**, por si queréis leerlo. **

**Por otra parte, no sé si a la gente le va a gustar cómo he descrito a los mortífagos, a Voldemort, a Lucius y a Bellatrix, pero es mi manera de verlo. ****Estoy segura de que Voldemort puede ser más cruel.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y aprecio vuestras opiniones. **

Próximo capítulo:

_Los herederos celebran la Navidad, discuten la muerte de Draco y los herederos intercambian regalos._

_**xCailinNollaigx.**_

N/T: Otro capítulo más. Estoy cumpliendo :) Espero que les haya gustado. A mí sí, me ha parecido interesante :D

BlackRose2797: Yo creo que vamos a tener que esperar un rato más hasta que esos dos empiecen a ser amigos, pero yo también quiero que pase ya :DDD

Rose Malfoy: Gracias por tu espléndido review. Me alegra que pienses que mi traducción es tan buena :D Y estoy segura de que la autora se pondría contenta si leyera lo que has dicho de su historia :D

Gracias a todos los demás y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores.

Tabetaira


	31. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

_**N/A: Las visitas vienen en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Emocionados? No sé por qué la gente está tan emocionada por ello, pero me aprovecharé de ello. ¡Es broma! Por cierto, después de las vacaciones, la historia irá mucho más deprisa. No solo porque lo queréis vosotros, sino yo también. ;) Espero que os guste este capítulo: ¡Es Navidad! Habrá interacción entre Hermione y Draco, aunque no romance.**_

_**¡Disfrutad!**_

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo treinta: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

**_-Herederos-DMHG-NLLL-_**

_It's sad, so sad (Es triste, tan triste)__  
__It's a sad, sad situation (Es una situación triste, triste)__  
__And it's getting more and more absurd (Y se está volviendo cada vez más absurda)__  
__It's sad so sad (Es triste, tan triste)__  
__Why can't we talk it over? (¿Por qué no podemos hablarlo?)__  
__Always seems to me (Siempre me parece)__  
__Sorry seems to be the hardest word (Que perdón parece ser la palabra más difícil)_

"_Sorry Seems to be" - Elton John_

**26 de diciembre, día de Navidad**

Al contrario que otras mañanas en el castillo de los herederos, Hermione salió de un salto de la cama. Tenía una sonrisa radiante cuando abrió las cortinas y bailó por la habitación mientras se vestía. Su sonrisa se congeló por un nanosegundo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Caminando hacia los cajones, Hermione usó la varita para abrirlos. Echando un vistazo, notó que solo había dos objetos en el cajón, exactamente como lo había dejado.

Un diario y una foto.

Con cuidado, Hermione tocó la foto suavemente, pasando las manos por la superficie de la foto estropeada como si se fuera a desmigajar. Entonces la cogió y la sostuvo contra su pecho por un momento antes de mirarla.

Era Elizabeth Granger, su madre. Hermione se tomó un minuto para observar lo hermosa que era su madre con sus largos rizos castaños y sus dientes de marfil, sus mejillas altas y su brillante piel. Oh, cómo Hermione echaba de menos la sonrisa de su madre. La sonrisa de Elizabeth era deslumbrante y Hermione juraría que tenía el poder de iluminar cualquier habitación.

Bien pensado, Hermione era muy parcial… y más incluso desde el fallecimiento de su madre.

Echó de nuevo un vistazo a la foto, recorriéndola con suavidad. Hermione había terminado aceptando que su madre no iba a volver, que no iba a ver a la mujer a la que más quería hasta que ella misma falleciera…O al menos le gustaba creer… Pero encontraba consuelo en el hecho de que su madre no iba a sufrir. Hermione no quería que su madre fuera testigo de los horrores de la guerra o de lo diferente que se había vuelto Hermione. Eso no quería decir que estuviera agradecida por la muerte de su madre —para nada—, pero tenía que pensar en algo que la consolara cuando yacía despierta deseando que su madre estuviera a salvo en casa.

A Elizabeth Granger siempre le había encantado la Navidad y le encantaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para difundir su alegría contagiosa. Hermione se parecía más a su padre que a su madre y prefería guardarse las cosas para sí y leer un libro en lugar de hacer una competición en el karaoke. La Navidad siempre había sido muy importante en casa de Hermione y, por un momento, se arrepintió de no pasarlas con su padre y su hermana, pero se acordó de que los vería pronto.

Sí, la Navidad en casa de los Granger siempre había sido una ocasión festiva. La decoración colgaba de cualquier superficie disponible: el oropel brillaba en la chimenea, las escaleras y el árbol gigante del salón y las luces de colores adornaban todas las habitaciones. Toda la familia venía para la cena de Navidad y charlaba amistosamente y con felicidad de todo.

Hubo una época en la que le hacía ilusión abrir los regalos. No es que ya no la sintiera, pero ya no era lo más importante. Incluso el año pasado Hermione había pasado la Navidad mirando los regalos e intentando adivinar qué había en cada uno de ellos. Anticipaba aquella parte del día con deleite. Antes deseaba saltarse la cena familiar para poder abrir los regalos. Era superficial y Hermione lo admitiría sin reparos.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, cambiaría todos los regalos del mundo solo por sentarse con su familia en la cena de Navidad.

La atención de Hermione volvió a la foto de nuevo y le dio un suave beso antes de devolverla al cajón. Sí, Hermione echaba de menos a su madre más que a nada, pero se estaba curando. Tenía amigos y familia a quienes no menospreciaba, quienes mantenían una sonrisa en la cara cuando los tiempos eran duros. Hermione sostendría a aquellas personas cerca de su corazón para siempre y juró que nunca dejaría que nada les pasara.

Era consciente de que no podía estar en muchos lugares a la vez, pero prometió que haría lo que estuviera en su poder para proteger a sus amigos y a su familia, incluso si ello significaba renunciar a su propia protección.

Hermione cerró el cajón con una última mirada y fue hacia la puerta con una sonrisa radiante de nuevo en su sitio y dando bricos.

Era el día de Navidad, después de todo.

**-Herederos-DMHG-NLLL-**

Los cuatro herederos estaban sentados a la mesa, esperando pacientemente por el desayuno. Parecían estar de buen humor y los espíritus intensificados solo enviaban emociones a Hermione, quien se sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire.

Los profesores, quienes no trabajaban en Hogwarts, también se les habían unido y los herederos estaban esperando a que llegaran para que los elfos pudieran servir la comida.

Hermione miró a Luna, quien se estaba riendo sonoramente por algo que Neville, quien parecía sospechosamente tímido, había dicho. Estaba agradecida de que la chica fuera feliz. Luna se había convertido en una buena amiga de Hermione. Había estado allí y había guiado a Hermione incluso si Luna no lo sabía. Las dos se habían quedado despiertas muchas veces y habían hablado de todo lo que se podía hablar. Hermione casi habría apostado que Luna sabía más sobre ella que nadie más, pero entonces pensaba en Harry o Emilia y se preguntaba si era una apuesta segura.

Luna leía libros también, lo que deleitaba a Hermione hasta el infinito. Aunque s Luna no le apasionaba tanto la literatura como a Hermione, se divertía hablar con ella sobre autores.

Hermione solo esperaba que, cuando la batalla terminara, Luna aún tendría el poquito de inocencia que tenía.

Draco también parecía de buen humor a pesar de que dijera que no le importaba mucho la Navidad. No importaba si eras un Scrooge; la Navidad animaba el espíritu de todos. Miraba de Luna a Neville con una expresión entretenida cuando paró y se volvió hacia ella, alzando una ceja. Hermione se sonrojó porque la había pillado mirando y devolvió su atención a Neville, ignorando la sonrisa de Malfoy a conciencia.

Malfoy había empezado arecapacitar. Decía palabras neutras a Neville con frecuencia. No se burlaba tanto, aunque su seco sentido del humor todavía aparecía en abundancia tanto como su arrogancia. Sin embargo, Hermione había aprendido que ahora era capaz de tolerarlo. También se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy era mucho menos crítico con ella y agradecía la sutil diferencia. ¿Pero quién sabía cuánto duraría? Hermione había terminado por perdonarlo de alguna manera y su nueva comprensión de la gente y su compasión había llegado a límites sorprendentes.

Sin embargo, podía admitir que él la intrigaba. Sí, Draco Malfoy la intrigaba a Hermione más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Deseaba leer su mente y encontrar lo que realmente pensaba de todos los que estaban sentado a la mesa, si realmente quería luchar del lado de la luz y cuál era su opinión sobre los nacidos de muggles.

Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez oiría la palabra "nacido de muggle" de sus labios, pero luego razonó que lo tendría que oír sí salían de esta guerra.

Aunque, en general, Hermione estaba agradecida y contenta de que Malfoy estuviera, al menos, disfrutando un poco del día. Era difícil creer que fueran las mismas personas que hacía veintiún días se estaban maravillando de que Luna hubiera llamado a Malfoy por su nombre de pila.

Aunque Hermione podía hacerlo ahora sin atragantarse, aún prefería llamarle Malfoy.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta Neville y sonrió. Había crecido mucho desde que habían llegado aquí. Ya no era un mago torpe, tímido e incapaz. Había aumentado su confianza. Incluso si él no se daba cuenta, Hermione sí. Neville hablaba con Draco más, algo como una ofrenda de paz, lo que había sido rechazado muchas veces hasta que Draco había respondido medio educadamente ayer. Neville también tenía un gran control sobre sus poderes elementales, un logro que Hermione y Draco aún tenían que obtener. Hermione tenía el problema de que dejaba que su temperamento la controlaba y soltaba los poderes inesperadamente. Draco tenía el problema de no ser capaz de controlarlos una vez que los había soltado.

Los dos lo hacían cuando era fundamental y eso era lo que era importante para Hermione por el momento. Hoy iba a olvidarse de sus defectos e iba a dejar de analizar cada movimiento.

Neville sonrió con timidez y le envió una mirada de "ayúdame" a Hermione.

—¿Estás avergonzando a Neville, Luna? Qué verguenza.

—Nunca. ¿Cómo atreverme a avergonzar al _gran heredero de Gryffindor_? —Le guió un ojo a Neville para molestarlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras las mejillas de Neville se oscurecían.

—Venga, Longbottom, contéstale —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí, sí, bueno… Yo _soy _el heredero de Gryffindor.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Hermione luchó por aguantarse la risa y Luna se puso la mano sobre la boca en un esfuerzo para no reír.

Draco miró fijamente a Neville por un momento antes de reír.

—Menuda contestación.

Ignorando el hecho de que Draco se estaba riendo _con _ellos y no de de ellos, las chicas se le unieron con risas.

—No soy bueno luchando —se defendió Neville.

—Va… vale, Nev. No pasa nada —logró decir Hermione mientras tomaba aire para calmarse.

—¿Qué heredero sois vosotros? —les preguntó Draco, lo que hizo que todos volvieran a reír otra vez.

Hermione se daba cuenta de que la situación no era tan divertida, pero cualquier excusa para reír era arrebatada para aliviar la carga y el peso constante sobre sus hombros.

—¡Yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor, que es más de lo que puedo decir de vosotros! —Neville se esforzó visiblemente por contestar otra vez.

Draco dejó de reír un minuto para mirar a Neville.

—No —empezó despacio—. Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, pero gracias por señalarlo.

Hermione dejó salir una carcajada sin pensar y se sonrojó cuando los demás la miraron.

—Entonces… —empezó Luna—. ¿Quién me compró un regalo?

—¡No se puede decir! —gritó Hermione de manera un poco infantil—. No lo sabrás hasta que habras el regalo.

Luna suspiró.

—Vale, pero tenía ganas de abrir un regalo de algún heredero…

—Podemos después de comer.

—¿Después de comer? —la miró Neville boquiabierto—. Oh, vamos, Hermione… ¡Faltan años para eso! —se quejó.

El recuerdo de Ron la golpeó tan fuerte que miró alrededor de Neville tan rápido que le dio tortícolis. Eso hizo que su cuello hiciera un chasquido y los otros hicieron una mueca de dolor. Hermione se trasladó al último año, cuando Ron había dicho algo similar cuando ella se había negado a darle su regalo hasta después de la cena. Él se había quejado y se había puesto de malhumor antes de que Hermione le dijera que no recibiría ninguno hasta que parara.

Neville miró con vacilación a Hermione, notando la expresión ida de su cara.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás… estás bien? No quería molestarte. ¿Tu cuello está bien= Podemos esperar hasta después de la cena si quieres.

Incluso Draco lo intentó y ello sorprendió a Neville.

—Vamos, Granger, recomponte. ¿Qué te ha molestado tanto?

Draco estaba sentado frente a ella y le tocó la mano, dubitativo.

Hermione estaba perdida en sus recuerdos mientras recordaba cada Navidad que había pasado con Ron y la atronadora comprensión de que no lo vería hoy, o ninguna otra Navidad, la estaba destrozando.

Luna cogió la mano de Hermione. Estaba sentada al lado de ella.

—Hermione, yo también me he dado cuenta, ¿vale¿ Pero no pasa nada. La gente re recordará a otros muchas veces, muertos o vivos. Sí, él se ha ido, pero su espíritu vive. Apostaría que él es nuestro Ángel Guardián… —Luna miró por la habitación—. De hecho, seguramente está ahora mismo en esta habitación.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza cuando las palabras de Hermione tuvieron finalmente sentido para ella.

—Es… Es la primera Navidad sin él en mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando voy a casa en Navidad, siempre voy con los polvos flu a la Madriguera un rato para verle a él y a Harry.

Luna dirigió los ojos de Hermione a los de ella poniendo la mano bajo la barbilla de la Gryffindor.

—Él está bien, Hermione. Te lo prometo. —Luna expresaba tanta verdad y convicción en sus ojos que Hermione asintió—. Tienes muchos más amigos, incluidos nosotros, igual que a tu familia. Tienes que disfrutar tanto tiempo como puedas Sabes eso por encima de todo —hizo una pausa—. Como lo sabemos todos los herederos.

Hermione asintió con determinación.

—Lo siento… Es solo que no había pensado en él hoy y Neville… —Hizo un gesto hacia el confuso chico—. Me recordó a él… Lo siento, chicos.

Entonces los cuatro siguieron parloteando y evitaron todos los temas peligrosos. Luna mantuvo su mano en la de Hermione el resto del tiempo, dándole fuerza y amistad a Hermione, quien la buscaba desesperadamente.

Después de todo, Luna se había jurado a sí misma hacía un tiempo que estaría allí para Hermione.

**-Herederos- DMHG-NLLL-**

Lupin, Moody, Lainey y McGonagall entraron entonces por separado, pero con solo un minuto de diferencia. Lupin se sentó en el sitio vacío al lado de Luna y le ofreció una sonrisa educada cuando lo hizo. Lainey se sentó al lado de Neville y Moody al lado de ella. McGonagall se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, al lado de Draco y Hermione.

Hermione se preguntó por qué McGonagall no estaba en Hogwarts, donde se suponía que debía estar. Todos los profesores tenían que estar en los banquetes de Navidad, así que ¿por qué estaba aquí con los herederos? Hermione se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras empezaba a temer lo peor.

—¿Pro… profesora? No quiero sonar maleducada, pero ¿por qué está usted aquí? ¿No deben estar todos los profesores en el banquete por la mañana?

—Sí, señorita Granger, pero Albus me ha pedido que pase el desayuno con vosotros cuatro. No solo para echar un ojo a todo, sino también para asegurarnos de que estáis bien. —Hermione sintió el alivio cuando los ojos de McGonagall se suavizaron y su comportamiento estricto se esfumó por un momento—. Entiendo que este es un momento muy duro para todos vosotros, pero espero que disfrutéis del día. Vuestros seres queridos hubieran querido que vivierais la vida —dijo con suavidad antes de llamar a Dobby para que trajera la comida.

Los herederos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa antes de devorar toda la comida que se encontraba ante ellos.

—Es bueno ver que os lleváis bien —comentó Lupin mientras sorbía su té.

—Sí, lo es —repitió Luna con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque estaba mirando el plato.

—Ya era hora —gruñó Moody antes de llenarse la boca con una salchicha.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero se giró hacia McGonagall.

—Porfesora, ¿nuestros amigos llegan mañana?

—Pasado mañana. Y podrás ver a tu padre un minuto. Pero te pido que no le enseñes mucho de tu magia; podría asustarle. Los magos normales ya intimidan suficiente.

—Entiendo. Gracias, profesora.

La mesa se separó entonces en conversaciones diferentes y todos hablaron de manera cordial sin decir una palabra fuera de lugar.

Draco estiró el brazo y tiró sin querer el vaso de McGonagall de manera que cayó en su falda. La mujer saltó de la silla de inmediato y sacó la varita, pero antes de que pudiera decir el hechizo, Draco habló:

—_Pardon, c'était un accident_.

—¿Hablas francés? —dijo Hermione, boquiabierta y mirándolo con interés.

Él frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—¿Acabo de hablar en francés?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió McGonagall, limpiando su túnica distraídamente y sentándose de nuevo—. ¿Dónde aprendiste francés?

—De mi madre y mi padre. El francés está en la sangre de los Malfoy.

Su pecho pareció hincharse en ese momento, así que Hermione decidió intervenir antes de que su cabeza también lo hiciera:

—¿Lo hablas con fluidez?

—Sí, pero solo lo hablo cuando… Cuando la fastidio o hago algo mal o estoy enfadado.

Solo parecía un poco incómodo, pero Hermione pensó que era lo más incómodo que lo había visto nunca.

—¿Así que has estado en Francia? —preguntó McGonagall.

Ella también había ido a ese país más de una vez. Le encantaba y quería ver qué pensaba su alumno. Entonces McGonagall y Draco se lanzaron en una animada conversación sobre Francia, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera confusa y perdida. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Sin embargo, sí notó la manera en la que los ojos grises de Draco se iluminaban con entusiasmo cuando hablaba de aquello y podía ver que le apasionaba claramente lo que decía. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y estaba siendo extremadamente educado con su profesora, lo que era muy distinto de su forma de ser usual.

Hermione sabía que había algo diferente en él, algo que había cambiado, pero Hermione no podía precisar el qué. Entonces se acordó de que había dicho que no analizaría, así que Hermione se unió a la conversación de Luna y Lupin en su lugar.

Aun así su mente siguió dándole vueltas al Slytherin de ojos grises que estaba sentado frente a ella.

**-Herederos-DMHG-NLLL_**

Después del desayuno, los herederos se habían separado para hacer lo que quisieran. Luna había mencionado algo de escribir un diario, Longbottom algo de enviar cartas y no sabía qué era lo que haría Granger.

No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse con Neville y Hermione, especialmente Herm… Granger. Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a ser maleducado, descortés y ofensivo que no estaba seguro de si debería actuar de manera diferente.

No sabía cómo actuar de manera diferente.

En su interior, reconocía que podía aceptarla. No tenía que luchar con ella ni hacerse su amigo. Draco podía mantener una relación de conocidos con ella más que de enemigos. Era otra heredera, una camarada y alguien con quien Draco sabía que tendría que trabajar de cerca durante las siguientes semanas y meses.

Sí, seguía siendo una Gryffindor… pero problemas como el de las Casas palidecían en comparación con la guerra. Las insicnificantes diferencias de Casas y orígenes parecían empequeñecer en comparación con las muertes y la tortura que ocurría en la zona. Draco no era una persona muy sensible… De hecho, era definitivamente el más insensible de los herederos, pero podía empatizar con las familias que lloraban a sus seres queridos y podía alejarse lo suficiente para reconocer que lo que los mortífagos estaban haciendo estaba mal.

Edad, sexo, raza, estatus… No era razón para que asesinaran a nadie, para que torturaran hasta que suplicaban la muerte. No era razón para practicar actos inhumanos de violencia contra otros seres humanos.

Era algo que Draco había reconocido hacía mucho, pero no había estado preparado para admitirlo hasta ese momento. Sabía que lo que hacíann los mortífagos hacían estaba mal, lo que era la razón principal por la que luchaba con los herederos. Los mortífagos podrían haberle dado la gloria debido a sus poderes. Podrían haberle dado poder por encima de otros mortífagos y podría haber ayudado a Voldemort a gobernar.

Pero cuando lo pensaba bien, nada de eso merecía la pena.

Lo que también le llevaba a pensar que odiar a Granger tampoco merecía la pena. Impediría el progreso de los herederos, disminuiría las posibilidades de ganar ellos debido a lazos precarios y agotaría a los herederos con peleas constantes. Ya no merecía la pena y Draco se rendía. Draco cedía.

De algún modo, las palabras "sangre sucia" ya no significaban nada para él, las palabras que le habían grabado en la cabeza desde el primer día. El estatus de Gryffindor dejó de tener importancia igual de fácil y su amistad con Potter no le importaba.

Y así, Draco Malfoy empezó a aceptar a Hermione Granger.

**_~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~_**

_Sabrás que el perdón ha empezado cuando te acuerdes de aquellos que te hirieron y sientas el poder de desearles bien (Lewis B. Smedes)._

Draco arrastraba los pies por la lechucería hacia su responsable y hermosa lechuza, Narcissa. La lechuza se la había dado su padre hacía mucho tiempo y, en aquel momento, había gruñido con solo pensar en llamarla como su madre, pero ahora encontraba un consuelo extraño en la lechuza y su nombre.

Despeinó las plumas de la lechuza con cuidado y le puso la carta en el pico, murmurando su nombre suavemente antes de que la lechuza echara a volar. Draco suspiró y se recostó en la pared, distraído, mirando cómo la lechuza desaparecía en la distancia a través de la ventana abierta.

La carta había sido algo apresurado y acelerado, un impulso al que había tenido que responder antes de que volviera a sus cabales. Una vez que lo analizara y lo pensara bien, sabía que no la habría enviado. Así que se permitió un suspiro de alivio por un momento antes de preguntarse cómo ella se tomaría la carta. Las varias quejas de Blaise y Theo sobre Pansy Parkinson había hecho girar los engranajes en la cabeza de Draco y habían provocado cierta preocupación por la chica. Después de todo, había salido con Pansy hacía tiempo y había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo. Los dos habían sido amigos desde que llevaban pañales y se sentía culpable por no haber contactado con ella durante tanto tiempo, especialmente después de escuchar lo de su "invitación" de los mortífagos.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la obligaran, con métodos dolorosos y terroríficos, a que se doblegara a su voluntad. La maldición cruciatus y el encuentro con Voldemort podían ser una combinación persuasiva.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío y se preguntó brevemente cómo reaccionaría ellay lo que haría. Estaría loca si se resistiera a ellos, pero él suponía que algunas personas tenían más coraje de lo que mostraban todos los días.

El pelo de la parte trasera de su cuello se le puso de punta, alertándolo de otra presencia. Se giró para ver a una sorprendida Hermione detrás de él con una expresión totalmente sospechosa.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos y se removió.

—Lo siento… Parecías tan concentrado. Estaba intentando no molestarte —explicó.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —Su tono era de pregunta más que de pelea y Hermione pestañeó de la sorpresa.

—Supongo que… en realidad no lo sé. —Miró a su alrededor—. Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Él sacudió un hombro, pero no habló y optó por mirar cómo Hermione se acercaba a una lechuza que estaba quieta en una ventana con una carta en sus garras. Hermione estiró el brazo para recoger la carta cuando la lechuza la la picó.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja.

Draco se acercó a la lechuza con cuidado antes de intentar coger la carta. La lechuza le picó también, pero Draco agarró la carta con hábil precisión y Hermione lo maldijo por hacer que pareciera tan fácil.

Draco ignoró la leve palpitación de su dedo y sostuvo la carta.

—Toma.

—Gracias. ¿Puedes dejarla un momento en el suelo? —Se chupó el dedo, murmurado—. Está sangrando.

Draco miró su pulgar y se sorprendió al ver una fina y larga gota de sangre cayendo del dedo y miró a Hermione por un minuto.

—Es… Es igual.

Hermione se deslizó hacia el suelo y examinó su dedo con ahínco. Él se sentó a su lado, mirando los dos cortes con una expresión que solo podía describirse como una mezcla entre triunfo y confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Es igual… La sangre —explicó Draco—. Sabía que el término "sangre sucia" no era literal, pero pensaba que habría _algún_ tipo de diferencia. Pero… son iguales.

—En general, sí. —Hermione paró, dudosa de si seguir—. No pareces enfadado… o triste.

—No lo estoy. Medio sabía que era todo una mentira, de alguna manera. Aunque estoy confuso sobre por qué se usa el término "sangre sucia".

Hermione soltó una risita.

—¿Esperabas que mi sangre fuera marrón o algo?

Él tuvo la decencia de parecer ligeramente avergonzado.

—No… Pensaba que la mía… ¡No sé! Brillaría o algo en comparación con la tuya.

—Oh, Merlín, menuda cosa de príncipe acabas de decir.

—Es solo la verdad. Aunque ahora sé que no es verdad… y lo sospechaba antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hermione.

—Bien. Tengo una pregunta y quiero hacerla mientras estás de buen humor. ¿Por qué eres educado e incluso amistoso y al minuto eres tan hostil?

_No era justo. ¡Estaba atacando cuando sus defensas estaban bajas! _Draco la miró y luego suspiró.

—No quiero ser amigo de ninguno de vosotros. Nunca planeé ser vuestro amigo; nunca estuvo en mi agenda, pero les estoy cogiendo simpatía a los otros herederos. —Ahora parecía incluso más incómodo que aquella mañana—. No me gusta. Os estoy cogiendo simpatía a todos mucho más de lo que había planeado… lo cual era ser _frío_ con vosotros.

—A veces nada va de acuerdo con los planes. Yo estoy segura de que no planeaba perder a mi mejor amigo y a mi madre este año. Pero… pero quizás tenía que pasar.

Draco alzó las cejas un poco, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

—¿Qué somos?

Draco la miró rápidamente, sobresaltado y algo preocupado por la cordura de la chica. Esa era una pregunta extraña que hacerle a alguien a quien has despreciado durante seis años, a alguien que te ha atormentado y que se a burlado de ti en cada ocasión. Demonios, era una pregunta extraña que hacerle a Draco Malfoy.

Al ver su expresión, Hermione se apuró a explicar a lo que se refería.

—Me refiero a que si somos amigos. ¿Enemigos? ¿Conocidos? Porque cambiamos de una cosa a la otra tantas veces al día que hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

De repente, Draco se puso de pié con una inesperada frustración.

—Estoy _tan_ confundido, ¡tanto como lo que odio admitirlo! No soy impenetrable, indestructible. ¡Tengo límites y me los están pisoteando! Ya no sé cómo actuar, comportarme o quién _ser_. Mi padre me ha dicho, básicamente, que me alíe con la luz, ¿pero existen todavía sus jodidas creencias? ¿Todavía se espera de mí que me mantenga alejado de ti y te trate como a la mierda, incluso si eres mejor que yo en algunas cosas? **¿YO? **¿Incluso si a mí me cuesta Transformaciones y tú apruebas como si nada? ¿Incluso si llevo compitiendo contigo por ser el mejor en todas las clases durante seis jodidos años? —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo—. Incluso si tu sangre es igual a la mía y eres una heredera con un poder equivalente al que tengo yo. Incluso si tú eres solo una bruja, ¿se supone que aún tengo que odiarte y llamarte sangre sucia? —Los ojos de Hermione estaban bien abiertos y él se maldijo a sí mismo—. Suena tan mal decirlo ahora. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿Qué me está pasando? Quién quiera que se inventara las palabras "sangre sucia", solo porque no tengas orígenes mágicos. Odio que todo esto esté pasando… Pero de verdad odio que siempre confiese mis emociones —espetó— a ti. La chica a la que se supone que debo despreciar con todo lo que tengo. Así que dímelo tú, Granger. ¿Qué somos?

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

_El perdón no cambia el pasado, pero sí extiende el futuro._

_- Paul Boese_

Hubo un silencio en el que Hermione se quedó sin palabras y Draco estaba estupefacto. ¿En serio acababa de decir todo eso? Sentía la fuerte necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Repetidamente.

¿Por qué tenía que decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente? Lo que le preocupaba y las cosas que no admitiría ante nadie, cosas que tenía miedo admitirse a sí mismo. Acababa de echar por la borda su reputación de "insensible, indiferente y egoísta" y se maldeciría a sí mismo por ello.

Entonces Hermione habló:

—En realidad, los nacidos de muggles tienen orígenes mágicos. Tienen que haber tenido algún mago o bruja en la familia en algún momento. Incluso si se remonta a generaciones anteriores, aún así tienen uno. Lo más probable es que el mago o la bruja se haya casado con muggles, por lo que la magia se perdió hasta los últimos descendientes. Pero eso son solo algunos casos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos mientras asimilaba esa información.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero, como he dicho, lo normal es que un mago o una bruja se haya casado con muggles en algún momento. Sus hijos no heredaron la magia y no se hereda durante generaciones y generaciones.

—Entonces… ¿No robáis la magia?

Ella se rió y él sintió como crecía su irritación al pensar que se estaba riendo de él.

—No, ¡eso es absurdo! ¿Cómo voy a robar algo que no sabía que existía?

Él se encogió de hombros y dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.

—Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza antes…

—No juzgues a las personas por su raza, por el color, el acento o la sangre. La gente se basa en la fuerza de carácter, no en sus padres o sus orígenes.

—Haces que suene muy fácil —comentó él—. Yo he creído en todo eso de la superioridad de la sangre desde que puedo recordar.

—Lo sé… pero creo que has cambiado. Sabes que está mal.

Él le lanzó una mirada.

—-No vayas en plan santurrona, Granger. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco y Draco sonrió con superioridad—. Además, si no fuera un sangre pura, seguiría siendo mejor que todos vosotros.

Hermione sacó su varita de manera juguetona, al contrario que otras muchas veces, y apuntó a Draco.

—¿Todavía te sientes superior?

—Por supuesto.

Hermione se rió y él se permitió una sonrisa.

Se quedaron entonces en silencio. Mientras Hermione abría la carta y empezaba a leer, los pensamientos de Draco se aceleraron. No podía empezar a comprender lo que había pasado, y mucho menos preguntarse por qué lo había hecho. Todas las veces que se enfrentaba a una situación difícil o frustrante, parecía que ella siempre le preguntaba y, quizás, era por eso que lo admitía ante ella.

O quizás ella era la que más podía comprender por ser una nacida de muggles.

Draco no siquiera quería empezar a pensar sobre todo lo que había estropeado y mancillado. Su frialdad acababa de ser lanzada por la ventana. Empezaba a pensar que no era una mala idea, después de todo. Necesitaría ser amigo de los herederos para vencer de verdad a Voldemort y ese era el objetivo principal de Draco.

Para añadir más confusión, Draco simplemente no podía entender _por qué_ Granger estaba siendo amable e intentaba hacerse su amiga o entenderle. Después de seis años de atormentarla y haciéndola hasta llorar, no sabía por qué estaba allí sentada a su lado e intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo retorcido. Draco era consciente de que acababa de compartir y, en cierto modo, descargar todos sus problemas con Granger y ella se lo había tomado con calma. No le había gritado, huido o hablado con brusquedad, algo que Draco habría hecho si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Draco la miró y llegó a la conclusión de que una de las características de Hermione Granger era perdonar. _Aunque no creo que ya me importa. Simplemente no me importa nada. __Es horrible. _Pensándolo bien, Draco creía que a Granger ya no le importaba el pasado y solo quería seguir adelante. Podía entender ese sentimiento. Aún le parecía que Granger era algo así como un dolor, pero la apreciaba un poco más. Si hubiera hablado con Luna, probablemente le hubiera dado algún consejo sabio sin sentido, pero que, al mismo tiempo, tuviera cientos de significados diferentes.

Draco también recordaba la última vez que le había gritado sus problemas a Granger al principio y había sentido la necesidad de agradecérselo. Entonces recordó lo que le había hecho cuando sus padres murieron y sintió un breve momento de vergüenza.

—Yo… —Hermione le miró y a él le costó decir las palabras que no habían pasado por sus labios con sinceridad en años. Draco se levantó y miró a todas partes menos a ella. Cuando habló, fue en voz baja, pero Hermione lo oyó alto y claro—. _Je suis désolé_.

—_¿Lo hablas con fluidez?_

—_Sí, pero solo lo hablo cuando… Cuando la fastidio o hago algo mal o estoy enfadado._

Hermione sonrió amistosamente y él salió de la habitación, sin sentirse _tan_ incómodo como un sangre pura debería haberlo estado después de todo lo que había compartido y la familiaridad que se estaba estableciendo.

_**N/A: Como el capítulo era demasiado largo, decidí posponer el intercambio de regalos. No es tan genial, así que espero que no os decepcione. No temáis, en el próximo capítulo viene el intercambio de regalos y "los otros" (o sea, **_**_laise, Harry, Ginny and Emilia)_**

**_Bueno, me encantan los reviews. Deja un review si eres adicto a fanfiction ;) Jaja, ¡ahora estás atrapado! lol_**

**_xCNx_**

**_N/T: ¡Vaya, qué capítulo más largo! Casi me da algo cuando vi el número de páginas hehehe n.n" Ha sido un capítulo interesante y, aunque no hay dramione exactamente, desde luego su relación ha avanzado mucho :) Las visitas ya vienen en el siguiente capítulo (¡yuju!), pero yo todavía no lo he mirado. Gracias a todos, lectores nuevos y viejos, especialmente a Rose Mary porque siempre dice que traduzco bien jejejeje y a BlackRose2797 porque me gustan sus reviews kilométricos. ¡Un beso y sigan dejando reviews! _**

**_Tabetaira _**


	32. Long shot

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo treinta y uno: Long Shot**

_It's all adding up to something, (Todo está conduciendo a algo)__  
__that asks for some involvement (Que pide implicación)__  
__that asks for a commitment. (Que pide un compromiso).__  
__I think I see it coming (Creo que lo veo venir)__  
__if we step out on that ledge. __(si nos salimos de este saliente)._

_My heart beat, beats me senselessly. __(Mi corazón late, me deja sin sentido)__  
__Why's everything gotta be so intense with me. __(¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan intenso para mí?)__  
__I'm trying handle all this unpredictability, (Intento controlar todos estos imprevistos)__  
__in all probability. (con toda probabilidad)._

_It's a long shot (Es una apuesta arriesgada)__  
__but I say why not. (Pero yo digo "¿por qué no?")__  
__If I say forget it. (Si digo "olvídalo")_

_I know that I'll regret it. __(Sé que me voy a arrepentir)__  
__It's a long shot, (Es una apuesta arriesgada)__  
__just to beat these odds. (solo para ganar a las estadísticas)._

"_Long Shot" - Kelly Clarkson_

_**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**_

_**Día de Navidad - Intercambio de regalos**_

Ella estaba sentada en la silla con emoción. Tenía una ancha sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara y la pierna botaba de arriba abajo por la anticipación de lo que estaba por llegar. Luna había recibido regalos antes, pero nunca así. Ahora era diferente; inmensamente diferente. Luna no tenía familia este año, nadie que le enviara regalos y que la sacara a cenar. No tenía vínculos o consuelos con los que volver a casa. No siquiera sabía si tenía una casa.

Sí, era muy diferente, pero Luna estaba satisfecha por el momento. Los herederos todos parecían llevarse bien y eso deleitaba a Luna infinitamente. Draco había bajado hacía una hora con cara de estar, sin duda, incómodo, pero también algo aliviado. Ignoró a Luna cuando le preguntó, pero sospechaba que él había estado hablando con Hermione… porque la chica bajó poco después con una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus rasgos.

El intercambio de regalos era algo que antes Luna temía que sería incómodo, pero ahora confiaba en que no lo sería. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala común y observó a Neville y a Draco sentados con despreocupación en el sofá frente a ella y a Hermione sentada a su lado. Neville estaba sentado considerablemente lejos de Draco, quien no parecía molesto por ello para nada.

Había un árbol de Navidad en miniatura en la mesilla de café, decorado para que pareciera de fiesta en verde y rojo. Luna recordaba con cariño que ella y Hermione habían trabajado como esclavas para decorar el árbol, pero no antes de pasar por el agotador proceso de _conseguir_ el árbol. Pero esa era otra historia. Aquel día había sido una experiencia entretenida para Luna y hasta convencer a Draco para que comprara un regalo para otro heredero había sido divertido.

Lo que devolvía a Luna al asunto de a quién habían comprado regalos los otros herederos. Luna sabía lo que ella le había comprado a Hermione, ¿así que a quién le habían comprado los demás? Chris Kingle le daba la ventaja de solo tener que escoger un regalo, pero ahora tenía que preguntarse a quién regalarían los demás. Hermione debía de haberle comprado algo a Neville o Draco, y el regalo que tenía parecía un libro.

Luna pensaba que era más posible que Draco leyera un libro, pero, pensándolo mejor, a Hermione le gustaba comprarle libros a la gente.

—¿Preparados para comenzar? —Luna deslizó su regalo para Hermione debajo del arbolito y entonces esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Sentados de nuevo en sus sillas, los herederos se miraron unos a otros con sospecha.

—¿Entonces quién trajo algo para mí? —preguntó Luna con ánimo, lanzando a hurtadillas otra mirada al árbol—. ¿Y quién quiere ser el primero?

Dos voces a coro diciendo "yo" se oyeron y los herederos se giraron para mirar a Luna.

—Respondiste a tu propia pregunta —señaló Hermione.

—Sí, pero sí que quiero abrir el mío primero. Pero puedes hacerlo tú si quieres… ¿Y si todos cogemos nuestros regalos y los abrimos al mismo tiempo?

—¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia? —preguntó Draco con las cejas levantadas.

—No. Esta es una de las primeras… cosas bonitas que hemos hecho los unos por los otros. Esta es nuestra sesión para unirnos.

Luna observó mientras Hermione se encogía, Neville pestañeaba y Draco gruñía.

—No lo hagas, Luna. No te pongas sentimental. Solo creará incomodidad.

—No será incómodo —replicó Luna, sonriendo por sus expresiones exasperadas.

Draco simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo señas para que le pasara su regalo.

—Claro, abrámoslos entonces.

Luna, toda emocionada, rompió el papel de regalo y tiró de él de una manera bastante descuidada y lo tiró al suelo después. Un pensamiento la paró antes de mirar el regalo. Con cuidado de no ver lo que le habían regalado, cogió la pequeña tarjeta que venía con el regalo y la leyó:

_Luna:_

_Feliz Navidad._

_Draco._

Era simple, pero aún así Luna sonrió mientras la leía. Decía más de lo que se leía. El uso de su nombre de pila no le pasó desapercibido. Colocó con delicadeza la tarjeta a su lado y bajó la vista hacia el regalo.

Era un libro considerablemente grande que parecía una novela de cuentos fantásticos más que de hechos, lo que intrigaba a Luna infinitamente. El borde del libro estaba adornado con espirales y formas creativas y las letras del título eran curvas y ornamentadas.

—_Criaturas míticas: la realidad_ —leyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El valor sentimental de aquel regalo hizo que su corazón se hinchara de aprecio e hizo un valiente esfuerzo para no llorar. La necesidad de llorar no era por tristeza, sino felicidad. Luna había pensado que estaría eternamente perdida sin su padre, sin nadie que se preocupara por ella y sin nadie que la quisiera. Sin embargo, no solo la había convencido Hermione de lo contrario, sino Draco. Él sabía que sus extraños comentarios sobre criaturas ahora eran escasos, pero le había comprado algo que se las recordara. Las ideas de Luna sobre criaturas míticas —su inocencia y creencia en todo aquello más allá de la comprensión humana y del ojo— habían aparecido antes de que su padre muriera.

Finalmente Draco parecía estar haciéndose su amigo y acercándose y los herederos parecían estar aliándose por fin. Luna podría haber gritado de alivio y felicidad, pero se contuvo en su interior. En su lugar, miró a Draco para encontrarle mirándola a ella.

—Ahora ya no serán imaginarios. Tienes algo que te respalda. —Su tono era suave y juguetón e hizo que Luna riera.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que los Snorkaks existen y entonces te vas a arrepentir por no haberme creído antes.

—Ese será el día en el que declare mi amor por los Gryffindors —gruñó, y Hermione le lanzó una fingida mirada de ofendida, al igual que Neville.

—¿Entonces espero que sea pronto? —El tono de Luna era desafiante y los ojos de Draco se abrieron una fracción de segundo antes de entrecerrarse.

—Pues veamos lo que me tocó a mí… —habló Neville, interrumpiendo el partido de miradas entre los herederos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

Lo cierto era que Luna parecía tranquila y algo soñadora mientras que Draco estaba receloso e irritado. Neville rompió el papel con despreocupación, no con frenesí como Luna, sino a su propio ritmo. Cogió la tarjeta y la leyó.

_Hola, Nev:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! __¡Espero que tengas un gran día y que te guste tu regalo! No te ofendas, pero creo que te va a beneficiar. Has progresado muchísimo y tu confianza a aumentado tanto, pero pensé que esto te daría el empujoncito que necesitas. _

_También te has convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, Beville, y solo quiero darte las gracias por todo. _

_Te quiere, _

_Hermione. _

Neville pestañeó dos veces mirando el papel antes de tragar. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras o escondiendo sus emociones. Se había quedado en blanco, pero se sentía muy apreciado en ese momento mientras leía la corta —pero larga para ser una tarjeta tradicional de Navidad— nota de Hermione. Él también había acabado por considerarla una de sus mejores amigas y esperaba que lo supiera sin tener que decirlo con palabras. Porque, sinceramente, no sabría cómo decirlo sin avergonzarse a sí mismo.

En su lugar, Neville optó por mirar a Hermione e intentar expresar lo agradecido que estaba mediante el contacto visual.

—Gracias.

Hermione asintió y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Era la sonrisa que había estado presente la mayor parte del día y Neville no podía cansarse de verla. No era que a Neville aún le gustara Hermione, pero era su amiga y le gustaba verla feliz. Era poco frecuente que la viera feliz de verdad últimamente, pero hoy era la excepción de todas las excepciones.

Neville miró el libro que le había comprado por primera vez y notó que, viniendo de Hermione, no era tan largo como esperaba. _Finge tu camino a la confianza_ era el título y Neville sintió que se ponía rojo y escondía su vergüenza al mismo tiempo. ¿Tan malo era? ¿Y todos se daban cuenta?

Neville le dio las gracias una vez más, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que le había comprado un paquete de caramelos de limón, sus favoritos. Neville se echó uno a la boca y observó, trepidante, cómo Draco abría su regalo.

Draco abrió el suyo de manera muy similar a la de Neville, pero con más cuidado y sin romper tanto el papel. Draco simplemente echó un vistazo a la tarjeta que solo ponía "Feliz Navidad, Neville" y luego miró su regalo.

Su cara estuvo impasible un minuto antes de que las comisuras de su boca se curvaran. Sostuvo en alto el libro y levantó las cejas hacia Neville, algo de lo que Neville se había dado cuenta que hacía como un experto.

—No… No quiero decir que seas estúpido ni nada… Solo pensé que quizás podrías ojearlo, tomar ejemplo… —Neville se trabó con sus palabras.

Luna y Hermione se inclinaron a la vez para leer el título y luego rompieron a reír. Contra la portada amarilla, con letras negras se leía claramente: _Ser agradable con los tontos para tontos._

Neville se sintió inclinado a mantener en secreto que Hermione le había ayudado a escoger el libro, que ella se lo había encasquetado entre risas y él había pagado. Sospechaba que fue entonces cuando ella había comprado su propio libro, pero se sintió inclinado a no mencionar eso tampoco.

Neville tragó, anticipando cuál sería la reacción de Draco, cuando se dio cuenta de que no debería tener miedo. Draco no iba a matarlo allí en la sala común y Hermione y Luna no lo dejarían de todas formas. La varita de Draco no estaba a la vista, razonó Neville. Una explosión de confianza pasó a través de él y sonrió a Draco.

—¿Se supone que tengo que darte las gracias?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Neville, pero entonces vio la cabeza inclinada de Hermione y la sonrisa en la cara de Luna. Oyó el tono suave de diversión en la voz de Draco y decidió que estaba bromeando.

Draco Malfoy. _Bromeando_. Con Neville Longbottom… _NEVILLE_.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por lo general, cuando alguien te compra un regalo, esa es la respuesta habitual.

Draco le lanzó una mirada que decía que no necesitaba su comentario y supo cómo ser educado. Draco se giró hacia Neville.

—Gracias, Longbottom. Supongo. Creo que tengo que decir "es la intención lo que cuenta" más o menos ahora.

Hermione se echó a reír, al igual que Luna, y Neville soltó una risita con aprehensión.

Draco le lanzó una mirada perpleja a Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ves? Por eso necesitas el libro.

Dracó arrojó rápidamente el libro en su dirección, pero todos supieron que había errado a propósito. ¿Cuándo no apuntaba bien Malfoy, la verdad?

Hubo un silencio en el que Hermione cogió su propio regalo, sabiendo que era de Luna. Estaba todo en silencio hasta que Draco lo rompió.

—¿Granger? No podrías lanzar el libro hacia aquí otra vez, ¿no?

Su tono de falsa educación fue suficiente para que la risa apareciera de nuevo por un momento.

_**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**_

Luna estaba increíblemente ansiosa por ver la expresión de Hermione cuando abriera su regalo. Luna sabía que Hermione no era fan de la joyería, pero esperaba que esta fuera una excepción de algún tipo. No era una pieza ordinaria de joyería y pensaba que Hermione la encontraría fascinante y hermosa. Luna se la había encargado a un joyero que había sido un querido amigo de sus padres y conocía a Luna desde que era un bebé. El joyero le había ofrecido de inmediato el collar con un descuento tan bueno que Luna no había podido negarse.

La manera en la que Hermione abrió el regalo fue diferente de la de los otros: con cuidado, ordenadamente y con precaución. No hizo ni un rasguño en el papel, totalmente diferente de cómo Luna había hecho añicos el papel. Luna también pensaba que reflejaba lo diferentes que eran sus personalidades a veces.

_Para Hermione:_

_Tienes talento y eres una persona hermosa y maravillosa y no dejes que otros te digan lo contrario. Tengo mucho por lo que agradecerte y siempre seré tu amiga sin importar lo que pase._

_Sé que no eres de las que les gustan las joyas convencionales, pero pensé que esto te intesaría e inmediatamente pensé en ti cuando me enteré sobre ello. Tienes un círculo muy cercano de amigos y a veces solo necesitas recordarlo. Como tú me dijiste. _

_¡Feliz Navidad! Pasa un buen día._

_Te quiere, _

—_Luna _—leyó Hermione en alto, con la voz flaqueando en algunas partes hasta el final, donde cogió aire y rodeó a Luna en un abrazo.

Luna sintió una explosión de amor por ella y supo que Hermione era, posiblemente, una de las mejores amigas que tendría nunca. Ya podía sentir un vínculo entre ellas, como si fueran hermanas y no amigas desde hacía poco.

—Muchas gracias. Aún no he visto mi regalo, pero la tarjeta sola es bonita. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Luna. Aunque no siempre estemos de acuerdo y solo nos hayamos hecho amigas desde que estamos en este castillo. Gracias también a ti por estar ahí —le susurró a Luna en el oído.

Luna asintió. Localizó a Draco ojeando su libro con una mueca en la cara y a Neville con pinta de que le gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera allí.

Luna se separó.

—¡Mira tu regalo!

Hermione cogió la pulsera con delicadeza, trazando cada uno de los discos que estaban atados a la cadena. Había ocho discos y Luna esperaba que ella apareciera en uno de ellos.

Hermione miró a Luna con curiosidad.

—Estos discos están en blanco. ¿No se supone que las pulseras encantadas…?

—Pruébatela.

Hermione se puso la pulsera y observó maravillada cómo una luz tenue iluminaba cada disco. En el primer disco, apareció _Harry Potter _en letras mayúsculas y, debajo, el subtítulo _Tu mejor amigo para toda la vida_. Hermione observó con más fascinación como nombres aparecían en los otros siente discos con frases diferentes.

_Neville Longbottom. Tu siempre serás especial._

_Luna Lovegood. __Tu equilibrio y polo opuesto._

_Ginny Weasley. Tu aliada._

_Emilia Granger. Tu persona leal._

_Ron Weasley. Tu angel guardián. _Esto hizo que Hermione frenara un sollozo y se maldijo una vez más por ser de llanto fácil. Estaba rebosante de alegría de que apareciera Ron en el disco; había temido que no lo haría en el momento en el que habían empezado a aparecer los nombres. El hecho de que decía "ángel guardián" hizo que Hermione quisiera desmoronarse y llorar de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba cuidándola, vigilándola y a su lado. Eso era lo que implicaba ser un ángel guardián, ¿no?

_Richard Granger. Tu guardián y protector._

Esto hizo que Hermione sonriera, pero el siguiente nombre borró la sonrisa de inmediato y una expreción de perplejidad la sustituyó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró fijamente el disco un minuto sin querer creer que estaba leyendo bien.

—Ah, sí. ¡Sospechaba que esas serían las personas que aparecerían! —exclamó Luna con una sonrisa serena en la cara.

—¿Estoy yo? —preguntó Neville, ansioso, intentando echar un vistazo a la pulsera que estaba segura en la muñeca de Hermione.

Hermione se la arrancó y luego leyó en voz alta sin pensar:

—_Draco Malfoy. Explosivo y apasionado. __Tu igual. _Supongo que somos más cercanos de lo que pensaba…

Luna notó que Hermione sonaba como si estuviera murmurando para sí más que hablandole a alguien en la habitación.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estoy yo? ¿Explosivo y apasionado? ¿Qué?

—La pulsera nota a las personas más cercanas en tu vida y describe lo que son para ti o lo que tú eres para ellos. Es interesante que Néville y Draco sean diferentes a los demás, aunque Draco es el más diferente. Muy interesante.

Hermione resopló.

—Me alegra que pienses eso. Mira, todos nosotros somos amigos hasta cierto punto. Acepto que Malfoy también, ¿vale? —Luna asintió y Hermione se giró hacia Neville y Draco—. ¿Vale?

Neville asintió con inseguridad.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Puede valerme eso —dijo Draco con cierto cansancio, y luego miró a Hermione—. Pero no porque _tú_ lo ordenes.

—Nadie lo ordena. Merlín, ¿no puedes decir simplemente "vale"?

—Eso sería demasiado fácil.

Hermione se puso furiosa.

—Eres tan… tan…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy increíble.

-¡Sí, eres increíble!

Él sonrió con petulancia.

—Gracias.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podemos no pelear? —interrumpió Neville—. Pensaba que habíais hecho las paces.

-_Draco y Hermione no serían Draco y Hermione si de repente se lelvaran bien todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estén juntos, los dos siempre serán así.

Les llevó un segundo a los tres procesar sus palabras.

—Oh, Luna, otra vez no. ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que yo no…?

—Pensaba que estabas mentalmente estable. Ahora me estoy preocupando. Quizás debería llamar a San Mungo…

—¡Luna, shh! Vas a hacer que peleen otra vez y odio quedarme sentado mientras riñen. No podías callarte; tenías que meter fuego…

Los tres despotricaban y ella sacudía la cabeza. Actuaban como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente escandaloso.

—¡… totalmente absurdo es lo que es! No sé cuántas veces vas a insinuarlo, ¡pero estás causando problemas, Luna! ¿Prometes no volver a empezar con esto de nuevo dentro de un minuto?

—… Voy a pasarlo por alto esta vez porque prefiero tenerte a ti cerca que a los otros dos, pero, en serio, tienes que dejar de hablar sin pensar, especialmente cuando es algo tan loco como eso. Solo intenta guardarte esos pensamientos raros, ¿vale?

—… Creo que es genial que animes a todos a llevarse bien, pero eso es ir demasiado lejos. ¡De ahí a decir que Hermione y Malfoy van a terminar juntos hay un trecho! En serio, ¿quién es el lector de mentes y vidente? Oh… espera… ¿has visto algo?

Luna optó por ignorar sus quejas y simplemente esperó hasta que terminaron de responder.

—Estáis siendo totalmente melodramáticos. Entonces, ¿a quién va a traer cada uno al castillo?

—Harry.

—Emilia, mi hermana.

—Blaise.

—Excelente. Me pregunto si se llevarán todos bien —reflexionó Luna con el dedo en la barbilla.

Los otros tres herederos intercambiaron miradas y se dieron cuenta de que no habían pensado para nada en eso. Se desplomaron en el sofá y los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras pensaban en hacer de árbitros, en más peleas y en la posibilidad de múltiples duelos.

Quizás invitar personas que no se gustaban no era una buena idea.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

_N/T: Hey, lo siento. No he podido traducir de nuevo hasta ahora. Tengo vacaciones! Espero traducir algunos capítulos más antes de irme a Londres en agosto, porque entonces no estaré libre hasta mitad de septiembre u.u. Y disculpame Rose Malfoy por equivocarme con tu nombre. No sé en qué estaba pensando xD Besos a todos. _

_Tabetaira _


	33. Keep on movin'

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo treinta y dos: Keep on Movin'**

_Get on up when you're down (Levántate cuando estés deprimido)__  
__Baby, take a good look around (Cielo, mira bien a tu alrededor)__  
__I know it's not much, but it's okay (Sé que no es mucho, pero está bien)__  
__Keep on moving anyway (Sigue adelante igualmente)_

_Feels like I should be screaming (Parece que debería estar gritando)__  
__Trying to get it through to my friends ( Intentando que mis amigos comprendan)__  
__Sometimes it feels that life has no meaning (A veces parece que la vida no tiene sentido)__  
__But I know things will be alright in the end (Pero sé que todo estará bien al final)_

"_Keep on Movin'" - Five_

_**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**_

No era un secreto que este día era uno de los más anticipados desde el comienzo de diciembre y los herederos lo reforzaban con movimientos nerviosos y agitados. La energía abundaba en los herederos aquella mañana, lo cual hizo que Moody recomendara:

—Un par de vueltas alrededor de ese campo… especialmente tú, Granger.

Draco y Neville habían corrido dos vueltas y luego habían abandonado e intentado gastar la energía. Era solo emoción.

Hermione y Luna intentaron distraerse hablando de los que iban a venir: intercambiaron historias de cada uno y debatieron si se llevarían bien. La única parte mala del día fue que Lupin les informó de que entrenarían mañana con la diferencia de que los otros estarían mirando. Y, por lo visto, las sesiones serían también mucho más duras.

Hermione se había quejado de tener entrenamiento físico mañana, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Quería mantenerse al día con los otros herederos. Tendría que hacer horas extras en la cancha para aumentar su resistencia y su forma física. Iba a necesitarlo y tenía que dejar de quedarse atrás.

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa de que sus amigos la vieran entrenar. No quería que pensaran que era más débil que los otros herederos, pero tampoco quería que se comportaran de manera diferente con ella. Ver a gente que controlara el agua, el fuego, el tiempo y la tierra no ocurría todos los días.

A pesar de ello, tenía bastante confianza en el hecho de que estarían intrigados, pero no asustados. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella aún temía lo contrario.

Los amigos llegarían en una hora, pero Hermione tenía el privilegio de ver a su padre también, así que ella iría una hora antes. Cuando terminara la hora, su padre volvería a casa y Hermione llevaría a Emilia al castillo para que se quedara. No podía esperar a ver a su hermana y a su padre otra vez y rezaba para que todo les fuera bien, pues no sabía mucho de ellos.

La gente podía mentir con facilidad en las cartas.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón, toqueteando el borde deshilachado de su jersey mientras esperaba. Estaban en una habitación en la que Hermione nunca había estado en el piso bajo del castillo. EL castillo tenía muchas habitaciones en las que Hermione nunca había entrado, así que apenas estaba sorprendida de que fuera la primera vez que veía aquella.

La alertó el sonido de zapatos golpeando el suelo de madera y levantó la vista, ilusionada cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre y su hermana estaban allí. Hermione saltó de inmediato de la silla y corrió hacia ambos.

—¡Hermione! —chilló Emilia cuando se encontraron a medio camino y se dieron un abrazo apretado—. Te he echado mucho de menos, hermana.

—Hermione.

La voz de su padre era amable y Hermione lo miró desde donde estaba con Emilia. Se despegó de su hermana y corrió hacia su padre como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y su padre la hubiera ido a buscar al colegio.

—Papá —susurró suavemente contra su hombro. Él la estaba agarrando muy fuerte y Hermione sintió ganas de llorar de repente. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que de verdad había echado de menos a su padre y deseó que pudiera quedarse con ella también. Hermione se sentía terriblemente culpable por dejarlo solo durante las vacaciones. También era su primera Navidad sin la madre de Hermione—. Te he echado mucho de menos —confesó con la emoción acompañando su voz.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, cielo. —Se alejó entonces, manteniendo las manos en los hombros de Hermione—. ¿Cómo está la mayor de mis niñas?

—Está bien. —La sonrisa de Hermione era llorosa, pero le dio igual. Su padre estaba _allí_, a su lado.

McGonagall tosió entonces desde atrás.

—Siento interrumpir, pero le recuerdo que tiene que volver a la una, señor Granger.

—Por supuesto. Estaré listo, sin problemas. —Entonces guió a sus dos hijas al sofá, en donde todos se sentaron.

—¿Entonces cómo estás de verdad, Hermione?

Hermione evadió sus ojos.

—Estoy bien. La… la echo de menos, ¿sabes? Pero sé que ella está bien, donde quiera que esté… Ese es mi mayor consuelo, supongo. Que no tiene que ver el brutal asesinato y destrucción del mundo mágico. —Hizo una pausa—. O en lo que me he convertido.

Emilia le tocó la mano.

—¿En qué te has convertido?

Hermione lo pensó antes de contestar, buscando para encontrar las palabras.

—No soy exactamente la misma chica. He aprendido a vivir el momento y que a veces no hay nada que puedas hacer. A veces, no hay respuestas y solo te quedan corazonadas y suposiciones. Me he dado cuenta de que el mundo está hecho de millones de tonos de gris más que de blanco y negro. Me preocupo menos por el futuro lejano y más por el futuro inmediato. Me he vuelto mucho más egoísta.

—No es así. —La voz de Richard sonó firme e indignada—. Eres una de las personas más desinteresadas que conozco, Hermione Granger, y no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario. ¿Para qué te entrenas aquí? ¡Para vencer a Voliewart y salvar a todo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra! Estás arriesgando tu vida por otros y por voluntad propia. Si eso no es desinterés, entonces dime qué es.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas una vez más y susurró.

—Gracias.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los Grangers se sintió incómodo, sino que disfrutaron de la presencia de la familia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y deseaban poder tener más tiempo.

Hermione rió de repente, sacando a Emilia y a Richard de sus pensamientos.

—¿Voldiewart? Oh, Merlín, papá. ¡No puedes ni recordar el nombre del mago más temido de todos los tiempos! Es Vol-de-mort.

—Oh.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —resopló Emilia.

—Es un nombre temible que da miedo.

Silencio de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal todos? Decidme la verdad, nada de mentiras.

—Están bien. Obviamente es difícil, pero…

—No están bien —interrumpió Emilia—. Hermione, tía Tina estaba destrozada. Mamá era su única hermana; lo hacían todo juntas. Estuvo bastante deprimida por un tiempo, pero se ha estado quedando con nosotros y está mejorando. Nana Wilson se unió a un club de costura para distraerse. —Emilia se rió un poco—. Dice que coser la ayuda a continuar, pero solo Dios sabe cómo. Todos están… viviendo. ¿Sabes? No están eufóricos y contentos, pero están viviendo. Lo único que podemos hacer es continuar y nos hemos estado ayudando. Solo desearía que pudiéramos ayudarte a ti, Sue.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermana y le agradeció mentalmente el ser sincera y contarle la verdad. No quería oír que su familia estaba en un estado de depresión y malhumor, pero la ayudaba a sentirse más cerca de su casa. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba todo el mundo, necesitaba sentirse conectada a la familia a la cual no había visto en meses. Hermione entonces sonrió ante el mote que le había puesto Emilia, "Sue", el cual era inusual porque todos podían ver que no se podía sacar "Sue" de Hermione. Empezó en una pelea, cuando Emilia la había llamado con enfado "Curly-Sue"*. Había habido una pausa después y entonces las dos se habían echado a reír. "Sue" se había quedado para siempre y Hermione había aprendido a aceptarlo.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Ha dejado de cantar —respondió Richard al instante en vez de su hija, enviándole una mirada de ayuda a Hermione—. La he animado a que empiece a cantar otra vez e intentado constantemente a que se suba al escenario, pero no funciona. Creo que siente que no puede porque Elizabeth ya no está aquí… Pero debería saber que no es así.

—¡Sigo aquí! —dijo Emilia con indignación.

—Oh, Em, ¿por qué ya no cantas? ¡Tienes una voz tan increíble! Mamá querría que cantaras.

Su hermana solo asintió e indicó el final de la conversación con un cambio de tema.

—¿Es duro vivir aquí?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—A veces. Pero tengo amigos geniales y me ayudan con todo.

Los temas pasaron a territorio neutro y los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Todo estaría bien; su familia iba a estar bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba ahora.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Neville se comía las uñas mientras esperaba con Luna y Draco a que llegaran sus amigos. Todas sus uñas habían sido reducidas considerablemente, tanto que casi se estaba mordiendo la piel. Hermione le hubiera regañado de haber estado allí, pero no estaba. Neville sabía que estaba con su padre y estaba celoso de que pudiera verlo.

Los celos se esfumaron rápido cuando se acordó de todo lo que tenía. Tenía amigos geniales, amigos a los que nunca subestimaría y que estarían siempre para él.

Sin embargo, había una amiga que esperaba que fuera algo más. No era que Neville estuviera persiguiendo el romance en una atmósfera tan hostil, pero tenía muchos sentimientos reprimidos por ella y no estaba seguro de si podría contenerlos mucho más tiempo.

Luna le dio un codazo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya vienen! —Su voz fue casi un chillido de lo aguda que sonó.

Él se giró hacía la red flu y ni un minuto después de McGonagall, llegó Ginny.

Draco era que más cerca estaba de la chimenea, apoyado en una de las estanterías de McGonagall. Ginny asintió hacia Malfoy con cordialidad y él se lo devolvió con rigidez. Luna fue la siguiente y Ginny la envolvió con sus brazos.

—¡Luna! Oh, no te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera te vi en aquella terrible noche en Hogwarts… ¿Cómo estás?

_Qué pregunta tan cargada de implicaciones, _pensó Neville.

Pero Luna simplemente sonrió.

—¡Estoy bien! ¿Tú?

—Más o menos igual. —Su mirada llegó despacio hasta Neville, donde se le iluminaron los ojos y se apresuró hacia él.

—¡Neville! Te he echado tanto de menos. ¡Es genial verte! ¿Te llegó mi última carta?

Antes de que Neville pudiera contestar, Harry apareció entre las llamas verdes, tambaleándose un poco. A Neville le recordó a Hermione y supo que Harry parecía un profesional comparado con ella.

Él y Draco hicieron el "asentimiento de reconocimiento" y entonces Harry fue con Luna.

Neville miró a Ginny.

—Sí, me llegó tu última carta. ¿Así que qué me trajiste? —Sonrió con descaro, refiriéndose al regalo que Ginny había mencionado en su carta.

—Ah, pero eso es algo que solo tengo que saber yo y que tú tienes que averiguar.

**~Herederos~DMHG~NLLL~**

Luna sintió como su sonrisa se ensanchaba involuntariamente cuando Harry salió de la chimenea y lo miró con afecto cuando se tambaleó un poco. Su pelo estaba desordenado, como siempre, y sus gafas torcidas mientras las colocaba. Luna miró mientras él y Draco se asentían —_chicos tontos_— y luego los ojos de Harry se posaron en ella. Él sonrió. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró los brazos.

—¡Harry! Me alegro de verte.

Él le dio un abrazo fuerte y permaneció así un minuto antes de separarse.

—Es genial verte a ti también, Luna. Con el paso del tiempo, las cartas no son suficiente. Es mucho mejor verte en persona.

—Las cartas no se pueden comparar. —Luna asintió en acuerdo—. Hermione se encontrará con nosotros allí. Está terminando con su padre.

Una mirada de preocupación pasó por la cara de Harry.

—¿Está bien?

Luna asintió con confianza.

—Está bien.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un instante y Luna sintió una oleada de calidez hacia él. Se sorprendió bastante por los sentimientos que la atravesaban. Sacudiando la cabeza, abrió la boca para hablar cuando alguien la interrumpió.

—Yyyyyy la persona por la que estaban todos esperando… "pausa para énfasis"… ¡ha llegado! ¡Ahorraos el aplauso! —bromeó Blause cuando entró por la red flu.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Cállate, Zabini.

Los dos, para sorpresa de Luna, se dieron un abrazo de hombre y se saludaron. Luna empezaba a ver que Draco era realmente muy cercano a Blaise y no era solo una fachada, como con Crabbe y Goyle.

Luna echó un vistazo por la habitación y notó que Neville y Ginny apenas le habían dedicado una mirada a Blaise antes de continuar su animada conversación, en la que Neville gesticulaba con los brazos de manera teatral.

Blaise y Draco estaban intercambiando palabras tambien, aunque no tan animados.

Blaise le dio la espalda a Draco.

—Potter.

—Zabini.

Los dos intercambiaron pequeñas sonrisas, aunque había que admitir que era más una de suficiencia en el caso de Blaise.

—Luna Lovegood… ¿Qué pasó con el fantástico sombrero que tenías? —preguntó, refiriéndose al sombrero del león gigante de Gryffindor.

—Solo lo llevo en las grandes ocasiones, Blaise. Siento decepcionarte.

Él sacudió la cabeza con fingida consternación.

—Y yo que pensaba que _esta_ era una gran ocasión.

Luna se rió un poco y Harry también, pero Draco lo hizo disimuladamente. Neville y Ginny solo se daban cuenta de que los demás estaban hablando.

Draco miró de Harry a Blaise.

—¿Vosotros dos sois amigos? —Su expresión era de incredulidad.

Blaise le guiñó el ojo a Luna y Luna puso el brazo de Blaise en los hombros de Harry.

—Oh, sí. Desde hace tiempo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro. ¿Desde que llevábamos las insignias de _Potter apesta_?

—Lo sabes.

Todos se rieron otra vez, incluido Harry, aunque las insignias de _Potter apesta _no habían sido lo mejor de cuarto año. Pensándolo mejor, el cuarto año de Harry difícilmente tenía algo que hubiera sido bueno.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en la conversación por primera vez.

—_Por favor_, vosotros dos solo sois amigos porque no tenías a nadie más con quien hablar.

Blaise le lanzó a Ginny una mirada irritada, obviamente sin mucho afecto.

—Ahórrame las miradas de odio, Weasly.

McGonagall volvió a la habitación entonces, previniendo una pelea.

—Ahora que estáis todos preparados, os llevaré a la Sala Común de los herederos, en donde os encontraréis con la señorita Granger y su hermana. ¿Listos?

Hubo un coro de "sí" mientras los amigos de los herederos encogían sus baúles y procedían a meterlos en sus bolsillos. Luna sabía que el camino a la Sala Común sería de todo menos silencioso. Era agradable.

**~HGEG~NLHP~LLGW~DMBZ~**

Luna no podía esperar a enseñar a Harry, Ginny e incluso Blaise las salas comunes y sus habitaciones. Sabía que cada habitación era de buena calidad, con telas exquisitas y sus ordenados muebles.

La conversación siguió por todo el camino a la Sala Común, por lo que todo el mundo intercambió palabras educadas y comentarios graciosos. Parecía que no era ella la única que buscaba la paz y no pelear con los demás durante su estancia en el castillo. También parecía que Blaise y Ginny eran los únicos que no se llevaban bien, lo que sorprendia a Luna porque no estaba enterada de que habían hablado antes y, mucho menos, discutido. Ginny tenía talento para hacer enemigos porque le resultaba fácil hacer rabiar a la gente sin darse cuenta.

—Veo caras nuevas —observó Lockhart al observar a la multitud—. Cómo me gustaría firmar algunos autógrafos, pero, lamentablemente, estoy confinado en mi retrato. ¿Quizás unas fotos?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a arriesgarme y decir _no_ por los demás. Optimsimo.

El retrato se abrió, pero Lockhart siguió hablando.

—¿No? No seáis absurdos. Estoy seguro qeu alguno de los nuevos… —Su voz se acalló cuando cerraron el retrato detrás de ellos. Neville, Draco y Luna tenían expresión exasperada, pero la de Luna era de entretenida.

Hermione saltó de donde estaba en el sofá.

—¡Harry! —Fue corriendo y él abrió los brazos cuando ella se lanzó hacia él. Los dos se rieron y Hermione lo soltó—. ¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo. ¡Espero qeu hayas estado practicando hechizos!

Él puso los ojos en blanco, bromeando.

—Sí, todos los días. Duermo, como y respiro hechizos…

Hermione le golpeó.

—No te rías de mí.

Alguien detrás de Hermione se aclaró la garganta y todos se giraron hacia ella.

—Um, oye, ¿me presentas, Hermione?

Blaise se acercó.

—Vaya, _hola_. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Una muggle —respondió a secas, elevando las cejas como si lo retara silenciosamente.

—Un pájaro —respondió él con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué juego es este? —Le guiñó el ojo y Emilia inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Quén _es _él? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—Blaise Zabini, a tu servicio. —Hizo una dramática reverencia ante Emilia.

—Esto puede ser interesante —murmuró Draco al lado de Luna, mirando a Blaise con diversión.

Ella sonrió.

—Y que lo digas.

Hermione habló en voz alta entonces.

—Escuchad, esta es Emilia. Emilia, estos son Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Malfoy y… bueno, Blaise. —Señaló a cada uno mientras hablaba.

Emilia ignoró a Blaise y se giró hacia Draco.

—¿Tu nombre es Malfoy?

—Mi nombre es Draco —la corrigió, un tanto burlón.

Entonces lo comprendió.

—Para ser sincera, todos vosotros tenéis nombres raros.

—Y lo dice _Emilia_ —dijo Draco con voz cansina.

—¡No había terminado! ¡Todos tenéis nombres raros, así que encajaré perfectamente!

—No estás dando una gran impresión, Em —se rió Hermione.

—Eh, yo creo que está dando una impresión genial.

—Cállate, Blaise.

—Solo digo la verdad, Granger Una.

Luna sonrió; parecía que todo marcharía bien.

Si solo pudieran derrotar al malvado psicópata que amenazaba con controlar el mundo y parar todas aquellas muertes tortuosas que tenían lugar mientras ellos bromeaban y reían. La culpa la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y sintió como si debiera estar entrenando o llorando.

_N/T: Hola :). ¡Otro capítulo más! Ojalá me dé tiempo de traducir uno o dos más antes de irme a Londres… Ah! Últimamente no estoy traduciendo las notas de autor; espero que a nadie le moleste y que sea lo correcto u.u_

_LucyTheMarauderer, me voy a Londres para estudiar inglés un mes y hacer un examen de nivel. No vivo allí ni soy inglesa xD ¿A qué parte de Londres vas?_


	34. Sunday bloody Sunday

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**N/T: xCailinNollaigx es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, soy la traductora.**

**_A/N: He cambiado uno de los poderes de Neville, pero ya explicaré más sobre eso después._**

**Los herederos de los fundadores****  
****Capítulo treinta y cuatro: Sunday Bloody Sunday**

_And the battle's just begun (Y la batalla solo acaba de empezar)__  
__There's many lost, but tell me who has won (Hay muchas pérdidas, pero dime quién ha ganado)__  
__The trench is dug within our hearts (La fosa está cavada en nuestros corazones)__  
__And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart (Y madres, hijos, hermanos, hermanas destrozados)_

_"Sunday Bloody Sunday" - U2_

Hermione movió las manos alrededor de la habitación sin convicción.

—Esto es todo.

Después de hablar con los otros herederos y sus amigos durante un rato, los herederos decidieron enseñarles a sus amigos las habitaciones antes de la cena. Sus amigos se quedaban en el piso inferior al de los herederos y no sabían cómo ir de un sitio a otro. Hermione, no por primera vez, deseó que hubiera un Mapa del Merodeador del castillo.

Observó mientras Emilia escaneaba la habitación con aprobación.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué lujo! ¿La mía va a ser _así_?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. No he visto vuestras habitaciones todavía. Solo nos dijeron dónde estaban. Probablemente sea parecido, quizás no tan lujoso.

Emilia hizo pucheros.

—Os cogisteis las mejores habitaciones, con vuestros fantásticos hechizos y títulos petulantes.

—¡Eh! Yo no pedí ningún título… Solo quería ser Hermione, no "la bruja más lista de su época" o "la increíble Heredera de Ravenclaw" o…

—¡Creo que lo pillo! —se rió, y entonces dejó su baúl en el suelo y saltó a la cama, suspirando satisfecha mientras se hundía en la colcha de la gran cama.

Hermione se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Entonces qué piensas?

—¿De qué? ¿De tus amigos o de la habitación?

—De los dos, supongo.

—Tu habitación es increíble, como el castillo. Tus amigos… Tengo que ser sincera, Sue. Son un poco raros.

—La rareza nunca falta —reconvino Hermione, girándose después a Emilia y apoyándose en los codos—. Blaise es divertido.

Emilia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Blaise es divertido. También es guapísimo, pero lo sabe y es exageradamente arrogante.

—Bueno, es amigo del maestro de la arrogancia.

Hermione no tenía nada en contra de Blaise, de ahí que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Nunca había interactuado con él antes de aquel año, así que nunca había tenido una razón para llamarlo por su apellido. Llamar a Draco "Malfoy" era como parte ella y sería raro cambiarlo. Suponía que incluso si fueran amigos, aún se llamarían por sus apellidos. Era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados y no había necesidad de cambiarlo.

Además, a Hermione le pareció más fácil decir "Blaise" que "Zabini" cuando lo conoció y ahora estaba acostumbrada a decir Blaise. Hermione había temido que Blaise y Malfoy fueran maleducados con su hermana cuando la conocieran, pero Blaise había hecho todo lo contrario.

De hecho, había sido más acogedor de lo que a Hermione le gustaba.

No era que Hermione fuera sobreprotectora con su hermana de quince años, pero tampoco estaba cómoda con que un Slytherin de sangre pura ligara con ella. Hermione era muy consciente de que Emilia era probablemente más guapa que ella, con su pelo más claro y casi rubio y ojos azul claro. También tenía la versión más dócil y ondeante del pelo rizado y rebelde de Hermione. Además, tenía la piel más clara que Hermione, lo que le daba un aspecto de doncella, según creía ella.

A pesar de ello, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Blaise encontraría guapa a Emilia. Incluso si él iba medio en serio medio en broma, estaba sorprendida. Blaise era evidentemente no tan parcial y prejuicioso como otros Slytherins, concretamente como su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy.

Por supuesto, Draco había sido más amable la semana anterior o así, y el cambio había captado la atención de Hermione. Sus comentarios ya no eran hirientes y sus burlas rayaban en la amistad más que en la agresividad.

_Eso_ había sido bien recibido por Hermione, pues no tenía que aguantar su constante torrente de insultos, lo que era un alivio como mínimo. Le había sorprendido descubrir que, una vez superadas las diferencias, ella y Malfoy tenían mucho en común. De hecho, él leía libros también más que copiar los deberes de sus amigos. Un amigo de pelo azabache pasó por la mente de Hermione en ese momento.

—¿Maestro de la arrogancia, eh? —Hermione la miró sorprendida. Se había olvidado de que Emilia estaba a su lado—. Pensaba que solo era un tipo frío. Y con frío me refiero a impasible —añadió Emilia.

—Lo es. Pero Malfoy es muy arrogante a veces.

—La arrogancia no es mala. —Ella cogió el brazalete de Hermione y lo examinó cuidadosamente—. Mmm… Muy interesante, señorita Granger. Explosivo y apasionado son palabras asociadas a los amantes a veces. Me pregunto si hay pasión entre los dos…

Hermione empujó a su hermana.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez, Em? Nos peleamos el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo y el otro por ciento solo coexistimos.

—Como sea, pero yo creo que él también es guapísimo. No es justo. ¿Por qué están todos los chicos guapos en el mundo mágico? Y ni siquiera se lo puedo contar a mis amigos.

—¡El famoso puchero va a aparecer! —declaró Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cállate, Hermione. —Pero también había una sonrisa a juego con la de Hermione luchando por traspasar el puchero de Emilia.

—¿Entonces cómo ha estado papá últimamente? Sé que hablamos antes, pero tenía la sensación de que se estaba aguantando…

—Sí, lo estaba. Pero está mejor últimamente. —Emilia dudó—. Fue… Fue difícil, ya sabes. Tú no estabas ahí… y yo me esforcé en intentar hacerlo feliz. Tú siempre fuiste la que conectaba mejor con papá y yo… yo no podía. Yo le recordaba demasiado a mamá y a veces salía toda la noche y no volvía hasta la tarde siguiente. Yo pasé mucho tiempo estudiando. —Dejó salir una amarga carcajada—. Mis notas nunca han sido mejores. —Dándose cuenta de lo resentida y cínica que estaba sonando, Emilia se aclaró la garganta—. Pero, como decía, está mejor. Volvió al trabajo. Él y Tina salen a veces y creo que se están ayudando el uno al otro en todo. Todos están mejorando, Hermione, y vamos a estar bien. Quiero decir, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer, ¿no?

Hermione envolvió a su hermana con los brazos, apoyó la cabeza de Emilia en su pecho y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Y en quién te apoyaste tú?

—En ti —dijo suavemente.

—Me sentía como si estuviera conversando conmigo misma en esas cartas… Solo digo…

—Me ayudaste mucho y me apoyé en tus cartas más de lo que crees. Gracias, Hermione.

—Soy tu hermana. No necesitas darme las gracias.

Se quedaron sentadas un rato y Emilia terminó por quedarse dormida.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era tan difícil. Todo era increíblemente difícil y ella solo deseaba que todo cesara. Odiaba estar lejos de su hermana, dejar a Emilia sola para que intentara animar a su padre y abandonar a su familia en un momento de necesidad. Odiaba tener que dividir su vida entre ser mágica y muggle. Deseaba poder unir ambas vidas. Hermione había planeado vivir cerca de su hermana después de Hogwarts y, entonces, cuando su hermana terminara el colegio, dejaría a Emilia vivir con ella también. ¿Pero dónde viviría? ¿Podría vivir en una aldea mágica?

Hermione sintió una aversión y se dio cuenta de que no quería vivir en Inglaterra. No quería vivir allí donde los recuerdos de la horrible guerra, no quería vivir en el corazón donde nacía la destrucción.

Quería viajar y asentarse con el tiempo en un país. Quizás podría trabajar en un Ministerio extranjero y comparar las leyes inglesas con las extranjeras.

Entonces Hermione se acordó cruelmente de la situación en la que estaba y el hecho de que quizás no saldría viva. Iba a vencer a Voldemort o morir en el intento. ¿Pero podía dejar, a sabiendas, que su padre y su hermana enterraran otro cuerpo?

Emilia roncó ligeramente y Hermione la miró.

Era todo tan difícil.

Luna se preguntó cuándo se había transformado en esto, cuándo los espesos e incómodos silencios habían empezado a ocupar el tiempo que pasaban juntas. ¿Había sido siempre así, pero Luna había estado demasiado metida en su mundo para darse cuenta?

Educadamente le mostró a Ginny su habitación, sonriendo cuando ella hacía efectos de sonido en todos los lugares adecuados. Ginny dejó salir un silbido bastante largo cuando vio la cama de Luna y se sentó despacio. Luna casi podía predecir la pregunta que vendría a continuación.

—¿Mi habitación tiene una cama como esta?

—Probablemente… no.

—No es muy justo.

Otra vez silencio.

Luna nunca se sentía incómoda; no estaba en su naturaleza sentirse incómoda con la gente o en una situación. Nunca le importaba lo suficiente para ello. Este sentimiento era muy diferente para ella y tenía la necesidad de deshacerse de él.

—Esto es incómodo.

Ginny balbuceó un momento, asombrada por lo que había dicho. Un poco después, asintió.

—Sí. Al menos aún eres igual de directa…

—¿Es por eso que es incómodo? ¿Porque ya no nos conocemos?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Pero no soy yo la adivina todopoderosa aquí.

—Tú eres igual de valiente, valiosa y necesaria que yo.

—Quizás ya no me conoces —se rió Ginny—. Vosotros cuatro sois los mejores recursos del bando de la luz. ¿Sabes toda la esperanza que habéis dado a la gente después de la mini batalla?

Luna pestañeó, sorprendida momentáneamente. Sintió una oleada de orgullo al saber que les había dado una luz de esperanza a los alumnos. La esperanza era algo escaso y permitía a la gente hacer lo que creía imposible. Luna creía en eso.

—Estaré feliz sabiendo que le he dado esperanza a alguien en mi vida. Que le he dado a alguien la motivación de ver el lado bueno en unos tiempos tan oscuros.

—Sí —respondió Ginny en voz baja—. Pero acabas de hablar como si te fueras a morir.

—No… Solo lo aprecio todo ahora porque puede que no haya tiempo para ello después.

—Entonces piensas que te vas a…

—Ginny, por favor —ordenó Luna, con los ojos concentrados en el suelo—. No quiero pensar en la muerte, ¿vale? Pero si ocurre lo peor, me sacrificaré por mis amigos, que ahora son mi familia, y el resto del mundo. O, al menos, por Gran Bretaña. Si de verdad creo que mi muerte va a librar al mundo de Voldemort, lo haré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Ginny estaba horrorizada como debía en ese momento—. Creo que todos los herederos se sienten igual, Gin. No soy la única.

—¿Os estáis preparando todos para morir? —chilló.

—¡No, no, no! Solo estamos preparados para cualquier posible resultado. Es solo una precaución. Siempre está ahí, oculta en nuestras mentes.

—No puedo soportar más muertes, Luna. Ya he tenido suficiente para toda mi vida. —Ginny dejó que su cabeza colgara y Luna se había sentado recta a su lado.

—Es el círculo de la vida. La gente se marcha y gente nueva llega. Siempre recordaremos a aquellos que se han ido, pero no olvidaremos a los que siguen con nosotros.

—Me gusta Neville —admitió Ginny, esquivando aún la mirada—. Y no me refiero como amigo ni como un enamoramiento de colegio. Me gusta mucho Neville y no sé nada del amor… porque nunca me he enamorado antes. Pero me dan estos escalofríos cada vez que pienso en él y una parte de mi corazón late furiosamente cada vez que me mira. Y quizás soy solo yo que me hago ilusiones, pero me mira como si… como si yo fuera todo lo que siempre ha querido. Y odio cuando la gente lo rebaja porque no entiendo cómo no ven lo increíble que en verdad es. Tiene uno de los corazones más grandes que he conocido, una naturaleza amable y afectiva que no puede esconder aunque lo intenta. Y… y me deja ser yo, no una chica popular fanática y obsesa del quidditch.

Luna sonrió.

—Te aconsejo que se lo digas porque… parece que te gusta muchísimo Neville, Ginny. Y, si ese es el caso, te ruego que no lo dejes pasas. El amor es tan escaso en estos tiempos…

—Pero si muriera… —Ginny se atragantó—. No… No sabría qué hacer.

Luna cerró los ojos, cansada.

—Sé cómo te sientes.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

—¿Te… gusta… Neville?

—No, no. —Las dos chicas se acostaron entonces y Luna se acordó de una época en la que pensaba que sí quería a Neville y murmuró casi sin pensar—: No —mientras alguien se aparecía en su mente.

Ginny se giró hacia ella, pero no dijo nada por un rato.

—Te echaba de menos, Luna. Echaba de menos tu personalidad directa y cómo escuchas y nunca juzgas. Echaba de menos ser tu amiga… y me dejaste de escribir entonces. Solo escribías a Harry… Y, para ser sincera, creo que por eso es incómodo.

Luna frunció el ceño.

—Sí te escribía. Tus cartas se hicieron más cortas y las mías también. Nos quedamos sin cosas que decir… Además, tú seguías escribiendo a Neville.

Ginny miró a Luna con comprensión.

—Quizás no éramos amigas tan cercanas como creíamos.

—Quizás —afirmó Luna—. Pero seguimos siendo amigas. Y siempre estaremos allí la una para la otra. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió—, lo sé.

Lo había dicho con tanta calma que Neville pensó que había oído mal, pero a juzgar por la diversión en la expresión de Harry, no estaba equivocado. El problema después era cómo responder y el esfuerzo para encontrar esa respuesta en unos pocos minutos. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder? Independientemente del estatus de heredero, Neville aún se sentía intimidado por los poderes de Harry. Y, ahora mismo, no sabía si a Harry le gustaba Ginny o no.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Harry.

Neville no sabía si le gustaba… No, eso era una mentira. Sabía que le gustaba Ginny, pero solo sabía que simplemente ella no le correspondía. Era algo en lo que Neville pensaba con frecuencia y, considerando sus reacciones y palabras, llegó a la conclusión de que a Ginny Weasley solo le gustaba como amigo.

Así que le respondió de la única manera que podía.

—Ojalá. —Había querido decir "no", pero había optado por "ojalá" en lugar de "quiero casarme con ella"—. No. ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía te gusta o algo? —Neville sabía que su expresión preocupada y nerviosa acababa del todo con la calma que quería expresar.

—No. ¿Entonces cómo es vivir con Malfoy? Debe de ser horrible.

El cambio de tema fue rápido, pero Harry sabía que era mejor no dejar que se extendiera el silencio. Solo llevaba a discusiones en las que no estaba dispuesto a participar, temas que no estaba dispuesto a abrir.

—En realidad, no es tan malo. La mayoría del tiempo es reservado y solo le burla un poco de mí. Aunque él y Hermione… Hay problemas serios ahí.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda.

—Sí, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que se llevaran bien. Ahora están bien, de todas formas. Solo discuten un poco… y también hablan más.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Genial.

—¡Lo será! Con el tiempo abandonarán sus peleas. Solo son muy competitivos los dos… y cabezotas… e inteligentes. Y los dos siempre quieren tener el control. ¡Deberías ver los duelos ente ellos!

—Los veré —le recordó Harry—. ¿Y qué pasa contigo y con Luna?

—Somos las fuerzas de paz. Bueno, Luna es la fuerza de paz. Yo soy el cobarde que no se entromete por miedo a que me den la espalda.

—No eres un cobarde. Necesitas construir tu confianza, Neville. Eres mucho más poderoso e intimidante de lo que crees. ¿Sabías que eres uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo?

Neville se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Pero yo no he cambiado en ese aspecto. No me he vuelto arrogante y confiado de repente una vez que obtuve los poderes. Me cuestiono a mí mismo, mucho, y no es algo que te ayude en el campo de batalla.

—Yo creo que eres capaz de mucho, Neville. Y me vas a vencer en un duelo mañana, ya sabes. Deberías creer en ti mismo, Neville. Todos los demás lo hacen.

Neville estaba un poco sorprendido de que El Elegido le hubiera dicho que él era intimidante, poderoso y genial. ¿Por qué de repente pensaba todo el mundo que él era todo poderoso? Reflexionando, Neville se dio cuenta de que era muy poderoso en cuanto a su magia, pero sus inseguridades lo desanimaban y su autoconfianza era muy frágil. En ese aspecto, Neville era fácilmente vencido y se convertía en un objetivo fácil.

Pero si Harry Potter pensaba que era intimidante… Neville se quedó parado en sus pensamientos. Debía de estar haciendo _algo_ bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y dos chicas entraron.

—¿Listos para la cena? —preguntó Ginny, sonriéndole levemente.

Harry respondió por ellos.

—Sí, estábamos a punto de bajar. Solo acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, ¿vale, Nev? ¡Eres mucho más poderoso de lo que crees!

Harry cogió a Luna del codo y la sacó de la habitación, dejando a Ginny y a Neville solos.

Neville no sabía si debería golpear a Harry o darle las gracias después.

—Guía el camino, Gran Heredero de Gryffindor.

Neville se sonrojó y le dio un codazo.

—Jaja.

—¿Sabes? Creo que las cosas serían más fáciles con tarjetas con nombres —anunció Blaise mientras observaba la mesa que estaba ante él.

—No es una cena formal. Además, lo que quieres es sentarte en frente de Granger Dos.

Blaise levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—¡Me has pillado! Pero ella es magnífica.

Draco levantó las cejas.

—¿Magnífica?

—Sí, ¿qué?

Los dos se sentaron y eligieron sitios, pues no había nadie más en la habitación todavía. Se habían aburrido arriba y habían decidido ir a la cena y esperar a que llegaran los otros. Blaise había esperado que Draco le contara muchos más cotilleos, pero le había decepcionado mucho.

La única información había sido que Draco se había deshecho de las creencias de su padre a cambio de algo realista.

Draco se había sentido instantáneamente más relajado con Blaise en el castillo. Finalmente, tenía un aliado. No tenía que estar tan a la defensiva ni ocultarse tras una máscara todo el tiempo. Y era horriblemente cansino intentar mantener las defensas en posición todo el día. Blaise sabía todo sobre Draco, así que simplemente podía permitirse _ser_. Era mejor que el Draco sin emociones que llevaba bastante tiempo perfeccionar.

Contrariamente a las creencias de los demás, a Draco le daba igual si a Blaise le gustaba la Granger muggle. No era que Draco odiara a los muggles; simplemente le daba igual. Era imparcial en cuanto a los muggles: ni los odiaba ni le gustaban. No odiaba a Emilia Granger, sino que más bien le resultaba indiferente.

Ciertamente no le importaba que Blaise flirteara con ella; más mérito para Blaise por hacer el esfuerzo. Especialmente cuando ella volvería al mundo muggle en nada y Blaise a Hogwarts.

Draco se daba cuenta de que los comentarios despectivos le venían como menos frecuencia, desde que no tenía la necesidad de distanciarse de Hermione y odiarla todo el tiempo. Podía _relajarse_.

—Nunca me dijiste que la hermana de Granger estaría buena —se quejó Blaise.

—No lo sabía —enfatizó Draco por cuarta vez aquel día—. Además, no es para tanto.

—Está buenísima.

—Es de la media, Blaise. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. De hecho, creo que puede que _Granger_ sea más guapa.

—Granger no está mal, pero un poco demasiado noble y sabelotodo para mi gusto. Igualmente, creo que está bien.

—Típico —dijo Draco, y luego cambió de tema—. ¿Has hablado con Theo?

—Justo antes de que se fuera. Además rompió con Clara. Ya era hora. Esa chica es una perra. No lo entiendo. Bueno —siguió Blaise—, creo que estaba un poco molesto porque yo fui el elegido para venir, pero tiene que aceptar que a la gente le gusto yo más que él. Es un hecho simple.

—Y la gente me llama a mí arrogante. —Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Cosas de Slytherin. Theo no está hecho para ser un Slytherin… Él es más un Hufflepuff, creo. Leal y eso. Oh, mira quién está aquí—. Blaise hizo una pausa para echarse hacia atrás y poner el codo en la parte de atrás de la silla para mirar a Emilia con expresión despreocupada cuando entró en la estancia… como si no supiera que venía. —Emilia —empezó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Un poco asqueada, creo —respondió Hermione, ya que Emilia no respondía y estaba mirando a Blaise fijamente con perplejidad.

—¿Estamos un poco celosas, Granger Una? No temas, hay suficiente yo para todo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en frente de Draco. Emilia, para alegría de Blaise, escogió el sitio en frente de él. Si había algo que a Blaise Zabini le gustaba, eso era la persecución y esta chica le cautivaba infinitamente. No sabía qué era lo que le atraía tanto, pero sabía que le atraía y que iba a perseguir eso.

¿De todas formas, a qué chica no le gustaría?

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Hermione, mirando los sitios vacíos.

—Ni idea, pero creo que Dumbledore viene —espetó Draco.

—¿Por qué tanto odio? —preguntó Hermione con exigencia—. ¿Qué problema tienes con él?

Draco clavó sus ojos en Hermione y ella se quedó estupefacta de la ferocidad de aquellos ojos grises.

—_Mi problema_ —dijo con un tono lleno de veneno— es que podría haberlo parado. Quizás, no sé, buscar otra manera de activar estos estúpidos poderes en lugar de matar familiares. Él sabía lo que se avecinaba, Granger. Especialmente después de la muerte del padre de Lovegood… pero, dime, ¿qué hizo para proteger a tu familia después?

Aquel pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido a Hermione. Cuestionar a Dumbledore nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, por lo que esa teoría nunca se había presentado en los pensamientos de Hermione para nada. Su mente se mantuvo en blanco un momento, buscando respuestas.

Para explicarlo con simpleza, Hermione Granger estaba sin habla. Draco Malfoy parecía bastante orgulloso, lo que había reemplazado su anterior expresión de enfado.

Emilia se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Entonces… ¿Alguien sabe un buen chiste?

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó Blaise, afable.

La confusión apareció en su rostro.

—¿Me dolió el qué?

Blaise sonrió con todas las de la ley cuando ella picó el anzuelo y Draco gruñó mentalmente por lo que venía a continuación.

—Cuando te caíste del cielo. —Todo el mundo, salvo Blaise, gruñó sonoramente y luego Blaise rió—. Que conste que no era un chiste, amor.

—Debes de ser el peor Slytherin que existe —respondió Emilia, aún confundida con los motivos por los cuales el chico se había sentado frente a ella.

Se sentía un poco intimidada y odiaba ponerse roja tan fácilmente. Era en ocasiones como esta cuando deseaba ser tan franca como su hermana, quien habría replicado con algo cruel. Bueno, quizás no cruel, pero con algo para contrarrestar su propia vergüenza.

Y, por lo que Emilia había oído sobre los Slytherins y su tolerancia hacia los muggles, él tenía que ser el más raro de la historia de Hogwarts.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido entonces, así que gracias, Millie.

_¿Millie? _A Emilia nunca la habían llamado así antes. Decidió que no le gustaba.

Se puso roja cuando Blaise le guiñó el ojo e inclinó la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. _Estas iban a ser unas largas vacaciones…_

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que los profesores y los otros llegaran, pero ellos habían estado ocupados hablando de las vacaciones y de lo que harían mañana. Hermione, para su disgusto, se había encontrado disfrutando con la compañía de Draco y Blaise, quienes eran graciosos cuando interactuaban. Draco era frío, controlado, arrogante y sarcástico mientras que Blaise era impetuoso, engreído, un poco impulsivo y gracioso.

La conversación fluyó con facilidad cuando la mesa estuvo llena y Hermione se encontró rodeada de muchos temas y se preguntaba a cuál unirse. Oyó a Harry defendiendo sus movimientos de quidditch y, al instante, descartó esa conversación como opción. Emilia le estaba contando a Luna sobre su vida muggle y Hermione estaba interesada en lo que Luna pensara de ello. Se olvidaba de que Luna era una sangre pura y no sabía cómo vivían los muggles no qué hacían en lugar de magia.

Justo cuando iba a explicar el sistema escolar a Luna, Dumbledore entró. Todas las charlas cesaron y las miradas se concentraron en el impresionante profesor, quien se abrió paso para sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, donde solía sentarse McGonagall.

—Feliz Navidad, profesor.

Luna fue la primera en hablar y Hermione difícilmente podía decir que le sorprendiera.

—Feliz Navidad a todos —les sonrió ampliamente a todos, disfrutando de amistad y la calidez entre amigos. Se deleitó al ver que los herederos se llevaban bien, en concreto los herederos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, quienes habían ofrecido un mayor reto de los cuatro—. Solo tengo unos minutos antes de tener que regresar a Hogwarts, pero necesito hablaros de varias cosas.

Su mirada se detuvo en Draco por encima de sus gafas, observándolo en silencio.

—Como sabéis, algunos mortífagos han asumido que Draco está muerto. —Los ojos de Ginny, Harry y Blaise se abrieron como platos al unísono. No les había dicho eso—. No estamos seguros de cómo llegaron a esta conclusión, pero hemos oído de dos fuentes fiables que los mortífagos… y Voldemort… están convencidos de su muerte. Sin duda, Voldemort sospecha de la poca atención de los medios en relación con la muerte de Draco. Creo que sería poco inteligente fingir la muerte de Draco, pues resultaría contraproducente. Si la gente empieza a dudar de los herederos, la esperanza menguaría en mucha gente que había empezado a tenerla después de veros a los cuatro. Además, el hecho de que no habrá funeral prueba que Draco está vivo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Lupin ansioso.

—No hacemos nada —fue la simple respuesta de Dumbledore.

La mesa se quedó en silencio.

—¿Nada? —repitió Moody.

—Como he dicho, sería poco inteligente animar esos rumores, pero sigue siendo una ventaja que los mortífagos crean que Draco está muerto. Lucius Malfoy está ahora asegurándose de que los mortífagos no encuentren el castillo ni a Draco. Terminarán por saber que Draco está vivo y bien, pero tenemos la ventaja hasta entonces. ¿Alguna pregunta?

No había ninguna. Era un poco surrealista y absurdo alguien pudiera creer que Draco estaba muerto cuando estaba sentado al lado de ellos con una expresión impasible en la cara.

—Es una locura —murmuró Ginny.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, lo es.

Hermione parecía ser la única que no estar pensando demasiado en ello, pues todos los demás parecían pensativos. Hasta Blaise, quien estaba constantemente activo. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la mesa hasta llegar a Dumbledore, quien estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. Ella se econtró con su mirada por un minuto antes de seguir mirando por la mesa.

Hermione observó a Dumbledore y notó sus túnicas de colores brillantes y sus facciones cansadas. A pesar del visible cansancio, también emitía un aura poderosa, una que te hacía consciente al instante del mago tan grande que era. Apero para gran sorpresa y deleite de Hermione, sus ojos tenían de nuevo aquella chispa. La chispa del conocimiento y la felicidad, el brillo que solía dominar en sus ojos azules había vuelto. La había perseguido el recuerdo de sus ojos doloridos y fríos el día en el que la había informado de la muerte de su madre.

Hermione se acordó entonces de las palabras de Draco y dejó que sus ojos miraran hacia abajo.

Y luego se le pusieron como platos cuando vio la mano ennegrecida del directos. Antes de que pudiera pararse, Hermione habló.

—Oh, madre mía. ¡Profesor, su mano! ¿Está usted bien?

Dumbledore miró su mano ennegrecida y chamuscada y la puso en su regazo, fuera de la vista.

—Estoy bien, señorita Granger. Solo un accidente con magia, eso es todo.

Le lanzó una mirada a Hermione y entonces ella miró a Harry, quien esquivó sus ojos.

_Horrocruxes._

N/A: Voy a seguir el canon en algunos aspectos. Como podéis ver, Voldemort sí que ha dividido su alma, pero si tienen o no que irlos a buscar durante séptimo año… ¿Qué creéis que hare?

xCailinNollaigx

N/T: Vaya, este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, si no recuerdo mal. No pensaba que lo traduciría tan rápido, pero aquí está.

_LucyThe Mauderer: _Qué sorpresa de cumpleaños tan guay :)

_BlackRose: _Estoy segura de que me lo pasaré padre en Londres, como dices tú ;) Gracias por escribir siempre esos reviews larguísimos. Me encantan.

Gracias a todas en general por los reviews, tanto de mi parte como de parte de la autora.

Un beso,  
Tabetaira


End file.
